Two Trainers, One Fate
by Dreamers.Ghost
Summary: Sixteen year old Saki sets on on her quest to be the Hoenn League Champion. Though when she meets a man with silver hair, comes face to face with Team Magma and threat of a dangerous Legendary Pokemon will she be able to achieve her dream? StevenxOC Sequel: Return to Unova is now up!
1. A New Chapter

"We're moving!" I could hear my mother's voice shout eargly as I sat in the small living room of our apartment. The beeping sound coming from the large glass vase had been going on for almost an hour as I could little cracks on the egg inside slowly starting to form.

The bright colors on the egg were in little circles, trianagles, and squares as they curved around the eggs oval shape. I didn't remember when we had gotten it, but it seemed like forever. Turning my head, I could hear my parents footsteps coming towards me as I quickly looked back at the egg.

"Saki! We have great news!" I heard my mother say as I continued to star intensely at the egg. The seat next to me had sunken in as I could feel my mother hug me from behind and looked at the egg with me. "You're waiting for it to hatch, aren't you?" she asked as I nodded my head.

"What's it gonna be?" I asked her, as I watched my father knell down. His freshly cut short black hair had been spiked up slightly at the top of his head. Countless oil stains had been scattered across his white button work shirt, and were somewhat apparent on his black slacks.

His blue eyes looked at me, as he placed a hand on my head and began to mess up my dark brown hair. "That's part of the mystery, Saki, but I think it's going to hatch any minute now." he said as a bright light emereged, enveloping the container.

I sheilded my eyes with my small hands, as the light slowly began to fade away. Looking back, I saw a large lump of black fur, laying where the egg once was. It looked almost like a small fox, as it's paws and the tip of its head where dyed a bright red color. Its red eyes began to open as it innocently looked at me.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" my mother asked, as I still looked curiously at it. I slowly reached towards it as the strange newborn Pokemon sniffed my hand before rubbing its head against it.

Smiling, I carefully picked the Pokemon up in my arms as it slept peacefully. "I had a feeling it would be this one," I heard my father say as he sat next me on the small couch. "It's known as Zorua, the egg had been found outside of Castelia City near where the trailor was. Rumor had it that the woman who was said to have lived in that trailor was actually a Zoroark."

"Can we keep it?" I asked him as I looked up my mother. Her black pigtails were curled in large curls that extended down to her waist. The modest purple dress she wore didn't seem to have a stain or crease anywhere in sight.

"Of course we can, it is your Pokemon after all." she said as she got up from the couch and walked over to the dresser nearby. "Oh, honey. When do we leave?" she asked, as my head instantly looked over at my father.

"Leave?"

He nodded his head, "yes. Saki, we're moving to a nice city known as Slateport City. Dad got a job to build boats," he said enthustiastically. I looked down, as I didn't feel very happy about what my father had just told me. "Come on, it'll be fun! Think of it as a new chapter of our lives with Zorua."

"Don't worry honey," I heard my mother say, "Saki, open your hand." she said as I opened my hand slightly, as I tried not to wake my new Zorua up. My mother had gently placed what appeared to be a small white circle in my hand. "Do you see that little button in the middle of it? Go ahead and press it," she said.

I gently pressed my thumb against the tiny little red dot, as it quickly expanded in my hand. Jumping back, I could feel Zorua jump out of my arms, and sat down in my lap. Looking at it, it was just a metal like white ball with a red line around it. "That's a premier pokeball, it'll make sure that no one can take Zorua away from you." I heard her say as I looked at Zorua.

Placing my hand on top of it's head, as it looked up at me. "Will you be my friend?" I asked it, as I offered it the pokeball. I watched as it's nose touch the pokeball.

In an instant the pokeball opened wide, as Zorua was almost dissolved into a bright red light before retracting into the pokeball, closing tightly. "Where'd Zorua go!?" I asked, frightened that something bad had happened.

"Here honey, watch this," my father said as he took the pokeball out of my hand. "Now come on out, Zorua!" he yelled as he threw the pokeball up in the air. A loud, almost snapping sound quickly rang throughout the room as Zorua appeared once more. Father had expertly, catching the pokeball back in his hand, handed it back to me.

Zorua looked around curiously, as it ran back over to me. Jumping back onto the couch and laying back down in my lap, as it went back to sleep. "Anyway we leave for the Hoenn region next month." My father said as he walked out of the living room.

"I better start getting things ready!" my mother yelled as she followed him out of the room, leaving Zorua and I alone.

It seemed like today was just full of surprises. I didn't know what life is going to be like when we move to this Hoeen region. What will happen to Zorua and I? In Castelia City there'd be hundreds of wild pokemon communicating with everyone and just living happily, but was going to be the same in our new home?

At least with my Zorua at my side, I'd at least have one friend with me.

* * *

_Eight years later..._

I could smell the savory essence of my mother's cooking from the downstairs kitchen, the sight of many Wingulls flying past my window captivated Zorua as she sat on my bed. Brushing my hip length black hair I couldn't help but think about what I was going to ask my parents today.

"Do you think I should still do it?" I asked Zorua as she shifter herself on my purple comforters before looking at me curiously. "I'm starting to have second thoughts,"

"Zorru, zozora." she said, almost sounding angry at me. As time had gone by and I had an understanding of what Zorua said to me. My parent's had thought it was strange, but our bond was so strong we both believed nothing could break it. "Zorua, zor."

"You're right, I guess I'm just scared about what they say." I told her as I put my brush down on my dark brown vanity dresser and walked over to her. Picking her up, she slowly began to crawl up my arm and sat herself on my head. "I swear some days I think you're just to lazy to walk," I said as I opened the door and walked down the stairs.

Walking threw the tall doorway I noticed that father had still not returned home from work yet as the leather couch he usually occupied was empty. Buzz Net was playing on the TV, it was mother's way of working so she wouldn't feel weird, the sounds were just a way of removing the silence of our large home.

"Saki! Are you and Zorua hungry?" she yelled from the kitchen as I walked in. The steam from the two pots on the stove were escaping threw the vent overhead, as she seemed to be finishing up some sort of cake on a silver tray.

Zorua jumped off my head, landing delicately on the table, managing not to ruffle up the cotton table cloth. A vase of stargazers and roses was set in the middle of the table, along with a red envelope leaning against it.

I pulled out a seat, as she looked over at us with a smile. She still wore her favorite lavender dress, covered with her navy blue cooking apron. After we moved to Slateport City she had cut her hair to her shoulders, but her black hair still managed to have numerous curls and waves.

"When's dad gonna be home?" I asked as I grabbed the envelope. Mom quickly took the envelope from my hands and placed Zorua's food bowl right next to her as she looked questionally at the empty bowl.

"Pretty soon, but no touching this until he get's home." she said as I grabbed the large white plate she handed me. "Just because it's your birthday today doesn't mean you have special priveleges-"

"I'm home!" I heard my dad say, as he came into the kitchen. "There's the birthday girl," he said as he placed his hand in my hair, before messing it up. "Sorry I'm a bit late I had to pick a few things up," he said as he handed me a fairly large, medium sized box. Wrapped beautifully with a metalic purple wrapping paper with a large pink bow on the top of it.

I was astonished that my father had gone through so much just for this one simple day, "if you want to open your presents, I guess you could now." I heard mom say sarcastically as I looked at Zorua.

Her head tilted side to side as she looked at the envelope and the present with great curiousity. I grabbed one of the ribbons ends, as I quickly pulled it off, "come a little closer Zorua," I told her as she jumped on my lap. Her frong legs stood on the corner of the gift as I carefully wrapped the ribbon around her neck and pulled it into a large bow around her neck.

Zorua looked at me with a smile as she seemed happy with the bow. I then began to rip the purple paper off of the box as I pulled open the cardboard box and looked at the inside of it. Pulling out what appeared to be a black belt, on the left side of it, it seemed that there was a holder for six individual pokeballs.

Putting it down on the table, I then pulled out what appeared to be the newest Pokenav. It's oval shape and glistening clean screen reflected my dark purple eyes and dark hair, looking up my dad he nooded at me. "There's one more thing in there," he said as I looked back at the box. Moving aside the packing bubbles I grabbed what appeared to be a traveling sling bag, the black bag had two large pockets on the front and it appeared that more could be fitted inside of the bag.

"What's this for?" I asked, as both my parents took a seat at the table. They both looked at each other with a smile, before looking back at me. Not saying a word. "Zorua, can you grab me the envelope?" I asked her, as she jumped on the table and grabbed the red envelope in her mouth.

Handing me the envelope I quickly opened it to find three things inside of it. I pulled out the large white folded paper, a plastic card, and what looked to be a ferry ticket to Petalburg City. "We know you and Zorua have wanted to explore since we've moved here, and we thought that since you're 16 now, you can go on your own journey." they told me as Zorua jumped off the table and on the ground, jumping around in happiness as I couldn't stop smiling.

"When is this ferry suppose to leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning, now that card has enough money for you for a few weeks 'hopefully'. We'll make sure to deposit money for you every once and awhile," he told me as my mom looked at him happily. "When you get to Petalburg City, go straight to Littleroot Town and find Professer Birch, he'll give you another Pokemon to travel with you and Zorua."

Jumped back on my lap, knocking the box down the ground. Her black and red tail wagging happily at the sound of a new friend, "Zorua, are you happy? We're gonna go on an adventure!" I yelled as I grabbed her and hugged her tightly to me as she barked happily.

To think, starting tomorrow I'll begin my own adventure and travel the Hoenn region. Who knows what could happen!


	2. Silver Hair

The sun was barely starting to rise over the large mountains of the Hoenn region, as I hugged both my parents good-bye. Standing before the wooden dock, the sound of the boats loud honk echoed throughout the quiet loading area as the Wingulls and Pelippers flew away at the sound.

"You be careful, you don't know what's out there." I heard my mother muffle past my hair as she held me tightly. Her heart was beating so loud I could almost feel it beat out of her chest.

"I will be mom," I told her, trying to comfort her. After waking up earlier than usual and stopping by the PokeMart to get a sufficient supply of potions, full heals, and plenty of rations I still felt a bit uneasy myself.

"Don't forget to come by and see us," my dad said as I could feel Zorua jump on my leg. Tugging at the ends of my black jeans, as a way to tell me that the ferry was going to leave soon. "We can't wait to see what new friends you two will make," he said as they let me go and took a few steps back.

I could feel my heart starting to ache a bit as I looked at them, once I begin my journey it might be weeks, maybe even months before I return home to Slateport City. "I love you guys," I told them as I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes, as I quickly wiped them away.

"We love you too," my mother said to me as I turned towards the wooden step way. A man was standing right before the entrance of the ferry, waiting for me to board.

"Let's go Zorua," I told her as I leaned over to pick her up before placing her on my shoulder. I looked over at my parent's one last time as I saw them smile and wave at me as I turned back towards the step way and continued to walk up it.

"Good morning ma'am, may I please have your ticket?" the sharply dressed man asked me, as I handed him the laminated ticket. I watched, as he took a hole punch out of his pocket and stamped the left side of it three times. "Here is your ticket ma'am and your room key. Enjoy your trip on the luxurious Slateport Ferry!" he told me with a smile.

As I entered the ferry, I looked back once again as I saw that my parent's had left. The man shut the door behind me, as he locked it before leaving me and Zorua alone. I couldn't help but be mystified, alone the hallway of the ferry there was silver like posts holding up a orb like light bulb that gave the hallway a warm glow.

Zorua jumped off my shoulder and landed upon the amber carpet, as she began to sniffe around. As she waked circles around me, I looked down at my ticket as I found my room number, First Class, Room 13. "Mom and dad have done so much for us, this ticket alone must have cost a fortune." I told Zorua as she jumped up, grabbing the ticker in her mouth before dropping it on the carpet.

I picked her up and the ticket as I carried her in my arms like I did when I was younger, "zorua zor zora?" she asked me questioningly, as we walked down the hallway. I didn't seem to find any maps or signs near the entrance, but if we kept walking I was sure we could find one.

"I don't know, I've only been on a ferry once. Remember?" I asked her, as we had taken a four day cruise ship from our home in Casterlia City in the Unova region, to our new home in Slateport City in the Hoenn region. Though I was only eight when we came here and Zorua was still just a new born pup.

"Zora zor." she said bluntly as she looked up at me.

"Let's just be happy we're starting our adventure," I told her with a smile as we continued to walk down the hallway. I knew that when you are ten year's old you could start your own journey with Pokemon, but I didn't. Instead I grew a strong bond with Zorua, and tried to learn all it's moves and tactics before leaving my home.

"Zorua!" she leaped out of my arms as she ran towards a sign and started jumping up to read it.

I walked over to the sign as I read it aloud, "First Class Floor, rooms 1-12 to the left and rooms 13-26 to the right." I looked down the divided hallway as the large dark oak doors had the room numbers embedded on them. As we turned a corner down the other hall, I could see the number 13 on one of the doors, "this is it," I said to Zorua, as I pulled out the room key and opened the door.

As we walked in, the light from the large window filled the room. A large bed was neatly cleaned with beige sheets and linen, as a large flat screen TV was mounted on the wall. Dropping my bag on the ground, I let myself drop on the large bed.

"Zora..." I could feel her paw starting to poke my side, as she laided down on my stomach.

"Attention passengers, we will be having a complementary breakfast service in the next hour. We'd like to encourage all passengers to join in before our afternoon Pokemon battles on the main deck." the sound of a man's voice boomed throughout the ship.

_"Pokemon battle?"_ I didn't remember mom and dad saying anything about that.

"Our current destination is Petalburg City, which is about a two day trip. And thank you for choosing Slateport Ferry, we hope you enjoy your stay." the announcement was over, as I quickly sat myself back up again

"Zorua...did you hear that?"

"Zorua, zoura, zor!" she jumped with glee.

"So you do want to participate in the Pokemon battles." I said, as she nodded her head. I guess it was time for us to practice battling together, although part of me didn't feel like I was ready yet to battle other trainers, who knows how good they are?

Zorua jumped back on the bed, as looked at me before rubbing her head against my arm. "Let's do it!" I said with a smile as she squinted her eyes in happiness and started to bark with joy."I have an idea. Why don't we put your illusion ability to the test?' I asked her as she stopped barking and looked at me.

"Zora?"

"Come on, back in Castelia you're known as the illusion pokemon. You transformed into an Eevee just to mess with the kids that hanged out around the pier," I told her with a smile. Zorua was known to have a mischievous attitude, and it just seemed like we needed to practice with her illusion skills.

"Zor, Zozora!" she said. I watched as she was soon enveloped in a black lighted crystal before reappearing again. Her black and red hair was then replaced by the light brown fur, and dark brown eyes of an Eevee, but the red ribbon around her neck was not affected by her transformation. "Eevee!" she yelled, as she jumped into my arms.

"Alright then it's settled then."

* * *

After our quick breakfast, Zorua was still disguised as an Eevee we were anxiously awaiting for the crew to get the battle field ready. Leaning against the metal barricade behind me, as the salty sea air flowed threw my hair, gently caressing 'Eevee's' fur.

"You nervous?" I asked as I held her tightly in my arms as she looked up at me. "Do you want to go in your Pokeball?" looking down at my belt, her white Pokeball in it's full size was tightly hooked in the slots of my belt.

Looking away from me she nodded her head as she continued to watch the men assemble the stands for the opponents to stand upon. "So you just want to jump onto the field when they call us?"

"Eevee! Eve!" she said as looked at me again and smiled.

"Attention! Those who wish to participate in the Pokemon battles today, please report to the sign up table!" I heard one of the crew members yell, as I looked towards the red cloth covered table. A small line was starting to form, as I walked over.

My heart began to beat faster and faster, as the time for us to have our first battle was rapidly approaching. "Eev?" I looked down, but put a smile on my face. I could tell that she was worried about me, but I didn't want to disappoint her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Ma'am," I heard a woman's voice call to me, as a woman wearing a blue uniform dress waved her hand for me to come to the desk. Her blonde hair was neatly pulled back into a bun without a hair our of place. "Do you know how the battles work?" she asked as she handed me the clip board and a pen.

"No, this is my first time." I told her honestly, as I signed my name on a blank line.

"That's no problem," she said to me with a smile. "Each competitor will have only one Pokemon. If you beat your opponent you will continue to battle your way to the final round. If your Pokemon is unable to battle you will be disqualified from the competition for today." she quickly explained as I nodded my head. "Please go ahead and watch the others until your name is called for your turn."

I left the table, my heart was still pound like a steam hammer in my chest. In a short amount of time I could see that the audience bleachers were ready as many began to take their seat. Walking over a man dressed in a black and white striped shirt, holding a red and blue flag stood in the middle of the battle field.

Taking a seat in the middle of the bleachers, I placed 'Eevee' in my lap as I could see the line of people signing up, growing ans shrinking in a matter of seconds. I could feel my friend rub her head against my stomach as I looked down and gently petted her head.

"It's not everyday do I see a Pokemon so concerned about its trainer," a voice said above me as I looked up. Shielding my eyes from the sun I saw a young man who looked only a few years old than me standing next to me. His silver hair caught the glistening shine of the bright sun light. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" he asked, as he pointed at the empty space.

"No, go for it." I told him, as I watched him sit close to me. His black and purple zigzagged suit almost reminded me of a Zigzagoon in a way, mainly because of it's pattern. His grey undershirt and losse red tie showed he was someone of high power in a way. He had many steel silver rings on both of his hands.

Looking at me with his blue-grey eyes he smiled. "My name is Steven, who might you be?" he asked as he offered me his hand.

"I'm Saki," I took grabbed his hand, as his practically enveloped mine. His hands were somewhat cool, but not cold. He held my hand for a minute before slowly letting it go. For some reason, I didn't want him to let go just yet.

"What a beautiful name." he said as I could feel my face turn red. 'Eevee' sniffed at Steven's hand, as he gently petted her on the head. "You must care deeply about Saki to worry about her." he said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the attention she was getting.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I'd like to thank those who signed up for the competition in advance as we get these battles started!" a crew member announced next to the referee, as he held the microphone close to his mouth. "I'd like to remind everyone that those participating will only have one Pokemon, and remember if your Pokemon is unable to battle you'll be disqualified for the rest of today's battles! Now, let's start off with Aston and Katrina!" he said as the two trainers stood on the stands across from each other.

The referee stood near the edge of the battle field holding out both flags, the blue flag in the left and the red flag in the right, "let the battle...Begin!" he yelled. With that each of the trainers threw a single Pokeball into the air, as the snapping sound of both of them opening was in sync.

I watched as a Gloom and a Vibrava stood on the field. 'Eevee' then quickly climbed on top of my head, as she began to watch the battle begin. "Alright Gloom use stun spore!" the girl known as Katrina yelled, as the Gloom tilted it's head and released a yellow-orange type of mist towards the Vibrava.

"Fly up and use Aerial Ace!" Aston yelled, as the Vibrava quickly moved away from the mist and flew up into the air, quickly coming back down, it's webbed wings glowing brightly as it made a direct hit with Gloom.

Staggering back the Gloom quickly caught itself, as it seemed determined after the first hit. "Gloom use stun spore again!" she yelled as the Vibrava flew back up into the air, "now grab Vibrava with vine whip!" with that two green vines appeared from the flower upon the Gloom's head as it grabbed around Vibrava's wings bringing it down to the mist.

"Get out of there!" Aston yelled, as the Vibrava broke free, but seemed to be a bit slow.

"The thing must have gotten paralyzed from the stun spore," I said to myself as it seemed a bit slower then when the battle had first started. I continued to watch, as Gloom charged directly at Vibrava before it hit the ground, looking like it could not battle anymore.

The referee held up the blue flag, "Vibrava is unable to able, the victory goes to Katrina and Gloom!" he yelled as the crowd began to clap and cheer. Both of the trainers returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs before leaving the stands.

"Next we have Blake and Brighton!" he yelled as the next two stepped forward.

"You have to admit that was a cleaver move she pulled," I heard Steven say as I looked towards him.

"You're right about that, by pulling Vibrava down into the mist as a way to paralyze it then to finish it off with a direct hit. She definetly had a plan in mind when she saw it." I said as he looked towards me.

"Most trainers won't think about a plan until their Pokemon is close to fainting, but I guess some are different like that." I heard him say, as I looked back at the battle. An Aron and what appeared to be an Delcatty were attacking each other head on with countless tackles. Their trainers both yelling for them to either dodge or do something else, but they didn't seem to hear them.

"Eevee?"

I pulled her off my head, as I looked at her. "I don't know, maybe something got into them." I said as I could hear the Aron cry out before landing hardly on the battle field. The referee then held up the red flag.

"Aron is unable to battle, the battle goes to Blake!" he said as the Delcatty walked away with its trainer. "Next up, Saki and Alexander!" I jumped when I heard my name, as I walked past Steven and multiple others as I climbed off the bleachers and stood upon the stand.

Putting 'Eevee' down I looked over at my opponent. He seemed to be an older man, wearing a floral like tourist shirt and a pair of thick looking eye glasses. I saw as he was throwing a Pokeball up in the air and catching it over and over again.

"Let the battle, begin!" the referee yelled as my heart skipped a beat. It felt like everything had stopped until I heard the sound of Alexander's Pokeball open.

"Come on Duskull!" he yelled as the ghost Pokemon appeared on the field. It's single glowing red eye was starring at me, sending a shiver up my spine.

"Go on, Eevee!" I said, as she jumped off the stand and onto the field. I didn't exactly now what to do, but I didn't want to make the first move just yet.

'Eevee' gave a quick nod back at me, as she crouched down, ready to attack. "Duskull use shadow ball!" he gave the command, as a dark erie sphere formed infront of Duskull before being aimed at 'Eevee'.

"Quickly, dodge it!" I yelled, as she leaped to the side and out of the shadow ball's path. "Now use Pursuit!" 'Eevee's' paws then began to glow a dark grey color as she lunged toward Duskull, hitting it twice before jumping back.

I could see how confident she was, it almost seemed like she was possessed by a different personality. Duskull fell back a bit, as it regained it's posture, "lucky shot! Now use ember!" the red shit balls began to come towards 'Eevee' as she moved out of the way.

Running towards Duskull, "now use night slash!" I commanded as several black vines formed around 'Eevee' as they strike Duskull. The sound of the crowds confusion caught my attention, but only for a split second as the Duskull still seemed persistent in the battle.

"Just what kind of-no matter! Use ember until you hit Eevee!" he yelled as the Duskull continuously aimed numerous spit fires towards 'Eevee'.

"Keep dodging!" I yelled as she jumped out of the way of the attacks, until I saw one hit her directly in the chest! "No, Eevee!" I yelled as I watch her fall back before being enveloped in the black crystal, as Zorua returned to her normal form.

The crowd gasped in shock as they seemed confused about her ability, but then again other than Ditto, Zorua was the other Pokemon that could transform it's shape. "I knew there was something weird about that Pokemon, now use psychic!" he commanded.

As Duskull aimed it's purple-pink beam at Zorua, we both stood confidently as everyone watched. A blue barrier protected Zorua, as the attack from Duskull seemed to have no affect on her, "psychic moves don't affect dark type Pokemon." I said as Alexander looked confused. "Zorua, finish it off with night slash one last time."

With that Zorua dashed towards the Duskull, as the dark vines appeared once more as she striked the Duskull. Falling back, I could see it's bright red eye go dull as it collapsed on the ground, as Zorua ran back to me.

"Duskull is unable to battle, Saki is the winner!" the referee yelled as the crowd cheered for us. Catching Zorua in my arms, I could feel an adrenaline rush surge threw my body as we walked back to our seat next to Steven.

He seemed a bit surprised at me, as he looked at Zorua curiously. "What kind of Pokemon is this?" he asked, as he took Zorua from my arms and seemed to study her intensely. Zorua didn't seem very happy, as she struggled to get out of his hands, landing in my lap.

I looked at Steven as I gently petted her. "Zorua is an illusion Pokemon. Kind of like Ditto, but different. Back home in Casterlia City in the Unova region there was always rumors and stories about a trailer that lay outside of the city limits where they say the woman who lived there was actually a Zoroark. One day my father had stumbled upon it, but it was empty and abandoned with only an egg in it." I explained as he looked curiously at us.

The sounds of the Pokemon battles going on provided a way to ignore the strange awkward silence that was starting to form as he seemed to process the information. "So she can transform into any Pokemon?" he asked me.

"I don't know, after she hatched we had left Castelia to live in Slateport. To be honest there is still so much mystery behind her that I don't know yet." I told him as I looked down at Zorua as she was happily wagging her tail.

"How long have you lived in the Hoenn region Saki?" he asked as I looked back at him.

"Only eight years as of yesterday, but this is my first time leaving Slateport." I said as he seemed confused.

"Are you saying that you're just starting your journey as a Pokemon trainer?"

I nodded my head, "yes. My parents thought it would be a good idea if Zorua and I grew a strong bond together before we left on our journey." I said as he smiled at me.

"That would explain it then, it does seem like you and Zorua are closer than most trainers and their Pokemon."

I smiled at what he said, as I was happy that at least another person saw our bond that we had worked hard to form.

* * *

After all the battles Zorua and I faced, I was surprised that we had made it to tomorrow's final round. For a rookie trainer I was pretty impressed with myself and Zorua's skill.

Standing on the moonlit deck, I watched as the waves crashed against the ship as the slow speed still caused them to violently split and crash into the nose of the ship. The smell of salt in the air had nearly vanished as night had fallen.

The Wingulls and Pelippers were no long flying in the sky, as the sight of numerous Zubats, Golbats, and Crobats inhabited the night sky. Looking down at the water I noticed the tops of what appeared to be baby Wailmers and Tentacools floating at the top of the water surface as they seemed to be either sleeping or waiting patiently for their prey.

"You have to admit, today was pretty successful." I said to Zorua as she snuggled up in my coat. After all her hard work today, she had decided to fall asleep for most the day and ended up sleeping in my jacket as we stood by ourselves.

"Zor...ra...zor," she said past a yawn. Smiling at her adorableness, I held her tight as I looked back at today's battles. They were challenging, but they were only going to get harder after today. We still had tomorrow's final battle before we could even relax, whoever we face tomorrow might be tougher than our previous opponents today.

I felt Zorua's head quickly shoot up as she jumped out of my coat. Looking down at her I saw her beginning to crouch and growl at the darkened corner of the deck. Feeling a bit scared, I tried to see the figure that was standing in the shadows.

"Come out, we know you're there!" I yelled as I could hear the footsteps come out from the shadows. My eyes opened in astonishment, as the moonlight shined an ominous look on Alexander's face. "What are you doing here?" I asked him as he just stood there like a creep.

"Give...it...to...me..." he said, as his voice had completely changed from this afternoon.

"Give what?" I asked him, as I quickly picked Zorua up and held her in my arms.

"Your Pokemon...I want it!" he yelled as I could see an unknown anger in his eyes. "Give it to me! I'll be invincible with it on my team!" he yelled as his hands strangely cringed towards his face and body.

I felt my blood run cold as he said his demands. He wanted my Zorua! "No, I can't let you have her! She's my best friend, nothing in the world would make me give her to you!" I told him, as his eyes instantly looked directly into mine even from our long distance.

"No I must have it! Give it to me!" He said as he ran towards me, I dashed away but I could still hear him running towards us. "I want it! Give me it!" he yelled as I could feel my fear going through me.

"Leave us a-" I stopped mid-sentence as I turned the corner, unknowingly running into someone. "I'm so sorry, but you have to help me!" I said as I looked back as I could hear Alexander quickly catching up.

"Saki, what's going on?" I heard Steven's voice ask me as I looked up instantly. A feeling of safety overwhelmed me, as I hid behind him.

"The guy I battled today, he wants to take Zorua from me!" I said Alexander turned the corned, peering at both Steven and I. Steven wrapped his arms around Zorua and I, as he pulled me close.

"Do you really mean to take this girl's Pokemon away?" he asked as Alexander seemed to completely change.

"I...want-"

"Don't come near this girl and her Pokemon again! Do you understand!?" he asked, as he seemed to have changed as well. Alexander nodded his head as he ran away, not even bothering to say another word to us.

I took a step back from Steven, looking up at him. "Steven...thank you, you don't know how grateful I am." I told him as he was still looking towards the direction Alexander had retreated inn.

"I can't stand people try to take other's Pokemon, I'm sorry you had to see me like that." he apologized as he seemed to be back to the Steven I had met today. "I don't feel safe with you going back to your room alone, allow me to walk you back." he offered as I nodded my head.

Opening the door, we walked along the First Class corridor as we walked past the room until we had reached mine. As I unlocked the door, I gazed up at him, "again, thank you Steven." I said as he smiled at me.

"It was an honor to protect you two. Rest well, tomorrow's another day." he said as he walked away.

_'Yea, tomorrow is another day.'_


	3. Battle

_Knock, knock, knock..._

I tiredly opened my eyes as I could hear the sound of someone tapping on my door. As I struggled to get up, I could feel Zorua fall from resting place on my stomach sliding off to my side on the bed.

Getting out of bed, the ends of my grey cotton night gown lightly tapped against my knees with every step I took. Grabbing the knob, I pulled the door open. "Can I help you?" I asked fighting back a yawn.

Rubbing my eyes, I could barely see who it was. "I see you rested well," my eyes shot up as I looked at Steven standing in my doorway. "I'm sorry if I woke you, I thought it would be a good idea for me to stay close to you today after what had happened last night." he explained to me with a smile.

My face began to feel like it was burning as I was embarrassed that someone had to see me dressed in my night clothes. "Yea sure, just give me a minute to get ready." I told him as he nodded his head, before shutting the door. "Zorua, hurry up and get ready!" I told her as she yawned.

Grabbing a pair of blue jeans and a lavender v-neck shirt I quickly changed my clothes as Zorua slowly grabbed her ribbon off the floor before walking over to me. With the ribbon in her mouth she began to lightly use it to whip my leg.

"Zoro zorua zora?" she asked tiredly as I quickly wrapped the ribbon around her neck to create the large bow. Shaking herself she looked at me confused, as I pulled my dark hair back into a pony tail.

"Steven is here, and I don't want to keep him waiting long." I told her, as I could see a sly smile on her face. "Come on now, it's nothing like that." I told her, as I fastened my belt around my waist and threw my bag over my shoulder. "He's just worried about us after what happened last night."

Zorua only nodded her head, as I slipped on my running shoes and picked her up in my arms. Going back to the door, I opened it as I saw Steven leaning on the doorway. "That didn't take you very long," he said surprised as I locked my door.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting," I told him as Zorua jumped out of my arms and on his shoulder. "Zorua be nice," I said to her as she began to sniff him like she had did a bit yesterday. Steven smiled, as he grabbed Zorua and handed her back to me.

"She's quite the curious Pokemon," he said as we walked down the hallway. "Are you nervous about the final round tonight?" he asked me as I had almost forgotten about it. I really didn't want to think about the battle I had to compete in tonight. It almost seemed challenging enough from yesterday but whoever I battle today will be different.

"I suppose." I said as we pushed the large metal door open, walking on the main deck. "Are you going to battle today?" I asked him as I watched him nod his head.

"Yes, who knows I may just battle you tonight." he said jokingly, as I just shook my head. Even though I had just met Steven yesterday, I had felt maybe it was a bit early for me trying to get close to him. I didn't want him to believe that I was some sort of weird-o.

As the harsh morning sunlight beamed down on us, I could feel Steven standing a bit close to me as the door shut behind us. The area was all set up for the rest of the battles today as I took a seat on the bleachers, with Steven following closely behind. "I don't see Alexander." I said as I scanned around the area.

"I don't think you'll need to worry about him for the remainder of the cruise," Steven said as I looked at him curiously. "After last night's events I found him and repeated what I had said earlier to him, which he seemed to have completely understand."

"Why'd you do that?" I asked him as I felt Zorua curling up in lap, quickly falling asleep. I could understand that Steven loved Pokemon like any trainer should, but he seemed completely different than the cool headed person I had met.

Steven looked towards the battle field as the annocer seemed to be preparing. "A long time ago, I, myself had almost had my best friend stolen from me. Fortunely I was able to save him, but I cannot forgive those who think they should steal Pokemon from others. It's an unspeakable crime that many get away with everyday." he said as he looked back to me.

I could feel my eyes widen, as he had spoke with such emotion that I was stunned. "I'm sorry Steven, but at like you said, you still have your friend with you. I know there more people out there that strongly believe in what you said, I mean-"

"Let's get this show on the road! As you know, the winner of today's battles will go against yesterday's winner Miss Saki! So let's get our first two trainers out here, Steven and Cecilia!"

Steven stood up as they had called his name, "good luck," I said to him as he shot me a quick smile before walking down the stands and onto the battle field. As he stood upon the stand, the sunlight gently reflected in his silver hair.

The referee stood on the edge like yesterday holding both flag out, "let the battle...begin!"

"Go, Azumarill!" Cecilia yelled as the Pokeball she threw up in the air snapped open, revealing the blue, ovalish water Pokemon. Looking over at Steven he held his Pokeball in his hand before throwing it up in the air. Quietly a strange Pokemon had appeared.

In a way it was almost like a little mini robot, a ball like head seemed to be attached to a strangely carved metallic body. It shined a navy bluish color as it's large black eye seemed to wonder about before looking directly at it's opponent. "Azumarill, use bubble beam!" Cecilia commanded as a large spray of bubbles appeared and was aimed directly at Steven's Pokemon.

"Beldum, use protect." Steven said calmly as the clear force field appeared in front of the Beldum, as the bubble beam from the Azumarill were not able to hit it. "Now, steel head!" he said as the Beldum pushed through the still oncoming bubbles with it's protect.

It's entire being began to glow bright as it's force field vanished, making direct contact with Azumarill. The blue oval being staggered back before quickly looking at Steven's Beldum. "Zora..." I heard her speak in astonishment as we watched the battle.

"Azumarill use water pulse!" Cecilia said as her Azumarill formed a light blue ring, surrouned by a rushing wave of water. It quickly washed over Belbum as the poor thing seemed have been hit badly by it.

I could see Steven's face as he seemed to be planning his next move. "Beldum finish this quickly, use zen headbutt!" he commanded, as it appeared that Beldum shook off a bit of confusion it had suffered from Azumarill's attack.

"Bellll!" It appeared to glow in it's own pink-purple color that surrounded its metal body. I could see its determination in its eye as it charged directly at Azumarill. Making direct contact with it, sending Cecilia's Azumarill flying towards her.

"Zora..."

"I know," I told her as I could see th swirls over Azumarill's eyes as it seemed to have been knocked unconscious from the attack. I watched as the referee put up the flag up in the air, signifying that Steven and his Beldum had won the match.

After returning their Pokemon to their Pokeballs, Steven walked back over to his spot next to me and quickly sat down. "Congratulations on your win," I told him with a smile as he just smiled back at me.

"Just like you and your Zorua, my Beldum and I share a very close bond. My father gave me my dear friend, I don't know where I'd be without him accompanying me on my journey." he told me as he held out Beldum's Pokeball and smiled.

Part of me felt happy that I had met another trainer that shared such a strong bond with their Pokemon. Zorua sniffed at the Pokeball before Steven placed it back into his pocket, as he placed his hand upon her head. "Seems like she wants to battle your friend." I told him as Zorua carefully climbed into his lap and continued to sniffed towards his pocket. "Come on now, behave," I said to her playfully as I held her in my arms.

"Zorua zora zor?" she asked me, looking up innocently at me with her big red eyes.

"I don't know Zorua, if Steven beats everyone else then you can battle Beldum," I told her as she rubbed her head up against my face. Part of me was really hoping that Steven would make it to the final round tonight, not just for Zorua's sake, but for myself as well.

* * *

Sitting in the dining hall I patiently ate my lunch, as I waited for Steven to finish up his last battle. After this one, it would determine if he would battle me later on. Zorua munched her bowl full of Pokefood, as she seemed quite excited.

She had watched Steven's Beldum with each battle, almost as if she was mentally preparing herself just in case. I looked at myself in the reflection of my glass of water, noticing a red tint still across my face.

My heart began to race, as I saw Steven take a seat across from me. A big smile on his face as Zorua and I looked at him. "I'm gonna guess, that you won." I said as I could feel Zorua's tail wagging against my shoulder.

"That is a secret, that both of you will have to find out." he said as I gave him an annoyed look.

"After seeing how you and your Beldum did out there today it would be surprising if you didn't win." After saying that I had numerous thoughts starting to go through my head. "Can't you just tell us?" I asked him as he just shook his head.

"Nope. Secret." he said as there was a small little glimmer in his eyes. "You know," he began as he pulled out his Pokeball, releasing Beldum from it. Zorua practically jumped over the table as she looked at it. "We're passing Dewford town as of this moment, there is suppose to be a cave that contains rare rocks, and a scripture that tells the ancient story of our origins." he said with enthusiasm.

"Really? Maybe I have to see that for myself." I told him, as I looked at Zorua as she and Beldum seemed to be getting along. "Where exactly are you heading Steven?" I asked him, as he looked out the large window as the numerous water Pokemon jumped from the ocean and entertained the small children that had gathered to watch them.

"That, I do not know. I felt trapped where I was before, and wanted to travel with Beldum. I have no real destination, just a simple man who wants to see what really lies within the Hoenn region." he told me, as he seemed happy about his decision. "What about you Saki?"

I was taken aback by the sudden question, as I adverted his gaze. "Hmm, seeing how I've just became a trainer I guess becoming a Pokemon Champion. Then maybe...travel the world..." whispering that last part to myself as I looked back up.

"That's interesting, I've considered that myself, but not yet. Not until I have the...settled a few things." he said.

"What kind of things?"

He didn't seem to keen to telling me right away as he reached for my hand. I could feel how warm his hands were, but his steel rings were cold. My face felt as if it was on fire as he smiled at me. "When the day comes, I'll tell you."

* * *

Standing on the metal stand, I looked across as I saw Steven across from me. Zorua stood at my side, as the lights were shining down upon us. My heart was beating so fast, it was almost like it would bust out of my chest.

"Let the final battle begin!" the referee yell, as he gave the word. Without hesitation Steven threw his Pokeball, as Beldum appeared from the bright light that had spilled out. Not saying a word, he smiled, catching the ball with ease.

"Go on Zorua!" she jumped from my side, onto the field as she crouched down. I could see her faintly trembling from excitement, as she had anticipated this battle since yesterday. Just like all the other battles, I waited until my opponent made the first move before attacking.

That smile never left his face, "I guess I'll make the first move. Beldum use steel head!" Beldum lite up as he charged towards Zorua.

"Quick dodge it!" I told her as she leaped across the field, averting Beldum with each strike he attempted at her. "Now use night slash!" with that the black shadow vines appeared around her as they whipped towards Beldum.

"Use protect!" Steven commanded, as Beldum created the clear barrier in front of it, deflecting Zorua's night slash. "Now use hold back!" the minute Zorua's attack stopped Beldum charged towards her, knocking her back.

I gasped as she slide across the ground, "zorrrraaa," she growled as clawed at the ground. The attack must of been strong as I could see her back leg almost wanting to give out. "Quick use tackle!" I said as ran towards Beldum.

"Protect!" he said, as Beldum tried to create the force field again but it didn't seemed like it worked as it shattered before it. I could see that Steven was shocked by what happened as Zorua tackled into Beldum as it hit the ground.

"Now use night slash!" I said right away as Zorua's black vines appeared from her body once again as they slashed Beldum. It seemed to be pretty effective as Zorua had jumped away, leaving Beldum to shakily rise up again.

"Shake it off my friend," Steven reassured his Beldum. "Psychic type moves won't work against Zorua... focus all your energy Beldum, use steel head!" he said as Beldum glowed brightly as it flew towards Zorua.

I knew that both our Pokemon were weak, if either of them suffered a severe hit it would be the end of the battle for sure. I didn't want to risk it, but I knew there was nothing else I could do. There was only one move that could counter Beldum, I just hoped that Zorua could take the damage from Beldum's steel head

"Stay strong Zorua, use punishment!" I said as a black aurora began to envelope Zorua as she charged towards Beldum. We didn't have enough practice with this move, that I had to make it a last resort. This move did also take a lot of energy out of Zorua, I started to worry that I had made a bad move.

_Bang!_

Both Zorua and Beldum met head on. Everything seemed to stand still as they didn't move for a few seconds, before slowly falling to the ground. A large cloud of dust consumed them both as I ran over to Zorua, I could hear Steven run towards his Beldum as the dust quickly disappeared.

Picking her up in my arms I could noticed that she was still conscious, but there were multiple scratches on her. "Zo...zozora..." she spoke to me as she smiled.

"Thank goodness you're ok," I told her as I held her close to me. I looked over to Steven as he returned Beldum to its Pokeball.

He walked over to us, as knelled down. Smiling, he petted Zorua on the head, "Congratulations." he said to me, as I understood what he meant right away.

"Thank you, Steven." I beat him. After our first big victory, I slowly started to understand what being a trainer meant. Steven helped me up, as the crowd cheered and applauded in joy. My heart was still beating at a fast pace, even though our battle was over.

Standing this close to him, waving at the crowd. Maybe...just maybe... maybe I was attracted to Steven.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please leave a review! It would really mean a lot! Thanks :)

Updates coming soon!


	4. Two Paths

I stood across from Steven as I held Zorua tightly in my arms, "so where are you heading now?" I asked him as he looked towards the thick forest that lay close to the pier. There were countless Taillow and Swellows mingling in the sky above with a few Wingulls and Pelippers.

"I have business to take care of in Rustboro City, after that maybe I'll go to Dewford. What about you Saki?" he asked me, as I pulled out the letter my father had given me on my birthday.

"Well, I need to go to Littleroot Town, and meet with Professer Birch. After we get our new companion...I don't really know." I told him as he smiled at me. Zorua and I watched him as he reached inside of his pocket, and pulled something out.

"Let me see your hand," he said to me as placed Zorua on my head and gave him my hand. "Seeing how close you two are, I thought I'd give you this." gently, he placed a small silver bell in my hand, the top was wrapped with a long shiny pink ribbon was attached it, as it chimed a beautiful ring.

I looked at it as Zorua climbed down onto my shoulder, "what is it?" I asked him as I gently dropped it in my bag.

"It's known as a soothe bell, it's chime is suppose to calm any Pokemon and create a strong bond between them and their trainer." he explained to me. Steven took a small step away, as I looked towards the paved dirt road towards Petalburg City. "I guess this is goodbye for now,"

"Who knows maybe we'll see each other again," I said eagerly, as stopped myself. "Sorry, I mean, I hope our paths cross again." I told him as we both smiled.

"I hope so Saki, please take care and good luck to you." he said to me, as he began to walk towards the thick forest. I stayed standing upon the dock, as he slowly began to vanish away from my view. Not once looking back at Zorua and I.

Zorua jumped off my shoulder, as I heard her land on the wooden dock. She started to tug at my leg; looking down I could see that she was trying to drag me the same way that Steven went in. Picking her up, I began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Zor zora?" she asked me, as I walked down the dirt road.

"First things first we need to get to Littleroot Town," I told her, as I tapped the screen on my PokeNav. I touched the small map icon, as a holographic map appeared in front of us; there was a small red marker showing our current location. "According to this map, we need to walk threw Petalburg City and Oldale Town before we reach Littleroot."

"Zora!?" she said unhappily as I didn't answer her original question. As the hologram disappeared, she struggled out of my arms and jumped in front of me. "Zorua! Zora zor zora!" she barked at me, as I looked at her.

Not once has she acted like this before, something must of really bugged her and I knew why. "Look it's not like I should have begged him to join us on our journey, besides you heard him. He has other things to do!" I told her as she laid down on the ground, shivering as I had yelled at her.

"Zorrrra..." she said sadly, as I felt bad at what I just did.

Knelling down, I put my hand on her head as she looked up at me. "I'm sorry Zorua, look... I know we'll cross paths with him again soon." I told her as I picked her up and continued down the path.

* * *

After a few hours, we were close to the small town known as Littleroot. I brushed off any dirt and leaves that had somewhat gotten attached to my clothes. "Looks like we're almost there," I told Zorua as I plucked a leaf out of her fur.

"Zorua!" she said, as I walked down the grassy path.

_Snap!_

I instantly reacted to the sound of branches being broken, as the sound of a man screaming soon followed. Just then I saw a somewhat of a husky man wearing a lab coat running out of the trees. Jumping out of his way he tripped, as he landed a short distance away from us.

There were numerous branches and leaves in his curled, messy brown hair as he looked back, completely Zorua and I. "Pooch! Poochyena!" I heard a Pokemon bark, as it jumped out of the bushes.

It was crouched down, as it seemed to be like a small puppy like Pokemon. It's black eyes looked angrily at the man, as it dug it's grey hair paws in the ground. Wagging it's black and grey tail, it was almost about ready to attack the poor man.

Zorua jumped out of my arms, as I rushed in front of the man. "Quick Zorua, use tackle!" I told her, as she charged at the Pokemon, hitting it directly with her head as it flew back in the bushes. She ran over to the bushes, as I looked back at the man. "Are you ok?" I asked him, as I helped him up.

"Yes I am, thank you so much for your help!" he thanked me with a big grin on his face as he looked over at Zorua. He seemed shocked as he ran over to her and picked her up; just like Steven he was quite curious as he began to inspect her. "What kind of Pokemon is this?" he asked, as I carefully took her out of his grasp.

"This is Zorua, she's my Pokemon. But umm... who are you?"

"My name is Professor Birch!" he said as Zorua's eyes widened in shock

Pulling out the letter from my bag, I handed it to him. "My father wanted me to give this to you," I told him, as he took the letter from my hands and quickly scanned over it.

The man snapped his fingers as he looked back at us, "so you're Saki! Your father contacted me, he said you'd be coming to get your starter Pokemon." he said as we began to walk through the forest. "Once we get to my lab, you'll be able to pick from the three Hoenn starters."

"Starters?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"Yes, and as a trainer you'll need a Pokedex."

"A what?"

"That's right, you still don't know much about the magnificent world of Pokemon!" he said enthusiastically. "As you already known our world is full of various types of Pokemon, as a trainer you have your own dreams you wish to achieve with your companions. Though a professor needs trainers to gather information of Pokemon as a way of research." he explained.

"What kind of research?" I felt Zorua jump back on my shoulder, as she was panting a bit.

"We're trying to figure out how our world came to be, how Pokemon evolve, and so many different wonders about Pokemon." he said to me, as we walked threw a very large and tall wooden archway.

Looking around there appeared to be a few fairly large houses were bustling with the sound of numerous families conversing. One building in particular stood out as it was obviously bigger than all the other houses, "is that your lab?" I asked him.

"Yes, let's get your Pokemon healed up and get some stuff ready for you." Professor Birch said, as the glass door slid open.

The white tile floor shined, as there were a few other people standing in his laboratory. Some were looking at the books that were organized in the large book shelves, some where examining the computer monitors, and some were drawing out a blue print for what appeared to be a Pokeball.

As the door shut behind us, Professor Birch walked towards the back of the laboratory with us following behind him. "Right this way please," he said, as he walked around a large stand. I watched as he pressed a large red button as three Pokeballs appeared. He gathered them up in his arms, "come on everyone!" he said as he threw them up in the air.

In an instant three small figures appeared out of the light the spilled from the Pokeballs as they stood before Zorua and I. Placing her on the ground, they soon appeared. One seemed to be a little chick like Pokemon with a small yellow beak, and firey red feathers. The one next to it seem to be a small green lizard like Pokemon, as it's thin little arms were crossed in front of it, but it appeared to have an attitude with it. The last one was the only one that stood on four legs, yellow fins were on the top and the sides of its head as it looked curiously at us.

"Let's start with the fire type, known as Torchic. The one in the middle is known as Treecko, the grass type Pokemon, and finally Mudkip the water type Pokemon. Go ahead and make your choice," he told me, as the three starter Pokemon and Zorua were chatting among themselves. Though it appeared that Torchic and Treecko weren't very interested in Zorua.

"I don't know, they all look like they would be nice to bring along." I said as Zorua seemed to be getting along with the one known as Mudkip. "What do you think?" I asked her, as she the black crystal formed around her as she soon took shape of her friend. "Mudkip?"

"Mud! Mudkip kip!" she said as they both jumped at each other, running around the stand. Changing back to her original form, I picked up Mudkip as it looked me. "Zora zora!" she seemed happy about it.

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked the Mudkip, as it jumped out of my arms and on my shoulder, as Zorua joined in. With both Pokemon sitting upon my shoulders I smiled, as I petted them both. "I guess it's settled then," I said to Professor Birch, "I choose Mudkip."

"Good choice," he said to me, as he handed me Mudkip's Pokeball. I placed it in the belt holder, right next to Zorua's as he then handed me a red and white device and a black case. "That's a PokeDex. Anytime you encounter a Pokemon, hold it up and it'll scan it right away. The other one is a badge case, once you collect all eight badges you'll be eligible to enter the Pokemon League." he said to me.

"I guess I'm now an official trainer," I said to both Pokemon as they seemed excited about our journey together. "Now we should probably consider earning our first Poke Badge." I said to them.

"But before you do that, I would suggest that you stay either here or the Pokemon Center in Oldale Town." he suggested to me, as I pondered the thought. I didn't' want to be a burden to the Professor, as I quickly made up my mind.

"Isn't there a gym leader near Oldale Town?" I asked him, as he shook his head.

As he returned the other two Pokemon to their own PokeBalls, he looked at me "There is but you won't be able to battle the gym leader until you get a certain amount of badges. The first gym you'll need to challenge is the gym leader Roxanne in Rustboro City." he explained to me

_"Rustboro City? Steven is heading there!" _I remembered him telling me this morning, as part of me was starting to hope I would see him.

"I think I'll head to Oldale Town, thank you for everything Professor Birch." thanking him, both Zorua and Mudkip jumped off my shoulders as we ran out of the laboratory. As we ran back to the forest I noticed that the sky was starting to change from blue to a dull orange like color. "Come on, we need to hurry before sun down!" I told them as we tried to make it before night fall.

In a way, I was now one step closer to meeting Steven again...hopefully. But first things first, I need to earn my first badge before anything else. Now accompanied by our new friend Mudkip, I had a feeling we'd be making more friends soon.


	5. Enemies and Companions

After leaving the Pokemon Center in Oldale Town and having just arrived in Petalburg City not that long ago, my little duet of Pokemon and I sat next to a nearby lake just outside of the town. I watched as Mudkip was happily swimming in the sparkling blue water, as a few Magikarp. It's little yellow fin stuck out from the water as it dove under.

Zorua was sleeping in my lap, as she was quietly snoozing the day away. Holding the soothe bell in my hand, and remembering what Steven had said to me I had a feeling that I won't need it for Mudkip, but maybe another Pokemon. Placing it back in my bag, I grabbed a small container.

Opening the lid of it, Zorua tiredly looked up at me. "What? You want one?" I asked her as I held a small little blue oran berry in my hand. She jumped up immediately, wagging her tail as she looked at the berry. Tossing it up in the air, Zorua jumped up catching it in her mouth as she happily ate her berry.

"Kip?" turning my head, I saw Mudkip at the edge of the river.

"Here you go," I said as I gave the berry to Mudkip. After using the PokeDex Professer Birch had given me, I had found out that Mudkip was a boy. In a way it made sense why Torchic and Treecko weren't very interested in Zorua, possibly because they were girls.

"Zora, zora zoura!" Zorua jumped towards the edge as she seemed to be talking with Mudkip.

"Mudkip, kip!" he replied back, as he jumped out of the water.

"Alright you two, we have a big day ahead of us. Why don't you go ahead and rest in your Pokeballs for awhile?" I suggested as they both sat in front of me. Grabbing Mudkip's Pokeball, he quickly returned as I looked at Zorua. "It's been awhile since you've been in yours." I said to her as she tilted her head.

"Zozo." she said to me, as I grabbed her white Pokeball.

"You sure?" I asked her once again as she nodded her head. "Ok then, Zorua return," she was then enveloped in the bright red light as she disappeared into her Pokeball. Looking back she had never been her Pokeball for eight years now. As I placed my Pokeballs on my belt, I looked around as I spotted a blue roofed market.

I walked over and entered the PokeMart as I could see numerous shelves stocked with colorful bottles, boxes, and various PokeBalls. Grabbing one of the small blue baskets, I started to walk around the store. Placing a few small purple and red potions in the basket, I couldn't help but notice a green haired boy looking intently at a few Pokeballs.

His shoulders were slumped down, as there was a slight arch to his back. His complexion was quite pale, as he looked quite uncomfortable "you know, nothings wrong with a normal PokeBall." I told him, as he flinched as his face turned bright red.

"Umm. th-thanks." he said to me, as he grabbed one quickly and sped towards the check out counter. Grabbing a few myself, I walked away as I grabbed the card out of my back pocket. It was rather strange, but then again some people are just a bit shy. Walking over to the counter, I noticed that he had walked out the door as he looked around.

As I placed the basket on the counter I felt a strange feeling overwhelm me, almost as if it were a warning sign. I tried to ignore it as I slide the card and placed the stuff in my bag before exiting the PokeMart.

Following the paved gravel road, I had left Petalburg City. I looked towards the ocean as I saw the dock, the same dock where I had last seen Steven. Sighing I walked along the trail I remember he took as I started to wonder what that feeling was about.

"Dammit!" I said to myself, as I fit myself in the forehead. I forgot to ask about the Rustboro City gym leader. Part of me knew that I should have asked, but I didn't want to turn back. As far as I knew it take me a couple days to reach Rustboro City, and if I turned back I wouldn't be happy with myself.

I continued down the path as the large thick forest that Steven had disappeared into were increasing in size with each step I took. That strange feeling I had felt in the market was starting to get stronger and stronger as I stopped before the sign. "Rustboro Forest." I said to myself, as I curiously looked at the large red 'x' that had been painted on it.

It seemed like a random act of vandalism, but still this weird feeling, like a warning flare was still going off. "I have never felt this before," I said to myself as I ran a hand threw my thick hair. "Maybe it's because Zorua isn't with me at the moment." It was still my first time walking without Zorua with me, maybe that's what I'm feeling.

As I entered the forest, I could instantly feel an eerie feeling. The sun light was blocked by the thick branches up above, with only thin beams of bright light to shine the path in the darkness. I knew there would be plenty of bug type Pokemon in these types of areas, but I also knew they might be able to poison my Pokemon if I'm not careful. The only thing I could use to counter poison are the pecha berries in my bag, but I don't have enough of those for a serious case of poisoning.

The dew from the short grass quickly seeped into my shoes and were starting to dampen my socks. The sounds of the bug Pokemon creating their own music in the darkness reminded me that there really shouldn't be anything I should be afraid of. Although with each step in the darkness I took that feeling was slowly getting stronger.

Just then a Pokemon jumped in front of me, "AAAHH!" I screamed as I fell back into the wet grass as I looked at it. Its light purple dyed caccoon was hanging by a thick white thread from the tree branch, light red eyes were somewhat glowing in the dark.

I quickly grabbed my PokeDex as a quick red beam scanned it, "Cascoon. The cocoon Pokemon, and the evolved form of Wurmple. Once wrapped with the silk it produces, it hardens allowing the Pokemon protection for its next evolution." my PokeDex automatically spoke as it then closed back up.

Getting up, multiple other Cascoons were starting to appear from the branches, all of which looked annoyed at me; almost as if I had accidentally walked into their territory. Feeling the fear in me starting to build up I looked for a path, as I bolted away; wanting to avoid any confrontations with them. A trainer with two little Pokemon and numerous bug Pokemon was not a good combination.

After running for sometime I looked back, making sure that none of them had been following us. Just then I felt something catch onto my foot as my body quickly meet the wet, compacted ground below. It felt like I had gotten the wind knocked out of me, as I slowly rolled over on my back and was gasping for air.

_'Great job Saki, first you run away from Pokemon and now you almost kill yourself..great start to the day.' _I thought to myself, as I sat up, my breathing was starting to return to normal.

"You worthless Pokemon!" I heard a voice yell, as I looked towards a heavily tree covered area. My curiosity got the best of me as I crawled over, trying my best not to make too much sound.

Taking shelter behind a thick tree, I saw a woman wearing what appeared to be a pair of red hammer pants and a red jacket. The overlarge hood covered most of her face, as there appeared a strange "M' shaped symbol on her chest. The woman was standing above of a small white and green Pokemon. The Pokemon had what appeared two pink thin fins on it's green head like helmet. Though from the looks of it, the strange Pokemon seemed to have been covered in bruises and cuts as it was trembling in fear.

"Thanks to you, that stupid scientist got away!" She yelled at it, as it coward in fear of her. "I can't believe how weak you are!" with that she had kicked the small Pokemon. The poor little thing flew away from her as it hit a tree, and it appeared to have taken serious damage.

I could see that she wasn't quite done yet harassing the defenseless Pokemon. Without thinking I jumped in front of her, "what do you think you're doing?!" I asked her as she stopped in her tracks.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled at me as I shook my head, standing my ground.

"No trainer should abuse their Pokemon in anyway! How dare you believe you have the right to harm it! Especially one so small!" I said to her, as she didn't seemed phased by what I had even said to her.

"Do you not know what I am!?" she asked me, as I shook my head.

"No, but I don't care!" for a second I almost reminded myself of Steven when he had protected me from Alexander.

"No one yells at a member of Team Magma with such disrespect!" Team Magma? Who where they? I put the questions out of my mind and remember my main priority.

"I don't care what team you're on, you can't hurt Pokemon like that because they're weak!"

The mysterious woman took a step back as she held out a Pokeball, from what I could assume it must be the one she had kept the little Pokemon in. "That Pokemon is weak, it'll be no use to me. But no one tells me what I can and can't do!" she said as she tossed the Pokeball in the air.

I quickly grabbed Mudkip's Pokeball as a Poochyena appeared, "if you want a battle then fine!" I told her as Mudkip quickly jumped out of its Pokeball and in front of me. "Mudkip use mud-slap!" I commanded, as Mudkip furiously dug up the muddy ground below it as it used it's tail to launch them at the Poochyena.

"Dodge it," the woman said coldly as her Poochyena jumped in the air. "Now use bite." It propelled itself down towards Mudkip, locking its jaw on Mudkip's top fin.

Mudkip began to run around in pain, as I quickly had an idea. _'If Mudkip uses tackle with Poochyena on it, it could ram it into a tree and get the battle over with quickly...'_ I thought to myself, as the little Pokemon needed to be healed and fast.

"Mudkip aim your head down and use tackle on that tree!" I yelled as I pointed towards the closest tree next to him. Doing as he was told, he charged towards the tree with the woman's Poochyena still holding onto his fin as he rammed it into the tree.

The Poochyena quickly released Mudkip's fin as it dropped down to the ground, looking as if it couldn't battle anymore. With that I ran over to the small white Pokemon, it seemed like it was unconscious as I picked it up in my arms. "Mudkip, return." I said as I held out his Pokeball and he retracted back inside.

Pulling my coat out from my bag, I gently wrapped the Pokemon in it as the woman just seemed to be watching me. "Girl!" she yelled towards me, as I turned my head. A simple Pokeball was sitting on the ground, as she quickly stomped her foot on it, shattering the ball underneath her foot. "If you want that worthless Ralts then take it." she said to me as she walked away, vanishing beyond the forestry.

I pulled out my PokeNav as I brought up the map hologram, it appeared that I was still a distance away from Rustboro City. Though it appeared that there was a small clearing close by. "Don't worry Ralts, she won't hurt you anymore." I said to the Pokemon as I ran away from the spot and was headed towards the clearing.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as Mudkip, Zorua, and I had set up camp for the night. We still had a distance to go but hopefully tomorrow we could make it to Rustboro City. I could hear the two little Pokemon playing in the tent I had helped set up as I sat outside with Ralts.

It had taken me awhile but I was finally able to clean most its wounds, I pulled out a small purple potion from my bag as I gently sprayed the more serious wounds on its body. The poor thing was still fast asleep in my grey coat as it seemed very weak still, though for the moment it would be ok.

"Zora?" I heard Zorua ask me, as she sat next to the Ralts. Mudkip soon followed as they both looked very concerned.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. We have to leave early tomorrow to get to Rustboro City," I said to them as I carefully picked up Ralts, and headed inside of the tent. Both of their food bowls were empty as I placed Ralts right next to my red sleeping bag.

Closing the tent door, I heard a slight rustling. Looking over I could see Ralts starting to wake up, "don't push yourself," I gently spoke to it, as it jumped and quickly hid in my coat. Sitting on my sleeping bag I could still see it tremble. "You don't have to be afraid," I said to it as it peered it's head out.

Zorua and Mudkip walked over to it, as they both laid down next to it. "Zozo zorua zora!"

"Kip kip!" they both said to it as it then looked at me. I carefully picked it up in my arms as it still looked a bit frightened.

"I don't know what that woman had done to you, but you don't need to worry about her anymore," it seemed a bit surprised at what I had said. "She smashed your Pokeball after she lost the fight against Mudkip and I." I explained to it, as it looked down. It still seemed a bit uneasy around me.

Pulling it in gently I hugged the poor little Ralts, as I could hear it starting to cry. "Raaaaaaalllllltttttttssss!" Its tears started to be aborbed by my shirt as a puddle soon formed on my shoulder.

I petted the top of its head, being very careful about it's still injured fins. "Don't worry, you're ok now." I said, trying to calm it down as I could feel myself starting to cry. I still couldn't believe that someone would hurt a Pokemon, I knew it existed but I never thought I would ever watch it happen.

Zorua and Mudkip soon crawled in my lap, looking down they both looked upset. They must have understood what Ralts was feeling, as they both rubbed their heads against the coat as it was starting to calm down.

Pulling Ralts away from me I wiped its tears away, completely ignoring the ones that were still trailing down my face, as I reached inside my bag and pulled out the soothe bell that Steven had given me. It looked curiously at the sooth bell at its little white hands reach out and touch it, the lovely little chime it made put a small smile on its face.

"Ralts I have a question for you?" I asked it as it continued to make the bell chime. "I know you've been through a lot, but would you like to come with us on our adventure?" it looked up at me, almost scared that I would harm it. "Don't worry, I would never hurt you. I would never hurt my friends," I comforted it as I wrapped the pink ribbon loosely around it's neck. The bell dropped to about it's stomach area as it smiled at me.

"Ralts! Ralts!" it said happily as little tears began to run down its face again. Pulling out my PokeDex, it quickly scanned our new friend.

"Ralts. The feeling Pokemon. This Pokemon senses others emotions and is very loyal to it's trainer." it described as I saw a pink gender symbol in the corner.

"Looks like we've got another girl on the team!" I said as Mudkip looked a bit confused before shaking its head. Zorua only laughed as she nuzzled up next to Ralts. I pulled a Pokeball out of my bag, and without hesitation Ralts touched the Pokeball as it quickly retracted inside.

Zorua and Mudkip looked at me, as Ralts soon appeared again as all three began to jump with glee. "Thank you Ralts," I said to her as she smiled at me. As soon as we wake up tomorrow, I need to rush to the Pokemon Center to get Ralts's injuries fully healed, but at the moment I was happy that I could at least save one Pokemon from an abusive trainer.

Though just what was Team Magma?


	6. Dreams and Roxanne

I sat anxiously in the Pokemon Center lounge as Ralts and my other Pokemon had been taken in for treatments. Though from what the Nurse Joy had told me, Ralts's wounds were very serious, but if it hadn't been for me treating her right away she would be in worse condition.

It had been almost six hours that I was sitting here, but my legs were still aching in pain. After I had awoken this morning Ralts had a very high temperature, Zorua and Mudkip had somehow managed to disassemble our camp site and dragged it to town while keeping it in good condition.

Though I did see the full extend of Ralts's wounds, in my mind I knew I could never forgive her former trainer. A better question though was who was she? And why was she dressed in that strange red like uniform.

The clicking sound of heeled shoes were drawing close to me as I looked up. Pink hair, curled into two largely curled pig tails and matching pink eyes. Wearing a pink dress with a white apron over it, Nurse Joy looked down at me. "Miss Saki Omi?" she said as I stood up out of the red cushioned chair.

"Yes? How's Ralts and the others?" I asked her, as she tilted her head and smiled.

"Ralts's temperature has gone down, it'll be a few more hours until she can leave though just as a precaution. Your Mudkip and Zorua are patiently waiting for you with her." she told me as I breathed a sigh of relief.

I followed her out of the waiting room, and pass the sliding red doors as we began to walk down the long red and white painted hallway. Stopping at a white door we entered a small room. Looking at the small bed I could see Ralts sitting up underneath a white sheet with both Mudkiip and Zorua next to her.

All of them quickly looked over to me as Zorua jumped out of the bed and towards me. Catching her in my arms I hugged her tightly to me, "I missed you too" I said to her as she snuggled up to me.

"I'll come back in an hour to check Ralt's condition." I heard Nurse Joy say with the sound of the door closing followed shortly.

I pulled up the wooden chair in the corner as I placed it next to the bed. I set Zorua down and took a seat as I looked over at Ralts, "you feeling better?" I asked her as she nodded her head, the sound of the chiming soothe bell gently echoed in the room.

"Ralts ralts!" she said happily as she stood up on the bed and walked over to me. Grabbing my hand I could somehow feel a strange surge in me, almost as if it was Ralts's way of telling me not to worry anymore. Though I knew I wouldn't be able to, I was always going to worry about them, their my friends I can't help but worry about them.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing better," I told her as I put my hand on her head, being very careful towards her two pink fins as I stroked the side of her head.

"Zozo zorua zorua?" Zorua asked me, as Mudkip looked a bit confused about what she had just said. She turned towards Mudkip as she began to talk with him, both of them were exchanging there little noises and barks as Mudkip then looked at me.

"Kip kip?"

"I didn't leave the Pokemon Center at all, I was too worried about Ralts." I told her as she gave me an understanding look. "What kind of trainer would I be if I abandoned my Pokemon just to look for a guy?" I asked her as Mudkip nodded his head.

"Mud mudkip?" he asked me as I shook my head.

"He's not a priority, what's important right now is making sure Ralts is healthy and then going to challenge the Rustboro City gym leader." I explained to him calmly as he just looked at me. "Come on, don't give me that."

With that Mudkip lightly shot me with his water gun in the face as I could feel the cold water running down my face and on to my clothes. All of them were giggling, as I could feel my lips curve up in a smile as well.

_5 hours later..._

Looking past the window I couldn't help but notice that the sun was starting to go down, and the sky above was slowly turning dark. Laying in the bed with all three of my Pokemon next to me I could feel their warmth starting to relax my body.

Nurse Joy had given me clearance to take Ralts out of here, but it was so late in the day that the gym was most likely closed. My best chance of challenging the gym leader would have to be tomorrow morning.

The feeling of slumber was slowly starting to overwhelm me, as my eyes shut and I was soon consumed by the dream world of my own mind.

**Dream World...**

** The sound of the electric wires hitting the puddles of water were faint in the red metallic room. Two men were lying against the wall as they were both unconscious, strangely enough one was wearing mostly blue and the other was wearing red, though it was hard to tell what they looked like as they were blurred.**

** Looking around I could see five Pokemon sprawled across the floor, as there was a large black mass standing over them. Its bright red eyes strike fear into me, but for some reason it felt like I knew what it was. **

** Something glimmered around its neck, almost as if it were a silver collar. Something brushed against my shoulder. It was faint, but I definitely felt something. Looking over I saw something very familiar. "Steven?" I said, as he became clear. **

_**'Maybe if I remember things, it'll become apparent to me...' **_**I thought as I could see a concerned look on his face. "What's going on?" I asked him as he pointed towards the black mass.**

** "Saki, Zoroark is out of control we need to stop her!" he told me, as I was taken aback.**

** "Zoroark!" with that the black mass became clear. Standing upon her own legs stood Zoroark, long black hair dyed with red tips. She appeared to be taller than I was, as her final evolution looked as the tales had said. Her body was mainly covered with the beautifully shiny fur, but her eyes weren't normal. They were completely neon red!**

** My Zorua, evolved into Zoroark! But how? And where am I?**

** "That collar! Maybe if we remove the collar she'll snap out of it!" he told me, as the silver collar around her neck was glowing. **

** This wasn't making any sense, but then again I still didn't know exactly why and who were doing this. Though looking into those neon eyes of my evolved best friend I could see an enormous amount of pain and suffering. Being controlled like that was starting to have its effects on her, and in a bad way. She was in uncontrollable pain and I was just standing here watching, what kind of friend am I?**

_**'My best friend is being controlled? But by who?' **_**Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as my body began to move on its own, leading towards Zoroark I managed to tackle her down to the ground as she quickly began to fight against me.**

** With all the strikes she was throwing at me, I could feel no pain as I grabbed the collar. Though I started to try to pull it apart I could feel slight electric surges, as my hands began to tense up. I tried to push through the pain as I managed to break it off. **

** In an instant I was standing on my own two feet as Zoroark was lying on the dark tiled ground. But she wasn't moving, I could feel my heart starting to beat, but not from adrenaline, but from fear. "Zoroark! Please! You're my best friend, I can't lose you!" I told her as she still didn't move.**

** I looked over towards Steven's direction, but he wasn't there anymore! It was like he had just vanished. Suddenly everything went black, and Zoroark had disappeared in it. I reached my hand out towards her direction as I fell to my knees. **

** Something was soon being pressed upon my chest as I could see specks of bright lights starting to break threw the black room. **

"Zorua! Zorua!" I heard her yell as I slowly began to open my eyes, the light of the setting moon filled the room. Zorua was sitting on my chest as I gently pushed her off my chest, sitting up.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked her as she looked very concerned. Looking over I saw that both Mudkip and Ralts were still soundly sleeping, it seemed Zorua was the only one who had an instinct to tell if something was wrong.

"Zora?" she asked me, as I simply nodded my head.

"Yea, it was just a bad dream... hey Zorua, is it me or do you think something bad is going to happen in this region?" I asked her.

She tilted her head slightly as she didn't respond. I petted her head, as I laid back down in the bed. Though was Zorua's final evolution coming soon? And was that dream really going to happen, or will it just remain a dream?

* * *

Leaving the Pokemon Center, I was still a bit worried about that dream but it was so illusive that it was most likely just a dream. Nurse Joy had told me that the Rustboro Gym was on the other side of the city which apparently wasn't that far away from the Pokemon Center in general.

The hustle and bustle of all the towns folk, the sounds of many talking about how their day is going or the latest Pokemon Contest trends. Though it seemed the further I was walking, the less people I began to see.

"Zora?" I heard Zorua asked, as I grabbed her from her position on the top of my head and brought her down to my chest.

"What's up?" I asked her, as I followed her gaze towards a very large building. It seemed to be constructed of beige and light orange bricks as it stood a mighty ten stories high, four black iron like light posts were outside as a strange statue sat on the roof the building entrance. Looking at the white sign, "Devon Corporation..." I said aloud.

Zorua began to sniff the air as she leaped out of my arms, "zora!" she barked as I shook my head and picked her up. Looking across the Devon Corporation I noticed another building, it was a bit smaller than the one across from it, but I could see an iconic Pokemon Gym symbol on the front.

"We don't have time for that, we need to go against the gym. Then, we can mess around a bit." I told Zorua, as she simply pouted, turning her head away from me. "Come on, not this again. We'll talk about this later, ok?" I asked her as she turned back towards me and nodded her head.

Standing before the glass doors, I took a deep breath as I took a single step. The doors automatically opened as I slowly entered the gym. Looking around I noticed jagged and smooth rocks on all the walls, as there were countless cases full of fossils and different types of rocks. This place was practically a museum!

Looking around, there were a few people who were looking among the cases, though there was one person who strike me as a particular person. Her light brown hair was pulled into bun like pigtails by a few pink hair ties that matched her pink leggings and under shirt. Her brown hoop dress and formal black shoes worked together as I approached her.

"Excuse me, but this is the Rustboro Gym correct?" I asked her as she turned around, her pink eyes were stunning as Zorua seemed a bit shocked.

"Yes this it it, were you looking to challenge the gym leader?" she asked me as I nodded my head.

"Yes I was, but if this the gym-?"

"Follow me!" she said happily as we walked towards a somewhat darkened area. I watched as the mysterious woman flipped a switch. In an instant bright lights from above shinned down on a dirt battle field, marked out with the white boundaries. "This is it!"

Setting Zorua down we walked over to one of the trainer boxes as I looked around for the gym leader. "Where is the gym leader?" I asked her as the black and white stripped referee began to walk towards the area.

The woman only giggled as she shook her head, "that would be me. I'm Roxanne, the Rustboro Gym leader." she said as her eyes shinned with determination.

"You're the gym leader?" I asked her as she walked to the other side of the battle field, and stood in the other trainer box.

"Yes I am." she said as she pulled out a single Pokeball from her pocket. "You ready?" she asked me, as I reached for my belt grabbing Mudkip's Pokeball.

The referee looked at both Roxanne and I, "both trainers will only be able to use two Pokemon, if a tie occurs a third Pokemon will be require to settle the score. Let the battle begin!" he explained, as I could feel a bit of adrenaline rush threw my veins.

"Zorrrr...?" I head Zorua say as she sounded a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry Zorua, from the looks of this place we have an advantage of using Mudkip's water type moves." I explained to her, as she seemed to be a rock type user. "Go on Mudkip!" I called out as my blue, four legged Pokemon appeared on the field.

"Go Geodude!" she said as a strange boulder like Pokemon appeared across from us. "Geodude use Rollout!" she commanded, as it tucked both of its arms tightly against its body and dropped to the ground. It quickly began to pick up speed as it started charging towards Mudkip.

"Dodge and use water gun!" I said as Mudkip jumped out of its path, the second it rolled by Mudkip shot a stream of water toward it as it turned around and headed straight back for Mudkip. "Watch out it's coming back!" I warned him as he jumped out its way again.

"Geodude use rock throw!" It sprang out of it's ball form, and turned towards Mudkip. Suddenly a horde of small boulder began to come up from the ground and levitated in the air for a second before being thrown towards Mudkip.

"Dodge them quick!" I said as Mudkip jumped out of the boulders ways, until I painfully watched him get hit in the head from one of the boulders. Mudkip skidded back a bit, but the injury didn't seem to bother him at all. "Mudkip use mud-slap!" Using the already wet ground around him, he quickly kicked disks of wet mud at the Geodude.

I watched intently as a few of the disks were able to hit Roxanne's Geodude. I knew that the move wouldn have some effect against it, but it was worth a shot. Then it happened, one of the disks hit Geodude right in between its eyes, now would be my best chance.

"Now use water gun!" I said to Mudkip blasted a strong jet of water towards Geodude as it knocked it down to the ground. A light cloud of dust formed around the Geodude as it didn't move for a bit, the referee walked over to it as he raised the flag in my direction.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" he announced as Mudkip jumped in the air.

"Don't celebrate to early she still has one left," I reminded him as Roxanne returned her Geodude.

She smirked towards me, as she sent out her next Pokemon. "Come on out, Nosepass!" she said as a large stone Pokemon appeared. It's bright red stone nose was most likely the center of attraction to many people as it's two symmetrically shaped arms fit perfectly with it's proportionate shining rock body.

I could see that the injured Mudkip had taken in the last battle were starting to affect him as he was starting to stagger a bit. "Mudkip return!" I called him back into his Pokeball, knowing that my only advantage type Pokemon couldn't be risked anymore. "You ready?" I asked Zorua as she nodded her head at me, "ok then, go on Zorua!"

With that she happily jumped onto the field. "Nosepass use rock throw!" again the levitating boulders appeared around her Pokemon for a second before being thrown towards Zorua.

She quickly dodge them without needing my command, "Zorua use tackle!" I told her as she was still in the air before barreling down towards Roxanne's Nosepass. As she budded heads with it, they both fell back to the ground as another cloud of dust appeared. Zorua retreated back to me as I could see that she taken a bit of damage from that attack.

As the dust quickly began to dissipate I could see Roxanne's Nosepass was slowly walking towards us. "Now Nosepass use thunder wave!" she said as a small electric current began to surge on the ground.

"Don't let that touch you!" I said to her as she ran towards it before jumping up, barely missing it and landing on top of Nosepass's head. "Make it count, use night slash!" I told her as the black whips appeared around her body before striking the Nosepass below her.

It slowly started to fall back after trying to get Zorua off of it, as she leaped off and landed in front of the Nosepass. "Now use pursuit!" her paws began to glow black as she launched herself towards Nosepass, hitting it directly in the center of its body as it landed with a loud thud on the ground.

Zorua ran back over to me as she still looked ready, we watched as both the referee and Roxanne looked at Nosepass. She then looked back to us, "congratulations!" she yelled with a big smile, as I covered my mouth in shock.

Running up into my arms Zorua began to bark happily at our first gym victory. Roxanne quickly returned her Nosepass and walked over to use with the referee with her, "as commemoration of your victory here in Rustboro City, I'm please to award you with the Stone Badge." she said as the referee pulled out a small black shining box.

Opening it, Roxanne took the badge out and handed it to me. As I took it in my hand I noticed the strange rectangular shape it possessed and the perfectly toned pink and yellow colors. The adrenaline in my system was starting to wear down, as I smiled for myself.

_'I did it.'_

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry about the late update, I've been pretty busy lately. So just a little information, I am basing the story after the Pokemon ASOR version so the gym leaders will have the same amount of Pokemon and the events will somewhat follow the game story line for a few parts.

I will try my hardest to post a new chapter tomorrow night for you guys! Please leave a review, follow, let me know if you guys like it or not! Til next time my ghouls! :)


	7. Ralts's Transformation

Taking a step out of the Rustboro City Gym, I felt a sense of accomplishment as I looked could feel the warmth of the sun hitting the top of my head. Zorua was perched on my shoulder as I looked towards the Devon Corporation.

I knew that she still wanted to investigate the place but I didn't want to seem like the one strange person who would just waltz into a major company building. I could get arrested! But maybe if I just waited until someone came out maybe then I could figure out if it would be a good idea to go in or not.

"Zora ra?" she asked me as I shook my head.

"No I'm not going to go in there and just look for Steven, I'll look like a creep. Even your smart enough to know that." I told her as I readjusted her red ribbon.

"Zorua zozora."

"Ok but what if he isn't there. There is only one other place he would be heading and I don't even know how to get there." There was still a possibility that Steven isn't in Rustboro City anymore, it could be possible that he had left for Dewford Town last night. But that was an ocean's length away.

"Zozo." she had seemed to have just given it up after I had explained it to her, but I knew that she would start this again later on in the day.

Crossing the street I soon saw someone familiar. "Zorua look!" I told her as the woman from the forest appeared, a large brown burlap sack was hunched over her shoulder as a curly haired scientist ran out of the building.

"Come back here!" he yelled as the woman ran right past us and into the forest like area behind the gym. "Those parts don't belong to you!" he was still running after her, as I quickly followed suit.

That woman was here again! This time I would not let her get away with what she was trying to do. "What's going on?" I asked the man as he glanced over at me before we entered the brush of the area.

He soon came to a stop as he desperately trying to catch his breath, his thick black framed glasses were heavily fogged up. Pointing towards her direction, he tried to speak "sh-she st-st-stole-"

"Try and catch your breath first sir," I told him as Zorua jumped off of my shoulder and began to sniff the area she had ran away to. Her black and red tail was wagging as she quickly identified the path the woman had taken.

After a few minutes the man stood up straight as still looked toward the path, "that woman stole some very important parts. They are suppose to be delivered to Slateport City for the construction of a new submarine." he explained as the fog started to disappear. "I don't have a Pokemon with me, but I need to get those parts back." he said as he sounded disappointed in himself.

"Then let me. I'll go get the parts back from her." I told him as Zorua looked towards both of us and nodded her head. "She couldn't have gotten to far." I said as the man grabbed my arm.

"Young lady, you must be careful. That woman was wearing a Team Magma uniform! She's very dangerous!" he warned me as I took my arm back and quickly remembered how tricky she could be during a battle.

"But I can't let her get away with this. Please just stay here, I'll go get the parts back." I told him as Zorua and I ran threw the bushes.

Leading the way Zorua was able to guide me past a few tricks and taps that had already been set up ahead of time. We ran past numerous trees and large obstacles as I could see a mountain like area just up ahead.

Though she suddenly stopped as I saw the reason why. A large somewhat grassy dirt ledge that seemed a bit taller than myself. "She must have used a Pokemon to get over it," I told Zorua as I picked her up. Walking over to the ledge I reached as far as I could, as I could feel her jump out of my hands. "Zorua do you think you can transform into a Machoke?" I asked her.

"Zorua zora?" it seemed like she didn't remember what a Machoke was, but I knew if I reminded her she could transform into it.

"Remember those large moving Pokemon, the ones that helped us get settled in our new home? The one's with a wrestling type belt and were a purplish kind of color with the strange block black hair on their head?" She quickly jumped as she seemed to have remembered.

I watched as the transformed herself into the Pokemon I had described. Her purple hand reached down to me as I jumped up and grabbed it. Using my feet, I dug them into the dirt as I climbed up with her help. Standing upon the ledge, Zorua quickyl transformed back to her normal form as she sniffed for her scent.

"Any luck?" I asked her as she quickly found her scent again as we began to run towards the the mountains. Just then I saw her. Standing before a large green house, I could hear her starting to bang on the door.

"Get out here!" she demanded from whoever lived inside of the hone as she had placed the bag full of the parts down on the ground. Next to her I could see what appeared to be an old man laying unconscious on the ground as a Wingull was bound up by rope, almost like tiw as a hostage.

_'She's gone to far!'_ I thought to myself, as I had a feeling that she had hurt the old man and was using the Pokemon as a way of trying to manipulate the people inside of the house. It wouldn't surprise me if that was her plan, if she had the mind to abuse an innocent Pokemon, holding one hostage would be child's play to her.

"Zorua, I have an idea. I'll get her attention and battle her, while I'm doing that I need you sneak behind her and get those parts back." I explained to her as she nodded her head. "Take the path behind the house that way she won't noticed you." with that she ran behind a few trees.

"Hey!" I yelled, managing to get her attention as she looked over at me. The look of disgust was all over her face. Walking away from the house as she stood a distance from me. "What is wrong with you?" I asked her as she simply crossed her arms.

"Team Magma strives to achieve the dreams of our leader, Maxie. Serving under him, we must do everything possible to make sure we transform the world to the way it was before." she explained as she pulled out a Pokeball. "Is that Ralts still a little weakling? It serves no purpose to me anyway."

After my battle with Roxanne I didn't go to the Pokemon Center to heal up Mudkip and Zorua. Ralts was my only Pokemon that could battle against her, but then again I didn't know if she would be able to battle against her former trainer without being reminded of all her painful memories.

Grabbing her Pokeball I took a deep breath, "go Ralts!" I said as she emerged from her Pokeball. Though the second she looked at the Team Magma Grunt I could see her instantly shiver in fear. "Ralts, Mudkip and Zorua can't battle they took too much damage from earlier. Please I need your help." I begged her as the grunt just laughed.

"That little weakling won't be able to even hurt my new Pokemon!" she said as she tossed out her Pokeball. A large black and grey dog appeared from it, its white fangs were pertruding out as the look in its black eyes sent shivers down my spine.

Pulling out my PokeDex I scanned the Pokemon. "Mightyena the Hyena Pokemon and the evolved form of Poochyena. Mightyena's bite will severely injure most of its foes, if necessary." By the quick description it didn't sound like this Pokemon wouldn't be easy to fight.

Ralts was noticeably starting to shiver in fear, as its size compared to her's was intensive. "Don't worry Ralts, I know you can do it! It's time we showed her that you aren't worthless!" I told her as she looked ready to battle.

"Mightyena use tackle!" the grunt commanded as it began to charge towards us.

"Ralts, dodge it and use magical leaf!" I told her as she jumped to the side. Using the surrounding areas a horde of sharpened green leaves launched towards Mightyena but didn't seem to affect it very much.

"Now use bite!" she instucted it, as it quickly grabbed Ralts in its powerful jaws and began to vigorously swing it around.

"No stop!" I yelled out as the Mightyena spat Ralts out towards a tree. A loud smack of the bark sounded out at Ralts fell to the ground. I wanted to cry seeing that Ralts being hurt like that.

Ralts used most of its strength as it painfully got up. After being thrown into the tree, she still seemed like she didn't want to give up. "Ralts! Please, it's alright! You don't need to fight anymore!" I told her as I had already caught sight of Zorua with the stolen parts. I had successfully bought time for her to retrieve them, but at what cost?

She had to experience the pain from her former trainer all over again. "I told you that Pokemon is weak. Worthless." The Team Magma grunt said as her own Mightyena didn't seem to be affected by her cruelty.

I watched as Ralts slowly walked right in front of me, as she seemed more determined to continue the battle. "Ralts, please-" just then something happened.

A bright light was soon starting to consume Ralts as its shining beams were soon beginning to blind me. Covering my hands I could see the light for a few minutes before it started to fade away. I looked to where Ralts stood as something else had taken her place.

Standing at about half of my own height was a white Pokemon. Its two white legs moved to keep its balance, but in a way that it looked like it was dancing. Two pink fins lay upon its head as they seemed to have sprouted from its short green hair. The white dress it had made it look like it was a ballerina. "Kirlia!"

Pulling out my PokeDex I scanned it. "Kirlia the Emotions Pokemon and the evolved form of Ralts. This Pokemon has the ability to sense others emotions and creates strong bonds with its trainer." I read over the list of her new moves as I was astonished.

"You evolved?! You managed to make that wealking evolve?" The woman sounded surprised as she then looked angered by what happened. From what I could assume when she couldn't get Ralts to evolve must have been the source of her anger. "Mightyena use bite once more!"

"Dodge and use dazzling gleem!" I told her as she evaded the Mightyena with grace before producing a bright pink ball of light. The sound of the soothe bell chimed as she aimed towards the Mightyena. As the pink ball striked it, the sound of pain it barked echoed throughout the forest as it fell back in pain.

"That's enough!" Mightyena let's go!" the grunt commanded as the Mightyena staggered over to her before shaking itself. She expertly jumped onto its back as she then looked back at me. "This won't be the last time you see me!" she warned as a lock of short purple hair escaped from her hood. Riding on her Pokemon into the woods, she had not given thought to the parts.

Kirlia looked a bit confused as I ran over to her, picking her up I hugged her tight. "You did it Kirila!" I told her as she hugged me back.

"Kirly kirl!" she said as Zorua appeared from the bushes, she was dragging the bag of parts in her mouth as ran over to us.

"Look Zorua, Ralts evolved into Kirlia!" I told her as I placed Kirlia down as the two began to chat with each other. Looking over I saw the man was still unconscious as the poor Wingull was still bounded by the rope. Running over to the white and blue Pokemon I quickly undid the tight knots made in the rope as it was finally able to flap its wings again.

Flying over to the man, the Wingull had perched itself on his shoulder as it lightly pecked him on the head. Kneeling down next to the man I started to gently shake him, "sir are you alright? Sir?" I spoke to him as he manged to open his eyes.

"Where? What happened?" he asked me as the Wingull seemed happy that the man was ok again. "Peeko! You're safe!" he said to his Pokemon as he looked like he was about ready to cry. Looking over at me he smiled, "where you the one who saved my Pokemon?" he asked me as I nodded my head.

"Someone had to stop her," I honestly told him as I helped the elderly man up on his feet. "What did she want?" I asked him as the man scratched at his head.

"I don't remember, she hit me so hard she must have knocked it out of my head. But at least she's taken care of, young lady if there is anything I can do for you just name it." he told me as I shook my head.

"Please you don't have to do that," I told him as Kirlia and Zorua walked over to us.

"Well could you at least tell me your name?" he asked me.

"I'm Saki Omi."

"And I'm Mr. Briney!"

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing! It really does mean a lot to me! Look out either tomorrow or the next day for a brand new update!


	8. A Letter For Steven

Before we get started here I'd like to thank all of those who have been reviewing and following the story. I also like to to thank Guest1267 for all the amazingly kind reviews :)

Also I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. The laptop I use to write these chapters with doesn't have Microsoft Word on it and I can only correct the errors by using the editing section of my account which I don't know is properly working at this moment.

Anyway. Thank you all my lovely ghouls! :)

* * *

After having escorted Mr. Briney and Peeko back to Rustboro City, I had saw the scientist waiting outside of the Devon Corporation building as he was patiently waiting our return.

"Thank goodness! You brought back the parts!" he yelled ecstatically as we he grabbed the bag from Zorua and I. I looked at Mr. Briney as he just put his hands behind his back and began to walk away with Peeko flying next to him. "Young lady, would you please accompany me to speak with the President?" he asked me.

Glancing over at Zorua I could see that look in her eyes, she finally had her wish to go inside of the building. Though part of me knew that we wouldn't find what we were looking for inside. "Of course!" I answered him as we walking inside.

The moment I stepped in I could feel a sense of sophistication and grace. Looking down at the glass tile ground, I could see what appeared to be an underground type of scene. A tree with no leaves, was a dark brown color surrounded by what appeared to be fossils and light colorful stones.

Around the lobby, like Roxanne's gym, were cases full of strange rocks but these looked a bit different, almost as if they were from another region. "Our President has quite the interest in rare rocks, some of which have been brought from various parts of the world." the scientist explained as he lead the way to an elevator next to the tall dark blue receptionist desk.

"Zorraa..." I heard her say as she as we followed the scientist into the elevator. Pressing one of the buttons the large metal crafted doors shut in front of us and slowly started to move upward.

"Where your Pokemon hurt in the fight against that woman?" he asked me as I nodded my head and grabbed both of Mudkip's and Kirlia's Pokeballs.

"These two are very badly hurt, do you think you guys could heal them?" I asked him as he took them from me.

"Yes, it won't take me long to help restore them. Our medics will take good care of them, when you are done speaking to Mr. Stone I'll bring you to them." he told me as I felt happy that my friends would be taken care of.

"Just who are Team Magma?" I asked the scientist as he seemed a bit uneasy after my question. "That woman... I know I'm going to see her again, but I don't know why she seems so determined to help them."

The man shook his head as he still seemed a bit uncomfortable. "Team Magma... they are looking for ways to achieve the goal of their leader Maxie, it still is undetermined what they do want. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you." he told me, as it sounded just like what that woman had said.

_*Ding, dong*_

Both of the metal crafted doors opened as the sound of a piano playing filled the small elevator. The scientist walked out first as I stepped out, looking around I could see even more cases of rare rocks and some where even framed on the wall. A large dark wooden maple table lay in the middle of a thick red carpet with a golden tassel border.

Three large red leather couches matched the carpet underneath as a strange Faberge egg, crafted from silver and embedded with emeralds, sapphires, and rubies of various sizes lay in the center of the table.

I looked over as the scientist began talking to a middle aged man, he wore a purple suit with a blue tie tucked neatly into his shirt. His silver hair bared a striking resemblance to Steven as he looked over at me with his gray eyes. "Zorua.." I heard her say as I knew she was most likely thinking the same thing I was.

"You must be the young woman who recovered our parts," he spoke to me as I walked over to him. His large desk was filled with neatly stacked folders of paper and three more Faberge eggs, each was either covered in rubies, sapphires, or emeralds. "Let me give my thanks, if it hadn't been for your determination we would have lost the parts needed to build our latest creation." he thanked me as he stood up from his chair and stuck out his hand, a large silver ring was around his forefinger.

"It was nothing," taking his hand I shook it as his resemblance to Steven was still very shocking. Was it possible that he was Steven's father, the same one who gave him his Beldum?

"Pardon my rudeness, I'm Mr. Stone, head of the Devon Corporation."

"I'm Saki Omi." his eyes widened a bit as I had spoke my name.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a man in Slateport City known at Kaiser Omi, now would you?" he asked me.

It was a bit strange of a question. "Yes, he's my father."

"Ah, well then Miss Omi. I'll make sure to let your father know he has a very special daughter to have risked so much just to help." he said as I was happy that someone believed I should be recognized as such.

"Zor zor?" she asked me as I looked at her.

"Don't worry, he's just asking about dad."

"I had heard from Roxanne that you were victorious against your battle against her. You must be heading to Dewford Town, correct?" he asked me, as I was confused. I still didn't really know where to go in terms of the gyms.

"I suppose so," I honestly told him as he looked a bit confused, but then opened a drawer in his desk as he pulled out two lavender envelopes from his desk. He handed them to me as I took them. Looking at them I could see that one was marked for Mr. Briney and the other was marked for... Steven!

"I know I'm not in the position to ask you this, but would you please deliver that letter to Mr. Steven Stone. I know he's heading towards Dewford Town, but due to my old age, I forgot why." he said as I placed them in my bag. Putting Zorua in my arms I held her tightly to my chest.

"He must have gone to go see the scripture near a cave in Dewford." I said as I clearly remembered his curiosity about the cave. Zorua looked up at me as she was more than excited about our next stop on our journey. "Mr. Stone, I would be happy to do this for you." I told him as he smiled.

"Oh and the other letter is for a man known as Mr. Briney, he lives outside of Rustboro City. He's a retired sailor, just hand him the letter and I'm sure he'd be willing to take you to Dewford Town." he told me, as I remembered how determined he was to repay me for saving him and his Wingull.

I nodded my head as I just smiled, "alright then Mr. Stone. Ummm, do you know when Steven had left for Dewford Town?" I asked him as he brought his hand up to his face as he began to dig threw his memories.

"It was about a day and a half ago, he had left saying that he was going to Dewford and hopefully catch up with a friend of his. But I had forgotten that there were a few things I needed to talk to him about." he explained.

_'Catching up with an friend?' _Part of me wanted to believe it was me he was referring to, but in a way I had a feeling that it could have been someone else. That was the only thing that really made sense in my mind.

Feeling Zorua's gaze upon me I looked down as I could instantly tell she was thinking the same thing I was. "Miss, here are your Pokemon back." Turning, I could see the scientist return as he handed me back my two injured Pokemon.

"I guess I should get going then," I told both of the older gentle men as they nodded their heads.

"There should be a worn down dirt path in the Petalburg Forest, if you follow that then it shouldn't take you very long to reach Mr. Briney's house, but I can't say that would be the same for your trip towards Dewford Town." the scientist explained.

"I understand, and thank you for the tip. I'll make sure to deliver the letter Mr. Stone." I spoke to him.

"Very well then, and thank you again for your help Saki." Mr. Stone said to me.

* * *

Standing on the front deck of Mr. Briney's boat, I could see the sun was starting to set. Peeko began to fly circles around the boat as Zorua ran around, trying to mimic its flying pattern. Mr. Briney was standing inside of the

As the scientist back in the Devon Corporation had told me, it took half a day down the dirt path before I reached the small wooden shack Mr. Briney had lived in. When I had given him the letter, he seemed more than happy to take me to Dewford Town even if I didn't have it.

"We're just about ready to leave!" Mr. Briney told me with his head outside of the cabin window, as I could hear him starting up the boats engine as it roared loudly. As the roaring began to fade I could feel the boat beginning to move slowly before quickly accelerating.

The mist of the salty sea water gently sprayed against my face as Zorua jumped up on the seat next to me. I walked inside of the cabin, there seemed to be enough space for two people to just make it into a small home away from home. "Mr. Briney, by chance do you know if Steven is related to Mr. Stone?" I asked him as he looked over at me.

"I don't really know, to be honest I have never heard of the guy before. Usually people take the ferry to go to Dewford or Slateport." he explained as I looked out the window Peeko seemed to be enjoying the feeling of flying around the boat as Zorua ran inside of the cabin.

"Doesn't the ferry take longer than one of the smaller boats, like this one?" I asked him.

"Sometimes, usually they like to prolong the amount of time people are on by going slower or just making un-needed stops." he said.

"Zorrr.." she yawned as she climbed into one of the already made beds.

"It is getting a bit late, and it'll take a few hours before we reach Dewford. If you want you can go to sleep and deliver the letter to Steven in the morning." he told me as I rubbed my eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, I didn't want to seem like I was going to take advantage of the sweet old guy.

"It's alright, I do love sailing. Now go ahead and rest up." he insisted as I walked over to the bed. Dropping my bag and my belt on the ground. Pulling one of the covers over me and Zorua I could feel myself instantly fall asleep after what had happened today.

* * *

Waking up early this morning I had showered up and changed into something different. Even Zorua was surprised to see me wearing a low cut black tank top and maroon skirt that was only about an inch above my knee. I was surprised that it didn't clash with my grey running shoes or my grey eyes, but after I decided to leave my hair down it seemed to work.

I had left a note in my bed telling him I would be back later in the day after I had found Steven and maybe challenged the Dewford Gym. The beach shore of Dewford Town reminded very much of Slateport City as I walked off the wooden docks and stepped into the warm sand.

There seemed to be people already setting up their desired spots for the days as kids were playing with water type Pokemon close to the shore and a few adults were training their own closeby.

"Remind me when we get back to Slateport that we should have a beach day," I told Zorua as she shook her paws with each step she took in the bright orange sand. She never did like sand, even back home.

"Zorua," she said as she jumped on a rock before jumping onto my shoulder. Looking around it didn't seem like there was a PokeMart in this little town. It was awfully strange, but then again most town's had their own way to supplying their areas by other means.

"Sometimes I think I should just put you in the bag." I told her, but she only snickered.

Walking towards the edge of the town I noticed a large white sign, like the one I had seen outside of the forest. Though this one didn't have red paint over it. "Granite Cave up ahead." I read aloud as I looked towards the ominous looking cave.

Steven had said that's where the scripture was, and there was a possibility he was in there right now! I could feel my heart starting to race again, but taking a deep breath I had to ignore my feelings. I had to deliver the letter to him first, and then see what goes on from there.

"Hopefully I've found you, Steven."


	9. Reunited

Turning on my flash light, the bright light illuminated as I could feel goose bumps spreading all over my body. The ominous chill and the strange feeling of another's presence began to frighten me.

Zorua looked a bit on edge too as she was trembling on my shoulder. Shinning my light around I could see that someone created a walkway for those who wanted to venture in the cave, as there appeared to be a barrier like path deeper in the cave.

I grabbed her in my arm, and held her tight as a way to cope with the uprising fear growing inside of me. I never really liked caves, but this one was just creeping me out to the point of just wanting to run away. But the letter in my bag was the only thing I could use to get close to Steven again.

Walking away from the warm light of the entrance I followed the path. The sound of water hitting the forming stalagmites and the cries of the Zubats that inhabited this cave echoed throughout the empty space.

After my experience in the Petalburg Woods and the horde of Cascoon I didn't want to have repeat of that. Though as I began to walk deeper into the cave part of me felt like it could happen. "Zoru zor zora?" she whispered to me as I nodded my head.

"If we remain fairly quiet, I don't think we'll cause any issues." I told her as I followed the barrier down a rock caved stairway. I stopped as I looked curiously at it, there appeared to be a light shinning from the other side. If I was lucky there could be a break in the ceiling that could shine enough light in there.

Walking down the stairs I turned off my flash light and placed it in my bag as I walked through the large rock carved doorway. Looking up I did see a slight break in the ceiling above as its light angled towards the rock way.

My jaw dropped as I gazed upon it. On one side there appeared to be a picture showing a large Pokemon drawn out with multiple segments of blocks and lines as it had a scene of volcanoes and meteors falling from the sky. The other side portrayed another Pokemon as it as a whale like water type, surrounded by large oceans and a massive drought.

Above them both was something different, it seemed to be a cylinder like snake shaped Pokemon as the area around it was clear with no signs of destruction or chaos. Almost as if the two below it were afraid of it, maybe believed it to be their leader.

I began to walk up the stone step way that lead me close to it as I caught a glimpse of something very familiar. In the light shinned the silver hair of the purple and black suit dressed man.

Zorua jumped off my shoulder and ran over to him. I watched as he looked down at her before picked her up in his arms, "so it seems you have found." he said to her as he turned towards me. The way his gray-blue eyes looked at me made my heart stop for a second as he walked over to me.

"It's been awhile, Steven." I said as Zorua jumped out of his arms and stood next to me.

"Yes it has, but what brings you to Dewford Town Saki?" he asked me as I pulled out the purple envelope from my bag and handed it to him.

"Mr. Stone of the Devon Corporation asked me to bring you this. He thought it would be a good idea since I came here to challenge the Dewford Gym Leader." I explained as he scanned over the letter before neatly folding it and placing it in his pocket.

"So you managed to defeat Roxanne? I'm very proud of you!" he told me, as he looked back at the scripture on the wall. "Tell me something, Saki. What do you think of this scripture?" he asked as he gently put his arm around me.

The same feeling of safety washed over me like it did the night he had protected me from Alexander. "Looking at these two Pokemon, I think maybe the one above them has the power to stop them. See they cause what appears to be cause, and the one above them has a sense of peace and tranquility in a way that they might consider it to be their leader." I explained to him as he nodded his head.

"Do you know of the legendary Pokemon in this region?" he asked as he removed his arm from me as I felt a bit saddened by it. "I'm sure each region in our vasts world must have their own ideas on the legendary Pokemon that inhabit them."

"The Unova region does, but it's kind of a long tale." I said to him as we turned towards the step way and slowly made our decent.

"We have time, if you wish. Brawley usually does an early morning work out session before having anyone challenge him." he offered as I felt a bit of joy that he was curious about the tales of the Unova's legendary Pokemon.

"If you don't mi-" I felt myself trip on a fairly large size rock as Steven quickly caught me. His arms wrapped tightly around me as he supported my weight with his own. Being this close to him I could feel my face starting to burn as he held me close for a few minutes.

"Are you ok?" he asked as I looked up at him, only then noticing how much taller he was than me. I put my hands on his chest and looked down at my scratched ankle before back up at him.

"I'm ok, I just tripped on a rock." I told him, as he saw the injury.

"Doesn't it hurt?" he asked me as I shook my head.

"No, it's fine, please don't worry. But anyway, are you sure? I mean aren't there other things you want to do?" I asked him.

Letting go of me he took a step back, "the only place I really want to see is the Fiery Path outside of Mauville City, but other than that I'm no in any rush to go anywhere else." he said to me as we walked through the entrance.

Zorua immediately jumped into my arms as she shivered in fear. "Zorraaa!" she barked as she hid her head in my arm.

"Is she ok?" Steven asked as I got a little bit closer to him.

"Not really, you see we both kind have this fear of very dark places. Being in a cave for a long period of time though seems to frighten her very much." I explained to him as I had a feeling he could see me starting to shake to as he pulled out a small pocket flash light from his pocket.

"You're scared to?"

"Not really, I got use to it after a few minutes but it just mainly affects her." I told him as we walked down the path.

"Maybe she'll out grow it when she evolves," he said as I suddenly remembered the dream I had in the Pokemon Center. The way she looked as if she were suffering in pain and agony, and I couldn't do anything to help her in the end.

Zorua was still shaking in fear, but it was nothing compared to how bad I must have been shaking before she had woken me up that night.

That dream. In a way I didn't want Zorua to evolve because of it, but I knew that once she evolves into Zoroark there would be nothing I could do about it. "Maybe..." I whispered as we walked into the light of the morning day.

Covering my eyes, I gave them a moment to adjust to the light as I could see more people sitting outside on the beach shore. "This way," Steven instructed me as we walked towards what appeared to be a small bench that lay close to the water. Taking a seat he indicated a spot for me as I sat fairly close to him.

"Zor! Zora!" she barked as she jumped out of my arms and landed in the shallow part of the water.

"Right now?" I asked her, as she nodded her head. Grabbing the two Pokeballs attached to my belt I threw them up in the air, "ok then. Come on out!" I said as Mudkip and Kirlia appeared, landing on the beach shore. Both looked a bit confused before Mudkip eagerly joined Zorua and started to play around in the water. "Go ahead, have some fun before we go challenge the gym leader." I told her as Kirlia smiled at me before joining them.

"I see you've made some new friends and found a good use for the soothe bell," Steven said as he tossed out his Beldum's Pokeball. The small little robot appeared before looking over at the small group playing in the water. Steven didn't need to say a word as it seemed to understand and joined them.

"Yea well, Zorua and Mudkip seemed to have an instant attraction towards each other. But Kirlia is different."

"How so?" he asked as I crossed my legs. I really didn't want to think about it, but then again in a way if I hadn't came across them I wouldn't have discovered what an amazing Pokemon Kirlia was.

"Do you know anything about these people known as Team Magma?" I asked him as he looked then looked a bit upset about the question. It seemed like they have caused trouble to those I have asked.

"Team Magma and Team Aqua have a rivalry between their leaders who once use to work together, it still is unclear what they want to accomplish, but they both seem to have a goal in mind. They want to use the powers of the legendary Pokemon to accomplish their goals." Steven explained as I was taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"There are two very powerful Pokemon, Groudon and Kyogre. One that can create land and other other sea. Both have been said to have create the Hoenn region until one day a dragon came from the sky and commanded the Pokemon to stop their fighting causing them to go into a deep slumber. But that's only a myth." he said.

"So they want to use their power to control the world?"

"Exactly. But why do you ask?"

I looked towards Kirlia, as I took a deep breath. "When I was heading to Rustboro City I was ambushed by a horde of Cascoons, I managed to escape but then I saw this woman wearing a red outfit claiming she was working with Team Magma. She was yelling and abusing a small Ralts and I had to stop her. Ralts made a full recovery and managed to evolve, but I just didn't know what Team Magma was."

Now that I had a better idea, it made sense why she wanted powerful Pokemon but I still can't forgive the damage she had done already.

"Both teams have been known to do that... actually they even try to steal Pokemon from their trainers." he said as I looked over at him, but then I remembered what he had told me before.

"Are you saying that one of them tried to steal your Beldum?" I asked him as he only nodded his head.

"Yes it was when I was still a young child, my father had given Beldum to me as a birthday present. One day we were playing in the forest when I stumbled upon a Team Aqua member, they tried to hold me back and make off with Beldum. Thankfully Beldum fought back and we managed to escape." he told me as I could see the pain in his face as he relieved that memory.

"That's why-"

"When you came, running away from Alexander, I had lost my cool. I still to this day cannot forgive Pokemon thieves, it's the one of the few things that can make me lose it." he said to me as I felt happy that he was confiding in me. "Anyway enough of that, would you please tell me of the legendary Pokemon in the Unova region?"

I had almost forgot! That was the main reason we had left the cave. "Well from my understanding it had started with two brothers who had fought over their beliefs, one fought for truth and the other for ideals. They called upon the Pokemon Reshiram and Zekrom, and they ragged war with each other for many years. Though when the fighting stopped both of the Pokemon reverted into their slumber state and were never seen again. I'm sorry, but that's really all I can remember." I told him as my memory was a bit fuzzy.

"It's alright, hopefully I can travel there and see the Unova region is like myself."

"It would be nice to go back soon, it really is a beautiful place."

Steven looked over and smiled at me, "it must be. You came from there and you're more beautiful than a freshly polished dawn stone!"


	10. The Fight Against Brawley

It was still a bit early as Steven and I had decided to walk around the small city of Dewford Town. What was very apparent to me was that like Slateport City, many spent their time at the beach. Some of the people at the beach though seemed to be training fighting type Pokemon.

Steven had encouraged me to go back to the cave and catch a Pokemon. To my luck I had caught an Abra, but knowing that I only needed one psychic type on my team I had a feeling I would maybe leave him with my mom. For some strange reason my mother seemed to have a strong liking towards psychic type Pokemon.

Though in this small time there seemed to be enough Machops, Meditiates, and Makuhitas for at least every home. "I'm going to guess that Brawley uses fighting type Pokemon." I said as Steven looked at me.

"Yes he does, but what gave that away? You have yet to meet him." he asked me.

"Just looking at the beach I can see fighting type Pokemon, there really isn't any variety out here." I said, sounding a bit disappointed.

Just then something caught my eye, stopping in my place I looked towards a few thick bushes and trees. Something white and red was starting to stand out from the various shades of green.

"Something wrong?" he asked me as I walked over to the spot. Pushing aside the multiple branches and leaves I could see a familiar oval shape as I picked up the fairly heavy abandoned egg. "It's an egg."

I held the egg closely to me as I felt a bit worried about it, "do you think it's ok? I mean it's been unattended for who knows how long." I said to him as I could see the of worry wash over his face.

Even though my father had found Zorua's egg it was possible that the Zoroark living in the trailer was taking care of it. But this egg, regardless of the Pokemon that it had came from I doubt it could stay in this area by itself. There was no special case to keep it warm and no trainer to care for it.

"You're right, we should get it to the Pokemon Center, fast." he said as he grabbed my arm and we began running to the only one in the small town. As we entered inside the red building I could see a Nurse Joy standing behind the counter.

She looked a bit curious as I ran up to her. "Can you please check this egg, we just found it outside!" I told her as she quickly took it from me.

"Of course, please take a seat I'll let you know its condition right away" she told me as she quickly took it behind the sliding red doors. I still felt concerned, even though I knew it was in good hands I still feared that it was no longer able to hatch.

I could feel the warmth of Steven's hand take mine as he pulled me over to the seats and sat me down. I felt guilty that I have brought him into this, even though he told me that he was in hurry to leave anytime soon I didn't want to seem like a hindrance to him.

"Don't worry Saki, you did the right thing." Steven told me as he tried to calm me down. Still holding onto my hand I gently squeezed his as I looked up at him. "I'm sure it'll be ok."

"I just hope so, I might not have been the one to have found Zorua's egg but finding one like that..."

"Don't worry, if it hadn't been for you that egg might not have been found. It takes a dedicated trainer to look out for things like that," he told me as he pulled me close to him.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Of course I do. Oh that reminds me, while I was in Granite Cave I did come across this." he said to me as he pulled out a clear rock with a yellow oval center in it. It shined beautifully as he placed it in my hand. "It's known as a shiny stone, it can help certain Pokemon evolve. I already have multiple of these, but I thought it be nice to give one to you."

I placed the rock in my bag as I smiled at him, "thank you Steven."

"Saki, I know you don't know each other very well but I was wondering if I could accompany you on your journey until we reach Mauville City?" he asked me as I could feel a rush of happiness overwhelm me. He was really asking if he could join me.

"Are you sure? I don't want to slow you down." being honest with him I saw him shake his head.

"No you wouldn't do that, besides we're heading to the same place. Why go alone when you can travel with a friend." he explained. Steven did have a point as our time together in the past had been short but it would be nice to spend a few days with him.

"That would be nice, ok then!" I told him eagerly as I reminded myself of Zorua. The minute she sees Steven traveling with us I knew she would bark at us.

Clicking sounds of Nurse Joy's heels approached us as I looked over at her. In her hands was the egg I had found as it lay comfortably in the glass incubator. "I'm pleased to tell you that this egg is health. Despite its condition you found it this egg is close to hatching but it will take about a few days I would say. I went ahead and placed it in the incubator for you. Take good care of it!" she said with a smile as she handed it to me and went back to attend to the others seeking her care.

Steven and I stood up as I looked at it curiously. "Looks like you just keep making friends today," he said as I had to take my hand away from him to hold the case.

"I suppose, but I'm wondering what kind of Pokemon will appear from it." I whispered as he kept his arm around me as we left the Pokemon Center. "Do you think the gym leader will be there?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"Brawley should be done by now, but if you want some advice. Your best chance against him would be to use your Kirlia, the Abra you caught won't have a good defense his Pokemon." he explained as I nodded my head.

Something told me that Steven had already fought this Brawley guy before, so I trusted in his judgement.

* * *

Standing across from the orange shirt and brown shorts man, his eyes gleamed behind his orange glasses. His blue hair was spiked in numerous directions as he punched his black gloved hands together.

Steven was standing on the sidelines as he was holding the egg in his arms. "You've got this Saki!" he cheered me on as I took a deep breath. Holding Kirlia's Pokeball in my hand I waited for the referee to start the match.

"Each competitor will have the use of two Pokemon! First one to knock out the other's team is the winner! Begin!" he said as Brawley sent out his first Pokemon.

"Go on Machop!" the small little Pokemon, appeared out on the field as it looked eager for the fight.

"Come on Kirlia!" I said as she appeared out of her Pokeball, the chime of her soothe bell rang throughout the area as she twirled around. "Kirlia use magical leaf!" I commaned as she formed dark green blades in the air as they rapidly shot towards at Machop.

"Use karate chop on the leaves!" Brawley commanded as Machop expertly sliced the leaves away.

"Keep it up Kirlia!" I said to her as the leaped around creating more leaves in multiple directions around the Machop

"Dodge it and use seismic toss!" he commaned as his Machop moved around the leaves and ran towards Kirlia.

"Don't let it grab you!" I told her as she elegantly danced away from the Machop as he kept trying to grab her.

"Keep going, don't stop!" Brawley yelled as Machop managed to get a hold of Kirlia's arm. Jumping high up in the air he started to fly head first towards the ground.

I needed to think fast, but the only thing I could think of might end up hurting Kirlia as well. "Kirlia use disarming voice!" seeing how close they were Kirlia let out a high pitched yell of her own voice as Machop seemed to have taken damage from the yell.

Even though that part was successful I was still frightened about part two of my plan. They were both still falling to the ground quickly, this was going to be close. "Use psychic to catch yourself!" a purple outline surrounded Kirlia only a few seconds before they hit the ground.

_Thud!_

It appeared that both Machop and Kirlia had hit the ground as I could barly see Brawley's Machop on the ground. Kirlia staggered away as she walked over to me. "Kirly," she said as turned towards the opponent.

The referee walked over as he lifted up the flag in my direction. "Machop is unable to battle!" he announced as I felt a sigh of relief, but I knew that it wasn't over yet.

Brawley returned his Machop as he looked over at me. "That was pretty good, but I'd like to see how you do against this. Go, Makuhita!" he said as a pudgy little yellow sumo wrestler like Pokemon appeared on the field.

"Kirlia return!" I said as she quickly disappeared into her Pokeball. My only advantage Pokemon, like back in Rustboro City had taken too much damage. I didn't want to cause Kirlia too much harm but now I needed to bring in someone else. "Let's go Mudkip!"

"Mud mud!" he squeaked as I could see a strange look on the Makuhita's face.

"Makuhita use karate chop on Mudkip!" Brawley said as Makuhita charged towards Mudkip while swinging its hands towards him.

"Use mud-slap!" I instructed him as he sprayed the dirt ground, creating muddy puddles around him before kicking the disks towards Brawley's Makuhita.

I watched as it stopped after begin hit in the face by a few of the disks, not only causing damage but temporarily blinding it. "Now Mudkip use tackle!" I said to him as he ran towards Makuhita. He lowered his head as he tackled it right in the stomach, though something strange happened.

Makuhita's stomach enveloped around Mudkip as it flexed, launching his force back out. Mudkip landed against the ground as he skidded across the ground, "what in the world?" I asked myself as Mudkip quickly got back on his feet. "Shake it off and use water gun!" I suddenly regretted my decision as he sprayed the jet of water towards Makuhita.

The mud covering its face was then washed off as it didn't seem to affect him. "Makuhita use seismic toss!" despite its large size it quickly ran over to Mudkip as they were both hurled into the air. In an instant Mudkip landed on the ground as Brawley's Makuhita stood infront of him.

"Mudkip!" I yelled as he staggered to get up. Just then, Mudkip began to be enveloped in a similar bright light as Ralts was when she evolved. "What's going on!?" I asked Steven as he smiled at me.

"Mudkip is evolving!" he said to me as the bright light disappeared. I looked over to see a blue Pokemon standing on two feet. Large bright yellow fins were on both sides of its face with a large black fin on its head, and two black fins on its backside. Two large fins seemed to be it's hands as it looked over at me.

"Marsh! Marshtomp!"

I pulled out my PokeDex, "Marshtomp the swamp Pokemon and the evolved form of Mudkip. Marshtomp is covered in a thin, sticky film that allows it to live on land."

"Wow! Ok Marshtomp, are you ready!?" I asked him as he looked ready to battle. "Ok now give it everything you got! Use tackle!" I told him as he charged towards Makuhita. Knowing that his previous size that might have been why he was launched like a cannonball, but now that his mass overall increased I had a feeling that wouldn't happen again.

Marshtomp launched himself at Makuhita as he hit it right in the head, almost as if he did a headbutt instead. Makuhita went flying as a way of revenge for Marshtomp as he landed in front of Brawley. The referee rushed over at Makuhita as he raised up my flag.

"Makuhita is unable to battle! The winner is Saki!" Marshtomp ran over to me as I hugged him.

"We did it!" I yelled as Steven walked over to me.

"Looks like you're full of surprises." he smiled.

"I guess I am."


	11. Secret Stone

After earning the Knuckle Badge and healing my Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, I had asked Mr. Briney if he would be ok with taking Steven and I to the Slateport Harbor. It had almost been two weeks since I had seen my family, I just hoped they would be ok with letting Steven stay a night at our home.

Standing on the deck, I felt the sea air blow through my hair as Steven was siting next to me with the egg next to him. Zorua was happy to see him as she decided to sleep in his lap most of the ride. I knew that she would start pulling her tricky little tricks again, she was known to do it to me or anyone she wanted to.

The Slateport Harbor was starting to come into sight as the sun was starting to set. "Hey Steven, tell me something." I said to him as I could feel his gaze upon me. "Is Beldum your only Pokemon?"

"No, I have more but I had neglected my dear friend for some time. That's why I decided it would be good for me to travel around the Hoenn region again but with my dear Beldum." he explained as I sat down next to him.

"I see, that's so sweet of you to do so. You've traveled Hoenn before?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"Yes, but that was for another reason." he quickly said as I was curious about it.

The sudden shift of the boat cause me to hit my head against the retaining wall as I felt Steven quickly put his hand on my head. "Are you ok?" he asked as the sound of the boats engine shut off.

"I'm ok, just caught me off guard." It was becoming apparent that I was more likely to injure myself when Steven was around. I knew it was just accidental injuries, but more than twice is a bit suspicious in my book.

"Sorry about that lassy, this things like to pull a trick or two. Anyway we've arrive at the Slateport Harbor!" Mr. Briney said as Peeko perched itself on his shoulder. Looking around I could see the Slateport Harbor just close by as I practically ran out of the boat.

Zorua jumped up on my shoulder as she took in the sight of home, "zora zora!" she barked as I could hear how happy she was.

"Yea, it's good to be back. Isn't it?" I asked her as Steven walked over to me. Turning around I could see Mr. Briney smile at us. "Thank you for everything!" I said to him as I waved my hand.

"It's the least I could do for you after you save my dear Peeko and I." he said as he retreated back inside of his cabin. It was nice knowing that there were some very nice and wonderful people in this region despite both rivaling teams causing chaos.

I looked up at Steven, "my house isn't that far away from the harbor. I'm pretty sure my parents would let you stay the night." I told him as I walked down the rock tiled sidewalk as I could hear the commotion of so many familiar voices.

"Thank you, my this place sure is lively." he commented as I could see him looking at the harbor markets.

"Yea, it gets pretty busy in the morning though. I thought you said you have traveled around the Hoenn region though?" I asked curiously.

"When I did it was quite quick, I didn't really look at all the towns like I should have. I was only looking to battle and find unique rare rocks known to this region." he explained as that made some sense to me. Though I wondered what kind of Pokemon he did have then, if he had traveled around before was it possible that he had very powerful Pokemon?

"Ohhh ok, I'd very much like to see your collection one day." I told him as I could hear Zorua snicker.

"I'd love to show you, whenever you're in Mossdeep City let me know." he said.

"Mossdeep?" I had never heard of that place before, but then again I was still new to this region. "There's my house!" I said as I saw the familiar white picket yard leading to the fairly large two story house I called home.

"Zorua!" she barked as she jumped off my shoulder and quickly ran to the front door. "Zora! Zora!" I could see my mother opening the front door as she looked a bit confused to see Zorua before looking over at our direction.

"Kaiser! Saki's home!" I heard her yell as both she and my father ran towards me. I ran up to them as I hugged them, it felt so good to be held by my parents again. "Are you ok? What brings you home?" my mom asked as we separated.

"I'm on my way to the next gym but I thought I'd stop by since it's still a distance away." I said to her as I pulled out my badge case and handed it to my father.

He opened it as his eyes widened at the two badges I managed to achieve in my short journey. "That's amazing sweetie! We're so happy you're home though!" he said as he looked over at Steven. "Who's your friend?" he asked as Steven walked over.

"I'm Steven Stone, it's nice to meet you both." he said as he shook my father's hand. It felt a bit nerve wracking as I had never really brought any friends who were guys home before, but so far it seemed like my parents were ok with him.

"Mom, dad, Steven is going to accompany me to Mauville City since it's pretty far away. Is it ok if he stays here for a few nights?" I asked them as both of my parents looked at me.

"Sure he can stay in the guest room, it's very nice you're willing to look after our daughter. Mauville City is at least a three day travel," he said to Steven as things between them seemed ok.

"Oh, Saki can you do me a favor?" my mother asked me as she handed me a few Poke Dollars. "I need you to go to the harbor market real quick and pick up a few tamato, magost, and wiki berries please for dinner tonight?" she asked as I took the money and put it in my pocket.

"Sure thing, Steven why don't you go ahead and get settled inside while Zorua and I go get them." I suggest to him as she jumped on my head.

"Alright," he said as I ran towards the market.

* * *

The Omi family and Steven entered the large, spacious living room as the sound of the TV broadcasting the live BuzzNet case somewhat echoed in the room. Steven watched as Mr. Omi took a seat down on the large black leather couch as he motioned for him to take a seat in the one across from him.

Looking around, Steven could see framed cases of contest ribbons and numerous badges framed up on the wall as old photos of Saki's parents were next to them. To him it seemed like Saki had came from two very talented Pokemon trainers.

Steven had a feeling what he was going to say, "I'm gonna guess that she doesn't know yet," he said as Steven shook his head. Mrs. Omi seemed a bit confused by it as she looked curiously at her husband.

This seemed to have caught Steven off guard, he thought he was going to get a fatherly lecture from Mr. Omi, but apparently he was wrong.

"Know what?" she asked him.

"Our guest here is the Pokemon League Champion." Mr. Omi said as her eyes widened in shock.

"But I thought the League Champion was a man named Wallace or was it Juan, are you sure Kaiser?" she asked him.

"There had been rumors saying a man known at Steven Stone was able to defeat the Elite Four and the Champion, when I went to Rustboro City even the President of the Devon Corporation had mention it to a close co-worker of his. I was just lucky to have heard that."

"Mrs. Omi-"

"Please call me Sakura," she said.

"Kaiser."

"Sakura, Kaiser, it is true. I am the Hoenn region champion, but I wish to keep it a secret. Wallace is a close friend of mine and was the previous champion, but I had defeated him. Though I wanted to travel the Hoenn region again and see what I had missed, to learn the mysterious secrets and the truth behind this place, so I asked him to remain champion for a bit longer until I decided all my questions had been answered." Steven explained as Kaiser seemed to understand what he meant.

"There's no harm in that, but my question is how long do you plan to hide it from Saki?" Sakura asked as Steven looked down at the dark wooden ground.

He knew what to say, but had a feeling it would backfire on him. "I wish not to tell her for some time. Your daughter has shown me how kind and marvelous people can be, I'm afraid if I tell her I am the champion all that will fade away and I'd lose a good friend." he told them honestly.

"Saki is a sweet girl, but if she finds out you're the champion and it's not from you she... she won't be very happy so to say." Kaiser said as he glanced over at his wife as Steven could tell that Saki's personality most likely came from her mother.

"She's not that bad," Sakura said.

"Remember when she was ten, when that little kid pretended to take Zorua away from her? She tied him up and almost threw him in the ocean if I hadn't stopped her." That surprised Steven as he didn't believe Saki could do something like that, but she did care a lot about Zorua.

"That kid had it coming, she warned him not to touch Zorua." Sakura defended her daughter as she walked past the large doorway that lead into the kitchen.

"Kaiser, can you please not mention it to Saki? I want to have a genuine friendship with her, as her friend not because I'm the champion." Steven begged as Kaiser only nodded his head.

"I will, but on one condition. Keep an eye out for her, she's our first and only child. I cannot afford to lose her." he said as Steven noticed a tear drop roll down the side of his face.

"I'll do my best." Steven told him as the Kaiser seemed happy.

"How did you two meet?" he asked.

"I had boarded the same ferry she did when we left Slateport City, it wasn't til the Pokemon Battles the ship had offered that I had saw her sitting alone with Zorua who was disguised as an Eevee. That same night though someone tried to take Zorua away from her, but I managed to save them. Ever since that night I wanted to keep a close eye on her, Zorua is a rare Pokemon in this region and I'd hate to see those two get separated." Steven explained.

Kaiser seemed astonished by what he had heard. "You know when I first found Zorua's egg I didn't think about giving it to Saki." he said.

"Why's that?"

"Saki had just turned eight, but I feared that a Pokemon at her age wouldn't be good for her. I was think about giving it to Professor Juniper, but I knew she was my daughter, a daughter of a Pokemon Coordinator and almost Pokemon Master. So I decided to give her the egg as a belated present." Kaiser told the tale as Steven was shocked.

"You were a Pokemon Master?" he asked as Kaiser got up from his seat and began to admire his badges.

"I almost was. You see when I was almost twice Saki's age I had traveled and defeated the Sinnoh, Johto, Hoenn, Kalos, and Kanto, but I was unable to defeat one trainer in our home region. The Unova region, I was only one badge away but after my numerous attempts to defeat Draygen I had realized my faults. Even though we had trained and grew stronger I had met Sakura, and had a job working in the Castelia shipyards." Kaiser spoke the story of his past.

Steven almost found it unimaginable, but what what Kaiser was saying was the truth. "So you never challenged Draygen even after all your training?" he asked.

"No, I was so busy with a wife and Saki was going to be born soon. I had to put my ambitions behind and consider my family first. I'm happy with it though, and I'm proud to see my daughter is following in my footsteps."

"You should see how she strategically thinks of a plan when she's battling, it's incredible." Steven said as Kaiser motioned for him to follow him.

"Come on I'll-"

"I'm back!"

* * *

I entered my house as I noticed my father standing up and Steven sitting in the small leather hair closest to the door. "Dad?" I said curiously as he walked over and took the large plastic bag full of the berries mom had asked me to buy.

"Saki, good timing. Why don't you show Steven to the guest room," he said as he patted me on the back before playfully pushing me away from the door.

Steven got up from the chair as I was a bit curious about what I had missed while I was gone. "Sure...are you ok dad?" I asked him as he sped past me and went into the kitchen, completely ignoring my question. "Ok then, come on Steven I'll show you where you'll be staying." I told him as we made our way to the darkened stairway.

Flicking on the light switch the stairwell was filled with the dull orange light as Zorua jumped off my shoulder and began running upstairs. "She sure is happy to be home." he said as we walked side by side together.

"Zorua just wants to take another nap," I said sarcastically as she turned around before sticking her pink little tongue at me. "Hey it's true." I told her as I tried to mess up her little batch of black and red hair on her head.

I watched as she gently pushed open the door to my room as she walked into it. Walking down the narrow hall we had reached the guest room, I turned the knob as I pushed it open. Turning on the light switch it instantly filled with light.

A small bed lay nice and neat with what seemed to be freshly changed dark green sheets, the matching green curtains were drawn back as the light from the harbor shined on the ceiling with its multi-colored patterns. A small light brown dresser lay underneath the window and close to the bed as Steven sat down on it.

"I hope the room is to your liking," I told him as I walked over another door. "This is the bathroom for your room and hopefully there should be some spare clothes in the dresser for you to wear." I explained to him.

"Thank you very much Saki," he said as I sat next to him on the bed.

"It seems like my family likes you," I told him as he nodded his head.

"Your father is very protective of you, even though he told me about your almost throwing some kid in the ocean." he laughed a bit as I was embarrassed that my father had even brought that up.

"Yea that...I was kind of a stupid kid when I was little," I told him as he placed his hand upon my own.

"We were all stupid when we were little, but you only did what you did to protect your best friend, Zorua." he said as I felt the hot feeling of my blushing face starting to burn.

"Yea, but if it hadn't been for you that night who knows what would have happened."

"Maybe it was fate that I had gotten on that boat. To be honest I'm happy I did," he said to me.

"Me too."


	12. Closer

After a few days back home my mother seemed happy to have an Abra at her side, as she had kept an eye on the egg. Although it felt strange, my dad seemed to be hiding something from me ever since Steven had came here.

I had finished packing my bag as I had made plenty of space for the egg to fit, as I gently placed it in there surrounded by a few clothes to protect the glass. "Do you really need to leave today?" I heard my mother ask me as Steven walked over to us.

"Yes, we need to make sure we find a clearing before nightfall. Mauville City is a fairly large distance away." I reminded her as Abra levitated towards me. "Be good to mommy, I'm trusting you to protect her." I told him as he smiled at me, but didn't open his eyes.

"Abbraaa," he said as he teleported to the other side of the kitchen as he sat upon the counter.

"It was so nice of you to give me such a cute little Pokemon." she thanked me as she pulled me in for a hug. Zorua jumped on the table as she looked over at me and Steven, she gave me the look of all looks as I winked towards her. Jumping on my head I could feel her turn and look at Steven.

"Alright, I guess we should get going." I told her as I had already said good bye to my dad before he had left for work. As she looked over at Steven.

"Take good care of my daughter," she told him as he nodded his head.

"I will, don't worry." he reassured her as we walked towards the door, as we had left my house. Basking in the early morning light, I could smell the lightly salted sea air in the area as we followed the path towards the Slateport shipyard.

I turned on my PokeNav as the holographic map appeared, "so it looks like there should be a clearing pretty far away, but we should be able to make it before sun set." I told Steven as the hologram disappeared.

Steven readjusted the bag my mother had given him as he didn't look like himself with the gray bag strapped to his back. "Alright, it was nice of your family to give me this bag." he said as an elderly couple passed up on the sidewalk. They smiled, but I had a feeling they were thinking we were a thing but we weren't.

"Well after you pulled out all of the rocks you have collected on your journey so far, she thought it would be nice if you had one." I told him as he smiled. My family was quite considerate, but it seemed a bit strange to me still.

"I see where you get your caring side," he complimented me as we passed the shipyard, the sound of heavy construction and men yelling was quite clear as I could barely hear the sound of my father's voice.

Walking underneath the tent like gateway began to walk on the dirt ground. As we walked further away from the city the more quiet it started to become. The sound of the unknown Pokemon howling in the distance sent shivers up my spine as I heard Zorua starting to growl.

"Steven are you and Mr. Stone related?" I asked him as he didn't look at me.

"We are." he said bluntly as he didn't seem very happy to answer my question.

"Do you two not get along?" I worryingly questioned as he hook his head.

"No, it's a bit confusing." he told me. "I don't want to burden you with it though."

I lightly punched him in the shoulder, "Steven we're friends, if I can confide in you, then you should be able to confide in me." I reassured him as he seemed to have relaxed a bit more.

"A few years ago I decided to move away from my home in Rustboro City and decided to move to Mossdeep City, that alone made him a bit upset but what made it a bit worse was when I decided to become a Pokemon Trainer instead of joining him and running the Devon Corporation." he explained.

"But didn't he give you Beldum?"

"He did, but I guess he thought it would serve as a friend, when really it inspired me to go on my own journey."

I placed my hand on his shoulder as we stopped, "so did you go back to Rustboro City to talk with him?"

"I just wanted to stop by and let him know I was doing fine, I do believe though he's starting to warm up to my decision, but with my father it's hard to tell." I felt bad for Steven, I knew how he felt.

"Well I know either way, your father is happy that you to share a obsession with rare rocks." I told him as we started walking down the dirt path, I could see little Plusles and Minuns playing together beyond the trees, as a few Electrikes were joining them. "You know, before I was indecisive if I wanted to be either a coordinator or a trainer." I said to Steven.

"I did notice how many ribbons and badges your parents were able to achieve,"

"Yea, I don't know why my dad didn't become a Pokemon Master. He never told me, but I do know my mom stopped after she had won her one hundredth Pokemon Contest." part of me wanted to know the answers why.

Looking up at Steven he seemed a bit confused, "so what was the issue?" he asked me.

"My mom wanted me to become a coordinator but I really didn't like the thought of having to perform shows, and having to think of those routines and having to wear all that makeup and dresses. It's just not me." I told him as I looked down and noticed that I was a dark blue skirt with black leggings underneath with a purple shirt tucked into it.

"Strange that you say that and yet you're wearing a skirt," he said as I blushed.

"Zora zozo!"

"Hey you didn't like it when she made you dress up like a little ballerina," I reminded Zorua as she puffed out her cheeks and turned her head. "I saw the old videos my mom had taken when my dad was still a Pokemon Trainer. He told me all the stories and his experience and how he had so much fun. I just wanted to experience that as well,"

"So she wasn't happy about your decision?"

"Not at first, but she decided that it was my life and I should decide how I wanted to live it." I smiled as in the end she had accepted my decision. "I guess in a way all parents want their children follow in their footsteps, but they cannot force them to live the life they want them to."

"I like the way you think Saki, pure as a water stone, but still with the fierce fiery side of a fire stone." My face blushed as his rock maniac side came out, in a way that was very adorable to me.

* * *

It took a few hours as we had finally reached the clearing that I had spotted on my PokeNav. After we had set up camp I filled up the few dish bowls for our Pokemon and started to fill them with the food that my mom had packed for me.

"Bell?" Beldum flew towards me, as I turned to see Steven, his arms full of dry branches and small logs as he carefully placed them in the burning fire pit, as the was a safe distance away. "Beelllllll!" it wailed as it then turned towards the freshly filled bowls of food.

"Kirlia! Marshtomp! Zorua! Time to eat!" I yelled at they ran from the tall grassy plains as they quickly sat themselves down, eating their dinner. Zorua glanced over Steven and then back at me as she gave me a sly smile before munching away at her food.

Ignoring Zorua's actions, I smiled as I could see how adorable they all looked together, "eat up everyone. I told them as I grabbed my berry container; pulling out a few pecha and cheri berries as I carefully placed them in their bowls.

Steven sat down as he had removed his jacket earlier, his light gray button shirt had its sleeves rolled up as I could see his biceps still flexing as he leaned back on them. I looked away as I could feel my face stating to burn yet again. Something was beginning to tell me that this would be an interesting few days.

"Tell me, Saki." Steven called out for me as I took a seat next to him on the grass. "Do you wish to challenge the Hoenn region Pokemon League Champion?" he asked me.

"Well, yes I do. But I don't even know who they are." I said to him as he looked towards the blazing fire.

"You don't know?"

"No, I mean I heard it was a man but I forget his name. It was a really long time ago. Do you know."

I looked over at him, "umm...no I don't." he hesitated a bit before he answered.

"Ohh ok..." a strong cold breeze swept over us as I quickly pulled my knees close and hugged myself for warmth. I was hoping most of the day would be warm, but wearing a skirt, clearly was not the best idea.

Just then I could feel a heavy, thick material being draped over my shoulders as I could see Steven move closer to me. He had placed his black and purple striped jacket over my shoulders as I was starting to warm up. "Thanks."

"Someone has to look out for you," he laughed as I felt as if we were starting to get close, but maybe it's just because we're traveling together.

These next few days Steven may be my last to spend with him, once we go our seperate ways in Mauville City I didn't know if I'd ever see him again. I knew he had things to do and rocks to find, but part of me just wanted to stay at his side.

"Saki?" Steven said my name as I then noticed how close his face was to mine, "are you ok?" he asked as I looked back toward the fire.

"Fine, I'm fine!" I answered quickly, sounding like a little kid.

"You seem like something's on your mind," he sounded a bit worried as I tried to think of something quick.

"I'm just thinking-" just then I could see something happen. The cracking sounds and tapping of glass, it sounded far to familiar. I looked towards the egg as I noticed cracks starting to form, this was nothing like when Zorua hatched.

I grabbed the container as it started to light up for a quick second, as I could feel a thick coat of fur in my arms. As the light faded away I saw what seemed like a fox, curled up in my arms. Its red fur shined in the fires light as I could see it had six small curled tails, a few red curls lay on top of its head, right between its large ears; the newborn was slowly opening its maroon red eyes, looking up at me.

"Vulpix?"

"Ohh it's so cute," I said as it then started to form tears in its big eyes.

"Uh oh." as soon as Steven said that both of us knew what was coming.

"Vul! Vulpix! Vulpix!" it cried as the newborn it was. Steven jumped back a bit as it let out its high pitched cry.

"Shh, it's ok little one. It's gonna be ok," I told it as I gently rocked it in arms as it's crying was starting to dissipate. "There you see, you're ok." I said to the little fox as Zorua walked over to us.

Zorua curiously sniffed it as she looked confused, pulling out my PokeDex I did my usual routine. "Vulpix the Fox Pokemon. Inside of Vulpix is a fire that will never die out, as it burns the Pokemon will tend to let out little balls of fire." After hearing that, that was most definetly going to be a major precaution for me, but the good news was it was another girl.

"Look Zorua, we have a new little friend." I told her as I gently placed Vulpix down on the ground as Zorua rushed over to her. Vulpix sat in front of me she and Zorua barked quietly at each other, "seems like Marshtomp is out numbered yet again."

"Now that's strange," Steven said as I looked up at him.

"Why? Is something wrong?" I asked.

Steven shook his head, "usually Vulpixs are found near Mt. Pyre in the summer time, but that's usually uncommon alone. Though Ninetails do tend to travel around the Hoenn region this time of year." he explained as Vulpix walked away from us. It seemed like Zorua was going to introduce her to the group.

"Ninetails? Is that her final evolution?"

"Yes, but it can only be done with a fire stone, which I sadly don't have with me." Steven said as I had seen all the rocks he had with him but nothing that looked like a fire one.

"I see, is that why you're going to the Fiery Path?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"Not only that, but the Fiery Path is known to have very rare volcanic rocks exclusive to it." he sounded so excited to start digging around as I smiled. Steven, you sure are crazy for rocks.

* * *

Steven sat up in his sleeping bag as he could hear the cries of all the wild Pokemon outside of the tent. Rubbing his eyes he could see past his blurry vision, as he looked over at Saki.

Her long dark hair was pulled up into a bun as most of her sleeping bag as down at her waist, both of her little fox Pokemon were sleeping above her head in their own little blankets. Reaching over he pulled the blanket up to her shoulder as she rustled a bit.

Gently, he moved a lock of her hair out of her face as he gazed upon her. He could feel his heart tighten up in his chest as he saw how beautiful she looked while she was sleeping.

_"Maybe I should tell her,"_ he thought to himself as ran his fingers down her slender neck, down to her shoulder as she still didn't move. _'No! I can't, not yet. I will tell her, but not now." _he decided as he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Watching her, she rolled over on her back as he admired her heart shaped face and noticed that her lips were ever so slightly parted. It had only been two weeks, but Steven could feel himself really starting to fall for such a simple, but unique girl. The only reason he had asked to join her was to stay close to her, to protect her, and just be with her.

But in the back of his mind, he didn't know if he was ready. It had been years, but still he couldn't forget what had happened to him. How part of him seemed to have just fallen away the day it all happened, the main reason why he started to battle; to fight the pain away.

_"Even if we do go our separate ways I need to stay close to her, not just for her families sake, but mine as well."_

* * *

Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!

Yes! There is more to Steven Stone than meets the fanfiction eye! But that will most likely be discovered in the future updates! Til next time my ghouls!


	13. Wishes

After arriving at the Pokemon Center in Mauville City last night, Steven and I had waken up early as we walked around the mall like city. Sitting on the bench outside, I could see the pillars of apartments. The structure of it was different than anything I had ever seen before.

The mall section of this city seemed to be about four stories high as the taller buildings stood twice as tall as it seemed like a sustainable place for people to live. The glare of the black panned solar panels seemed to be all over the roof top portion of this city. It seemed to me that this city was highly dependent on solar energy.

I looked over at Steven as both Vulpix and Zorua had taken a liking to him as he made both of my foxes in his lap. "Seems like they really like you," I told him as he took turned petting each of them as they watched the Taillows flying around, landing on the roofs and chirping their morning tunes.

"It would appear so, I wonder where they get it?" he jokingly asked me as his gaze met mine. The second I felt my face blush I looked away as I saw a few kids run around with a small Electrike with them.

"You're not going to leave for the Fiery Path today, are you?" I quickly tried to change the subject as I could hear him sigh.

"I was planning on it, but I might leave this afternoon instead." he told me as I felt both Zorua and Vulpix jump up on shoulders. Steven stood up as he reached his hand out towards me.

Taking his hand, he helped me off of the bench as we made our way to the stair back to the main floor. "What made you change your mind?"

"I just thought it would be nice if we spent a bit more time together, after all it would be wrong of me to just leave you after these last few days together." He did have a point. As we made the journey towards Mauville City I felt as if we had grown closer than I had originally anticipated.

We had talked so much, and shared so many laughs. Steven had helped me take care of my newly born Vulpix and made me feel so safe at night when we shared the same tent. It had just been perfection, but I knew that it would all have to come to an end eventually. He had even given me even more advice about the Mauville City gym leader, which I thought was very thoughtful of him to do.

"Steven it's ok if you want to leave, I was thinking about catching a few Pokemon before I go challenge Wattson." I said to him as he walked into the bustling first floor of Mauville City.

"Are you sure Saki?" he asked, as I nodded my head.

"Yes, I'm sure." It was painful for me to say, but I wanted Steven to do what he wanted. I didn't want to bother him anymore, even if he said I wasn't I had a feeling I was. There was something that he was hiding from me, and it was starting to bug me that he wouldn't tell me.

"Saki, please be careful out there. I'd hate to see anything bad happen to you." Steven told me as I could fell him pull me into him as his arms wrapped around me.

Being surrounded by his warmth, being held this close to him, it was really making it hard for me to say good bye to him. "You too, just please be safe." I begged him as I pulled away from him.

"I will, I know our paths will cross again Saki." Steven reassured me as he soon disappeared in the crowd of people as he headed towards the Northern exit that lead to Mt. Chimney and the Fiery Path. Part of me hoped that I would see again soon.

"Zorua..."

"Vul?"

"Don't worry, we'll see him again."

* * *

Spending most of my day out on the route between Vendanturf Town and Mauville City I was lucky to have caught a Roselia for my team. Vulpix was finally able to get some battle experience for once as she was successful in beating Roselia with her newly developed ember.

Marshtomp was finally relieved to have another guy on the team, as he was now standing on the battle field in the Mauville City Gym. He puffed out his large yellow cheeks as I could feel my heart starting to race. Though something was starting to bother me, it felt as if a familiar presence was watching me, I just didn't remember where I had felt it before.

Watson stroked his grey beard as he was barely tapping his large floral button up shirt, digging into his dark shorts he pulled out a Pokeball. The man seemed to have an electrifying look in his eyes as he threw it up.

"Alright now little missy let's get this battle started!" he cheered as a small magnet Pokemon appeared. Two large magnets seemed to be stuck to its smooth, silver ball like head. It's large white eye was frightening me for some odd reason though.

"Each competitor shall have the use of three Pokemon, who's team is unable to battle will lose the match! Ready? Begin!" The referee yelled as the number of usable Pokemon had increased by one in comparison of the other two gyms I had faced earlier.

"Magnemite, you're gonna do do great." Wattson cheered his magnet Pokemon as it's eye expression made it seem like it was happy.

"You ready Marshtomp?" I asked him as Marshtomp turned towards me and nodded his head. "Alright then, Marshtomp use mud-slap!"

Marshtomp sprayed a jet of water on the ground as large dark puddles began to form, he quickly used his fin hands and launched them at the Magnemite. "Use protect!" the barrier formed in front of Magnemite as the disk of mud slid down on the ground. "Now use thunderbolt."

Magnemite's two magnets came close together before separating as the bright yellow electric shock around it went straight towards Marshtomp. Though to my surprise nothing happened, as small little bolts of electricity flickered on his skin before disappearing.

_"So electric type moves won't work on Marshtomp," _I thought to myself as Wattson seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Ok, now use mud-bomb!" I commanded as Marshtomp concentrated a sturdy ball of mud in front of himself before shooting it towards Magnemite as it made a direct hit.

Wattson's Magnemite went flying back as the impact must have been to much for it to handle as it nosily hit the ground. The referee raised up my flag as Wattson returned his Magnemite. "That's a pretty strong Pokemon you got there little lady, but let's see how it handles against this one. Go Magneton!"

His next Pokemon definetly looked a bit more intimidating as it appeared to be three Magnemites formed into a triangular form. Though this one not only had six dark magnets, but had three eyes, which was very much bugging me. If I saw this Pokemon in Granite Cave back in Dewford Town, I would just have ran and hid behind a boulder.

"Magneton use supersonic!" Wattson said.

"Quick cover your ears!" But I was too late, the horrible screeching sound emitted from the Magneton got a hold or Marshtomp as he started to stumble around a bit, a very obvious sign to confusion. "Marshtomp snap out of it!" I tried to tell him as he kept flailing his arms around to keep his balance.

"Alright now, Magneton use flash canon!" This wasn't good. Wattson's Magneton's separate Magnemites formed three small balls of light that combined into a large concentrated ball of energy.

Within a second it was fired towards Marshtomp as it still was confused, "Marshtomp quick you have to dodge it!" Though it didn't work, as the flash canon made contact with Marshtomp as it knocked him down on the ground. "No, Marshtomp!"

He staggered up as it seemed like his confusion had finally worn off, but this battle wasn't over yet. "Marsh!"

"Good to see you're ok. Now use mud bomb until you hit Magneton!" I told him as he created numerous bombs of mud, firing them rapidly at Magneton; keeping his stance in front of me.

"Dodge them!" Wattson said, as Magneton flew in numerous direction but still managed to get hit by a few of them. "Use metal sound!" the awful sound of screeching metal was painful to hear as I covered my ears. Marshtomp did the same as I could see another flash canon being shot towards him.

"Look out!" I warned him, though Marshtomp wasn't so lucky. Hit again by another flash canon, Marshtomp fell to the ground as I could see that he wasn't able to battle anymore.

"Marshtomp is unable to battle!" It was a sad thing to hear, but I knew these gym leaders would just become more and more challenging as I kept getting stronger myself.

"Marshtomp return!" I said as he retreated back into his Pokeball, "you did amazing out there, please rest up." I said to him as I placed his Pokeball back onto my belt. We were both tied with only one Pokemon out, but his Magneton had suffered damage from Marshtomp's mud bombs.

Grabbing one of my Pokeballs I looked down at it, hoping I was making the right decision. "Go Vulpix!" I sent out the youngest of all my Pokemon as she appeared on the field.

Looking back at me I knew she was thinking what I was thinking. "Vul?"

"Alright, Vulpix use ember!" I commanded as she quickly formed her small little balls of fire, shooting them with a remarkable accuracy towards Magneton. Just like the mud bombs a few of them were able to hit it as damaged might have been doubled.

"Magneton use thunder shock!"

"Dodge it and use ember again!" I said as she ran across the field, evading all the shocks Magneton fired towards her. Though instead of using ember I noticed she did something different. Vulpix's body was starting to be enveloped in fire as she charged towards Magneton, knocking it down to the ground. _"She just did flame charge."_

Landing on the ground Vulpix seemed satisfied with the hit as the referee checked. "Magneton is unable to battle!" he yelled. Running over to me, Vulpix jumped in my arms as I hugged her tightly.

"Good job Vulpix, you did amazing for your first gym battle!" I told her, even though Marshtomp did most of the damage her flame charge would have been enough to finish it on her own.

"That was pretty impressive, but don't forget I still have one left!" Wattson reminded me as he held out his last Pokeball.

"Oh don't worry, I didn't." I said to him as I returned Vulpix and grabbed my all to familiar white Pokeball. "Go on Zorua!" It was about time I had Zorua battle with me, she had been wanting to battle for some time now.

"Go on Voltorb!" Whatever I had thought about Magnemite and Magneton, I instantly wanted to take back. This round Pokemon just reminded me of a Pokeball, mainly because the lower half of it was white and the upper half was red. two eyes with eyebrows furred down was definetly something I don't want to see in a cave.

"Alright Zorua, it's all up to you now!" I told her as she nodded her head. "Zorua use night slash!" I told her as the black vines appeared around her body as she charged towards Voltorb, the black whips hit the round Pokemon.

"Thunder shock!" Wattson said as as it formed the bright yellow bolts as Zorua jumped all over to avoid them.

"Zorua use pursuit!" She ran towards Voltorb as her paws soon began to glow an eerie black color.

"Voltorb use roll out!" Wattson told his Pokemon as it quickly started to spin at a face pace.

"Zorua jump!" I told her as she jumped out of its way as it rolled towards me before heading straight back for Zorua.` "Zorua jump on top of it!" I told her as she gave me a strange look while still avoiding it. "Trust me!" I told her.

She stood there as she waited, as Voltorb headed straight towards her she jumped up in the air landing on top of it. Running in the opposite direction it was spinning, she seemed to have a bit of trouble matching its speed before she was able to match it. "Good, now use night slash!" I told her as she strike down at the Voltorb below her as the black vines loudly smacked against the Voltorb as it suddenly came to a halt.

Zorua went flying a bit as she roughly landed on the ground as Voltorb slowly rolled towards Wattson. "Are you ok?" I asked her as she walked over to me as she seemed exhausted after her little running exercise.

"Zozo.." she said as the referee raised the flag.

"Voltorb is unable to battle, the winner is Saki!" he announced as I picked Zorua up.

"You did!" Not only was I happy, but the presence that I had felt this entire battle felt as if it was happy too. Rather strange, but maybe it was nothing. But I did wish Steven was here, nothing would have made me happier than him watching me and cheering me on. If I could have one wish right now, it would just have Steven with me.

* * *

After awarding Saki with the Dynamo Badge, Wattson smiled at the battle he was able to be apart of it. The determination and strategies that girl had came up with where just brilliant. Electrifying.

Looking up in the darkened stands he smiled, "she's gone you know." he said as Steven walked out from the shadows and onto the battle field.

"That was some battle," he remarked as he readjusted her tie.

"You know, I have a feeling that someone was watching her." Wattson informed him. "If you wanted to watch her battle then why didn't you just stay with her on her journey?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Wattson, this one is different." Steven told him as he walked towards the entrance.

"I heard you say that one before," Wattson said as Steven clearly knew what the old man meant by that. "Look I know it's none of my business, but if you do care about this girl then go with your heart."

Steven smiled at the old man. "I know, but right now my heart is still recovering."

"Two years."

"Excuse me?"

Wattson walked over to Steven, "two years ago you came into this gym. You and your Pokemon were able to defeat me, but it wasn't because you wanted to become the Pokemon League Champion."

Steven knew where this was going, "yes I-"

"You were fighting your own emotions because of what happened between you and Cynthia. When you battled me I could tell it was a way to battle the pain you felt when she left, and you ended up losing her." Wattson could see the sadness on Steven's face. "That was in the past, eventually you'll have to let it go and if you truly care about Saki then you'll tell her that you're the League Champion, and your past."

"Wattson...it's not that simple..." Steven choked out. "To be honest I wish that never happened back then."

"But look where you are now, you're the champion and have a potential future with this new upcoming trainer. You can wish all you want, but fate cannot be changed."

"I can still wish, can't I?"

"When you came to me this morning, you told me what an amazing and understanding girl, about the talented trainer Saki was. Now if you can't tell her that, then you don't believe it yourself." Wattson pointed out Steven's flaw. "Now let me ask you this, do you believe she'll understand?"

Steven took a deep breath. "Yes I do, I do believe she'll understand. But I don't know if I'm ready to even think about relationships."

"Who said anything about dating her, I'm just saying you have to be more honest with this girl. But I know something was bothering her and it wasn't just because someone was spying on her from the shadows, but something else. She knows you're hiding something, now it's time for you to tell her." Wattson patted Steven on the back as he smiled.

"Thank you Wattson, you're a good man." Steven said to him, but in the back of his mind Steven only had one wish, and that wish was he wished to be more honest with Saki when he still had the chance.


	14. Meteorite Mayhem

A few days after my latest victory against Wattson and earning my Dynamo Badge I had decided to to head North towards Mt. Chimey. Rumors had spread that there was heavy Team Magma and Aqua activity, but if that was true that might mean Steven could be in trouble.

While I was in Mauville City I had picked up a bike, it was strange I just went up to the guy, answered a question and he gave me a free bike. Speeding along the dirt ground Zorua sat in small hand woven basket that had been attached to the front of the bike as the wind blew through her fur.

"Zorra!" she barked as I looked up ahead and saw a group of red dressed figures as I quickly turned my back into the grass. Though my clumsiness got the best of me as I flew off my bike and landed in a few thick bushes and a barricade of tall grass.

_"I'm so happy Steven isn't here to see that."_ I thought to myself as I walked out of the bushes, picking out tiny leaves and branches from my dark jeans and my grey coat as I could see Zorua crouched down. Following her lead I lay down next her in the grass. "What are you doing?" I whispered to her as she motioned her head past the bushes.

"What was that?" I heard a woman's voice ask as I quietly tried to move a few small branches aside. As I could see five grunts together, as I saw a very familiar color of purple hair in the group.

"It was probably a stupid Pokemon." A male grunt said as they looked towards him and nodded.

"Just forget it." The purple haired woman told them.

"Are you sure?"

"The mission is more important than a weak Pokemon, now you know what the mission is, correct?" she asked them as they stood at attendance, not saying a word. She shook her head in disappointment, "two of you will head to Fallarbor Town and meet up with Tabitha, then get the meteorite from Professor Cosmo. Once you get it hurry back to Mt. Chimney, that meteorite is very crucial." she explained to them.

"I volunteer," one said.

"I'll go as well." another said.

"Good, the rest of you will go with me to the Cable Car Station. We will meet up with Maxie and get the device ready, but I have a feeling that Archie and his minions are going to try to stop us."

"Miss Courtney, how will we get to Fallarbor City?" one asked as she glared at them angrily.

"There's a short cut through the dessert, or you can take the Fiery Path, I don't care where you go, just hurry and stop wasting time!" She yelled at them as the two who volunteered to go to Fallarbor town as they brought out their Mightyena's, jumped on their backs and dashed away.

The rest of them did the same, mounting their Mightenas and went their own separate ways, as they quickly disappeared froom sight.

I stayed hidden in the shadows as we got up and looked at each other, pulling my bike from the bushes as I placed Zorua in the basket. "Zorua we have to hurry, if Stevens in the Fiery Path we need to warn him!" I told her.

"Zora, zozo zorua!" she barked, hoping back into the basket.

I started pelting away on my bike as I was worried about Steven, I didn't know how long it would take those two grunts to get there, but part of me hoped that they didn't go down the fiery path.

Up ahead I saw a long stairway carved into the mountain side as I stopped my bike. I looked up at the mountain side as I could see tall silver pillars, holding numerous black cords and electric cables as they were connected to a tall two story building.

Just then a large metallic box began climbing up the cords, even past the tinted windows I could see the red Team Magma grunts inside as they escalated up the mountain.

Running up the stairs, Zorua ran next to me as I looked to my left and saw a cave entrance. "I think that's the Fiery Path," I told her as she jumped up on my head.

"Zora!" she barked in fear.

"Come on, it won't be that bad." I reassured her, as I walked towards the dark mountain entrance way. I could feel the sudden rush of heat as I could see the soft red glow illuminate throughout the tunnel.

"Zora!" she barked as she sniffed thr ground, "zozo zora!" she dug at the ground as I knelled down next to her.

"What did you find?" I asked her as she pulled out two orange and red stones, both were covered in the red clay like ground material. I picked them up, but I couldn't tell what they were and placed them in my bag, scolding her. "We don't have time for that! Come on, innocent people might get hurt if we don't hurry." I told her.

We ran through the long tunnel as the sound of small pebbles falling from above hit the ground. I didn't know if that was because of a few Pokemon above, or could it be the Team Magma grunts?

"Zora!" she happily said as I looked up at a rope that was hanging down. I stepped away as it shook a bit, as Steven slide down it. I breathed a sigh of relief as the Team Magma grunts didn't get to him

"Saki? What are you doing here?" he asked me as I ran up to him and hugged him. He held me tightly as I could feel him stroke my hair, right now I was more than happy that he was ok but even better than I could actually be with him.

"Steven, it's Team Magma! I overheard them saying they are were going to Fallarbor Town! They're going to steal a meteorite!" I told him as I could see anger on his face.

"What else did they say?" he asked me.

"They were going to take the meteorite up to Mt. Chimney, they apparently have some type of device up there." I said to him as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"First things first," he said as he took my hand as we ran through the tunnel. "We need to try and stop them in Fallarbor Town, but if that doesn't work we'll need to confront them on Mt. Chimney." Steven explained as we exited the tunnel.

Throwing up the Pokeball, I watched as it wasn't Beldum appear. Instead a large bird like Pokemon soared down towards us, it levitated above the ground. Its large silver and red wings, as its whole body shined a bright metallic color. I quickly pulled out my PokeDex, "Skarmory the Steel Winged Pokemon, despite its iron-hard body, it can fly up to 180 mph."

"My friend, I need your help," Steven said to the steel large bird.

"Is this one of the Pokemon you traveled with before?" I asked him, as he nodded his head.

"Yes, Skarmory was a Pokemon I had traveled with in the past. Come," he told me as he jumped onto Skarmory's back and stuck his hand out to me. I grabbed onto his hand as he lifted me up onto its back, Steven held onto to Skarmory's back as I could feel how close he was to me.

"Zorua, I think it'd be safe it you go into your Pokeball." I told her as she nodded her head, I grabbed her Pokeball and returned her and put it back oon my belt. "Are you sure this is safe?" I asked Steven.

"Don't worry, hopefully we'll reach Fallarbor Town before they do." Steven told me as I could feel him place his head on my shoulder, Skarmory began to flap its large metal wings and raised higher off the ground, and soon took flight as we were flying close to the trees height.

I tried not to look down as we reached even high heights above the ground, part of me was just freaked out. "Umm... this is a bit scary." I told him as felt Steven wrap his around me.

"Don't worry, you'll learn to love flying." Steven said into my ear, as I slowly looked down. I could see all the houses below, the trees looked like small green daggers and tiny shrubs. Looking to my side I could see the very large, red and black rocked formed mountain, known as Mt. Chimney. "See it's not that bad."

"Yea," I said as I could feel the warmth that Steven was emitting, though something down below caught my eye. A small little town was approaching, a few small houses gathered around a Contest Hall, a Pokemon Center and a PokeMart. "Is that Fallarbor Town?" I asked him as the ground seemed to be covered in a light coat of volcanic ash.

"Yes it is. Skarmory start descending," he told his steel bird as we quickly went down to the ground as a cloud of ash raised up as Steven leaped off of Skarmory. "Let me help you," he said as I pulled my leg over Skarmory. Placing my hands around Steven's neck he slipped his arm underneath my legs and carried me off of Skarmory's body.

We hand landed outside of the small town of Fallarbor Town, as I could see a few lakes and a waterfall in the distance. He gently placed me on the ground, as he returned Skarmory to its Pokeball. "Ok, what should we do now?" I asked him as he pondered what to do next.

"I know where Professor Cosmo lives, but I fear he might not be there. Saki, I need you to go to Meteorite Falls. Just incase he's there, if we're lucky we beat Team Magma." Steven told me as I nodded my head.

"Of course," I pulled out Zorua's white Pokeball as she popped out. "I need you to transform into a Mightyena, can you please do that?" I asked her as she quickly took form of the large black and grey hyena that the Team Magma grunts had riden before.

"Why a Mightyena?" Steven asked.

"I saw the Team Magma grunt use their Mightyenas as a way of transportation." I told him as I jumped onto Zorua's back, "will you go to Meteorite Falls?"

"Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can." he told me as I nodded. Zorua then took off as we raced down the pathway towards the clay white mountains.

I didn't want to leave Steven behind, but I knew he would make it back in time soon. Zorua jumped over countless ledges and and bushes, "I should have thought of this from the start." I told her as barked.

Jumping into the large grassy plains, I could feel the tall grass whip against my legs as I suddenly felt something soft land on my head. I put a hand on the strange material as I could feel a cotton like material in hands as I pulled it down in front of me while keeping a hold of Zorua's fur.

"Swablu!" The blue and white cotton Pokemon chirped as I smiled at it. I had heard that these little birds liked to land on peoples heads because they don't really feel threatened by people, but then again they have yet to see a Team Magma grunt.

"Well hello there sweetie, I don't think you want to come along." I told it as it flew up next to us, maybe this little bird didn't hear me. "Come on little guy, go back to your friends." I told him as Zorua picked up the sped up, jumping along the white clay mountains.

She began growling as she was clearly sniffing the air, something wasn't right around here and it was bothering her very much. I petted the side of her head as we stood atop a high mountain peek, looking down I understood why she was growling. I saw a carved out path leading to an opening in the mountain as the grunts from earlier walked inside, a very pudgey man looked around as his outfit seemed a bit different than the grunts as he entered inside of the cave.

"Looks like we're too late," I told Zorua as she leaped down the mountain side and landed delicately on the path. A familiar cotton bird landed once again on my head as I removed it. "Swablu, this isn't a very good time." I told the bird as it looked saddened.

Though I was a trainer, I pulled out my one of my few Pokeballs left as I handed it towards it. "If you want to come then here's your chance," I told Swablu as it chirped in happiness before pecking at the ball and going inside of it. It was quickly caught as I attached the final ball to my belt. "Now let's go," I said to Zorua as we ran inside of the cave.

_"Steven, please hurry!"_


	15. Hero and Villians

Entering the cave, Zorua and I looked around as a bright light from the rocks lite up the entire cave. "Right there!" I told her we ran up a rock carved stairway, as we reached the top I could see three red figures standing in front of a man dressed in a white lab coat as they stood on a large bridge. He looked a bit confused as he looked over at me.

The pudgy red dressed man walked over to me as he looked at me, "get out of here you little brat! This doesn't involve you!" he yelled at me as Zorua and I stood our ground. His red shirt was more like a sweat coat that clung tightly to his large body as his pants were hammer pants but instead red jeans.

"Leave that poor man alone! You have no right to do what you're doing!" I told him as he squinted his eyes in anger, apparently these Team Magma people didn't like being told what to do.

"Get the meteorite from that man, I'll take care of the brat." he told the grunts as he walked towards me. Standing close to me he stared down at me. "Look here you can either leave, or I'll take care of you myself!" he threatened as he grabbed my coat and then pulled me up.

My feet tangled as I tried to remove his hands from coat as I tried kicking my feet, my head was starting to turn up towards the ceiling as I could hear Zorua run towards him, still disguised as a Mightyena. "Ahh!" he yelled as I could barely see her locking her jaw on his shoulder.

The man flailed around as he threw me towards the ground, I could feel wind being knocked out of me I hit the ground. Gasping for air I watched as he grabbed Zorua by the ears and threw her in front of me as she changed back to her original small form. Looking confused I picked her up as I staggered to get away from him, as my bag slipped off my shoulder.

"That Pokemon, it could actually be some use to Maxie," I heard him say as I shielded Zorua away from him as I tripped on my own feet. "Give me that Pokemon and I'll let you live," he said to me as he reached out to grab her.

"No, you can't have her!" I yelled as I concentrated all of my energy into my leg as I kicked him right in the chest. The man stumbled back as he was starting to boil with anger, "Zorua... run to Steven..." I told her as she shook her head at me. "Just go I'll hold him off!" I said to her as she hesitated for a minute before running down the stairs.

"You little," I heard the man say as I felt him grab my hair as he dragged me away. "No one shows disrespect to Team Magma's Admin, Tabitha." I heard the sound of rushing water, he let go of my hair as I felt his hand around my throat as I could barely see the deep dark blue water below my feet.

"Don't hurt the girl! I gave them the meteorite!" I heard the scientist say, as I was slowly starting to find it hard to breath. "Please, no one needs to get hurt." he begged.

"Shut up!" You two go to Mt. Chimney now!" Tabitha commanded as I heard footsteps run away quickly, "I'll join as soon as I'm done with this girl."

I desperately tried to pull his hand away from my throat as things were slowly starting to get blurry. But if this was going to be my last moment alive I needed to spare everyone else, using most of my energy I unbuckled my Pokeball belt and chucked it close to where my bag was as I heard it land with a thud. At least my friends would be safe.

"Any last words?" he asked as I could feel his grip tighten around my neck.

"Saki! Let her go!" I heard Steven yell, as Tabitha laughed as I could barely feel my feet slide across the ground. "You want her? Then here you go!" he yelled as I could feel him chuck me with a massive amount of force as I felt my back hit something before hitting the ground. "Let's go!" he said as a Mightyena howled before running away.

"Zorua! Zora zora!" I heard Zorua cry as I felt Steven hold me up in his arms.

"Saki stay with me! You're going to be ok, do you hear me?" he said as I was finding it difficult to open my eyes. I felt his warm hands stroke my face as I could hear Zorua dragging my bag and my Pokeballs towards us. "Saki can you hear me, please... just please open your eyes."

Hearing Steven begging, he sounded so worried about me as I forced myself to open my eyes a tiny bit. "St-Steven," I managed to whisper his name as I could see the joy on his face.

"Saki! Are you ok?" he asked me as he pulled me close to him as I could hear his heart beat. "I was so sorry I wasn't here in time, if I had just stayed with you... I wouldn't have been so close to losing you, please forgive me." he said as cupped his face with my hand.

"Don't worry, I'm ok now." I reassured him as he helped me stand to my feet. I still had a bit of a hard time standing, but it wasn't to bad. "We need to get to Mt. Chimney, even if we couldn't stop them here we need to stop them up there!" I told Steven as he shook his head.

"I'll go, Saki you're in no condition to fight right now." he tried to talk me out of it.

"No, that man wanted to take Zorua, I'm not gonna let him get away with his attempt." I told him as I put my belt back on and slipped my bag on my shoulder. "This is personal now."

* * *

After a few minutes arguing with Steven, he gave in as we had flown on his Skarmory to the top of Mt. Chimney. We had landed next to the other end of the cable car station as I could hear the yells and cheers of many battling.

Running up the stairs I could see blue and red grunts fighting against each other with countless hordes of Mightyenas, Zubats, Golbats, and some strange small camel like Pokemon.

"Zora?"

"Don't worry," I told Zorua as this was just chaos. I had never seen anything like this before.

"Looks like both Team Magma and Team Aqua are going at it now," Steven said as the cries of Pokemon and trainers echoed.

"Steven, look!" I told him as Tabitha was standing on a metal like bridge over the center of the volcano. The man next to him though...was the same one from my dream! Wearing a red tench coat and black boots he seemed to be working on some type of machine that had the meteorite inside of it.

Looking around I saw another familiar figure from my dream. He seemed like the mythical man known as black beard who sailed the seas and pillaged villages as he wore all blue, a large anchor like necklace was dangling from his neck as he work a spider like cape. He and the man in red were unconscious, but why?

"Saki, let's hurry!" Steven said to me as we dodged the grunts who were battling each other as we ran over to the metal bridge. The hot boiling lava below us was a steep drop "Stop!" he yelled as Tabitha looked towards us.

"So you came back for more? Or maybe you've decided to hand over that Pokemon of yours"he said as the man who clearly looked like the leader stopped him, he walked over to us as he readjusted his black framed glasses. "Maxie, sir?"

He seemed disgusted at Steven and I as he showed no other facial expression, this guy was seriously giving me the creeps. "You, girl! You seem to be quite the talk among my associates, tell me something, do you really wish to get in Team Magma's ways?" he asked me.

"What you're doing is wrong, if no one is going to stop you then I will!" I asked him.

"I'm with you there," Steven said as we both stood our ground.

"If that's the case then-" a ringing sound occurred as Maxie turned his back on us. He held his hand up to his ear piece as he began talking. Turning back towards us I could hear the sound of helicopters flying overhead. "We're leaving, we've found what we have been looking for in the East." he told Tabitha as countless ladders dropped from the helicopters.

The Team Magma grunts quickly evacuated into the helicopters along with Maxie and Tabitha. Just then a bright beam of light aimed towards the bridge, "Saki look out!" Steven yelled as he pulled me off the bridge, both of us hitting the ground as the beam hit the bridge.

I watched as it plummeted down into the lava as I could see another beam being charged up. "Steven we've gotta go, now!" I yelled as I picked Zorua up. Both of us ran along with a crown of Team Aqua grunts as the beams were shot out all over the place.

Just then I could feel a surge of power hit close to my feet as I felt Zorua fall out of my arms. I quickly got up as I could see her roll over to the edge of the cliff, grabbing her I held her close as another beam was fired close to us. "Saki!" I heard Steven yell as the beam disappeared.

I second I took a step towards him, I could feel the large cliff starting to shake as it slowly starting to break off from the rest of the mountain. "Steven, catch!" I yelled as I threw Zorua towards him. He caught her in his arms as I could feel my injuries from earlier starting to flare up.

The ledge was starting to sink deeper as I leaped towards them, my hands managed to grab onto a few rocks. I didn't know how long I could hold myself up as I tried to climb up, but my feet kept slipping. "Hold on Saki," Steven said to me as he grabbed my forearms and pulled me up.

Feeling most of my body on the ledge I could feel the sense of weakness overcoming my body. "Saki, hey are you ok?" Steven asked me as my body became cold, and my vision went black. "No! Saki!'

"Zorua!"

* * *

After the scene on Mt. Chimney Steven was able to carry Saki on his back most of the way as he they had arrived in Lavaridge Town. Steven sat next to Saki as she lay sleeping on the bed in the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy had yet to arrive with any of her Pokemon just yet as he held on her hand.

He watched her as she breathed, slowly, but she was breathing. According to Nurse Joy her injuries weren't life threatening, but they were pretty serious she would need a few days to fully recover.

Steven knew he shouldn't have left her to go by herself to Meteorite Falls, but he knew that if they split up one of them would face Team Magma. How he wished that would had been him instead of her, the moment he saw Tabitha dangling Saki over the edge, almost choking her to death he almost lost it.

Part of him was happy that he was able to save her, but he didn't want to see her in pain ever again. Today was just too close, if he didn't show up when he did Saki could have been dead.

Steven turned toward the door as Nurse Joy walked in holding Zorua in her arms, Chansey followed behind her as it held the tray full of Saki's Pokeballs. "All her Pokemon have been fully recovered, though according to her charts she's slowly starting to show stronger vital signs." She informed him, as she placed Zorua at the foot of Saki's bed as she remained asleep.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Steven thanked her as she and Chansey left the room. He gently stroked her face as he could hear her starting to mumble a bit.

I surprisingly started to feel better as I slowly opened my eyes, I could see Steven looking at me as I felt his hand holding mine. "Steven?"

"Saki!" He sounded so happy as I pushed myself up, only to have him support me up, "don't push yourself." he told me as I sat up in the bed. I noticed that Zorua was asleep at the foot of my bed as I was in a very familiar room in a Pokemon Center.

"We're in a Pokemon Center?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"Yes, after you fainted I carried you down to Lavaridge Town and asked Nurse Joy to help you and your Pokemon. She said you'll need a few days to fully recover before you can leave." he informed me as I looked down at my temporary red sheeted bed.

"Steven I'm so sor-" Steven sat upon my bed as he pulled me close to him. His arms wrapped tightly around me as I felt his cheek against mine.

"Saki, I'm the one who should be sorry." he said as he held me tighter against him. "I should have gone to the falls, not you. You almost died because of me, I can't forgive myself for almost letting you die." he said to me as I could hear his heart beat, beating against my chest. It was slow, but still strong enough for me to feel.

Wrapping my bandaged arms around him I nuzzled my head against his neck as I heard him gasp in shock. "But you didn't, Steven. You saved me, you risked your own life to save me. You're my hero." I told him as I felt him slowly beginning to stroke my hair, though something still felt curious to me "Steven?"

"Yes, Saki?"

"Please, stay at my side." I begged him as I looked him in the eyes. "If you weren't with me today, then I wouldn't be here. Please stay with me just for a bit longer."

I could feel him press his lips against my forehead before resting he rest his forehead against mine. "Don't worry, I won't leave you for awhile."

* * *

Maxie stood behind Tabitha as he was conducting the search he had requested when they were flying away from Mt. Chimney. "Sir, I've found the information." he said as Maxie looked over his shoulder.

"So this is the Pokemon that girl had?" he curiously asked as the black and red fox appeared on the computer monitor.

"Yes, it's known as Zorua. This Pokemon is known in the Unova region, but it's extremely rare over there. The only thing to link it to the area is its final evolution known as Zoroark, these Pokemon are masters of illusion and can transform into any Pokemon." Tabitha read off the monitor as Maxie took a few steps back.

"To think a rookie trainer would be in possession of such a powerful Pokemon... call an emergency meeting we need to discuss our next move!"


	16. Tales of Sorrow

The last two days spent at the Pokemon Center were a bit painful, but with Steven telling me he wouldn't leave me for awhile it made it possible for me to push myself along the road of recovery.

Standing outside in a small little valley outside of Lavaridge Town both Steven's and my Pokemon ate their lunch. These last two days he had even surprised me with two evolutions, looked down I could see my newly evolved Roserade and Ninetails sitting next to each other as they ate their breakfast.

Steven had found that the two rocks Zorua had dug up happened to be fire stones. He had cleaned them off, keeping one for himself and giving me one. I remembered last night was the night that I asked both Roselia and Vulpix if they wanted to evolve. I didn't force them, I just asked them but after everything we had been through together they both looked determined to lend me their power at the fullest.

Even Vulpix was eager to evolve despite her young age. After seeing her new golden fur coat and three new tails along with the six she already had she stood at tall as Marshtomp, maybe a bit taller. Roserade for some reason made me think of a super hero, one that would protect gardens and forests, but they both seemed happy that I gave them the choice.

Looking over at Zorua and Swablu though, it seemed like a different story. Two had already reached their final evolution, and it didn't seem like it would be long before Marshtomp and Kirlia would get there. Though they were now the babies of the pack, as they ate away from the rest of them.

Pulling my jeans over my socks I readjusted my black shirt as I walked over to them. It felt strange not having to wear the bandages around my body, but it did feel nice not needing them anymore. Picking up the two food bowls I brought them closer to the group as they looked at me.

"You two can't be jealous just because your friends evolved, you two will get there eventually and when you do I bet you're gonna be stronger!" I cheered them up as I petted both of my little friends, though part of me didn't want Zorua to evolve.

After seeing Maxie and Archie on Mt. Chimney a few days ago it was starting to seem to me that the dream was getting a bit to real for my liking. "Meta?" I turned to see Steven's Metang float over to me as I gently tapped its head. Its two arms reminded me of little Beldums attached to it as its black eyes conveyed all the emotions it wanted to express.

"What? Did Steven leave you behind?" I sarcastically asked it as it shook itself.

"No he's actually right behind it." Steven said as he walked past Metang and sat down next to me. "You sure you're feeling ok?" he asked me as I nodded my head.

"Steven don't worry, I'm fine." I reassured him as I rested my head against his shoulder. His arm warped around me as I watched our Pokemon begin to play around with the nearby Spoinks, Numels, and Meditates in the bushes. It made me happy to see them enjoying their time together, but something was bothering me in the back of my mind.

Letting out a sigh, I could feel Steven glance down at me. "What's wrong Saki?" he asked me as I looked up at him.

"Steven...have you been completely honest with me?" I asked him as I needed to know. I knew he was hiding something from me, but I just needed to know whether he wanted me to or not.

"What do you mean?" he sounded shocked at my sudden question.

"It feels like you're holding back, that you're not telling me everything. Steven please if there's something you're hiding, just please tell me. I'll understand, I won't judge you." I begged him as he looked towards the grassy ground.

Things seemed to be moving still as he seemed as if he didn't want to answer my question. "Saki...do you really want to know?"

He sounded scared, as if things wouldn't be the same if he told me. "Yes, Steven please. You know you can trust me." I told him as he looked over at me, his eyes looked somewhat colder with a hint of sadness to them.

"There was also another reason why I moved to Mossdeep City, and why my father was worried about me being a Pokemon trainer..." he stopped as if it seemed like he was in pain. "Four years ago, I had met someone...someone I thought I was destined to be with, her name was Cynthia."

As soon as he said that a strange feeling surged within my body, almost as if I was jealous. "Steven..." I whispered.

"We grew close and after the first few months of her arrival here we began to date, we both shared a love for Pokemon and had an interest in artifacts. Though she moved to Mossdeep City, without hesitation I had moved there against my father's wishes to be closer to her." He explained.

"So you moved there just so you could keep the relationship?"

Steven nodded, "yes. After one year of dating she had told me that she no longer wished to live in the Hoenn region and wanted to move back home to be with her family. When I asked her what would happen to us, she said that she didn't want it to end and we would find ways to stay together."

I could suddenly see where this was going. _"She ended up breaking his heart, didn't she?" _

"Once she had moved back home we tried to make it work, we wrote letters, called each other, we did everything possible to keep our relationship going... or at least I tried." he whispered as his head sulked down.

"What do you mean?"

"A week after Cynthia had moved back away it felt as if she didn't want to continue our relationship anymore. In my heart I cared so much about her and our future together that I wanted things to work out, but in the end... in the end... I just gave up." Steven confessed.

"You gave up?"

"Yes, I hoped that if she saw that I stopped trying to communicate with her maybe she would try to contact me, but that wasn't the case. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned into months, and I had still hadn't heard a single word from her."

I felt so bad for Steven, his first love hurting him like that. That was just sad that of all people it had to happen to him.

"Two years ago I had decided that the only way to get rid of the pain was to battle, I ended up challenging trainers and gym leaders all over Hoenn as a way to fight back the pain. But when I had discovered the battles and victories did nothing, I decided I wanted to concentrate on my own life despite how I felt."

"That must have been tough," I said to him as he looked over at me.

"It was for a while, but then I realized that I needed someway to forget and let go of my past. So I decided it would be a great opportunity to spend time with Beldum and look for rare stones, and then, then I met you." He said with a smile as I blushed.

It made me happy to think that Steven felt comfort in meeting me, but did that make me a rebound though? Either way just helping him alone made me happy.

"Now let me ask you something," he said to me. "What are you hiding from me? Something about you has changed." he stated as I looked over at Zorua, as she sat on top of a Numel as Swablu flew around, teasing the others.

I didn't want to tell Steven about my vision, but he did tell me his tragic tale though it still seemed like he was hiding something from me. But I didn't want to go any further than what he had said to me.

"Do you ever have dreams? Dreams that seem like they could actually happen?" I asked him as he seemed a bit confused. "After I saved Ralts from the Team Magma grunt, I had a very frightening dream and it seemed like it's becoming more and more real with each passing day."

Steven held me closer, as I slowly began to relive the dream. "I haven't myself, but please tell."

"In my dream we were both in a strange room and there was both Archie and Maxie, they were unconscious. Though something frightened me, Zorua had evolved in Zoroark, but she wouldn't listen to me. It seemed like she was being controlled by a collar around her neck." I said to him as he rubbed my arm.

"You mean?"

"When Tabitha wanted to take Zorua away I feared that maybe they were going to evolve her and use her powers for their plans. But in my dream I was able to remove the collar, but she was in so much pain th-that... she wouldn't wake up!" I cried as the tears rolled down my face.

Burring my hands in my face I burst into tears as the fear of it washed over me, "Saki, please don't cry. You're so much more beautiful when you aren't crying." Steven comforted me as he wiped my tears away. "So you're afraid now that if Zorua evolves Team Magma will come and take her away from you?" he asked me as I nodded my head.

"Yes, I know I can't stop her from evolving, but I know it's going to happen sooner or later." I told him as Steven put his head on top of mine, still holding me close.

"Does Zorua know of the dream?" he asked me.

"No, she woke me up when I had it, but I haven't mentioned it to her. I thought it would be better that way." I told him as I wiped my remaining tears away as Zorua ran over to us.

"Zor?" she questioned at us before flashing a smile.

"What? Don't give me that look," I joked as I poked her in the head. Her tiny little red and black paw rubbed the spot before she leaped towards me. Holding her tightly she snuggled up against my neck. "I love you too Zorua."

* * *

Steven walked along the darkened trail back to the tent with Metang following behind him. Saki had begged him to let them camp outside tonight before she would challenge the Lavaridge gym tomorrow morning.

He had hoped that she was already sleeping, when he had left he told her he needed to talk a walk after going down memory lane earlier. "Meta met." It said as they both stopped.

"You too huh, look I already told her one major thing. Best to let her absorb that before I tell her part two." Steven told his floating robot as it curiously at him.

"Metang."

"Look, as soon as I find a good time to tell her I will."

"Met!" Metang said angrily as it had already heard that one before.

"You really like her, don't you?" he asked as he placed his hand on his friend. "Get some rest now," he said as he pulled out Metang's Pokeball and had him return as he walk back to the tent.

Slipping past the unzipped door he quickly closed it as he looked down at Saki. Holding Zorua close to her they were both soundly asleep, he slipped by them and got into his sleeping bag as he moved closer to her.

Gazing down at her face he could see her eyes shut tightly as she made strange little squeaks. _"Must be a bad dream," _he thought as gently placed his arm around her and got as close to her as he could.

The moment he did that she was suddenly starting to relax as he could feel his heart beating. _"Am I ready? I know she won't hurt me, but...no she wouldn't! I trust Saki, but what if I'm not ready yet?"_


	17. Burning

Thank you everyone who's been reviewing/following! It means so much! I'm sorry if the chapters aren't uploading properly, on my phone and laptop it says that there are only thirteen chapters but there's really sixteen, well now seventeen. I'm sure it'll be fixed by tonight, but if not I'll figure something out. Now lets get back to the romance.

* * *

"Zor...zor." I could feel Zorua poke my in the face with her paw as I opened my eyes. Sitting in front of me she gave me a wicked little smile, giggling at something that I didn't know.

Just then I could feel Steven breathing against the back of my neck, his arm was draped over my shoulder as he shifted against me. My face suddenly grew hot, not wanting to move I had a feeling that I would wake him.

Feeling his starting to stir, I closed my eyes a he pushed himself up. Hearing him yawn I felt his gaze on me, but it felt somewhat familiar. "She's still asleep," he said I could hear him petting Zorua.

"Zora?" she barked as she jumped on my head. I knew what she was trying to get at as I twisted my head to the side to get her off of me. Rubbing my eyes I pretend to have just woken up as I felt Zorua jump on my shoulder.

"Someone finally decided to wake up" I heard Steven say to me jokingly as I felt him stroke my hair. "You ready to go against the Lavaridge Gym Leader today?" he asked me as I looked at him.

"I'm a bit nervous, my last battle with Wattson was a challenge. He was able to knock out Marshtomp in the second round." I told Steven as he patted my back. "You battle against them before? What should I do?" asked him.

I watched as he began to ponder a few ideas, "you're best bet would be to use Swablu and Kirlia, don't bring out Marshtomp unless absolutely necessary." he told me as I looked down at the end of my sleeping bag.

"I see," I had yet to use Swablu in battle, but maybe that would be a good idea. Though it seemed like most of his moves where healing types, the only physical moves he knew were aerial ace and take down.

"You'll do fine," Steven said to me as I rested my head against his shoulder. Something was still bothering me and I knew there was more to this man then what he's already told me. Steven, just what are you hiding?

* * *

After my morning pep talk from Steven, I stood in the Lavaridge Gym. The steam in this large gym was making me sweat as the gym leader stood across from me. Fiery red hair pulled back, wearing a black crop top and blue jeans. The heat didn't seem to affect her as she stood with confidence.

Zorua sat on Steven't shoulder as he gave me a quick thumbs up.

"Welcome! No I mean, you've made it this far!" She shook her head, as she was trying to pull an intimidating welcome as I tilted my head like Zorua would do if she was confused. "I mean... I'm Flannery the Lavaridge Gym Leader, let's see what you got!'

I glanced over at Steven as even he seemed a bit confused, this was definitely a strange gym. The referee walked to the center of the battle field as for once it was a woman, her oddly green hair was held back as she work a strange kimono like white top and long red skirt.

"Lavaridges Gym Leader, Flannery has been challenged by Saki Omi of Slateport City! Each side will only have the use of three Pokemon, whoever's team is unable the battle will lose the match. Are both sides ready?" she asked.

Grabbing Swablu's Pokeball I was slowly starting to grow worried about this battle, "yes!"

"Let's do this!" Flannery yelled as she held one of her Pokeballs.

The referee nodded, "let the battle begin." Walking out of the ring she stayed close by as Flannery sent out her first Pokemon.

"Go Torkoal!" A large black shelled Pokemon stood on the field, blowing a thick black smoke from the shell it's red body seemed to be emitting a strong amount of heat.

"Come on out Swablu!" My little cotton bird slowly flapped his wings as he looked at the opposing Torkoal.

"Torkoal use smokescreen!" Torkol fired a a black ball into the air as it landed on the ground, covering the field in a thick smoke. I couldn't see anything around me, as Swablu's white cotton wings were the only things visible.

"Swablu, try to blow the smoke away." I told him as he was vigioursly flapping his wings, but no avail. "Fly up and try it!" I suggested as he flew toward the ceiling, Flapping his wings harder this time the smoke was slowly starting to dissipate, but was still managed to block my visibility.

"Aim up and use flamethrower!" she commanded as the bright red and orange stream of fire shot out from the smoke. Watching it go up, Swablu flew out of the streams way but wasn't able to fully evade it. A small portion of his wing had a very apparent burn mark on him.

"Swablu use ariel ace!" I told him as his cotton wings glowed brightly, sky rocketing down from the ceiling. Making contact with Torkoal, his force was enough to knock the fire turtle on it's back. The burn though seemed ot be slowly hurting Swablu, as it flinched in pain with each flap of his wings.

Torkoal retreated back into its shell, quickly rolling over and standing back up on its four legs. "Use flamethrower!"

"Dodge it," Swabul evaded the flames without getting burned this time. "Now use take down!" His body was then enveloped in a bright shield like barrier as it charged towards Torkoal, knocking it in the air for a second before it hit the ground. "Good job Swablu."

"Swab-" as he tried to chirp the familiar light of evolution glowed as I noticed his body grow almost four times his original size. Three long paper like tails grew out as his neck became elongated. "Altaria!" I was shocked to see the burn mark on his wing was healed and gone.

"Torkoal is unable to battle!" The referee yelled as Flannery returned her tired Pokemon before quickly sending out her second Pokemon.

"Slugma, it's your turn!" She called out at a lava like slug appeared, it seemed to have magma like stumps on its head. "Use sludge bomb!" Right off the bat, black and purple balls were fired towards Altaria as he flew away from each of them.

"Altaria use-" I stopped as I could see him quickly charge up a purple ball, before firing it like it were a thunderbolt towards Slugma as it hit it. The move was so powerful that it seemed to have been unconscious in just the first move. "What was that?"

"Saki, Altaria just used dragon pulse!" Steven warned me, as I could see him charge up another. "You need to call it back! I don't think it can control its power!" he yelled as I could see what he meant. Altaria's eyes burrowed down as he seemed angered, as it was about ready to fire.

"Altaria return!" I called as he retracted back into his Pokeball before he could fire another one. That power though, that was too much! If I leave him out he would do more damage to the gym then or worse he would hurt people! "That was frightening." I didn't know what caused Altaria to lose control like that, but it's definitely something I needed to figure out.

"Go Numel!" The orange baby camel took the field, as I pulled out my next Pokemon.

"It's your turn, Kirlia!" she graced the battle field as Flannery seemed more determined this time around with her last Pokemon.

"Numel use flame burst!" Flanner told her Pokemon as Numel shot out large balls of fire towards Kirlia.

"Dodge and use magical leaf!" A weak move to use against a fire type, but it would affect some damage even it was just a little. As the flame and leaves clashed together, the small ashes flew to the ground.

"Use earthquake!" Stomping against the ground, Numel started to rock it as Kirlia tried to maintain her stance. Though as the earthquake kept getting stronger and stronger, the force was soon becoming too much for her to handle as she fell to the ground.

"Kirlia use psychic!" I commanded her, as she formed the bright purple border around Numel, lifitng it a fair distance off the ground as the earthquake ceased. As the border faded Numel began to fall towards the ground. "Now use disarming voice!"

The loud high pitched scream she let out was enough to even have me cover my ears as Flannery, Steven and the referee followed. Numel hit the ground as a large cloud of dust surround it.

The referee picked up the ends of her skirt as she ran over to Numel, raising up her hand in my direction "Numel is unable the battle. Victory goes to Saki!"

* * *

Steven and I walked away from Lavaridge Town as we hiked along the ledges and stairs leading down to Mauville City. Looking at Altaria's Pokeball I still questioned what happened to him, just why did he lose control like that?

"You're still worried about it?" He asked me as I nodded my head.

"Yea, it was his first time battling. I mean I've practiced with him against the others, but I would have never imagined that would happen." I told him.

"Usually when a Pokemon evolves, there can be times where they lose control of their newly gained power. Which is probably what happened," Steven explained as I attached Altarias ball back to my belt.

"I see," there was still something bothering me. Even though he had been honest with me yesterday about his past that only solved part of it, he was still hiding something. I know he is!

Steven stopped me as we stood in the middle of the dirt road."Is something the matter?" he asked me as I took a deep breath.

"It still feels like you're hiding something from me, please if there's anything you're not telling me..." I stopped myself as I took a step away from him. My heart felt heavy as I could feel myself starting to tremble as I was afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Saki..."

"Please Steven, I feel it!" I begged him.

Steven looked down at the ground as he stuffed his hands into his pocket. "I'm afraid I can't keep it a secret much longer, can I?" he seemed to have asked himself as I looked up at him.

"So you are hiding something from me?"

"Saki, please understand. I didn't want to tell you, I was afraid that it would ruin the genuine nature of our friendship." He tried to explain. "Saki, I'm...I'm the Hoenn Pokemon League Champion." Steven confessed.

That feeling disappeared as I heard what he said to me, "you are?" I covered my mouth as I had been traveling with the League Champion, I had fallen for him.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just when people know they tend to freak out, and they in turn become fake. A shell of a person they were, and when I saw how you treated me unlike the handful of people who do know I saw what it was like to have a friend like you. I just didn't want you to know."

"You think I would change just because you're the champion?" I felt a bit upset as he hadn't told me sooner.

"Saki, it was only a precaution. The pain I felt after loosing Cynthia, battling was the only thing that made it go away which also lead me to become the champion. Please Saki, forgive me." He said as he took a step towards me.

I rushed away as I felt betrayed, I had trusted him with so much even when we first met each other and now he couldn't have bothered to mention this. "Steven you should have told me sooner. You even lied to me and told me that you didn't even know." I could the water works starting to kick in.

"Saki, I-"

"I just can't believe you lied to me about that. I trusted you."

"I know that now, but at the time I had seen so many people change when my friend Wallace had became the champion. I just didn't want that to happen to me." Steven said as he looked upset. "But I was also scared..." grabbing my wrist he pulled me close to him, "Saki, I think I've fallen for you."

Pushing myself away from him gently I took a deep breath, as I tried to organize my thoughts. I was happy that he finally told me everything, but now... I felt betrayed. After these last few days together if had just told me I would have understood, but now... I just needed to get away.

Grabbing Zorua's Pokeball I released her as she looked towards me. I picked her up as I tried hard to fight back the tears, "transform into Altaria, I'll explain later." I whispered to her a I tossed her up in the air. Taking the form of Altaria she flew down next to me as I jumped on her back.

"Saki, where are you-?"

"I'm sorry Steven." I said to him as I felt the tears starting to drip from my face. Zorua flapped her wings hard as we took to the sky, I could hear Steven yelling out for me, but I just ignored him.

"Alt?" she asked me as I stroked her head.

"Steven... he lied to us, he's the Pokemon League Champion..." I told her as I wiped the tears from my face. I didn't know if I should believe him anymore, it might have been a small lie, but it was still a lie. "I just need time to think..."


	18. Together

Maxie sat down at his large desk as both Tabitha and Courtney stood before him. "Do we have any idea where the girl is?" He asked them as they both shook their heads.

"Sir, we do not have a current location on the girl or the Pokemon just yet. We have many stationed at the marked posts," Tabitha said as the large monitor behind Maxie lit up. A map of the Hoenn region appeared as there were numerous red marks along the routes.

"When they see her, or the Pokemon they'll send a signal which will give us an accurate location. Once we find them I'll go capture the Pokemon." Courtney said, as Maxie shook his head.

Intertwining his fingers he turned back towards his top two admins, "bring the girl as well. I have a feeling that if we use the girl there will be a better chance that it'll listen to us." He explained. "How's the status on the collar coming along?"

"It's almost done, they are currently testing it and making any last minute modifications." Tabitha explained. "Shall we send a group to Mt. Pyre to apprehend the red rob?"

"Yes. Tabitha I want you to lead the group and get it quickly since Courtney will be the one to get the Pokemon." Maxie said, "now where any of you able to find out anymore information about the Pokemon?"

Courtney pressed a button, "from what we could summarize, Zorua might have a shorter time period when holding its disguise. Though Zoroark could possibly maintain a longer period of time, but both will transform into an anatomically correct version of any Pokemon." She explained as pictures of Zoroark appeared on the screen.

"I see... Tabitha go to Mt. Pyre, Courtney you're on standby." Maxie said, as they were almost ready to launch their plan into action.

* * *

After flying a good distance away Zorua and I sat in front of the close by river bank as I wiped away a few more tears. "Zora." She rubbed her head against my arm as I could see the worried look on my face.

"You know I hate it when people lie to me, I just can't believe he did." I told her as I petted her soft furry head. "You remember why, when dad lied to mom..." I painfully started to go down memory lane.

_**Flash back...**_

_ Zorua and I sat in our new room as I could hear the yelling and screaming from my parents. We had just got off the boat from our last home in Castelia City as we started to move into our new room as they were fighting for some reason, but they were going at it for at least a few hours straight. _

_ "I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!?" I heard my mother yell as the sound of breaking glass soon followed after. "When were you going to tell me about this? Where you even thinking about it!?"_

_ "Look I did it for our sake! I did it for Saki's sake!" my dad yelled as I could hear him stomp past my room and down the stairway. _

_ "You made us move away from our own family back home, just because you lost your job!?"_

_ "It's not my fault!"_

_ Holding Zorua tight, I could feel fear go through my entire body. "Zorrrr" she barked as I was fighting the tears back._

_ "Where do you think you're going!?" She asked him as she passed by my room._

_ "Where do yo think!? I'm gonna go get that job! Unless you want to be the main provider!?" My dad yelled as the door to our house slammed shut. _

_ Crawling off my bed I walked over to the door as Zorua follow me, I leaned against the doorway as I could see my mother on her knees. Her face was buried in her hands as she wept and wept._

_ Walking over to her, "mommy? Are you ok?" I innocently asked her as she looked over at me. I could see her mascara running down her face as she tried to wipe her tears away. "Where'd daddy go?" _

_ Standing up, she picked me up in her arms as she walked me over to my room. She set me down on my bed as Zorua jumped up next to me. "Saki, no matter what don't ever trust a liar...they'll end up hurting you in the end." she spoke to me as she walked out my room, shutting the door behind her._

_ "Liar?" _

_**End of flash back...**_

Zorua looked upset as we had remembered that painful memory, "zorra." I picked her up and hugged her as I remembered the sorrow and pain on my mother's face. It wasn't until I was thirteen that I had understood what she meant by that.

"Dad lost his job in Castelia, he lied to mom that he got a promotion and forced us to move earlier than the original timeline he gave us. Remember? After you hatched he made us move a week later." I told her as she nodded her head.

"Zora zor zor zora." She said to me, as we both tried so hardly to bury that memory, but after Steven lied to me... it opened up old wounds. Even if he was able to get a new job, that still didn't make up for what happened to mom.

"Even though we're ok now... just what happened to mom, seeing her cry and how it effected them for years." I felt more tears starting to fall from my face as I clearly remembered that they were so close to divorce before. "She said to never trust a liar, but..."

Snap!

I turned my head as I could see Steven crawl out from the bushes. "Saki!" he said as he knelled down next to me. Zorua growled as she jumped out of my arms, "easy girl. I just need to talk to Saki."

"Zorua! Zora!" she barked loudly at him as he didn't seemed phased at her sudden surge of anger.

"It's ok." I said to her, as she stopped barking but continued to growl at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but that doesn't mean you needed to run away from me." Steven said to me as I tried not to look into him, as I watched the light rapids of the water fighting each other.

"It's not that, you lied to me."

"Saki... what do you mean? Is there something that you haven't told me?" He asked me.

Wiping away a few more tears, "my dad lied to my mom... I saw how much pain she was in...they fought so bad that they almost divorced because of it, and I promised her that I would never trust a liar but I ended up trusting you and you lied to me." I told him.

"That's why you were upset?"

"I thought you would be someone who wouldn't lie to me, but I was wrong." I said as I felt him pull me into his arms as he held me close. "Steven?"

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Saki... I promise I won't lie to you anymore, I'll be completely honest with you." He said to me as he stroked my hair.

"How can I trust you? When you said that you-"

Cupping his hand against my face as I gazed up into his eyes, lowering his face towards mine I felt his lips press against mine. I was taken aback as he ran his fingers threw my hair, as it seemed as if we were kissing for hours. Pulling back I could see a pink tint across his face as my face began to blush.

"I lied when I said I didn't know who the champion was, but I would never lie about how I feel about you." Steven told me, as he stood me up. "When you flew off on Zorua I feared that I would lose you, and I...I just couldn't do that. You mean to much to me to lose you."

"Do you really mean that?" I asked him, as he wiped the tears off of my face. "Steven, are you really sure?"

"If I didn't care I would have just let you fly away and wouldn't have bothered. The fact that I'm standing here right here with you, right now. I just don't want to lose you, please don't ever leave me again." He begged me as I wrapped my arms around him.

I looked up at him, "Steven...what are you saying?" I asked him.

"I'm saying... Saki, ever since we first met part of me felt saddened whenever I left your side, but when I'm with you I feel completed. Every time I left you alone I was scared that the next time I would see you, you'd be hurt." Steven said as I nuzzled up against his neck.

"Like at Meteorite Falls?"

Steven nodded his head, "I kept beating myself up after I saw you get hurt, and when you almost fell off the cliff on Mt. Chimney... without you with me, I just feel restless and can't help but worry about you until I see you. Saki, you don't know how much you mean to me."

"Steven, didn't you basically say the same thing about Cynthia?" I asked him.

"I did, but it was nothing compared to how I feel about you. I mean, I thought I felt this feeling before, but I know this is for real. Saki... will you please go out with me, stay by my side on our journey together, say you'll be my girlfriend," he begged me as I opened my eyes in shock.

A feeling of joy washed over me, "yes!" I told him as he kissed me again as Zorua barked in joy. It seemed like all her hard work paid off after all this time. Pulling away "now... is there anything else you're not telling me?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Trust me when there's something important, you'll be there with me. Now let's get you to Petalburg Town for your next gym battle." Steven said to me as we intertwined our hands together. This day has just been overall crazy, but in the end... it paid off.

* * *

Maxie stood in front of the monitor as Courtney walked next to him. "Sir, we just got information about the girl." The moment she said that he quickly turned his head towards her as he readjusted his glasses.

"Where is she?" He asked her.

"She's currently outside of Mauville City, but is heading towards Petalburg Town." Courtney informed him.

"And what is the Pokemon's current status?"

"It's still has yet to evolve, do you still want to go after it?"

Maxie shook his head, "no, tell them to keep us informed. The minute Zorua involves into Zoroark we'll go in to capture both it and the girl."

"It won't be that simple, she's currently being accompanied by a man. We're still trying to figure out who he is." She informed him.

"Then make sure you find out a way to stall him. It's only a matter of days now,"


	19. Nightmares Do Come True

The small little dot on the screen slowly moved past Mauville City and was beginning to appear as if it were heading South towards Slateport. Maxie crossed his arms. "Sir, I do believe your idea to wait until it has evolved is not ideal." Courtney said to him as he shook his head.

A grunt walked into the room holding a large metal ring handing it to Maxie, "they finished it?" He asked as the screen was then covered in clips, each of which showed a different Pokemon wearing the collar. "Stand over there," Maxie ordered them, pointing towards a corner in the room.

"As you can see this collar is able to fully control Pokemon, they obeyed all of our commands without hesitation. Even if Zorua is still a bit young this collar will force it to use all of its power." Courtney explained as Maxie observed each and every video.

He tossed the collar back to her, "no. From what you and Tabitha have told me this girl and Zorua share a very close bond, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is but what does that-?"

Tabitha entered the room as he looked at both Maxie and Courtney. "Sir we have just returned with the red orb. We have it currently down in the holding."

"Good, tell me Tabitha when the Zorua attacked you what happened?"

He was shocked by the question before he glanced angrily at his injured shoulder, placing a hand on it. "As I was about ready to drop the girl into the water, it ran behind me and lock its jaw on my shoulder. Damn thing hurt like a Mightyena's actual bite!"

"You see all we need to do is put that girl in harm, I'm sure that if we beat it around a bit it'll force itself to evolve just to protect its trainer." Maxie hypothesised as the admins were taken a back.

"Sir the chances of that happening are very slim! Besides what will you do about the man accompanying her!?" Tabitha asked as Maxied huffed out a breath. "We already have the red orb, now all we have to do is find the chamber where Groudon slumbers-"

"Yes, but that Pokemon will be a good test run for us. Once we've pushed it to its limits and find Groudon we can then bring out the true legendary Pokemon!" Maxie was starting to sound like a madman.

His idea to make a Zoroark take form of a Groudon as a substitute til they find the real one was starting to sound crazy! Both of his admins knew in there minds that it wouldn't work, but it was his vision.

"Of course we'll keep it around just in case, now Courtney go and do whatever is possible to get it to evolve. Tabitha go with her, and make sure the operation goes according to plan. Now, go." He ordered as he looked towards the grunt. "You there, go with them."

The grunt nodded their head as they walked out of the room, shutting the door tightly behind them. Walking a few feet away from the door, they looked around to see that there was no one close by she pulled back her hood.

Reaching her hand up to her ear, "Archie it's Shelly. We need all available hands to report to the route between Mauville and Slateport. Maxie is planning to make a scene to steal a shape shifting Pokemon to create a substitute Groudon. I repeat this is an emergency." She explained as she pulled her hood back up and ran to catch up with the admins.

* * *

"Zora zora!" Zoura barked, ever since yesterday she couldn't wipe that sneaky little smile off her tiny face. Sitting on my head, I would feel her occasional stand and jump up when she would look down at mine and Steven's hands.

After spending the night in the Pokemon Center we decided to leave a bit after sun rise as we headed back towards Slateport City and tell my family the good news. I carefully readjusted the red rose Steven had placed in my hair as I shivered at the early morning breeze.

"Think you could be quiet for just one day?" I asked her sarcastically as she shook her head.

"Oh come on she's just happy," Steven said to me as he twirled me around. "Aren't you?"

"Of course I am silly, think is you're not the one with a barking fox on your head." I joked at her as she instantly flicked her black and red fluffy tail in my face.

"Yes, but my ear is closer to her." Steven pointed out as Zorua was just about at his head height. "Today is just beautiful isn't it-"

_Snap, snap, snap!"_

Steven and I looked towards the large thick trees as a horde of blue sailor dressed grunt with a strange 'A' shape on their chest appeared. They stood in rows as I could see their leader, the same one on Mt. Chimney and in my dreams walked towards us.

"Team Aqua...what are you doing here?" Steven asked them as he stood in front of me.

"Relax lad, we're not here to harm any of ya, I, Archie, leader of Team Aqua promise you that." Archie said.

"If you're here to battle, then why are you here?"

"To protect her!" Archie said as he pointed towards me. "I have a spy working for me under Maxie. They just informed me that they're coming here for that little black fox."

"Zora!"

"They're coming to steal Zorua?" I asked, looking down at her as I could see the fear in her eyes.

Archie nodded his head, "I'm usually not one to help, even if it means saving your skin, but I can't let Maxie go through with plan."

"How can we trust that you aren't planning to do the same? You don't have any proof that what you're saying is true" Steven pointed out as a strange sound was starting to ring in the sky.

Looking up I could barely see any clouds in the bright blue sky.I looked out toward the valley "do you hear that?" I asked him as I suddenly remembered that sound.

"Sounds like a helicopter." He said alarmingly as I had a feeling we both knew who it was.

Three red painted helicopters appeared in the sky as they hoovered right above us. "Is that proof enough?"

Ladders dropped down from the large helicopters as countless Team Magma grunts climbed down. Both groups stood across with each other as Steven and I stood in between them, Archie furrowed his brows as Tabitha walked to the front.

"Looks like we're not the only ones here for Zorua," Tabitha said as Steven wrapped his arms around me. Archie stood in front of us as the grunts soon followed, his lead. A wall of Team Aqua grunts now separated us from Team Magma.

A large muscular man came to us, a similar anchor necklace hung down his neck as he looked down at us. He was far taller than me and Steven, "you two get going. We'll hold them off." He said as we ran away from the disaster that was going to happen.

The yells and screams, just like at Mt. Chimney repeated once again as we tried to separate ourselves as far away from them as possible. "Zor!" she barked as they were going at it.

Another helicopter flew above us, "you're not getting away!" I heard Courtney say through the speakers as a few Team Magma grunts jumped down.

"Go Metang!" Steven called out as his Metang appeared before them. "Use psychic!" a few of the grunts levitated above the ground, as it threw them toward the forest but more and more grunts began to surround us.

"Zorua, let's show them what you've got!" I told her as she jumped from my arms. "Night slash!" The black vines sprouted from her body as she lashed out towards the grunts, managing to knock a few down.

Within seconds the grunts had sent out their own masses of Mightyena, Numels, and Golbats.

"Mightyena shadow ball!"

"Goldbat use wing attack!"

"Numel use flame burst!"

Both Metang and Zorua fended off the hordes, as things seemed to be getting tougher. "Go Altaria!" Sending out Altaria he looked around before looking at me, "please I need your help. Use dragon pulse!" I told him.

Altaria seemed worried, but it seemed as if he pushed that aside as he fired off the purple electric like bolts as the hordes. They backed away before going at it again as the hordes kept at thier attacks. Steven seemed to be holding up well, as Metang battled intensely.

Just then I could feel an hand roughly grab my arm, I turned to see Courtney as she tossed me to the ground. Steven looked over at me before a grunt appeared in front of him, "leave her alone!" he yelled as a few more grunts appeared as they began to tie him up.

"Steven!" I called out to him as Courtney kicked me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me.

"It's time I teach you some respect," she said to me as Zorua jumped in front of her.

"Zorua!"

"No, they're after you!" I told her as I reached out towards her. Courtney's foot pressed my hand to the ground, before kicking Zorua like a ball. My little fox skidded on the ground as she was staggering, the battles were taking its toll. "Zorua you have to get away! Please listen to me!" I begged her, but she didn't.

Shaking her head, she charged towards Courtney as I could see black smog starting to form around her. Using punishment she launched herself off the ground, "Numel, use hyper beam!" She commanded as a beam of light shot out of Numel's mouth and clashed with Zorua.

"Don't hurt her!" I got up as two of the Team Magma grunts held me back. "Let me go!" I yelled as I thrashed around, hoping to loosen their grips. Looking over at Zorua she was starting to get worse, she was pushing herself to the limit if she kept going there's no telling what could happen.

I looked towards Altaria as he was fighting off numerous Golbats away from Steven's Metang. "Saki! Hold on!" Steven yelled out to me as he was trying hard to break free of the ropes.

Zorua was starting to lose her balance as her night slash weakly hit Numel, "what a weakling. It can't even protect itself, let alone its trainer." Courtney mocked as I could see a fiery rage in Zorua's eyes.

She soon became enveloped in a bright blinding light, as my worst fears were starting to come to life. "No Zorua! Don't!" I yelled out to her, but it didn't work. Zorua was transforming as she stood on her two back legs increasing her height, the little puff of fur on her head grew longer and longer til it reached the back of her legs. Her two front paws became arms as her face was more elongated.

"Zoroark!" She cried out as the red ribbon around her neck fell to the ground.

I felt the grunts grip loosen around my arms a bit as I managed to lodge my elbow into of one of them, before quickly punching the second one in the face. "Zoroark!" I ran over to her as she looked worriedly at me. "We need to get you out of here!" I told her as she looked back at Steven.

"That's not going to happen!" Courtney yelled as a silver ring wrapped around Zoroark's neck.

_"The one from the dream!"_ I was horrified to see it as Zoroark was suddenly zapped by it before falling to the ground. "Zoroark! Please stay with me!" I begged her, but she wouldn't open her eyes. "Wake up! Please wake up!" Something hit my side as I fell back before being tied up.

As the helicopter approached the ground the two grunts from earlier, along with Courtney picked me and Zoroark up as they placed us inside. "Saki!" Steven yelled as we were slowly rising off the ground.

"Altaria!"

"Steven, Altaria, please save us!" I yelled towards him as they were slowly vanishing from my sight as the large metal door shut in front of me.

"Nighty night!" Courtney yelled, as everything went black.


	20. Temporary Allies

Steven painfully watched as Saki and Zoroark were dragged away into a the Team Magma helicopter. "Steven, Altaria, please save us!" He heard her cry out to him as she disappeared from his sight.

The Team Magma grunts called back their own Pokemon as they retreated back into the the other helicopters as they quickly flew away. He still tried to break free of his bindings as he looked to see the beaten and worn down Team Aqua members.

"Let me give you a hand," Archie said to him as he used a portion of his strength as he broke the ropes wrapped around Steven as they dropped down to the ground below him. Archie helped him stand as Metang and Altaria flew over to him.

"I can't believe they just took them," Steven said as he felt a part of him was missing. He had to watch Saki being hurt and he could do nothing to stop them, he couldn't save her. Steven didn't feel like a hero, but felt worthless.

Archie shook his head, "I'm sorry boy, regardless of our efforts they got away." He apologized.

Picking up Zoroarks ribbon, he could see the red petals from the flower he picked for Saki fall from the sky as they flew in front of him. "You told us you'd help!" Steven yelled at Archie, as he backed away.

"Al-al-" Steven could see the tears starting to from in Altaria's eyes. "Altaria!" He cried out as both Saki and Zoroark were no where in sight.

Steven petted Altaria's neck, "don't worry, we'll get her back. We'll get both Saki and Zoroark, ok? Please calm down my friend." He tried to calm Altaria down. "They went that way, towards Lilycove City. We need to get a move on and fast." Steven told them as he pulled out Metang's Pokeball. "Please rest my friend," he said as he returned it to his Pokeball.

"You can't be serious now?" Archie asked him, as Steven jumped onto Altaria's back.

"Look, if they're planning to use Zoroark and Saki for their plans, I just can't let that happen. I made a promise to protect her, to protect them both." Steven told Archie, seeming determined to rescue her.

"I can't let you do this alone. Matt!" Archie called out as the large buff guy that told Steven and Saki to get away walked over to them. "Contact Shelly and get Team Magma's exact location, we set sail as soon as possible." He said as Matt nodded his head as he walked away to call Shelly.

"You better not be planning anything yourself," Steven warned him as both he and Altaria looked at Archie.

"Listen here you! If there's one thing we have in common is that we both despise Team Magma, but if you're still so worried that I'll harm your little girlfriend or her Pokemon I'll make you a deal." Archie told him.

"What kind of deal?"

"If we get your girlfriend back, along with getting our revenge on Maxie for the incident at Mt. Chimney and letting them get away, I promise we'll do everything in our power to make sure they don't bother you two anymore." Archie told him, as Steven was shocked.

Steven thought carefully about the offer Archie gave him, "fine. But you better keep your word on it old man! If Team Magma harms a single hair on her head after this, I'm coming for you!" He threatened.

"Understood. Allies?" Archie stuck out his hand as Steven grabbed it with his own.

"Temporary allies."

Matt walked over to both Steven and Archie, "Shelly needs to speak with you Archie." He said as Archie nodded his head.

"Where are you Shelly?" he asked as he responded to his ear piece. Steven watched as Archie listened to his subordinate. "Shelly said she'll be waiting for us in Lilycove City. Apparently Team Magma has been using a cave close by as their hideout, but we need to hurry."

"Archie you know where it is right?" Steven asked him, as Archie searched his memory.

"There's only one cave around Lilycove City, but it can be easily overlooked. There should be a waterway nearby that'll lead us there, let's get a move on."

* * *

I could feel my head starting to hurt as the ropes wrapped around me were starting to hurt my arms and chest. My blood suddenly ran cold as I could see myself laying on the red tile floor of the room in my dream...but it wasn't a dream, it was a vision!

"Aarrk!" I heard Zoroark cry as I looked to see her trapped in a large metal cage, her hands were wrapped around the silver collar as it zapped her.

"Zoroark!" She looked over at me as she looked somewhat relieved. "Don't worry, we're gonna get out of here!" I told her as I struggled in my bindings as I tried to feel for my Pokeballs. "Where did they...?"

Footsteps entered the room as Maxie, Courtney and a few grunt walked over to Zoroark's cage, Courtney stood next to him as she dangled my Pokeball belt. "Looking for this?" she asked me as she handed it to grunt. The grunt placed the belt in the corner of the room as Maxie inspected Zoroark.

"What a powerful Pokemon you have here, while you were out it was able to fight against the collar. But that won't for much longer." Maxie said as he pulled out a small remote control, pressing a button Zoroark was enveloped in a bright electric outline.

"Zooorr!" She cried out as I tried harder to fight out of the ropes as they were barely starting to loosen up. Falling against a wall in the metal cage she was looking worse then I had ever seen her; her red eyes were slowly starting to turn dull.

"Stop! You're gonna kill her!" I yelled. "Just let her go! Whatever you plan to do isn't going to work!" I told Maxie as he handed the remote to Courtney.

Taking a few steps towards me, he looked down at me. "That's were you're wrong girl, we have researched that Pokemon and we know what it's capable of."

"No you don't! Any information on Zoroark is still questionable!" I warned him, hoping he would reconsider what he was doing.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Maxie said to me as he took the remote from Courtney. "Now let's see what this Pokemon can do." Pressing another button, I painfully watched as the silver collar shined red. Zoroark slowly opened her eyes as a bright eerie neon red color covered her eyes.

Standing up in the cage Zoroark didn't seem to be fighting anymore, "looks like it finally gave itself to the collar." Courtney spoke, snapping her fingers as the grunts pulled down the cage around Zoroark.

"Good, now Zoroark transform into a Mightyena." Maxie commanded as she transformed into the large black and grey hyena, not missing a detail. "Perfect, now transform into a Numel." Zoroark quickly transformed into the small yellow single hump camel. "Excellent, now return to your normal appearance."

"The collar is working perfectly sir." Courtney said, as I could feel the ropes slowly starting to loosen up a bit more, as I tried to hide it from them.

"Yes, now Zoroark listen carefully to me. I want you to transform into Groudon!" Maxie told her, but she tilted her head in confusion. "Why aren't you transforming?" He asked her as she stood still like a statue. "Transform into Groudon!"

"She won't do it!" I yelled as him as Maxie's glasses almost slipped off his face before quickly adjusting them.

"What do you mean she won't?" Menacingly asking me as I shook my head. "Explain!" Maxie demanded.

"Zoroark can only transform if she knows what the Pokemon looks like! You really thought a Pokemon had prior knowledge to every single Pokemon in the world? You're a real idiot!" I yelled at him as I could feel my anger starting to boil.

Maxie brushed off my anger as he started to press random button on the remote, "none sense! This will work!" He said as a small amount of static appeared before it started to smoke. "What in the-!" Dropping the remote to the ground it looked as if it had broke.

I looked over at Zoroark as the collar around her neck produced similar sparks, "Ark!" She yelled as a large stream of fire spewed from her mouth. Ducking down to the ground along with the members of Team Magma, I pulled the ropes off as I quickly crawled over to my belt.

"What's going on?" I heard Courtney ask as Zoroark ceased the flamethrower and began to produce multiple black vines around her body, striking out towards anyone she saw.

"It's lost control!" One grunt yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" Another said as they evacuated the room, as only Maxie, Courtney and I remained.

"Sir I'm not staying in here!" Courtney yelled as she followed behind the grunts. Maxie looked horrified at what just happened, but seemed to be taking the hits from Zoroark in joy.

"Fine leave! This Pokemon's power is amazing!" He yelled, as if he had gone insane. Zoroark lunged straight towards him as she grabbed his clothes and threw him to the side of the room.

"Zoroark! What are you doing?" I asked her, as her bright neon eyes looked at me. _"She can't hear me!" _I thought to myself as the collar still seemed to be activated around her neck. For once, I was terrified of my best friend! "I know you're in there! Please Zoroark snap out of it!" I begged her as she fired another flamethrower at me.

Throwing my self to the ground I grabbed all four of my Pokeballs, I knew there was only one thing I could do. "Come on out everyone!" I yelled as Marshtomp, Kirlia, Ninetails, and Roserade stood in front of me.

They looked shocked to see Zoroark, "everyone we need to get that collar off of Zoroark! If we don't she'll suffer worse than she already has! Please we need to save her." I begged them. "Do whatever you can to get it off of her!"

Each of them took a corner of the room as they surrounded her. Zoroark formed the black vines of her night slash as aimed them at our friends. Looking for blind spots I quickly saw one as she was fighting off Roserades quick stun spore and Kirlia's magical leaf.

Jumping on her back I grabbed the collar as I could feel the electric shock surge threw my body. I tried to fight the feeling as I could feel it bend a little bit, Zoroark grabbed my shoulder as she threw me towards the wall.

"Kirl!" The purple outline of Kirlia's outline surrounded me as I was only inches away before hitting the wall. Setting me down on the ground suddenly I watched her get hit severely with Zoroark's night slash, taking critical damage.

I ran over to her as I picked her up in my arms, "are you ok?" I asked her as she didn't seem to respond to me, she only managed to keep her eyes barly opened. "It's ok, Kirlia, just rest." I told her as I placed her on the ground to sleep

As I looked back over at the battle it seemed that Zoroark was able to knock out both Roserade and Ninetails as they both piled into the corner of the room. "Roserade! Ninetails!" I called out as I looked over, Marshtomp seemed to be the only one left to try to snap some sense into Zoroark, but looking at him right now, the marks from the black vines looked worse and worse.

"Marsh.." he said weakly as I could see Zoroark produce a large black vine.

"No!" Running in front of Marshtomp I could feel my body being slammed to the ground as I had protected Marshtomp. Looking up at Zoroark, I could see the neon red fade slightly before returning to its bright glow. "Zoroark! Please!" I begged her.

"Saki!" I heard a familiar voice call my name as I saw Steven run into the room. Archie stood behind him as they were both shocked.

"Steven, run!" I tried to warn him as he and Archie were barely able to dodge her vines. "We need to get that collar off of her!" I told him as Altaria flew into the room.

"Alt! Al!" He cried out as Steven jumped onto his back and flew over to me. Steven picked me up in his arms as Altaria nuzzled up next to me. "Alllll..." he chirped weakly as I stroked his head.

"I need to save her," I told them both as I pushed myself to stand up.

"Saki, Zoroark is out of control! Look!" Steven pointed out as Archie seemed to fighting Zoroark with his bare hands, but was soon tossed aside next to Maxie.

My vision was coming true, but I could feel a plan starting to hatch in my head. "I have an idea!" I told them as I charged towards Zoroark as I tackled her to the ground.

"Saki what are you-!?" Steven questioned.

"Altaria use dragon pulse! Marshtomp use water pulse! And whatever you do, don't stop!" I told them both as I could feel Zoroark fighting against me as the black vines hit all over my body. Both of my Pokemon didn't seem to respond, "just do it! Trust me!" I yelled at them as they hesitatingly fired their attacks at me.

Zoroark and I were quickly enveloped in a purple and blue orb as the pain seemed to getting worse by the second. "Aaahhh!"

"Saki stop it!" Steven yelled as I grabbed a hold of the collar.

"I... won't...give...up!" I screamed as I broke the collar off of Zoroark. Both Altaria and Marshtomp stopped as I threw the two metal pieces to the ground. The neon red eyes slowly faded away as her red eyes returned to their original shade. "Glad to have you back," I said to her as I could feel my body give out as everything went black.


	21. Best Friends

Steven readjusted the blanket covering Saki as he grabbed the rag on her forehead, dunking it into the bowl full of ice water on the night stand. Wiping her face with the wet cloth, it seemed that her fever was almost gone; placing the cool rag on her forehead he walked over to Zoroark and repeated the same thing.

The door opened as he glanced over to see Archie enter the room, "how are they doing?" He asked Steven, as he took a deep breath.

"Both of their fevers have gone down, but neither of them have woken up...I'm really starting to get worried." Steven told Archie as he looked down at the light tiled ground.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help, but one strike from that Pokemon really packs a punch." Archie apologized as he walked over to Zoroark. "Maxie sure was a fool to think he could control such power, just goes to show how much of a madman he really is."

"Speaking of Maxie, what happened after we left?" Steven asked.

Archie slowly paced the room, "once I finally came to I saw you had taken those two away from the base, Matt and Shelly were able to apprehend most of Team Magma along with Maxie, but we unfortunately don't know where the rest of them are."

"So they're still out there... do you think they're going to try and act without Maxie?"

He nodded his head. "There's no doubt about that, Shelly says they also got away with the red orb."

"Red orb?"

"It's an artifact that was held at the top of Mt. Pyre. Both the blue orb and red orb have the power to awaken Groudon and Kyogre, we're trying to get Maxie and his admin to tell us the locations for their other secret hideouts but they're not saying anything."

Steven pulled out the red ribbon that had fallen off of Zoroark as he clenched it in his fist. "Alright, but the minute they speak let me know." Steven requested.

"I will, for now just worry about them waking up soon. If I were you I'd be worried that neither of them have woken up within a week." Archie pointed out the sad fact. Steven felt his heart drop, with each passing day he felt more and more depressed. "Now don't be so hard on yourself, I'll let you know when Maxie cracks."

With that Archie left the room as the rest of Saki's now fully healed Pokemon entered the room. All of them looked over at Saki and Zoroark as their faces were full of concern and worry. "They'll be fine," Steven said to them as he placed the ribbon next to Zoroark.

Walking over to Saki he looked at both Marshtomp and Altaria, both looked full of guilt. "Al..."

"Marsh, marsh"

Steven knew why they looked so guilty, placing a hand on both of them they looked up at him. "Don't worry she still needs to rest, without you two she wouldn't have been able to save Zoroark." He tried to cheer them up as it didn't seem to work.

"Mmmggnnnn" Steven heard Saki mumble as he watched her slowly starting to open.

* * *

The warmth of a large thick blanket covering most of my body felt so comforting to me as I could feel a cold rag on my head. I tried to sit up as I winced in pain. I could feel a bandage like material was wrapped around most of my body as I saw them on my arms.

"Saki!" Steven called out my name as I could feel his arms wrap around me, pulling me up as I sat in the bed. The large white room was filled with shelves containing different rocks, and a few glass cases.

The wet rag fell into my lap as I looked to see my Pokemon gather around me, except one. "Where's Zoroark!?" I panicked as I saw her laying in a pull out out bed, she too was wrapped in bandages with a rag on her forehead. "Is she ok?" I asked Steven as I wanted to cry.

"She's fine, the wounds on Zoroark's body is almost healed and her fever went down this morning along with yours." Steven explained as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness,"

"...Saki"

"Yes Steven?" He sounded very upset, pulling me towards him Steven hugged me tightly as I hugged him back. "I'm sorry I worried you." I apologized as I felt him starting to shake.

Kissing my forehead he looked into my eyes as I could see that they were full of sadness, "I was so worried that I was going to lose you." I felt bad that I made him worry so much, but I was so concerned about Zoroark.

"You're not going to lose me," I told him as he kissed me. Pulling away the pink tint covered his face as I smiled at him, "wait, where are we?"

"We're in my home." He told me as I carefully sat at the edge of the large bed. "Saki, what are you?" He asked me, could feel Roserade, Ninetails, and Kirlia help me walk over to Zoroark as I sat on her bed.

"How long has she been out?" I asked Steven as he sat next to me.

"You've both been unconscious for a week."

It didn't surprise me, after everything that happened we definitely need our rest. "I see, but why are we in your home? And what exactly happened? I mean why was Archie with you when you found us?"

"Archie hated that Maxie was able to beat him twice, he wanted to get revenge on him and said he would help me save you. He had sent a spy in to work under Maxie that gave us the location of Team Magma's hideout which was pretty close to Mossdeep City." Steven explained as I nodded my head.

I grabbed the red ribbon that had fallen off of Zoroark as I gently wrapped around her forearm in the large bow that she had when she was still her little Zorua self. "So you finally evolved?" I asked her, but she didn't respond.

Sleeping peacefully, she looked better now and I was finally reunited with my best friend. "I'm surprised Zoroark had that much power, she seems to be more powerful than Altaria." Steven said to me.

"The collar..."

"Collar?"

"Team Magma had placed a collar around Zoroarks neck that caused her to become completely obedient to them, but it malfunctioned and it ended up causing her to fight back against the pain it caused her." I tearfully said as the tears started to drip from my face. "I-I couldn't h-he-help her! If I just-"

"Saki," Steven put a hand on my shoulder. "These people are use to doing that, but the important thing is Zoroark is ok, you two are together again."

Looking at Marshtomp and Altaria they looked very upset, and I knew why. "Please come here you two," I said to them as they slowly walked over to me. I pulled them both into a hug, "you two did a wonderful job, I know it wasn't easy but you save her." I told them as I wiped away my tears.

"Saki, look!" I looked over at Zoroark as her eyes were slowly starting to open.

"Zoroark!" I said to her as she looked over at me before looking away. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked her as she remained silent, but looked sad. "You couldn't control yourself, please don't be so hard on yourself." I begged her.

"Maybe it's because even though she was under control, she still had to watch herself harm those around her especially you." Steven stated. "She feels guilty that you ended up getting hurt."

"Zoroark, please don't feel bad. You're my best friend, I would get hurt over and over again just to protect you. Best friends protect each other," I told her as I smiled.

She looked up at me, "S...Sa...Saki...fr-iend" my eyes opened in shock as she spoke to me smiling.

"Best friends."


	22. A Letter From

Hello my lovelies! Sorry about the wait, and not posting for a while, I had computer problem and writers block with this story….anyway let's get back to Steven and Saki's little love story here! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

The moon's bright eerie light casted down upon the slumbering city of Mossdeep, the cries of the Wailmers and Wailords humming their tunes of drowsiness was nothing short of soothing. Steven could hear the water Pokemon's sleeping songs; leaning against the wall his silver hair shinned in the light. His hand was trembling, as his eyes scanned the piece of paper he held.

His bright eyes were somewhat dull as he continued to read it over and over again. There was no expression on his face. Folding it back up, he walked over to a nearby desk as he placed it in there failing to notice part of it sticking out as he walked away.

Quietly entering the room, he gazed down at the sweet girl that lay sleeping. He brushed a lock of dark hair out of her face, as he couldn't help, but feel a sense of happiness. Saki no longer needed the gauzes and bandages anymore, and neither did Zoroark; as both were making a speedy recovery. Noticing a small smile on her face, a grin began to tug at the corners of his mouth; looking out the window the smile was washed away as he quietly left the room.

* * *

I slowly rose up from the bed as I gently rubbed my eyes, the warmth of the early morning rays were gently filling the small bedroom. It had been about two weeks since the incident occurred, and it seemed that Zoroark and I were making a speedy recovery. Glancing over I could see that she was still asleep, as I quietly got out of bed and left the room.

Hugging myself, I could feel the excess material of clothing of Steven's shirt as it stretched down almost to my knees. Even though he was a bit taller than me, his everyday house clothes were almost twice his size. "Good morning," I heard Steven say as he walked around the corner.

"Morning!" I practically jumped in his arms, as I hugged him. His arms wrapped around me, as he squeezed me. As I looked up at him, I noticed that something seemed to be wrong with him, "are you ok?"

Steven looked a bit shocked at my question, "yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You look like you had a rough night," I told him honestly as he was a bit shocked.

"Oh! I just had a bad dream, sorry to worry you." He answered quickly. I immediately felt like something else was wrong, but he didn't seem like he wanted to tell me. "Um….Saki?"

"Yes?"

"…Archie called me. He said he needed me to help him with something," he said slowly, as I titled my head.

"What is it about...Did he finally get Maxie to talk!?" I asked him eagerly.

Steven shook his head, "no sadly that's not the case. He wants me to go to Rustboro City to ask my father if there are any Devon Corporation scientists who are willing to help us against any leftover Team Magma followers." He explained, but it sounded a bit odd to me.

"Why is he sending you? Archie can easily go himself." I stated.

"Yes, but knowing my father he won't help them unless I go and ask him. It'll be easier that way."

"Ok then… I'll come with you!" I said to him cheerfully.

"No, Saki I need you to stay here."

Now I knew things were seriously wrong, "why can't I-?"

"I'll only be gone for a few days; it won't take me long if I fly there with Skarmory. Besides I'm still worried that your injuries still haven't fully healed, I just don't want you to push yourself. Please." The look in his eyes that look of sadness, in a way was enough to convince me.

"Ok, but please hurry back. We need to continue on our journey together." I said to him, as he gently pressed his lips against my forehead.

"You mean everything to me," he said as he held me in his arms again once more. "I need to get going, I'll be back soon." And with that Steven quickly left, as he walked out of the front door; leaving me alone.

As I walked back to my room, I could just feel something in the back of my mind…almost as if my conscious was telling me something was wrong about this situation. Opening my backpack I grabbed my red tank top, and black denim jeans, along with my grey coat and quickly got changed. As I finished pulling my long hair back I could hear Zoroark starting to stir as she sat up. "Zoorrrr…" she still sounded sleepy.

"Still not speaking, huh?" I joked with her as she walked over to me. The first two words she had ever said… and now she can't do it anymore, maybe it was just a onetime thing. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked her, as she looked at me quite curiously.

"Zoro Zorark?"

"Steven had leave to do some errand for Archie; he'll be back in a few days." I told her as she instantly growled. "Look I trust him, besides there are still a few Team Magma grunts out there that we need to be on the lookout for, you don't know if they're still after you." I explained, as we both left the bed room.

I couldn't help, but admire the large amount of stones Steven had collected over the years. Every time I glanced into one of the cases, I could see my own reflection in the carefully polished rocks. The way he took care of his collection, and cherished them in such a way was something I didn't see many do, but then again I really hadn't seen many people that interested in collecting different types of rocks.

"Hey Zoroark, maybe we should go to that once desert like place near Lavaridge. I heard from Archie that there are some pretty valuable fossils over there, maybe we can go grab one for Steven." I suggested, but as I waited for a reply I instead heard the sound of paper.

Turning towards her, I noticed that was trying to pull a piece of loose paper out from Steven's drawer desk. "Hey now!" I yelled at her, as I gently pushed her away, "honestly you don't know what this is… it could be something important." Though it did seem odd, Steven's house was very organized; nothing was out of place, not even the contents of his drawers.

"Zorr…" she spoke lowly, as opened the drawer and took out the piece of paper.

"It's probably the letter his father asked us to bring him back in Dewford," I told her, as she looked at me. "I'm not going to read it!"

"Zoro!"

"Alright!" I yelled, as I unfolded the paper, "Here I'll even read it aloud."

"Zo zora," she didn't' seem impressed, but I could definitely see the curiosity in her eyes.

"Dear Steven, I know it has been awhile since we have spoken," my heart quickly started to race as the pitch in my voice was starting to go down as I read a few line ahead. "I'm so sorry for what has happened between us, I really want to talk to you about this with you face to face. By the time you get this letter I should be in Lilycove City, please Steven I miss you and really want us to start over again, or at least just see you." Warm tears dripped down from my eyes as Zoroark's expression quickly changed. "Love…" before I could finish I busted out into tears.

Dropping the letter I buried my hands in my face as I quickly realized where Steven was going. I could feel Zoroark's hand rub my back as she hugged me, "he lied to me again!' I wailed, as my heart felt like it was shattering.

"Zorraa…" she whispered.

I didn't know what to do, but I knew one thing I didn't want to Steven again. "He said he'd be honest with me," I whispered as I could feel myself starting to choke up "and I believed him."

"Zo zoo, ark zoro zora."

"I know, but right now I need to think." I told her honestly as more tears dripped down to the floor while a few landed on the beige paper that showed me the truth about where Steven was going. I quickly got up, as I ran into the bed room. Gathering up my stuff I slung my bag across my shoulder, as I tried to pull myself together.

"Zorr?" she asked me as we both walked out of Steven house; adjusting my Pokeball belt and wiping away the tears once more I activated my PokeNav and pulled up a map of the Hoenn region.

"If we just fly southwest, we can make it home to Slateport City before noon." I told her, as she looked at me. "Look we need to focus; we've only got four badges. We need four more in order to have a chance of going against the elite four and…him."

"Zora?"

"I should add we're going to stay the rest of the day back home with mom and dad, and tomorrow morning we'll head off to the next gym." I explained to her, "Can you please transform in Altaria, please? I just…" without further explanation Zoroark quickly transformed into our fluffy winged companion. I jumped on her back, as we both took the skies and flied in the direction back home.

"_Steven…why?"_

* * *

Steven sat at the fairly sized metal table, his hands together as his fingers were intertwined. He didn't seem the slightest bit happy, as the sun was starting to set. He wanted to get this over with so he could be with Saki as soon as possible. Though the only thing he could think about were the negative feelings that were boiling up inside of him.

"Steven!" a woman's voice called out, as he glanced back.

Long flowing golden blonde hair reaching an incredible length, adorned with tear drop like pins on both sides of her head. The blue top she wore clung tightly on her body as the light blue ribbon around her waist showed off her figure, her black trousers complimented her outfit as the sound of her heeled shoes clicked their way towards him.

"Cynthia…" Steven whispered, but didn't seem happy by her presence.

"My oh my, somewhat sure turn out to be a lady killer after all these years she said cheerfully.

"What do you want?"

Her grey eyes looked a bit shocked, "didn't you read my letter?" she asked him as she tried to hug him, but Steven quickly pushed her away. "I understand if you're upset with me," she started.

"Upset isn't where I would begin with."

"Steven…" Cynthia grabbed her wrist as she looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, I know that I shouldn't have done what I did and there is no way for me to undo what I have done. But I'm truly sorry from the bottom of my heart."

"…do you really mean that?" Steven asked, as Cynthia quickly looked back up at him and saw that he was looking down at the ground, occasionally glancing up at her. "It really hurt what you did to me… I-I mean… I just want."

"Steven, I didn't just want to apologize to you."

"Then what else?" he asked, raising his head.

"I want you to come with me… I want you to travel with me around the world!" she said to him, smiling. "I can't undo the past, but I want to make up for it. I want us to be together again, like we were before… remember when we walked along the beach in Mossdeep City," she said as she reached for his hand.

"Or the time we went to Meteorite Falls just to watch the Swablu dance in the spring…"

"Or when we had to spend a week in the Petalburg Woods because we kept getting lost, those memories of our time together are priceless and I want to create more of them with you" they both smiled as Steven noticed their hands.

"Cynthia, I don't know what to think."

"You don't need to think, my love. Just say you'll come with me" she sounded like she was begging him. "The boat leaves tonight for the Kalos region, and I want you to be with me when it sets sail on the way to our new adventure together."

"I see," he said looking into her eyes. "Though there is one thing Cynthia."

"And what's that?" she asked him, as she brought a hand up to his face.

Steven moved his faced closer to hers, as he watched her close her eyes. He could feel Cynthia wrap her arms around him; he moved his head toward the side of hers. "You're getting on that boat without me," he told her as he removed himself from her grasp.

Cynthia looked a bit lost, "what do you-?"

"If you were truly sorry, you would have looked me in the eye and said that to me. You looked down at the ground." He told her as she took a step back. "In these last four years, I spent one entire year waiting for you to write me back, call me, anything to tell me you still loved me but I eventually gave up and for two years I traveled around Hoenn, searching for opponents to fight to take out my anger and in this final year I have come to terms with all of this." He explained to her.

"Steven please!" she cried out, "I am truly sorry!" he could see a tear trail down her cheek. "Please, I just want to be with you again!" she begged him.

"It's too late!" he said as he turned his back towards her, "I've already found someone else who I truly cherish…someone that I will always love deeply; she is the one who deserves my heart."

"There is no one else!" She yelled, as she grabbed the sleeve of his coat. "I deserve your love! You need to be with me!" Cynthia demanded.

"No I don't!" Steven pulled his arm away as he could hear her gasp. "I won't lie, I'll never forget the memories we share, but what you did to me was unforgivable Cynthia." He walked away as he could hear her sobbing at what had just happened.

"_But I have found a new love, and her name is Saki."_

* * *

I lay down on my bed, as Zoroark and the others were sleeping peacefully in my room. When Zoroark and I had arrived here I had found a note from my parents saying they were in Mauville City, and wouldn't be back for a week or two. It was better that way; I wouldn't want them to see the condition I was in.

My puffy grey eyes still dripped warm tears as I looked at the dark sky outside of my window, part of me worried what Steven would say if he found out that I read that letter, but another part of me was still upset that he lied to me. Especially about something like her, Cynthia, and how she wanted to see him again.

The pain in my chest still failed to have gone away, turning over I looked at the ticket that lay on my night stand. The only thing that could get me to the next gym in Petalburg City was a small ferry leaving tomorrow morning, as I closed my eyes my thoughts immediately went to one thing…Steven.

"_She was your first love…maybe it's better this way…"_


	23. Battles In Loneliness

Hello again my loves! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, yes I have changed up the love story… now let's get back to the story!

* * *

I stood on the deck of the ferry as I watched the waves crashed on the nose of the boat. I could see the port, along with the top of the Petalburg Gym's symbol just over the large thick trees. Once I had got aboard the ship I made a quick plan of what I should do, though in all honesty being by myself… did sadden me a bit.

Grabbing a Pokeball I watched it open as Marshtomp stood before her, "marsh?"

"I'm thinking that you and Ninetails would be good to use against Norman, what do you think?" I asked him, as he didn't seem focused on that. "From what I've heard he uses normal type Pokemon so Zoroark won't be much use there." I explained but he seemed to be paying attention to that. "Are you still worried about me?"

"Marsh marsh."

"You too huh? Look I just need to finish what I started; we need to beat all the gyms leaders and once we're done here… we're gonna leave."

"Mar?"

"Daddy was able to beat almost every single gym leader and elite four member before he went up against Drayden. He couldn't go against the elite four back home in the Unova region, I want to make him proud despite the past." I explained to Marshtomp, as I thought about that one frame of badges in our living room.

Every time I had watched him look at that frame, I could see that look of disappointment. I knew that he wanted to finish what he started, but he couldn't and that was because of me. He had never said it to me, but I had a feeling that part of me was to blame.

"To be honest," I started as I looked down at the wooden deck of the boat. "Maybe I'm just using that as an excuse." I said as Marshtomp looked a bit confused. "Maybe I just need time to think."

* * *

"Thank you my friend," Steven said to the large metallic bird next to him as he gently pet his companion on the top of its metal head. The glimmer of happiness in its eyes shines as it glanced down at the small box in Steven's hands.

He looked down at it as well, and smiled. The day after his meeting with Cynthia he had decided to stop by the Lilycove Department Store, he wanted to surprise Saki with something special when it caught his eye. Opening the box he looked at it, a small silver pendent in the shape of a rose gently hanged from the silver chain that was held down by a few supports. It wasn't much, but he felt that it would be nice of him to get something after dating her for just a few weeks.

"I hope she likes it," he spoke to Skarmory as he pulled its Pokeball from his pocket. "Thank you again my friend." He said as Skarmory returned to its Pokeball.

Walking towards his home he felt a sense of comfort knowing that he would be reunited with Saki sooner than he told her. As he was getting closer he saw Archie walk out of his home, this surely surprised him. "Archie…what are you doing here?" he asked him, as he seemed a bit worried.

"I came here to talk to you and Saki, but neither of you were here." He stated.

This surprised Steven at what he heard. "What are you talking about? Saki was here when I left yesterday." He said.

"Maybe this might have something to do with it," Archie told Steven as he handed him a folded up piece of paper. "I found it on the ground, there are a few places were the ink seems to be washed away by something."

Steven scanned the paper as felt his heart drop. "What have I done?" he asked himself as he threw it to the ground in frustration. He tried hard to hold back his tears as he realized that Saki read the letter Cynthia had sent him and must have thought that he was leaving her. "I'm such an idiot."

"Hey now lad, don't go beating yourself up." Archie told him, "look here, I ain't the best man for advice, but if I were you I'd be trying to figure out where she is heading next."

Steven shook his head, "are you sure that's a good idea? Saki must be furious at me." He said as he still beat himself up for not telling her the truth.

"That girl of yours might appreciate it. You going and finding her," Archie told him, as he walked right past him. "Do you have an idea of where she might be heading?" he asked as he looked towards the sun high in the sky, "sad to see no clouds in the sky." He whispered to himself.

Steven tried to recall where they were a few weeks ago, as snapped his fingers. "Before you and Team Magma came we had just left Lavaridge Town… so she must be heading to…"

"Petalburg City. Isn't that were another gym is?" Archie asked Steven.

"Yes, Norman is the gym leader there and he is a tough one." Steven answered, as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"What are you doing?"

Steven looked at Archie questionably. "I'm gonna have Skarmory fly me to Petalburg City."

"You're crazy. No bird Pokemon can fly that far away in one day; the damn thing would have to be crazy." He said to Steven, as he placed the Pokeball back in his pocket.

"So how do you suppose I get there? The only boat that can take me to the closest port will take four or five days just to get there." He said, as he watched Archie bring his hand up to his ear.

"Shelly, it's Archie. Have Matt keep an eye on Team Magma, and bring over the Sharpedo boat to Mossdeep City at once." He commanded, as he shrugged his shoulders. "We'll take you there, but you need to us something in exchange."

"And what would that be?"

"I need you both to go to the Weather Institute, from what Maxie had told us they have discovered that the scientists in that area have been gathering data. From what we can understand is that Tabitha might be planning a raid on the place so he can pinpoint the ancient Pokemon's location." He explained to Steven.

He was shocked to hear Archie explain the details to him, "what do you mean? Can he really find its location just by analyzing weather patterns?"

"Tabitha is just like Maxie when it comes to intelligence, my guess is he's going to try and find areas that have suffered severe drought in the last few decades and with that information can create a map of Groudon's location."

"So then why don't you send your followers out there?"

"We need all available members incase Tabitha gets the data, we already have posts in Slateport, Lilycove, and near Sootopolis keeping us updated on anymore Team Magma related situations." Archie told him. "But for now, let's worry about you reuniting with Saki."

* * *

Swampert stood on the battle field; numerous cuts were noticed on his body as both he and Norman's Slaking were panting. I could feel the tension as both had given their all in this last battle as Slaking fell to the ground, leaving a small cloud of dust to blow out when it made impact with the ground.

I watched as Swampert too followed, I ran over to him as I pet his head; being careful to mind the black fins on top of his head. "You did a good job out there," I told him, as Swampert looked at me with shining eyes.

Even I had to admit that Norman was so far my toughest opponent yet, against his Vigoroth it had almost knock out Ninetails but she was able to make it to one of his two Slakings that he had. But even then Ninetails didn't last too long in the fight, and I eventually had to bring out Marshtomp who evolved in the final round.

I was so proud of both of my Pokemon, they put so much into this battle and now we were only another step closer to taking on the Elite Four. "Congratulations," I heard Norman speak as he held out his hand to me. Standing up I shook his hand.

"Thank you, it was an honor to battle against you." I said to him as Swampert staggered up. "Hey now, don't push yourself." I told him as I grabbed his Pokeball from my belt, "here Swampert, return." I called to him as he returned to his red and white Pokeball.

The referee approached us, as he held out the very familiar black box to Norman. Opening it, Norman took out the badge as he handed it to me. "Saki, I'm proud to give you the Balance Badge in recognition of defeating me-"he was speaking until we both heard the door to the gym open behind us.

"Dad!" a girl's voice cried as we both saw her, brown hair. Short in the back and long in the front; wearing a red beanie matched with the red top she had on along with her mid-thigh navy blue shorts. She stopped once she took notice to what was going on, "oh I'm so sorry!" I heard her apologize.

"It's fine May, I was just handing this trainer a badge." Norman said as he placed the badge in my hand. He walked over to her, "so I'm taking it that you guys are all settled in Littleroot?" he asked her.

_'Littleroot? That's were Professor Birch is.' _I remembered.

"Yes we did." May looked towards me, "I'm sorry for interrupting your battle." She apologized again.

"Don't worry it was already over." I told her as I smiled. "Actually… do you know where the next gym is?" I asked them both.

"Yes. You'll be going against the gym leader in Fortree Town; it's quite a distance away. But if you head past Oldale Town and go to route 103 there should be a large river you'll need to swim across that'll take you to the path towards Mauville City. After that go along route 118 to 119 and you'll be at Fortree City." Norman explained to me, but it seemed like a long trip to make.

"I see, well thank you for everything." I told him as I walked towards the door.

"Hold on!" I heard May yell, as I stopped in my track. I turned back toward them as she looked a bit curiously at me. "You don't plan on leaving now do you?" she asked me.

"Well it's still pretty early in the day; I might as well get going while I can." I answered her.

"She's right May," Norman spoke. "The trip to Fortree Town can take about a week or two due to the tough terrain. Saki, I wish you the best of luck on your journey." He said to me as I nodded my head and walked out of the gym.

As I walked the beat down dirt path I had walked before towards Oldale Town I thought about ways I could make the trip a bit faster. Flying to Slateport City from Mossdeep had really tired out Zoroark, and I didn't want to do that to either of them. I stopped just before the Pokemart as I pulled out Zoroark's white premier ball.

"Come on out!" I called to her as the Pokeball snapped open, as I caught it in my hand and placed it back on my belt Zoroark stood before me. She looked at me, almost as if she was still worried. I adjusted the red ribbon around her forearm as I pulled up a map of the Hoenn region on my PokeNav. "According to Norman we need to go this way in order to make it to Fortree City, he said it might take us a week or two but it won't be too bad." I explained to her, as I drew a red line from our current location to our destination on it.

"Zora."

Closing my PokeNav I looked at her, "can you please transform into a Mightyena? We can easily cut the time from here to route 103 and hopefully make it to trail leading to Mauville City before night fall." I explained to her as she nodded her head.

Within an instant Zoroark transformed into Mightyena as she motioned for me to jump on her back, "I owe you so much." I told her, as she took off in a flash. Running along the grassy terrain of the trail I could feel something in the back of my mind. I still couldn't help but think of Steven, as we ran along the path.

"_No. First things first… I have a mission to accomplish."_

* * *

Despite the long delay Shelly had quickly sailed across the Ocean with both Archie and Steven as he walked into Petalburg City. The sun was starting to set, as Steven walked towards Norman's gym. He could feel the small box in the pocket of his coat as his footsteps got quicker and quicker.

Entering Norman's gym he could see the gym leader standing before the large window in his gym. Dressed in his traditional training clothes, Steven could tell he was getting ready to teach another class tonight with some of the local Ace trainers in the area.

Glancing back Norman smirked, "ah! Steven." He greeted as he stepped towards him, "what brings you here?" he asked him as he crossed his arms waiting for an answer. "Perhaps you came to try out one of our defense classes tonight." He offered.

"Thanks, but I'm not here for any classes Norman."

"I see, may I say you look a bit different since the last time I saw you." Norman remarked, "when you first came to battle me you looked like a man who was angry at the world, but now you seem like someone who's lost it all." He noted at the look of sorrow Steven carried in his eyes.

"You could say that old man," he said smiling weakly.

"Hey now, I'm not as old as Wattson." He joked. "You actually remind me of the challenger I went up against today." He said.

Steven widened his eyes at Norman's words, "what do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"This girl came in today, and she had this look of sorrow. The way her Pokemon battled today, I could tell they were worried about her, almost like how your Claydol and Lairon worried about you when you battled me." Norman explained to him, as Steven clearly remembered that time. Eight months after having been dumped by Cynthia he had came here and fought against Norman who was upset that his family was not living anywhere close to Petalburg City.

"I remember, I was a different man back then." He remarked, "but that girl is actually why I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story, can you please tell me where she is heading?" he begged Norman, as he nodded his head.

"She's heading towards Fortree City, after my battle with her today she immediately left towards route 103. I don't know how far she is, but I know she'll be in Mauville City sometime within the week." Norman informed Steven. "Now care to explain?"

"Let's just say she's really upset with me, and I need to make things right with her." Steven stated as Norman seemed to understand.

"I see, either way if I were you I'd get a move on before night fall." He told him as he walked back towards the window to begin meditating.

"I understand, thank you Norman."

* * *

After having set up camp, I sat in front of the small fire with Zoroark laying on her side with her head prompt up on her hand she stared into the fire. We made it along the route towards Mauville City, but it could still take us a day or two to get there. "Zor zor." I heard her speak.

"Yea I know, I'll go to bed soon." I told her, as she glared at me. "What? I'm still thinking." I told her as she sat up. "Maybe I shouldn't have left, maybe I'm doing exactly what Cynthia did to Steven." I told her, as I started to feel a bit guilty about my actions.

"Zoroark zora."

"Yea, but he still lied to me. It wasn't bad as before, but still this is big. She's his ex-girlfriend! His first love! I mean… how can I compete with her?" I asked Zoroark as I buried my face in my hands as I cried. Even as I was falling asleep, like last night I cried myself to sleep once again.


	24. I Love You

Hey guys! I hope you like the story so far! Anyway please review and favorite, it would really make my day. Every review from you guys really makes me happy that you guys are enjoying the story! Now let's get back to the romance!

* * *

Steven stood outside on the balcony of the hotel room he had been staying in for the last few days, once Norman informed him about the route he told Saki about he was determined to speak to her before things were too late. He still felt a sense of sorrow as he felt upset with himself that he had lied to her, even after he promised her he wouldn't do it again.

He understood that was why she had left, when she caught his bluff about needing to speak with Archie she believed he was leaving her. Even though he had told her before that he didn't want anything to do with Cynthia anymore, he knew that she would believe that maybe part of him still had some feelings for her.

Steven had a plan of his own; he knew there was an area that lead to route 118, he had waited patiently in that area for the past few days when he had arrived, just waiting for Saki. He knew she was a smart girl, but he had to try to be one step ahead of her just in case. Though in the back of his mind he felt like today would be the day she would arrive, he didn't care if he had to stay up till dawn; he was going to explain everything to Saki.

Walking back inside he looked over at the small wooden table, he could see the box containing the necklace he still intended to give her. As the early morning sun began to rise he grabbed his white button up shirt and began to dress himself, as he finished buttoning up his shirt he motioned to grab his black and purple coat but stopped himself.

Steven walked out of the room more casually dressed than he had ever been.

* * *

I walked along the very familiar path towards Mauville City, as my aching feet were really starting to hurt. It still felt a bit lonely going on this adventure alone without Steven, but I was still upset that he lied to me.

The large city sized shape of Mauville City was still a distance away, but I knew I could make it there before sun down. I fell to my knees as I felt like my body was starting to give up on itself, _'I'm starting to reach my limit…' _I thought to myself as I sat on the cool grassy ground below me.

Now would probably be a good time to rest, if Steven was here he would tell me to take it easy and we didn't need to rush. I was really starting to miss him now; it's been almost half a week now since I left his home in Mossdeep City. But there was nothing I could do, he must have made his decision already and just went back to Cynthia; I just only hope that she won't hurt him again.

I could feel my warm tears fall from my eyes as I couldn't hold in my emotions anymore. The thought of not having Steven here with me was painful, and thinking that he had chosen Cynthia over me felt like an arrow was shot into my chest. I knew the feelings I had for him were more serious than what I first thought as I remembered the times he was there for me.

Whenever I was in trouble he would be there to save me, Steven would always catch me whenever I fell, and at night when we camped together I knew he watched over me. The sound of myself crying shocked me, as I wiped away my tears with the sleeve of my coat.

"Is this feeling what I think it is?" I asked myself, as the pain in my chest didn't seem to go away. "Have I fallen in love with Steve?"

* * *

Steven leaned against the large shady tree as he watched the nearby ocean wave's crash along the sea shore. He had been waiting there since this morning as he anticipated Saki's arrival. He knew her determination would bring her out here as he had a feeling she would walk out here and try to figure out if she would keep going or stop.

He noticed that quite often when he traveled with her when they were together. Whenever they got close to a city or town she would tell him they could make it, even if the sun was setting. But he would always remind her that it was still a distance away, and would recommend that they make camp for the night. He knew the area better than her, but he also did it so he could be with her just a bit longer.

The sky above was gently filled with the cries of numerous Winguls and Pelippers, as they seemed to be calling out to the others that night was soon upon them. Even though most of the Pokemon retreated back to their safe homes, Steven remained where he was. He wasn't going to leave until he was certain Saki wouldn't make it this far.

He cracked his knuckles as he quickly looked down at his hands; his long, thick fingers were not adorned with the numerous steel rings that he usually wore. The casual appearance he chose to stick with this morning was a bit different to him as he was use to wearing his normal black and purple suit.

"I know she'll be here soon," he said to himself as he didn't want to give up. The look of determination in his eyes was admirable.

As he stood there, patiently he remembered what Archie had told him about the Weather Institute which was just a short distance away from Fortree. He knew Archie was counting on him to be there to make sure their data didn't fall into the hands of Team Magma, but he was more concerned about Saki at the moment.

"So this is route 118?" he heard a familiar females voice speak, as he shifted his position and stood behind the tree.

The long black hair that cascaded down to her hips, grey eyes that carefully scanned the area, as he saw her walk along the path. She continued towards the beach before stopping, he could hear her sigh in disappointment. "I guess I'll have to continue tomorrow," she said as she walked back towards his direction. "Geez, Normal didn't tell me there was another body of water I needed to swim across."

Steven walked out of the shadows quietly as he made his way towards her. "Some people don't know that to be honest."

* * *

I jumped as I heard that familiar voice speak to me, looking towards the shadowy forest close by I could see Steven walking towards me. He wasn't wearing his usual outfit that I had seen him wear, or any of his steel rings which completely took me by surprise; just a simple white button up shirt, and black slacks. "Steven?" a pain instantly pierced my heart.

"Saki."

We both stood there in silence looking at each other for what felt like eternity as we didn't move from our spots. Breaking away from his gaze I looked down at the ground as I could hear him walking towards me. "We need to talk." I heard him say as I instantly thought of what he was going to say.

Part of me knew he was going to tell me he was going to leave, he was going back to Cynthia and I would never see him again. But another part of me mentally slapped me, as if I was just making things up, that I should have more faith in my situation.

"Steven, I-"he placed his hand gently over my mouth as he looked me in the eyes. The look in his light blue eyes was hard to read, as I felt him take my hand in his own.

"Not here, come with me." He said to me as he pulled me along back inside of Mauville City. He held my hand tightly in his as we walked down the long hallways, passing numerous people who looked curiously at us. Trying to ignore them, I noticed Steven grab what appeared to be dark blue card from his back pocket as we stopped in front of a large white elevator.

I glanced up and saw a sign, "Mauville City Hotel" was engrave on the golden plaque. The beeping sound echoed in my ears as Steven slid the card and placed it back in his pocket, as we both waited for the elevator to descend he released my hand as I grabbed my wrist. Neither of us said a word.

Once the elevator arrived, we both entered as the large metal doors closed quickly. I turned back towards the glass back of the elevator as Steven pushed a button, as we ascended to the floor we were going to I watched as I could see the most of the different mall floors in Mauville City. As we got higher I looked out and saw the beautiful scenery before my eyes. Mt. Chimney was lightly pluming smoke into the dark orange sky, as I could see a nearby lake close to Mauville, along with the desert area I had planned on visiting.

The elevator shifted a bit as it came to a stop; I turned back towards the doors as they opened before us. We both stepped out as Steven leaded me towards was the room he was staying in, the red velvet like carpet muffled the sounds of our feet as soft mummers and whispers behind the large dark wood doors were auditable.

Steven stopped in front of a door, as I read the little sign that clearly said 'Master Suite.' I was surprised to see those words, even though Steven was the son of the President of the Devon Corporation, and Pokemon League Champion he seemed to live a simple life. Even his home back in Mossdeep City was a simple one, which showed his down to earth nature.

He motioned for me to enter as slowly walked in; naturally dropping my bag on the red carpeted floor. The large bed immediately caught my attention as the silver shimmering sheets glistened; there was a door that leads to what I believe to be the bathroom, as a large wardrobe leaned against the wall. The clear silk curtains were drawn back, as a marble balcony was visible past the glass doors.

"Let's talk on the balcony," he said to me solemnly as I followed him outside. As I stood on the balcony I leaned against the white marble railing as I looked at what stood before me. The large majestic sea of the Hoenn region that lay before the noticeable building and tents of Slateport City that looked quite small from where I was. There was a large bridge that was filled with what appeared to be many bicyclists hurrying up to their destination.

"Is sure is beautiful," I whispered as the sight before me captivated me. But it didn't last long as I remembered why I was here.

"Wattson told me that later tonight he was thinking about putting on a fireworks show." He said to me, but I knew Steven didn't bring me up here just to see fireworks go off in the dark sky.

"Steven…why?" I asked him as I could feel his gaze on me.

"Saki, I had no intention-"

"No intention of what? Being with me? You could have just told me so the day you got that letter!" I told him, as I felt a bit of anger slipped out on that last part.

He was shocked by it, but quickly composed himself. "Please let me explain Saki." He sounded like he was begging as I could see a look of absolute sorrow in his eyes.

"Steven…what is there to explain? You broke a promise to me; you lied to me about Archie needing your help. Instead you leave to go to Lilycove City to meet with Cynthia after all these years apart from her." I told him as the words written on that letter flashed back in my mind. "Just get it over with quickly, just tell me what I know what you're going to say."

"And what do you think I'm going to say?" he asked me.

"That you're choosing Cynthia over me, that you're going to be with her once again." I told him as the tears flowed from my eyes.

Just as fast as I said that I could feel Steven's arms wrap around me tightly, as he gently petted my head. "Saki…do you really think I would do that?" he asked me, as I was shocked by what he asked. "Can you please let me explain now?"

I nodded my head, as I place my ear against his chest. The sound of his beating heart was somehow soothing to me.

"It's true that I went to see Cynthia in Lilycove City, but I went there to tell her that it was never going to happen again." My eyes widened in shock as I pulled away and looked him the eyes, "she wanted me to leave with her, to go to Kalos and travel the world with her, but I turned her down immediately. When she tried to apologize to me, she wouldn't even look in the eye like you're doing now. I knew she would just do what she did to me again." He explained.

"So why didn't you tell me the truth in the beginning?"

"I was scared that you would be upset with me going to see her by myself, but I didn't want you to push yourself. I knew emotional stress with your condition at the time wouldn't be good, but I was wrong. What I put you through was unforgivable, I know you're upset with me but I want you to know that I'm sorry."

I watched as Steven's eyes filled with tears as they rolled down his cheeks. The entire time he was talking to me he looked me in the eye, not once breaking away. He was telling the truth.

A sense of joy flowed through me as I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my head in his chest. "Steven!" I cried out as I cried tears of joy. He held me tightly as I felt him kiss the top of my forehead. "From now on, just please be honest with me. I'd be happier if you just tell me the truth instead of lie to me." I told him.

"I promise you, I'll be completely honest with you this time. I'll never lie to you again Saki." Hearing him say those words, I felt like the broken pieces of my heart were starting to come together again, as the sadness I once felt washed away. "I have something for you," he said as placed his hands on my shoulders. "Wait here." He said as he went back inside of the suite.

The orange sky was slowly starting to turn black, as I remember him saying how Wattson planned on having a fireworks show. Steven returned as he held something behind his back, "what are you hiding?" I joke as I wiped away a few more lose tears.

"Close your eyes," he told me. As I gently closed my eyes I could feel him stand behind me as a cold chain was draped around my neck. "Ok open them."

As I opened my eyes I could see a small silver pendent in the shape of a rose hanging from the silver chain. It reminded me of the ribbon I wrapped around Zoroark, turning towards Steven I hugged him once again as a smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. "I love it Steven!" I told him.

"I'm glad," he said as I looked up at him I saw him smiling. The look of sorrow had faded away from his eyes, as he seemed happier than I had ever seen him before.

**Boom!**

Something loud went off as a bright, dazzling red flare light filled the sky. I turned towards the noise as I could see the small little pieces of remaining light fall to the ground below, but quickly dissipating. Just then a few more went off in various colors and forms as I could hear many 'aww' at the sight before them.

I felt Steven's hand cup my cheek as I looked up at him, "Saki…"

"Yes."

"There's something else I need to tell you," he said as he brushed a lock of hair behind my ear, he brought his face close to my ear. "Saki…I…I love you."

My heart skipped a beat at what Steven said, as wrapped my arms gently around his neck. "I love you too, Steven."

Bringing his face close to mine, I could feel his warm lips press against mine as he hands wrapped around my waist bringing me closer to him. As he deepened the kiss I couldn't help but just cherish this moment.

I didn't want it to end, I truly love Steven.


	25. Mission: Rescue Latios

Alright my lovelies! It's time to catch up with our cute little couple here and see what's going on in this new little chapter!

So this is some **important news!** After this little section of the chapter Saki's narration won't be used as often anymore, for me it's quite difficult to write in Saki's mind set and still focus on the story. So from now on it's going to be marked from either normal, Saki's, or Steven's point of view as the story continues on.

Thanks guys love ya!

* * *

The sound of numerous Taillows and Swellows chirping in their melodious tunes as they seemed to be trying to wake all of Mauville City up with their songs. Opening my eyes I could see the light of the rising sun filter into the room past the silk curtains. With the blanket drawn up to my neck, the warmth it provided seemed to beacon me to stay just a bit longer.

As I tried to sit up, I could feel something pulling me back down as something firm was against my back. "You're up… way to early…" I heard Steven whisper, as I shifted to face him. The look of tiredness in his eyes was apparent as he yawned.

"Morning," I said to him as I hugged him…though something was bit different. The moment I had placed my hands on his back I realized it… he wasn't wearing a shirt. Pulling away from the hug I couldn't help by notice his bare chest, and toned muscles. My face felt like it was burning, "eep!" I squeaked and quickly hid my face underneath the blankets looking away.

I felt Steven trying to tug them away, "what was that?" he asked as held the blanket tightly in my hands.

"Um… you're not wearing a….a shirt…" I whispered, as Steven sighed.

"Well I usually don't," he said as he tried once again to move the blanket from my face. "Are you really going to stay under there?" he asked me sarcastically as I refused to come out.

` "Not unless you put a shirt on!"

I heard Steven sigh, as he tugged on the blankets hard, unveiling my face. He wrapped his arms around me as my hands pressed against his chest as he placed his head on top of mine. "Unfortunately my dear we don't have time for games," he said solemnly.

"Huh?"

* * *

Tabitha sat in front of the large computer monitor in the emergency Team Magma base as numerous red dots were scattered across a virtual map of the Hoenn region. He placed his large chin on the intertwined fingers of his hands as he glanced from dot to dot; trying to think of something.

"This is aggravating." He whispered to himself, as the previous locations they had searched in the past had no sign of Groudon's location. Not even their strongest lead, Mt. Chimney, was a dead end trail. All the weeks of research he had spent on that area, picking up faint levels of activity, in hopes that their search was over. When Maxie told of his disappointment of the dead end lead, Tabitha was hurt.

**Beep, beep, beep.**

Tabitha jumped a bit as the sound of the scanners went off; he searched across the screen as he saw a bright blue dot appear just East of Slateport City. This was definitely something strange, not once had he seen a blue dot appear on the monitors; not even back in their last base off the coast of Lilycove City.

"Tabitha," a woman's voice called to him as he glanced back.

"Courtney?" he questioned, as he walked towards the short purpled haired woman. "I thought you and Maxie were captured by Team Aqua?" he inquired as she smirked.

"Just a double… another being, person, being me." She said in a strange robotic way.

He shook his head to what she had just said, "No wonder the other one spoke differently than you usually do, anyway… come here." He told her as they walked towards the monitor. "Look at that, have you seen that before?"

"Phenomenon, new…mystery." She spoke.

"Close enough," he said. "This is new, the energy levels in that one spot are extremely high…it could be…" he trailed off, as he tried not to raise his hopes on the thought in his mind.

"Could be…a mega stone?"

His eyes widened at her normal response. "That's my thought too, it would only seem like the only logical thing to me. I need you to go and check out the source; if you find the mega stone and the Pokemon that has it capture it and bring it here. Take this." He told her as he handed her a small metallic bracelet, attached to it was a small box with a tiny yellow button. "You already know how to use it."

"Mission acquired… mega stone, Pokemon… departing." She said as she left the room.

Tabitha pressed a few keys as small clusters of black dots appeared on the map as well as the red dots. None seemed to be near the bright blue dot as he grinned, "good. Archie's lackeys haven't noticed this yet. Though this is interesting," he said as he looked at a large almost solid black circle in a small area just south of Mauville City.

"It seems like I found you guys."

* * *

Normal POV

Saki and Steven sat among the top of Metagross's platform like head as they hovered over the ocean. "So the remaining Team Magma followers are going to try and steal the data from the Weather Institute?" Saki asked Steven as he nodded his head.

"According to the information Archie was able to get out of the ones he has captive, they think from that data they can find out Groudon's location by looking at areas that have suffered severe drought." He explained to her, as they both could see the sandy beach of route 118 just a short distance away.

"Couldn't the data also be used by Team Aqua to find the other one?" she inquired.

Steven seemed a bit hesitant to answer, "That is a possibility, but for now we need to focus on making sure that data doesn't fall into the wrong hands." He told her, as Metagross placed each of its legs upon the stiff watered sand.

Jumping down, Steven carefully picked Saki up and off of Metagross as he set her down. Grabbing it's Pokeball from his pocket, "thank you." Saki said to it, as she could see it smile at her. Steven returned his companion as he looked around.

Saki looked around as she saw large rocks leading towards the tall grassy paths that lead to what she could believe was route 119. In a way this almost reminded her of the beach back home at Slateport City, though without the market place, or loud bangs and thuds that came from the ship yards.

"You ok Saki?" Steven asked her, as he took hold of her hand.

She nodded her head, "yea I was just thinking about something."

"And what is that?"

"Maxie…he seemed like he could control the power that a legendary Pokemon possesses, but I doubt he can… what could happen when that power is released into the world?" she asked him, seeming pretty concerned.

"…the powers that Groudon possesses… could make our world into world without water, eventually all life would die." He explained to her gravely. "Though things are only worse since they also have the Red Orb in their possession."

"Red Orb?"

"Yes," he responded as they walked slowly along the beach. "The Blue and Red Orbs are kept at the top of Mt. Pyre where the souls of deceased Pokemon and grieving trainers go; they were hidden away deep within the monuments built for both Groudon and Kyogre. Though…" he stopped.

Saki looked very concerned, "though what? Steven is there something you're not telling me?"

"The Red Orb will be able to revert Groudon into its Primal self, a being that only existed in primitive times." He told her as he looked down at Saki, "you remember that scripture we saw in Granite Cave back in Dewford Town?"

"Yes, but there were three Pokemon in it. Do you think they all are going to play a part in this grand scheme both teams have planned?" Saki answered him with a question of her own.

"There is no doubt in my mind th-"Steven was about to finish when a jet like sound started to approach them.

"Hyanhhn!" a cry from the sky emerged as they both looked questionably past the vast ocean before them. "Hyahhn!" it came again as Steven released Saki's hand; within an instant a bright light flashed before their eyes. They both covered them as a strange feeling washed over them, one that felt very familiar to them.

Looking up, before them was a red and silver Pokemon. Its thin airplane wings stuck out of its back, the Pokemon's body almost had a jet like frame and bright eyes that were filled with worry and fear. Steven walked forward to the Pokemon as he gently petted its head; he could feel it trembling as there was something it, "Latias what's wrong?"

"Latias?" Saki whispered as she slowly walked over the frightened Pokemon. "Is it alright?"

"It's shaking, something is terribly wrong." He said as the Pokemon lowered itself closer to the sandy ground. "Usually Latios and Latias don't show themselves to humans…unless?" he said, as he noticed Latias looking at both him and Saki; almost like it was motioning for them to get on its back. "Are you sure?" he asked the Pokemon.

"Hyn!" it cried out as Steven lifted Saki on to Latias's upper back before the wings and followed right after her.

"Hold on tight!" he yelled as Saki gently held onto the base of Latias's neck as Steven wrapped an arm around Saki's waist. They flew up towards the sky faster than what Saki originally anticipated, as they were soaring over the Hoenn region.

When she had flown on Altaria, or Zoroark disguised as other flying Pokemon they would never fly as fast as Latias was going. Her heart was racing, as she tightly shut her eyes; refusing to look anywhere.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" Steven asked her, as she felt him pulled her closer to him.

"I'm scared to look!" she answered as there was a hint of fear in her voice.

"Come on, it's actually quite beautiful. Like the glistening shine of Shiny stone, or the joyful warmth of holding a fire stone." He tried to persuade her as she started to open her eyes. Just as Steven said the sight was more magnificent than she had ever imagined. Different islands, and small areas of land were scattered across the ocean that belonged to Hoenn; bird Pokemon sailed the sky with them as the warmth of the afternoon sun filled her happiness. It was truly a sight to behold. "Just don't look down."

"Why-?" After falling for Steven's trick Saki quickly closed her eyes again after she noticed how high she actually was from the ground below. "Steven! That's not funny!" she yelled as she could hear him giggling.

He quickly stopped as he gently shook her, "take a look up a head." He told her, as she opened her eyes again to see something strange. A small island was coming up, but compared to other around it, it didn't seem to belong where it was. Looking a bit closer, Saki could notice a faint pinkish-purple like barrier surrounding the island.

"It's an island, protected by a barrier."

"I think I know why Latias showed itself to us." He said to her, as she carefully glanced back at Steven.

"Why?"

"Latias's companion, Latios is in trouble."

Descending towards the island, Latias hovered close to the dark grassy ground below as both Steven and Saki jumped off of its back. "Please find a place to hide and rest my friend," he told Latias as it nodded its head before slowly flying overhead.

"Do you think Team Magma is here for Latios?" Saki asked as she looked at the strange different types of trees on this island that she hadn't noticed on her journey through Hoenn. A small waterfall was in the distance as it quietly pooled into a small pond below.

"It wouldn't surprise me, but still…" he said as they moved along towards an archway like entrance among the trees ahead of them, "we need to save it regardless." He stated as they entered a dark tunnel. Spots of light were able to pierce into the darkness as they made their way toward the bright light of the tunnel.

_"Those whose memories fade seek to carve them in their hearts…" _a voice whispered as Saki jumped when those words echoed in her head.

"Did you hear that too?" Steven asked her.

"Yes…" she answered as they passed through the bright light and into a circular area of the forest that was surrounded by thick trees.

Both of them could clearly see two red figures standing not that far away, as a Pokemon similar to Latias, but was blue instead of red was behind them. One of the figures looked back, as Saki could see the short locks of purple hair spilling out from the two horned red hood. "You?!" she said, as she and Steven walked over to the Team Magma grunts.

"We meet again… I shall… exterminate…terminate…delete you."


	26. Plans

Hell my lovelies! It's time for another update! I hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review and favorite the story if you enjoy it :)

* * *

Both members of Team Magma stood in front of the blue and silver Pokemon, as it was noticeably trembling in fear. They didn't budge, but Saki could tell that there was something wrong with these two. "Get away from that Pokemon!" she demanded, but they didn't budge.

"I'm afraid we cannot do that," the grunt said as he spoke in almost a monotone voice that sent shivers down Saki's spine. "Miss Courtney, shall we get rid of them?"

"Examine… Analyzing… Deleting." She grinned.

"What in the world?" Saki was confused by the way Courtney spoke as she drew a Pokeball out from her back pocket. The grunt next to her followed after as they both seemed emotionless to the fear in the Latios's eyes as it stood behind them.

Out of the corner of her eye, Saki could see Steven draw one of his Pokemon. "It looks like we're going to have to battle them," he said as she too grabbed the very familiar white premier ball in her hand.

"Camerupt let's go!" Courtney commanded.

"Mightyena!"

The black and grey large hound landed next to a strange, but huge red fur covered its large body. Two grey volcano shaped rocks lay on its back as three large blue circles clashed with its dark red fur. Courtney's Camerupt dug its foot into the ground and kicked back the dirt, almost like it was ready to charge at them both.

"Come on out Zoroark!" Saki yelled, as my black and red haired best friend jumped onto the field. Looking around she could tell that Zoroark was confused, but her confusion quickly changed into anger as she spotted the two members of Team Magma standing right across the way.

"Cradily!" Steven brought out his Pokemon as a green, plant- like Pokemon appeared next to Zoroark. Various yellow markings covered its body as eight, pink like tentacles almost resembled flower petals around its large green head. The crescent opening to its face revealed two bright yellow eyes as it glimmered in the light.

"You really desire to stop us?" Courtney questioned as they both nodded their heads. "What this Pokemon possesses is what Team Magma is looking for."

"Just further reason for us to stop you!" Saki yelled. "Now Zoroark use flamethrower!" the large stream of red fire burst from Zoroark's mouth as Mightyena dodged the attack.

"Mightyena use bite!" the grunt commanded as the Pokemon quickly latched itself on Zoroark's arm.

Crying out in pain, Zoroark tried to shake free from Mightyena's hold. "Zoroark use flamethrower again!" Saki commanded as Zoroark breathed the stream of fire once more, directly hitting the opponents Mightyena. Releasing its grip, Saki watched as Zoroark Night Slashed it away, as it landed in front of its trainer but quickly stood back up.

"Watch and learn my dear," Steven whispered as he stared at Courtney and her Camerupt as they didn't make a move, even though Saki and the other grunt had started battling.

"Advantage type… predicting… your failure." She said, as she pointed her finger towards Steven's Cradily. "Use earthquake." She told her Pokemon as Camerupt began stomping on the ground, shaking the entire area.

"Cradily, protect!"

"Zoroark transform!" Saki yelled; within an instant Zoroark had taken form of Altaria, as she grabbed Saki's hooded coat with her beak. Saki watched her opponent's Mightyena losing its footing as it tripped and toppled all over the shaking ground. She looked back over at Steven's fight as the bright blue barrier surrounded both Cradily and him from Camerupt's attack.

"Quickly use confuse ray!" Steven told Cradily as a purple and yellow ray followed out of the dissipating barrier. Zoroark set Saki back on the ground, as the ray enveloped Camerupt as it staggered a bit. Saki was impressed, Steven's timing of blocking the attack and following up with a status move; although it did make sense he would know how to do that. Two years he battled alone, he must have thought of countless strategies with each of his Pokemon.

"Snap out of it and use flamethrower!" Courtney demanded, as Camerupt was struggling. Mightyena walked towards Cradily as it hunched down, though as it was about ready to pounce on Cradily Camerupt breathed out its flamethrower, as Mightyena fell to the ground and appeared to be unconscious.

"Miss Courtney!" the grunt yelled in shock, as he seemed surprised by what had just happened.

"Your mistake." She told the grunt as Camerupt was still confused.

"Now Cradily use sludge bomb!" A large dark purple blob shot out from Cradily as it hit Camerupt. It took a few steps back, shaking its head and snapping out of its confusion.

"Camerupt use take down." Courtney said to her Pokemon as it dug its heels in the ground again and started running towards Steven and Cradily.

"Protect!" Steven commanded as the barrier appeared around them once more. Camerupt hit the barrier as it bounced off of the barrier before it shattered away.

"Now Zoroark use punishment!" Saki said to her companion as Zoroark was consumed by an eerie black mist. Launching itself towards Camerupt, Zoroark hit it in the side as it was launched back towards Courtney, like Mightyena and was unconscious.

As Courtney and the Team Magma grunt returned their Pokemon, both had a look of anger plastered on their face. "You really like to get in my way…don't you?" Courtney murmured, as Steven and Saki watched as she shook her head. "Fine… I'll leave… mission accomplished." She said to them as she looked back at Latios.

Steven returned his Cradily as Saki took a closer look at Latios as she saw a very familiar silver ring around its neck. "Steven! There's a collar on Latios!" she warned him as he was shocked.

"Zor!" The anger in Zoroark's eyes flared up more as Saki could sense the pent up rage she felt, as that memory of what Zoroark had done to her friends still haunted her.

Running towards Latios, "get away from it!" she yelled, as Courtney snapped her fingers and the grunt stepped in Saki's way. Grabbing her, he placed one arm around her neck and another around her arms and waist as he tightened the grip on her.

"Let her go!" Steven commanded as he charged towards them, along with Zoroark. Jerking Saki's head up a bit, he could hear the pain filled yelp she cried as her captor smirked at the look on their faces.

"Don't move, or the girl gets it." He warned them as Saki was struggling to be released from his grip. "Stop that you brat!" he yelled at her, as he tightened his grip even more. Saki could feel the pressure around her chest and throat as her breathing was starting to get shallow. She could feel her vision slowly getting darker, looking over at Steven she could see his distraught face before blacking out.

"Latios… transform." Courtney commanded the Pokemon as its eyes were glowing red. Latios was soon surrounded by a dark purple like crystal barrier before quickly appearing again, this time in a different form. Latios's wing spam increase as the two wing like fins now appeared on the underside of it; its blue and silver color scheme had change as well as it now was colored purple and grey instead.

"What have you..?" Steven started as he watched Courtney jump onto its back. The grunt, still holding Saki captive, jumped on after her as Latios started to quickly rise above the ground.

"Zora!" she barked, as she noticed Saki was draped over the grunt's shoulder, as they were taking off higher into the sky.

He ran towards them, as Zoroark quickly transformed into Skarmory. Looking over he could see her motioning for him to jump on her back; grabbing on they quickly tried to catch up with them. "Give her back!" he demanded as they were starting to go a bit of a distance.

A second after Steven's demand he could see the grunt release Saki, as she began free falling towards the ground. Zoroark began to pick up the speed as she tried to rush towards Saki, making a downward descent Steven could see how close the ground was starting to get as Saki seemed to be moving faster towards it.

"Hurry!" he yelled as Zoroark flew as fast as she could go. Even with the speed they were going at Steven could see that this was going to be close. "Get me as close to her as you can, I have a plan!" he told Zoroark, as she nodded her head.

Trying to balance himself on Zoroark's back, he pointed himself towards Saki as Zoroark was trying to get closer and closer to them. Just as he was about arms distance away Steven could see that the ground was getting to close for him, "you're gonna have to catch us!" he warned Zoroark as he jumped off her back and snatched Saki in his arms.

Holding her tight, he tried to brace her for the impact as were heading directly toward the ground. Just as they were getting close, he could feel something hold them both as they made contact with the grassy ground. Still holding Saki close, Steven looked around to see Zoroark back in her original form laying close by; rummaging into Saki's coat pocket he grabbed the white Pokeball that belonged to Zoroark.

Placing Saki down he ran over to Zoroark, "are you ok?" he asked her, as she weakly opened her eyes. Looking in the direction she was, he could see that Zoroark was looking towards Saki. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she's ok." He reassured her, as he offered Zoroark her Pokeball; as her hand made contact with it he watched her return to it as he made his way back to Saki and slipped the Pokeball back into her pocket.

Holding her up in his arms he gently tried to shake her. "Saki! Come on wake up!" he told her as he was worried, "please!" he begged her, as there was still no response. Placing a hand on her face he stroked his thumb on her cheek as he noticed her eyes slowly starting to open.

"Steven?"

"Saki!" he cried out, as he pulled her close to him. "I swear that's the last time I'll let anything like that happen to you!" he said to her, as she gently ran her hand down his back.

"It was my fault." She told him, as they pulled away. Steven shook his head.

"No it's mine,"

Shaking her head, Saki tried to stand up as Steven helped her up. "We can argue about this later," she told him as she looked around. "Where's Zoroark?"

"I had to return her to her Pokeball, after that grunt threw you into the air like that she used up most of her energy just to try and save you. But what really hurt her was the impact she felt when she hit the ground." He explained to her as she looked down, "she's alright though, just have her rest for a while."

"Alright," she said as she looked towards the sky. "Where do you think they're heading?"

"My guess is the Weather Institute." He answered her.

"So why would they need Latios?"

"I don't know, but it did go through Mega Evolution." He stated.

"Mega Evolution-?" as she was about to ask him more about it, Latias suddenly flew down towards them. "Latias!"

Latias scanned the area as it seemed to be looking for its companion, "I'm sorry but Team Magma seems to have your friend under control. We know where they are heading, and are going to do everything in our power to bring your friend back." He promised Latias, as it lowered down to the ground.

"Steven?"

As he climbed on, he helped Saki as they quickly took to the skies. "We don't have much time! If we're going to save Latios, we need to hurry to the Weather Institute!"

* * *

Courtney stood outside of the Weather Institute next to Tabitha as he was finishing up examining Latios. "I see and this was all because of the stone its holding, along with the key stone?" he asked her, as she nodded her head.

"Yes. Power, the key stone has the power to change."

"Good job Courtney, now I have another mission for you." He told her as about two dozen Team Magma grunts stood behind him. "I have some new information about the location of Maxie and the rest of Team Magma, along with Team Aqua's base. I'll send the information to your PokeNav." He told her as the grunts piled behind her.

"I save Maxie?" she asked as a gleam shined in her eyes.

"Yes. Leave this Pokemon here; I'll leave the scientists to finish a few more tests on it. Now get going, I know our 'heroes' are going to arrive soon and I want to be the one to greet them." He told her as she nodded her head.

"Do you want us to return to the Lilycove Hideout?" she asked him, as he nodded his head.

"Yes, but apply the emergency defense system. Once I return we'll move out one of our secret bases once I've pinpointed Groudon's location."


	27. Possible Destruction

Hey guys! So I'm gonna try to update this story at least twice a week since I'll be graduating soon, and I need to get a job sometime in the next couple of months. But until then I'll try to keep this story going!

* * *

Steven and Saki stood in front of the Weather Institute; the large two story research center seemed a bit too quiet as there was no sign of Team Magma or Latios. "Do you think we should go inside?" Saki asked Steven as he nodded his head.

"I don't think they're willing to come to us," Steven said as the pushed open the large glass doors and walked inside. The receptionist desk was abandoned as there were countless pieces of scattered papers and large white binders on the floor.

Nearby tables and shelves had been thrown around, as it seemed like a tornado had struck the inside of the building. Walking around the corner it was worse, as more tables and chairs had been misplaced around as they could see the a large stairway just across the room. "They just left a path of destruction in their way," Saki whispered to herself as Steven grabbed her arm as he helped navigate her around the area.

"They must have been looking for any other information regarding the weather in this area," Steven spoke as they continued to glance around, "but from the looks of it, I don't think they found anything beneficial to them."

"Where do you think Latios is?" Saki asked, as they began ascending up the stairway. "We need to get that collar off of Latios as soon as we can!" she said, sounding very determined as she was enraged that they were using the collar to control other Pokemon.

"My guess is they're keeping it in order to study more about Mega Evolution." He answered her.

"What is Mega Evolution? You seem to know about it." She told him, as they stopped midway up the steps.

Steven looked down at the ground before removing the stick pin in the lapel of his black and purple suit coat. He held it out to her, as she took hold of it in her hand "Mega Evolution is another way of evolution for Pokemon who have already evolved to their final forms." He told her as Saki examined his stickpin, "though it can only be achieved by having a Key Stone and the certain Mega Stone for certain Pokemon that can achieve it; along with the bonds that you share with your Pokemon." He explained as she carefully placed the stickpin back in his lapel.

"So not all Pokemon can achieve Mega Evolution." She reiterated as she ran her hand along the line of Pokeball on her belt, and placed Zoroark's back on the belt. "But we now know that Latios can achieve Mega Evolution…so does that mean Latias can too?"

"Possibly but we'll find that out later. Though I do know that a few of your own Pokemon can achieve Mega Evolution."

"Which ones?"

"Your Swampert and Altaria… and when your Kirlia evolves into Gardevoir, it will be able to Mega Evolve as well." He told her as she nodded her head, "but that's enough for now." He said as they ran the rest of the way up the steps and entered the second story of the building.

Unlike the lower floor, there was no scatter paper or overturned chairs and tables. Across the way Saki could see the large Team Magma Admin that had almost drowned her in the waterfalls of Meteorite Falls about a month ago. Along with two more Admins standing behind him, "now give us that flash drive!" they could hear Tabitha make his demands.

"You don't understand! The destruction of that Pokemon will be humanities downfall!" a man yelled at Tabitha.

***Slap***

A loud smack echoed in the room as Steven and Saki rushed over, as the two grunts turned at them both. "Boss we got company!" one yelled.

"It's those two again!" the other yelled as Tabitha turned to see them both.

He smirked at them both as he pushed the two scientists aside as he pocketed a small little black rectangle. "Well, well welcome heroes of Hoenn!" he greeted them as the grunts stood at both sides of Saki and Steven, "but I do have to break the bad news to you two… you're too late. I already have the information I need." He told them as Saki pulled a Pokeball off of her belt and Steven pulled on out of his pocket.

"You're a mad man just like Maxie!" Steven yelled, as they were both waiting for the grunts and Tabitha to bring out their Pokemon.

"I'm sorry but I have no intention of battling you two." He said as they both were curious about what was going on. "Here's what's going to happen," he started as he pulled out the small remote. "You know very well what this remote is capable of, and what Pokemon we have in our possession. Now what you don't know is that I've made some modifications to it since the last time you have seen it," he told them as he walked right past them.

"What did you do?" Saki asked as she took a step towards him.

"If I were you I wouldn't take another step," he warned her as his thumb lay over the large red button. "I don't think you want to know what's going to happen to Latios if I press this button." He said as Saki just stared at him angrily.

"You're a fool, if you think you can control Groudon!" Steven yelled at Tabitha, but he didn't flinch.

"We'll see. Come we're leaving for the hideout, radio the scientists to send Latios to the base." He demanded the grunts as they descended down the stairs.

"Steven I'm gonna follow them," Saki told him as he quickly grabbed her shoulders.

"No you're not!" he immediately told her, as he looked her in the eyes. "Saki you're not going to follow them! They're going to hurt you; I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt again." He said to her as she looked down at the ground.

"Look, I can't let them control other Pokemon! If they're going to use Latios and develop more of those collars imagine what's going to happen when they awaken Groudon!" she told him, looking him in the eyes. "I'll be fine, just please trust me. Besides one of us needs to stay here and learn more about the information Team Magma took from them." She explained, as Steven shook his head.

"I don't like this, but you do make a good point." He said to her, "alright, but when you find their hideout head straight towards Fortree City. I'll head to the Pokemon Center over there as soon as I'm done here." He told her, as she nodded her head.

And like that she ran down the steps, jumping over the obstacles in her way as she ran outside. "Hyn!" She heard Latias call out as she flew over to her, looking out she could see the Mega Evolved Latios flying just a short distance away.

"I need to follow Latios." She spoke to Latias, as she looked at her. "Can you please help me?" she asked as Latias nodded her head and she jumped onto her back.

Taking flight into the sky she watched as Latios flew over the large wooded homes built in the trees; looking around she could see that that one area was the only one that had trees of that kind. "So that's Fortree?" she said to herself as they continued to fly across the sky.

The afternoon sun was starting to set as they carefully followed Latios, though as they passed by an eerie fog covered mountain she noticed something. Up ahead was a familiar large rock cave that lay outside of Lilycove City. "I thought they had abandoned that place," she said to herself, as she could see Latios glide into the darkened opening of the cave.

"Hyynn…" Latias whispered out as Saki noticed her hang her head in sorrow.

Putting her hand on top of her head, she gently petted her friend. "I know you're worried about your friend." She spoke to Latias as they flew closer to the cave; they circled the area as there didn't seem to be an opening except for the one in front of the hideout. "Looks like there is only one way in, but at least we know where they're keeping Latios." Saki said as they hovered over the cave for a bit.

"Hyn?"

"For now we're going to head back to Fortree City, I think Steven and I know a group of people willing to help us out." She told Latias as she turned back towards the direction of Fortree City and began the trip back. "They will help you get your friend back, they've helped us a lot." Saki reassured Latias as they soared the skies back to Fortree City.

As they flew back towards the large tree city, something caught Saki's eye. As they passed the large eerie mountain, a blue light started to flicker from the top of the fog. A sense of curiosity overcame Saki as they continued along their journey back.

As they entered Fortree City Saki could see a familiar silver haired man walking along the wooden bridges as she and Latias gently glided towards him. "Saki!" he called out to her, as he hurried over to them.

"Steven!" jumping into his arms, she hugged him close to her as he gently placed her down on the wooden platform. "Team Magma has returned to their hideout near Lilycove City, and have Latios somewhere inside." She informed him as he looked at Latias.

"I see, here I need to tell you something important." He told her, as he pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the door next to them. Opening the door, he let Saki enter first as he looked back at Latias, "you can come in too." He spoke to her, as she cautiously entered.

Cases filled with various unknown rocks lay against the walls of the small room, as it seemed like a small apartment. "You own this place?" Saki asked as she sat down on the bed with Latias lying down on the ground next to her.

"No, my father owns it. It's one of the various places he likes to escape to every now and then." Steven answered, as he removed his coat and tossed it onto the nearby brown leather couch. He sat down next to Saki, "I don't have any good news about what I learned." He warned Saki.

"If it's good or bad it doesn't matter, what matters is that we know what we're going to be dealing with." She told him.

"Right. According to the scientists there is a specific area along route 128 that is a shallow body of water surrounding a flat ground formation. And since the drought is only in that area they believe that it's where Groudon is slumbering."

"Did they detect any other weather patterns that would be noted with Kyogre?"

"No, which is good for us since Team Aqua won't have any information. Meaning that's a good thing for us, for the mean time. Though they did tell me that if Groudon is awakened, there will be a major drought affecting all of Hoenn…but if they revert Groudon to its Primal form than it'll be much worse."

"How much worse?"

"The oceans will burn up and all the water in this region will be gone, and within a matter of days the world will become a dry, barren land. And following the immense heat…would lead to the downfall of humanity." He told her gravely as Saki's eyes widened in shock.

"And yet they think they would be able to control a Pokemon like that?" she whispered as the situation could end up terribly if they don't stop them. "We can't let that happen!" Saki said as she abruptly stood up.

"I know Saki, but…come on Steven think!" he said to himself as he paced around the room. "There has to be some way for us to get a head of them…"

Snapping her fingers, "we need Archie!" she told him as he looked curiously at her. "Think about it! If we have a group of Team Aqua grunts guarding that spot along route 128, than we and a few others can go to the hideout, save Latios, and hopefully stop them before they awaken Groudon!" she told him as he looked at her.

"Saki…" he whispered, as he walked over to her, gently grabbing her shoulders. "That plan might actually just work." He told her smiling, "I'll contact Archie right now!" and with that he stepped outside of the small apartment.

Walking over to Latias, Saki could notice a few tears running down her face. "Hey now," she gently said to her as she wiped them away, "we'll get Latios back as soon as we can."

* * *

Tabitha looked over the data he had gotten from the Weather Institute as he shook his head, "no…the boss couldn't know of this…" he said to himself as he looked horrified at what he learned. "I don't think there is going to be a way to control such a thing if that data is accurate."

A sense of doubt immediately came over him as infinite questions started to fill his head, "Tabitha come in." he heard Courtney's voice threw the ear piece as he quickly composed himself.

"What is it?"

"We're getting close to Team Aqua's hideout near New Mauville City, we'll retrieve the others and Leader Maxie from there at dawn." She told him.

"Good, just make it quick and hurry back once you have them all." He told her before ending the call. "Once Maxie gets here I need to have a word with him about this."


	28. Mishaps

Hey guys! I hope you like the story so far, please don't forget to review! I really like your guy's feedback when it comes to this story.

* * *

Saki stood outside on the wooden platform as she looked down at her new Feather Badge that she had earned from her battle earlier that day with Fortree City's Gym Leader Winona. She placed the badge next to the others in the case as she patiently waited for something. "Saki," her name was called as she turned back.

Steven stood behind her as he seemed a bit upset. "Any luck contacting Archie, hun?" she asked him as she watched him shake his head.

"You better come inside," he told her, not answering her question.

Walking inside the apartment, Latias still lay down on the ground as she was still depressed. The large TV was on as the BuzzNet Channel was broadcasting. "Late last night at the Slateport City shipyard, where Captain Stern and his team were finishing up their latest submarine when a large group of Team Magma followers had barged into the shipyard and stole the submarine!" a woman's voice said on the television. "Luckily no one is hurt, but there is much curiosity as to why they stole the submarine."

Steven turned the television off, as he shook his head. "So now they have a submarine?" Saki questioned herself as things weren't getting any better. "So that means Tabitha was able to pinpoint that one spot along route 128 then."

"It would seem so, which means we need to hurry and stop them soon. I don't doubt that they are still at their hideout in Lilycove City, but for how much longer could just be a matter of days."

"Again, have you had any luck getting ahold of Archie?"

Steven shook his head. "No…"

"It's been three days now… Do you think he's ok?" Saki inquired as they had discussed their plan with Archie days ago. He said he would meet with them along with a large group of grunts in Fortree City and from there they would leave for Team Magma's Hideout in Lilycove City.

"I don't know, but…" he trailed off as if he was a bit hesitant to finish what he was saying. "I don't think we can wait for him much longer, we're going to have to-"

_Ring, ring, ring_

The sound of Steven's PokeNav went off as he brought up his wrist. "Archie! Finally! Where are you?" he questioned as Saki could hear a bit of static coming from his PokeNav.

"Sorry lad, but this is bad!" he sounded a bit shaken as Steven looked a bit concern.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Team Magma ambushed us at our base! Maxie and all of them had escaped, our base was destroyed! Most of our equipment and everything was taken by their ambush!" he told them as Saki was taken aback at what she had heard.

"What?"

"Archie! Are you serious?" Steven inquired, as it sounded like Archie was moving.

"Afraid so lad, but I was able to send a group of mine to that location you told me about. I have another group with me, we're heading straight for Lilycove!" he told them, as Steven looked at Saki as she nodded her head.

"Alright! We'll meet outside of the hideout!" Steven told Archie as he ended the call. "Saki we need to get moving!" He said to her as Latias rose up.

Leaving out of the apartment, Saki jumped onto Latias's back as Steven quickly followed behind them. "Remember that cave we saw Latios go in?" she said to Latias as she nodded her head, "we're heading there." She told her as they took flight into the sky.

As they flew above the clouds, Saki could see that familiar light shining above the eerie mountain they had passed before. Something told her that it was important, but she couldn't do anything about it for now. But as they passed it by, something seemed to tell her that she needed whatever that blue light was.

"Hey Saki, do you see that?" Steven questioned as he pointed towards the blue light.

"Yea… what do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but it seems like we'll need to investigate later." He told her, as Latias picked up speed and seemed to be flying faster than normal. "Easy girl, don't push yourself." Steven said to Latias as she barely decelerated in speed.

Looking down at the ocean, Saki could see a fairly large dark and light blue boat skidding across the ocean's surface. "You think that's Archie down there?" she asked as they were heading towards the large ocean cave.

"That's him alright; he's the only sailor I know next to Mr. Briney that would have a boat that fast." He remarked as the boat quickly docked itself next to the edge of the beach near Lilycove as Latias slowly descended down towards them.

Steven jumped off of Latias's back, helping Saki down he could see the shocked reactions from Archie, and his followers. "Mind telling us how you wrangled that Pokemon?" he questioned as Archie pointed towards Latias.

"Long story short, Team Magma has a Mega Evolved Latios under their control along with a submarine and Groudon's location, that about sums it up pretty much." Saki told him shortly as he looked toward the cavern.

"So we're in trouble," he said to himself as he motioned for Steven and Saki to jump on the boat. "Come on, time is our enemy right now." He told them as they got on the boat, Latias flew close to them as sailed towards the large opening of the cavern.

"Maxie must be trying to configure that collar again after last time with Zoroark; if he can control a Pokemon that can Mega Evolve do you think he can do the same with a Pokemon as powerful as Groudon?" Steven asked Archie as they slowly entered the cavern.

Large pipes filled with what appeared to be hot magma, and red flags decorated the entrance of the cave it was lit with an eerie orange glow. "No, no one can possibly control a Pokemon like that. Even I have given up on the hopes of controlling Kyogre, after seeing that scripture in Dewford Town all I could think was chaos and an immense sense of destruction that no one can control." He explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Kyogre controls the weather like Groudon, but instead of forming land it creates seas." Archie answered, "But when I came to the realization of what could happen, I ceased anymore searching for it, but Maxie…even if he did know the truth he wouldn't stop trying to find the beast."

"At least there's one good thing that separates you from that madman." Saki remarked, as Archie grinned at her comment.

"Coming from a little scamp like you, I'll take that as a compliment." He told her as the boat came to a stop. Flattened black ground stood before them, as they carefully jumped off of the boat. "Now then, Maxie would most likely have Latios in the same area that they were holding Saki and Zoroark."

"Meaning that Maxie and the other admins would be deep within the Hideout making last minute modifications to the submarine." Steven said, as Saki looked a bit confused.

"Modifications? Captain Stern, along with my father and their teams would have added any devices needed to make sure it would be up to date with any technology the Devon Corporation would require them to have." Saki explained as she remembered how her father would talk about what all the ships he helped built would need in order to be allowed to sail or even function.

"But still, we're talking about a madman wanting to control a Pokemon capable of burning up all the water in the world. He'll make his own modifications to it," Steven remarked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Shelly, you and half of the grunts go and find Latios. As for the rest of us, we're going to find the submarine and…" he stopped as he crossed his arms in disapproval of what he was going to say next "and destroy it."

"Destroy?" Saki and Steven questioned in unison, as they looked at each other in shock.

"You can't be serious? My father worked with Captain Stern on that for almost two years, you can't possibly think about destroying it." Saki protested, as she could clearly remember how there were nights that her father would come home late and leave before dawn just to work on that important project.

"There has to be another way," Steven stood by Saki as they didn't want something to be destroyed. "What if we locked it away in the Lilycove Shipyards? If Stern has it returned back to him I know we can talk him into locking it away until we stop Team Magma completely." Steven tried to make sense of what he was saying to Archie.

"We cannot risk it! Even if we did go through with the plan you spoke of, there is still a chance they can steal it back again. We have no other option, but to destroy the submarine." Shelly spoke up, as she stood by Archie.

"She's right," Archie told them, as they walked toward the entrance way leading inside of the base. "Everyone knows the consequences of what's going to happen if we don't stop Team Magma, they've destroyed our base, and are going to sacrifice innocent lives if we don't stop them here! It's time to show them the true potential of Team Aqua!"

* * *

Maxie leaned back in his chair as he was scanning over all the data his scientists had collected for him. It would appear that Latios's power was growing slowly over the course of the day, as it was still in Mega Evolved form.

"I see, so this is what Mega Evolution looks like… this power, its incredible!" he let out an evil laughter as the power levels were amazing him. "With this there is no doubt that the fate of our world will finally be in the hands of Team Magma!" Maxie proclaimed, as he looked out at the submarine that was hoisted up in the air above the concrete ground below.

Painting the once military green now in the profile of Camerupt's face and color scheme, they were adding the location of Groudon in the submarines tracking device. Taking off his glasses, he rubbed off the small dirt particles that had clung onto the glasses as he looked past his blurry vision as the modification his scientists had done for him.

Placed on the side of his glasses was a small circular, rainbow orb that was imbedded in the frame. A wisp like symbol was draw in the orb as it reflected back the light it caught from the lights above. "Maxie, I need to have a word with you."

Turning his chair around he saw Tabitha stand before him, a small stack of papers were in his hands. "Tabitha, what is it?"

"It's about the information I got from the Weather Institute, I want you to have a look at it." He requested, but Maxie just shook his head.

"No need, I have already read what was written," he said before something glimmered in his eyes. "Is something wrong with it?"

"This Pokemon, Groudon…it's powers are…"

"Incredible, marvelous, magnificent!" Maxie listed as he rose from his chair.

"Destructive," Tabitha's answer surely caught Maxie by surprise. "This Pokemon… could mean the downfall of humanity in just a few month, if we even have that much time when it's awakened." He stated, but Maxie just shook his head.

He glared at Tabitha for a minute "so that little brat and her boyfriend's ideas of stopping Groudon have finally gotten to you, now haven't they, Tabitha?" Maxie questioned.

"No that' not it-!"

"Or perhaps you're scared of the power that Groudon possesses?"

"Maxie, would you just listen?!"

"To what?" he shouted, as all work ceased in the area. "My own right hand man trying to tell me that the powers that Groudon possesses are too much for us?" he sarcastically stated. "As if our hard work hasn't paid off! We've spent years trying to find Groudon, and now here we have this golden opportunity and yet you don't want to do it! Just because the data says-" Maxie stopped himself as he quickly fixed his offset glasses and fixed his hair. "Tabitha… the data is usually inaccurate and this would be one of those times."

Shaking his head, "no this data is correct! It's just-"

"Just what? What exactly are you trying to pull-?" countless alarms and flashing red lights went off, as everyone jumped. "What's going on?!" Maxie yelled, as a few grunts ran towards the entrance way.

"Intruders!" they yelled as packs of Mightyena, and Muk ran out. "It's Team Aqua!" All the grunts in the area immediately sent out their Pokemon as countless battles began taking place.

Maxie looked as three familiar figures ran after the packs of Pokemon, "so I see we have company!" he called out to them as they looked up at him.

"Maxie!" Archie yelled as his Mightyena and Crobat stood beside him. "You know why we're here."

"Ah yes." He whispered, as he slowly descended down the flight of stairs above them, "I have a few ideas, but one is that you're here to stop me and probably try and save the Latios we have in our possession."

"You two, you better get ready for a fight." Archie told them as Saki and Steven grabbed a couple of their Pokeballs.

"I guess we have no other choice," Steven said as his Metagross and Cradily appeared next to him. Both seemed to be almost excited to battle.

"Come on out!" Saki called as Zoroark, Altaria, and Swampert stood by her side. All three of them shot glares towards Maxie, as Zoroark growled angrily at him, "today is the day you finally get your revenge." She told her, as she knew the pent up anger inside of Zoroark was building up each day she had to recall that terribly memory.

"I see, so you have an intention to stop me."

"Ever since the day I met you I've always wanted to stop you," Saki said back as Maxie just shook his head.

"Well then, allow me to show you what you're up against." Maxie stated, as he grabbed a Pokeball; tossing it nonchalantly his Camerupt appeared. "Let's show them what we have discovered," he said as he brought his hand up to his glasses. Slightly flicking his head up a bright pink light ensued around him and his Camerupt as it formed a large crystal like ball.

Saki's eyes widened, "it's transforming!" she yelled as the three took a step back, as the crystal 'shattered' away. Standing before them was a Maxie's Camerupt, but in a different form; instead of two small volcanoes there a giant one on its back, almost like it was ready to erupt. Large volcanic rocks were melded onto its sides, as its long red fur ran down almost to the ground.

"Behold the greatness of my Mega Evolved Camerupt!" Maxie called as a maniacal laughter soon followed. He looked back at the others as if something inside of him had awakened, "allow me to give you a demonstration. Camerupt use magnitude!" he commanded as Camerupt began stomping its feet on the ground violently.

Steven jumped onto Metagross's back as Saki followed and jumped onto her Altaria, "Cradily use protect on you and Swampert!" he called, as the bright blue barrier appeared around them. The structures around them were shaking and starting to sway as many of the team's grunts quickly evacuated the area, before anything severe would happen.

Archie and Mightyena struggled to keep their balance as the whole ground shook around them, before quickly ceasing. "That was at damaging," Saki whispered as she glanced around "there's no way we stand a chance against Maxie and his Camerupt.". Saki knew that this was dangerous, but there had to be a way of getting around this fighting for the mean time.

"Crobat use haze, Mightyena take down!" Archie commanded his Pokemon as a black fog like mist surrounded Camerupt as his Mightyena charged directly at it past the mist. But from what Saki could see it had no serious affect.

"Metagross use psychic! Cradily use sludge bomb!" the bright purple outline surrounded Camerupt as it didn't seem to move as Steven's Cradily fired numerous blobs at it. Though just like before it was no use, there didn't seem to be any further damage done to Maxie's Camerupt.

Saki could hear Maxie cackle as she still tried to figure a way, flying down she could see Zoroark using night slash on Camerupt before backing away and repeating it again. Looking up at the ceiling of the area she noticed something, large and what appeared to be sharp stalagmites. "Swampert use water pulse, and follow it up with muddy water!" she demanded as Swampert fired the large water circles as the ground below started to get wet. Swampert raise its arms as a somewhat large tidal wave of muddy water appeared and directly hit Camerupt.

Zoroark jumped over to Saki as she grinned at what just happened. "Nicely done lassie!" Archie told her as Steven smiled at her, but Maxie's reaction was the opposite.

"Camerupt use stone edge!" Maxie yelled as stone formations started shooting out from the ground.

Immediately everyone jumped away as they barely dodged the attack. "Zoroark, transform into Altaria." She told her companion as Steven looked over at her.

"What are you planning?" he asked her, as his Cradily used confuse ray on Camerupt.

"I have a plan, just keep Camerupt occupied." She answered him as she motioned towards the ceiling. "We're going to have to destroy the submarine, but we can get away from Maxie for the mean time." She explained to him as Camerupt's previous magnitude had shifted the submarine to be midway between them all.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Just trust me." She told him, as she looked over at Swampert. "Be ready to use rock slide when I tell you." She said to her friend as she, Altaria, and Zoroark flew up towards the stalagmites. Quickly scanning the area she could see the large space of the ceiling they would need to take out in order for her plan to work, but some of them were too large and might not break completely if she had Swampert use rock slide. "Zoroark start using night slash and just get the rocks to the point where they're almost ready to break-"

"Flamethrower!" Maxie demanded as a stream of fire headed towards them.

"Altaria protect!" she called as the barrier quickly surrounded them from the attack. "We'll cover you now move!" she said as Saki and Altaria dove towards Camerupt, "now Altaria use dragon pulse!" The bright purple lightning bolt stream shot out from Altaria as it strike Camerupt. Soaring back up she glanced down as Steven and Archie were fighting against Maxie and trying to keep him from attacking her. "Altaria use dragon pulse again, but hold back enough not to break the stalagmites." She told her, as the stream appeared less powerful than before as Altaria went three fourths of the way around each stalagmite.

"You're in my way!" she heard Maxie scream as Camerupt released another flamethrower as Archie's Crobat collapsed. "Now aim for the girl again!" he said as he fired at her once more.

"Altaria use protect again!" but the barrier didn't form around them as the fire was getting closer and closer. "What!?"

"Cradily protect!" Steven called as the barrier shielded them from Camerupt's attack.

Saki smiled as she looked back at what was done as a large majority of the rocks had been sawed threw. "Alright now we just have to weaken the beam holding the submarine." She said as she and her Pokemon glided back toward it. "Don't hold back, Zoroark use flamethrower! Altaria hyper beam!"

The red and white flames released from her Pokemon striked the metal beam as it was starting to fall towards the ground. Watching from above Saki could see Maxie and his Camerupt run away from Archie and Steven as it started to collapse. "What are you doing!" he screamed at her as she looked flew back towards Swampert.

**Thud!**

The sound of the submarine hitting the ground echoed as the three could clearly see the bottom part of the submarine is flattened. "This! Now rock slide!" Swampert howled out an ear piercing yell as the rocks above started to shake. The rocks Altaria and Zoroark had cut threw were the first to fall as the sharp, large rocks pierced threw the metal frame as the sound of shattering glass and denting metal quickly followed.

"We've gotta move lads!" Archie yelled as other stalagmites began falling. Jumping onto Mightyena's back Archie quickly evacuated.

"Cradily return!"

"Zoroark, Swampert return!"

Both Steven and Saki called back their Pokemon as they left on their Metagross and Altaria as the countless stalagmites above began falling. "Next time tell me what you're going to destroy!" Steven joked as they followed the paths out of the Team Magma Hideout.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time."


	29. Temporary Relaxation

Steven secured the Mega Evolving bracelet around Saki's wrist, as Latios and Latias danced above in the skies. "They sure do look happy," Saki commented as they glided down towards them. She looked towards Shelly as she stood on the end of the dock with Archie, "thank you again for your help." She said to her as she brushed her hair back.

"It was nothing," she smiled.

"Are you guys going to be ok now?" Saki asked them as they both nodded their heads at her question. "Then I guess it's time for you guys to go home," she choked out as Steven wrapped his arms around her.

"If you're ever in trouble my friends, we're always here to help you." Steven told them as they smiled, before jetting off into the sky and out of sight.

The sound of footsteps landing on the platform of a boat startled them both as they turned towards Archie and his crew. "We'll be taking out leave now, even after what happened today I don't know if Maxie or his Admins have any other ideas."

"But for now at least we can rest knowing we won't be hearing from them for a while," Steven said as Archie grinned.

"But nothing that salty land crazed madman Maxie, he'll probably show his face once he gets another idea in his head. Regardless of what Saki did to that submarine and their hideout, it's only a matter of time at this point." Archie explained.

"You don't really think that Maxie will try to pull another stunt like that do you?" Saki asked, only to earn a saddened look from both Shelly and Archie as they looked down at the deck of the boat.

Shelly stepped forward, "to be honest it wouldn't surprise me. Despite the amount of times we've stopped Maxie and Team Magma he still has a large majority of his grunts and his two cunning admins at his side. If anything the next time we see Maxie he's gonna do something worse than stealing a submarine or capturing and experimenting on Pokemon."

"You don't mean to say…" Steven had a bad feeling surge threw his body as he felt shivers crawling down his spine.

Archie nodded his head, "Maxie still has the red orb in his possession, not to mention the information from the Weather Institute. We all know what his next step will be once he escapes the rubbles of his hideout."

"He's going to go after Groudon." Saki blurted out.

"Exactly, for now all we can do is wait until he and his group are on the move again. But until then you two need to rest," Shelly said, "Maxie already sees not only us as a threat, but you two as well until he activates his ultimate plan there's no idea of what he might try to do to stop anyone from getting in his way."

"If that's the case then keep us updated, if anything happens that's Team Magma related we need to know." Steven told them.

"That's certain lad, we'll keep in touch." Archie said as the sound of the boats engine roared loudly as it began to slowly skid across the ocean's surface.

Archie and the rest of Team Aqua were off towards their next hideout, as Saki and Steven watched them fade away on the ocean waves. They both turned towards the streets of Mossdeep City as they made their way towards Steven's house, "do… you think that we should really just sit around here and wait until that day?"

"We have no choice Saki, we may have destroyed the hideout but that doesn't mean that they're going to stop… not with the information they have now." Steven told her as he opened the door to his house. As they entered, Saki collapsed on a nearby couch as Steven sat next to her.

"Can't we just relax for the rest of the day then?" she asked him as she looked up towards the ceiling. "After everything we've gone through I think it'd be reasonable to just relax," she insisted as Steven shook his head.

"Saki, I don't want to take a chance. Besides even if we did want to relax you're forgetting something." He told her as she looked curiously at him.

"What?"

"Your next gym battle," he smiled as she threw herself back on the couch.

"Oh yea…" She sighed. "I forgot about that," she giggled as she unclipped her Pokeball belt off from around her waist and laid it down on the table in front of her. "The gym leaders here are twins, right?" she asked.

Steven nodded his head, "yes. Liza and Tate, they use Psychic type Pokemon work together, they both use one Pokemon each, but together they are a match that might prove even challenging for you." He told her honestly, sitting up Steven sat next to Saki as she looked down at her belt.

Grabbing the familiar white Pokeball from her belt, "my best bet would be to use Zoroark, and maybe… either Altaria or Ninetails…" she whispered to herself. She meticulously started to plan out moves in her head with each Pokemon set as Steven laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Ruffling her hair, "nothing." He smiled as she gave him an odd look. "I was just thinking that if you're able to beat all eight gym leaders and the Elite Four…. You'll go up against me." Saki could see the look on Steven's face as she stared down at the ground.

"Are you…nervous about that?" she asked him as she heard him sigh.

"Not really…. I know how strong you are, if anything I'm excited about battling you again. Ever since our first battle on the boat from Slateport City I've been anticipating the day I could go against you once more." He told her, as she saw the smile on his face.

"Well then why don't we battle now then?" she asked him as she tried to reach for her Pokeball belt, only for Steven to stop her.

Steven shook his head, "no not yet. I want to wait until you go against me for title as Pokemon League Champion."

"Why?" she asked him, her voice full of curiosity.

"So I can experience for myself the rookie trainer you once were on that battle field and see how much you've improved since then." Steven explained.

"But you've seen me battle numerous times? I thought that alone showed you how much I've improved since then." Saki said. "Besides I have yet to see your entire team," she pointed out as Steven chuckled.

"That's because you'll be surprised by my team, my dear Saki." He smiled at her as he pulled her off the couch and over to window. They both looked out at the vast sea beyond the beach sands of Mossdeep City as a faint island like mass was out in the distance before the large rocks that almost seemed to be a barrier for the surrounding area.

"Well your Skarmory and Metagross are pretty strong, but if the rest of your team is like them… then…. You might just be my toughest opponent."

* * *

Maxie stood among the mountains of rubble as he could clearly see the busted and broken remains of the submarine they had stolen from Slateport City. He knew that he had underestimated that girl Saki, as she used Team Magma's hideout as a weapon against him.

After he and his Camerupt had pulled themselves out from that cursed rock slide he saw the damage not only affected the holding area, but everywhere else in the hideout as well. There were only a few rooms that had yet to be affected by the attack, and luckily for him one of them was the development room where they kept the magma suit.

"Maxie." Courtney called out, as he turned around to see her expertly climbing up the mountains of broken rocks. Standing before him, she handed him a few pieces of paper as he took them out of her hands and began to examine them.

"What are these?" Maxie asked her.

"Information regarding another submarine." She said in her monotone voice as he looked up at her very surprised. "I had feeling that the girl might do something to stop us, I found us another back up submarine and this one is much closer."

Maxie looked back at the papers, "so Stern had another one made here in Lilycove City."

"It would appear so, what is our next move?" she asked him as they both walked out of the area and down the severely damaged hallway.

"With the information that Tabitha gathered and another submarine we'll need to move quickly. In three days send a group of five of our Ace Grunts that have a Weezing in their possession and have them go in disguise, tell them to infiltrate the Lilycove Shipyard and steal the submarine. They'll need to bring it here to the entrance of the hideout, from there everything is simple."

* * *

_**A few days later…**_

Saki stood on the large dirt battle field as she stood across from two young identical twins; both were wearing the same blue silk like outfits as they both had their dark black hair held up with a white wing hair accessory in their hair.

"Let the battle begin!" the referee called out. At the same time they both pulled out a normal Pokeball and in sync they launched them out onto the battle field. On one side a large sun shape like Pokemon was the battle field as its eyes seemed almost halfway closed, as on the other side a Pokemon in the shape of the crescent moon stood by it with a single red eye looking Saki's way.

"Go Zoroark and Ninetails!" Saki called out as her two companions stood in front of her as they looked determined.

"Solrock use Sunny day!" Liza commanded at Solrock sent up a large white orb towards the ceiling as it casted down a bright light. Saki covered her eyes as it felt like the sun had entered the arena and was now shining down upon her.

"Lunatone use Calm Mind!" Tate said as the Pokemon was then covered in a light purple like sheen as it seemed to be focusing on something before the light faded away.

Saki could see Ninetails almost absorbing the sunlight, "Ninetails use Flamethrower on Solrock!" she commanded as Ninetails charged towards it, as she began to spew out a stream of fire from her mouth and towards the rock Pokemon.

"Dodge it!" Liza said as it flew up and away from the attack, but Ninetails continued to breathe out her stream of fire.

"Zoroark use Night Slash!" Zoroark leaped towards Solrock as the numerous black vines sprouted from her back and were aimed towards Solrock.

"Lunatone use Psychic on Ninetails flames!" Tate instructed his Pokemon as the flames began to launch up towards Zoroark in a dragon like shape. "Now use it one Zoroark!"

"Quick use Protect Ninetails!" Saki yelled as Ninetails ceased her flames, her red eyes glowed with a blue outline as a barrier formed around Zoroark as it continued to use Night Slash on Solrock. The flames stopped as Zoroark landed on the ground with Solrock slowly levitating down. "Gotta hand it to you guys that was smart." She complimented.

"Just wait till you see this, Solrock stay back and use Solar Beam!" Liza said as her Solrock stood close by its trainer and began absorbing numerous amounts of sunlight.

Saki knew it would only be just a few minutes until it was ready to launch the beam in her direction, "Lunatone use Hypnosis!" Tate spoke as a strange circular like beam was sent out towards her Pokemon.

"Both of you dodge it!" She commanded, Saki watched as Zoroark jumped out of the way as Ninetails dashed across the field; trying to avoid the attack. Though when Ninetails began to slow down Saki knew that she was hit with Hypnosis. Ninetails lay sleeping on the field as Zoroark ran over to her, "try and wake her up!" Saki suggested as Zoroark began shaking and yelling at Ninetails but it didn't seem to work.

Looking over at Solrock, it started to glow bright almost white "now Solrock use Solar Beam!" she yelled as a large beam of light was shot out from Solrock.

"Grab Ninetails and dodge it quick!" Zoroark pulled Ninetails over her shoulder as she began dashing across the field to over being hit. Solrock kept the beam going as it moved all around to try and hit Zoroark.

"Lunatone use Psychic on Ninetails!" Tate instructed as Ninetails was removed from Zoroark's shoulder and lifted in the air. With the beam heading towards her sleeping friend Zoroark jumped up and took the hit from Solrock as she let out a loud cry.

"Zoroark!" Saki cried as Ninetails and Zoroark both fell to ground in a thin cloud of dust, she painfully watched Zoroark get up after enduring the hit as it seemed that she was in a lot of pain. Ninetails slowly raised her head as she stood up on all four legs and looked back at Saki. "Now you decide to wake up?" she jokingly asked.

Solrock looked as if it was badly drained from the attack it just launched as Lunatone stood protectively in front of it. Silently snapping her fingers Saki thought of a plan, "Ninetails charge towards Solrock and use Flamethrower!" Saki commanded as Ninetails shook off the rest of her drowsiness and dashed towards the sun Pokemon.

"Lunatone use Psychic on the flames!" Tate commanded as Liza looked anxiously at her Pokemon as it was still recharging. The flames from Ninetails were bent and moved around in different directions as Lunatone protected Solrock.

"Zoroark use Punishment on Solrock and don't hold back!" Saki exclaimed as Zoroark quickly disappeared in a thick cloud of black smoke and charged towards Solrock. Lunatone looked confused as Zoroark pulled Solrock into the cloud as it till continued to fight off the flames.

Ninetails ceased her flamethrower once Zoroark appeared and the black cloud vanished, leaving an unconscious Solrock lying on the ground. "Lunatone use Hypnosis on Zoroark!" Tate said; only to be stunned by the blue barrier that surrounded Zoroark.

"Psychic moves don't work on Zoroark, now Ninetails use Flame Charge! Zoroark use Night Daze!" Both attacks hit Lunatone full on as the moon shaped Pokemon fell to the ground unconscious.

"Lunatone and Solrock are unable to battle, the victory goes to Saki!" the referee announced as Zoroark and Ninetails dashed over to her. Hugging them both in her arms she could feel nothing but joy at how much her Pokemon have grown at this point.

Liza and Tate walked over to Saki as they held a small black box in his hand, standing up Saki returned both of her Pokemon back to their Pokeballs. "It's been a while since we've had a trainer like you." Tate said with a smile as Liza nodded her head.

"It's such an honor to have gone up against you guys; you two are pretty tough gym leaders." Saki said as they both seemed overjoyed to hear that.

"In honor of your victory we'd like to present you with this," Liza opened the box. "The Mind Badge!" they both said in sync as they offered the half yellow and pink heart shaped badge to Saki.

Carefully taking it out Saki held in her hand, "thank you both so much." She said.

"We both wish you luck on you next gym battle!" they said as they clapped their hands together and bowed their heads. Saki smiled as she left the gym, still holding the badge in her possession.

Exiting the gym she saw a very familiar man standing outside, "about time you got here!" she joked as Steven turned around. He smiled at her as she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said as he kissed her forehead, "I'm gonna guess that you were able to beat Liza and Tate?" he asked curiously as she held her new badge out for him to see. "I'm so proud of you!" he exclaimed as he held her tightly.

"It was a tough battle, I have to admit I thought they were going to win." She honestly told him as they began to walk back towards Steven's house. "So what did Archie want?" she asked him as Steven stopped. Saki looked up at him as he seemed a bit upset, "Steven?"

"Last night someone broke into the Lilycove Shipyard and stole a submarine; one of the Team Aqua members was in the area when the alarms went off. Apparently Team Magma found out that Lilycove had their own submarine constructed there and took it." He explained as Saki was shocked by the news.

"Does that mean Maxie and his group…?"

Steven nodded his head, "it would appear so. Archie called me this morning to ask me to come to Lilycove and see the scene for myself. There was traces of smog and haze that a only a Weezing could produce all over the place; it'll take weeks for the area to be cleaned and aired out." He said.

"That means there's not much time! With the information Maxie has we could have only have just-"

**Boom!**

A loud crack shocked threw the area as everything began to tremble viciously, unable to keep their balance both Steven and Saki fell to the ground as it felt like a massive earthquake was striking the entire place. Looking out towards the ocean Saki could see a pillar of bright light being shot into the sky as it seemed to be coming from a long distance away.

As the earthquake slowly started to subside, they both slowly stood up on their feet as the citizens of Mossdeep looked out towards the ocean as well. All of them were shocked and sounded frightened at what just happened, but as Saki looked around there didn't seem to be any damaged to any of the housing or buildings.

"Looks like we're out of time." Steven said, as Saki could feel herself shaking.

"Maxie found Groudon…"


	30. Chambers of Despair

Hey guys! So I'm back once again, sorry about the long delay but I had another writers block but I'm back! Don't forget to review the story, I love hearing your guys feedback and everything! Anyway with that said let's get back to the story.

By the way… you guys might be a little upset with me in this chapter, but everything will be explained in the next which might hopefully be posted tonight.

* * *

Steven and Saki stood on the edge of Team Aqua's boat as they were getting the Devon Scuba Gear adjusted onto their bodies. From what Archie had told them when he had picked them up in Mossdeep City, it appeared that Maxie found Ground's location and is now in the process of awakening it from its slumber.

Archie had already sent both Matt and Shelly along with a large group of Team Aqua grunts to do everything in their power to try and stall Team Magma until they get there. The rest of the grunts had already gone ahead and joined the others; Archie threw out a Pokeball as a large jellyfish Pokemon appeared.

It looked at them with its large black eyes as Archie jumped into the salty sea water, "don't worry about him lads, he's harmless." Archie told them as he petted his Tentacruel as it looked rather pleased, "well come on now, you're not gonna stop Maxie standing up there!" he gestured as Steven and Saki looked at each other before jumping into the water.

Saki and Steven swam towards Archie and his Pokemon as they looked out at the square shaped land mass, "hold onto Tentacruel here and don't let go." He told them as they each grabbed onto a part of its jelly like body, Saki wanted to squirm but stopped herself as she could feel Tentacruel starting to sink down into the water.

Looking out from beyond her goggles Saki could see the light from above filtering past the ocean's surface. The long strands of emerald green seaweed swayed in the gentle ocean currents as the sparkling glisten of coral and Corsola were reflecting in a dazzling show as Clamperals were opening and closing their shells.

Tentacruel pulled them down close to the bottom as they could all fell the immense amount of pressure being forced upon their bodies, swimming along the ocean floor Archie's Tentacruel began to move towards the large cave like opening. Still holding on it passed threw it as they could ass see the bronze colored submarine that lay just above the surface.

Archie caught their attention as he pointed up; all three released their grip from Tentacruel and began to swim up to the surface. They all swam towards the edge of the cave entrance and pulled themselves out of the water as Archie returned his Pokemon to its Pokeball. Taking off the scuba gear, Saki ringed out the sea water from her dark hair as she could see Steven struggles into remove the water from his white undershirt.

His silver hair clung to his face as he shook his head like a wet Poocheyena as part of it returned to its somewhat spikey style. "Do you think your grunts have everything under control?" Steven asked Archie.

"With all the time I've given them I hope so; my main concern is still Maxie." Archie answered as he led them both down the cavern passages as they entered into a large cave; rock formations were everywhere as small streams of water seemed to be drying up. "Looks like Maxie is getting close to waking the beast." Archie pointed out the streams as they picked up the pace.

"Do you think Maxie will really be able to control Groudon?" Saki asked Archie as they entered another narrow passageway; a strong wave of heat hit them as the water that soaked their clothes was evaporating away.

"Only a madman would believe that he is capable of controlling a legendary beast that cannot be tamed," Archie answered her as they passed by a few incapacitated Team Magma grunts. Slowing down the trio stopped as Matt turned around to face them; his large muscular arms were crossed against his chest as he glanced over at the rest of the Team Magma grunts they had secured.

"The rest of the cavern is clear from here boss," he told Archie as he stepped out of way, leading to the next passage way.

"Good, where are Shelly and the others?" Archie asked.

"Shelly went on ahead, she's holding off Maxie and his admins right now." Matt answered as another wave of heat surged through the area. "I don't think she can hold them off much longer," he told them as Archie nodded his head.

The three quickly moved as the heat was starting to rise more and more as they were getting closer to the heart of the hidden chamber. Exiting the passageway they entered a glowing red room, Saki could feel sweat starting to drip from her forehead as she looked ahead. Shelly was holding off both Tabitha and Courtney as Archie rushed over to assist her.

"Steven look!" Saki shouted as she pointed towards Maxie; he was facing them as they both walked towards him. In his hands was a large red gem like orb that had a golden insignia engraved on it as it flashed from neon red to its ruby red color. A large smirk was drawn across his face as he seemed like he was just waiting there for them to arrive.

"I'm so glad you could finally join me," he told them as he motioned for them to come closer. "I wanted you both to see this glorious moment," he said as they looked down in the deep pit below.

A sea of molten red and orange flaming lava pooled below as it bubbled and sizzled, laying the in center of the pool was what appeared to be a large statue. A Pokemon with a large rustic body that appeared to be almost twelve feet tall, stone spikes trailed down its large body as its claw like hands rested in the molten lava. Four line points trailed on its head as its eyes appeared to be closed shut, almost as if it were sleeping.

"Feast your eyes on the legendary Pokemon of land, Groudon!" Maxie announced as his voice echoed in the chamber, "and now-"

"Maxie stop!" Archie called out as he rushed over, Shelly hurried over as Tabitha and Courtney stood by the edge of the pit looking down at the sleeping Groudon.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. You may think you'll be able to control this Pokemon, but you won't. No man is able to tame a fierce beast like this!" Archie warned him, but Maxie only shook his head.

"You fool! I'll be able to control any Pokemon I desire! Now awaken Groudon!" Maxie shouted as he raised the red orb above his head, facing Groudon.

The room was filled with a bright neon light as everyone could feel the immense energy being released from the orb. The light surrounded the sleeping Groudon as red cracks began to appear on the rock like barrier that protected it shattered off and fell into the boiling lava below. Black lines adorned Groudon's bright red body, as it slowly began to open its bright yellow eyes. The waves of lava splashed against its grey belly, only to fall back into the pool below.

"Grahhhh!" Groudon cried out as it stretched out its arms, as it looked around only to stare directly at Maxie.

"Finally! You've awoken Groudon!" Maxie said as he pulled out a large silver collar, similar to the one that he had used on Zoroark. Throwing the collar towards Groudon, Maxie watched as it stopping in mid-air as a single stare from Groudon quickly disintegrated the metal collar as it fell into the bubbling lava. "You're supposed to listen to me Groudon! I awoke you from your slumber!" Maxie demanded.

Groudon squinted its eyes as it tilted its head back slightly before thrusting it towards Maxie and the others, "grahhhhhhh!" it roared at them as the power in its voice knocked everyone back. Rolling on the ground, Steven hurried over to Saki as he sat her up. They watched as Groudon breathed a large stream of fire from its mouth towards the roof of the cave.

"What's it doing?" Saki asked as the roof of the cave broke open, as the light from the sky above shined in threw the opening. Moving its arms, Groudon was being raised on a wave of lava as it moved itself towards the opening and entering the world above.

Looking over at Maxie who seemed very upset, Saki and Steven could see Archie talking to him as he looked toward them. "This isn't good," he said to them as he walked over to them. "I think I know where that thing is going."

"Where?"

"The Cave of Origin, Groudon is most likely trying to revert back to its Primal Form and the only way to do that is for it to obtain the power from there." Maxie spoke up as he walked towards them. "Once it achieves Primal Form there's no telling what it'll be capable of."

"And just why are you telling us this?" Steven asked as he seemed curious about Maxie.

"The way Groudon looked at me, I must be a fool to think I can control it… but you two… you might be able to stop it with that illusion Pokemon of yours." He suggested at Saki as she looked down at the white Pokeball on her belt, "challenging it to a Pokemon battle isn't wise but having a Groudon against another Groudon…"

"That's insane! Zoroark can't possibly take on a legendary Pokemon!" Saki objected as Steven pulled her by the shoulders, "I can't have her do that Steven; she's still injured from our previous Pokemon battle. What if something bad happens-?"

"There has to be another way?" Steven asked Maxie, but he just shook his head. Pulling out a Pokeball, Steven's Skarmory emerged. "Let's get going Saki, we'll figure another way out," he told her. "You two better be in Sootopolis City soon, we'll go on ahead." Steven told them as he helped Saki onto Skarmory's back as they soar out of the cave threw the opening Groudon made.

Once in the sky Saki and Steven could see Groudon walking on a moving pad of molten lava, with each step it took a small quake shook its surroundings as the sun was beaming down the Hoenn region. "Steven, why is it so hot all of a sudden?" Saki asked as he rolled up his sleeves.

The light casted down was stronger than before as it felt worse than the terrible summer heat they had last year, "from what I know, Groudon has an ability called Drought. Think of it as Sunny Day, except Groudon can cause all water sources to evaporate rapidly."

"So if it can revert to Primal Form?"

Steven nodded his head, "then it would only be a matter of days before Groudon could turn the entire world into a volcanic land scape." With that said Skarmory took a sharp turn as they were heading towards a large white rock mountain.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"There." Steven pointed out as Skarmory flew above the highest peaks of the mountain, looking down Saki could see a small villa like city within the supporting mountain walls. Baby blue and white houses were built along the sides and around a large crystal blue lake as she could see a large tree in the very center of the place, "Sootopolis City."

Skarmory began to make its decent down as Saki held onto Steven, soaring above the crystal clear lake they stopped by the tree as Steven and Saki jumped off of Skarmory and onto the emerald green grass. The white stones that were encrusted in the mountain sides captured the light from the harsh sun and reflected it down on the city. Standing in the shade Saki looked across the wooden bridge as she could see an entrance way with strange markings on it.

"I had a feeling you'd come here Steven," a man's voice called out. Saki turned as she saw a man who looked a bit older than Steven walk towards them a white sailor's cap covered most of his curled teal blue hair. A half white jacket with what appeared to be a white cape covered his purple half shirt as that was attacked to teal like straps that were attached to his flowing white pants.

Steven walked over to him as they both shook hands, "good to see you again Wallace, it's been a while. Saki, this is Wallace he's the Sootopolis City Gym leader." Steven introduced him as she waved.

"And who is this adorable little angel?" Wallace asked as he stood next to her.

"This is Saki, she's my girlfriend." Steven said.

"Well aren't you just the cutest girl I've ever seen, well next to my niece Lisia, you sure do have good taste Steven" he said as he twirled her around. "Don't forget I'm also the former Pokemon League Champion," he pointed out as Saki looked at him.

"Really?"

Wallace nodded his head, "yes, but we can talk about that later." He said as he looked towards the strange entrance way up ahead, "as soon as I saw that beam of light I had a feeling that someone must have awoken Groudon." He told them as he led them across the bridge and in front of the gate.

"That's correct, Team Magma was successful in awakening Groudon, but unfortunately it proved too powerful for them to even try and control." Steven pointed out, "From what Maxie told us, Groudon is trying to revert back to its Primal Form and the only way it can do that is by getting to the power source that lies within the Cave of Origin."

"Wait…. The Cave of Origin is behind these doors?" Saki asked.

"Yes," Wallace answered. The trio turned their heads as they heard footsteps heading towards them, Maxie and Archie along with their admins appeared behind them as they both had two suits with them.

"That didn't take you guys too long," Steven remarked sarcastically as Maxie looked a little bit upset. Archie elbowed him slightly as he motioned for Tabitha and Matt to hand over the red and blue mechanical like suits as Steven and Saki took them, "what are these for?"

"You're going to need them when you approach Groudon, if I'm correct this cave here isn't going to take them directly to the energy source that Groudon is heading for." Maxie pointed out as Wallace nodded his head, "the only way you can get there is by jumping onto Groudon's back and having it take you to the source." He explained.

"Isn't it going to notice us hitching it for a free ride?" Saki asked.

"No, it's most likely still numb from being encased in stone for so many centuries." Maxie answered.

"You'll also need this," Shelly stepped forward as she handed Saki a large blue orb, very similar to the one that Maxie used to awaken Groudon. "This blue orb, like the red orb was kept at the peak of Mt. Pyre, but this one will be able to weaken Groudon. It'll give your Zoroark an advantage," she pointed out as Saki placed the orb in her bag.

She shook her head, "why does Zoroark need to be involved in this? Does no one care that my best friend is at risk going against a legendary Pokemon like Groudon?" she asked as she tried hard to not cry on the spot.

A quake shook threw Sootopolis City as everyone tried to keep on their feet, "you don't have much of a choice at this point lass, your Zoroark is the only thing that can challenge Groudon." Archie said painfully as Saki bit her lip.

Steven put his arm around her, "Saki…" she looked up at him, "I'll help you and Zoroark, I know how important she is to you." He reassured her as she took a deep breath. "You ready?" he asked. Looking over at Wallace, Steven nodded his head as Wallace pushed the doors open as a powerful wind of heat gusted past them.

"Let's do this," Saki sighed as she and Steven entered the Cave of Origin. Torches were lit all around as they could see a descending staircase, walking down they followed the torch light as they continued on the spiraling like path way deeper and deeper into the cave.

"Are you going to be ok?" Steven asked her as he held her hand tightly in his own. She looked up at him as he could see a few tears drip down from her eyes. "Saki…?"

"Steven I'm so scared," she admitted as she dropped to her knees. "I'm terrified of what's going to happen… I don't know what to do… I mean-"

Steven wrapped his arms around Saki as he held her close to him; she buried her face in his shoulder as he stroked her back. "Saki, there's nothing to be afraid of. As long as I'm with you I'll do everything I can in my power to make sure you and Zoroark will make it out of here in one piece, do you understand?" he asked her as he felt her nod against his shoulder.

Helping her on back on her feet Steven wiped away the tears that stained her pale cheeks as they continued deeper into the cave. They both could feel the heat starting to get hotter and hotter as they entered the lowest floor the cave lead to as a small pool of lava was flowing into a pathway ahead.

A bright purple light shine past the pathway as they felt the quakes getting stronger "put on the suit your suit Saki." Steven told her as they both slipped into the suits as they pulled the large helmet like masks over their heads.

Looking out at the pool of lava they both watched as Groudon started to sprout out of it, looking around Steven ran towards it as he jumped onto its long red and black tail. He motioned for Saki as she jumped onto it as well. They both held onto the spikes that adorned the sides of its body as Groudon began walking towards the purple light.

With each step it took they both could see speaks of lava bouncing up before falling back down into the stream of hot lava. Saki held on with all her might as she felt herself being shifted back and forth, looking over at Steven she could see that he was having the same issue she was as he seemed to be struggling to hold on.

Entering the purple filled room they both looked up at the ceiling, a large flower shape crystal was embedded in the ceiling as a yellow gem point was pointed down. The concentration of energy that flowed from it sent shivers down this spine as they could see a solid platform up ahead; Steven carefully moved over close to Saki as they both jumped off of Groudon's back onto it.

Stripping off the suits Saki noticed a pathway just to the left of the platform, "there was seriously another way to get here..?" she questioned out loud as Steven had a confused look on his face when he saw the pathway.

"Remind me to ask Wallace later," he told her as Saki pulled out the blue orb. "Here let me hold onto it," he took it out of her hands as Saki grabbed Zoroark's Pokeball from her belt.

Zoroark popped out of her Pokeball as she was immediately intimidated by Groudon's presence in front of her. She looked questionably at Saki, "zoro?"

"Look I don't have much time to explain, but please… I need you to transform into Groudon and fight it." Zoroark looked shocked at what Saki just said as she was visibly trembling, "Zoroark if we don't stop it here then everyone we know and love are going to be lost due to Groudon's powers. Please you're our only hope." Saki begged.

Zoroark looked down at the ground as every started to violently shake, they all looked over at Groudon as its head was facing towards the ceiling. A beam of bright white light struck it as the pressure in the room increased; covering their eyes they waited until the light faded before observing the terrible sight before them.

The black lines that climbed all over Groudon's body were now glowing neon orange and yellow as it grew five more feet than it originally was. Looking down at them with its pure yellow eyes, it cried out as it seemed angered that they were there. Zoroark stepped forward as she leapt up high in the air, her body was consumed by the familiar black crystal as she transformed herself into Groudon.

Landing in the lava pool in front of Groudon every shook once again, she didn't seem to be able to absorb the power Groudon had as she stood a bit shorter than it. Saki took the blue orb back from Steven as she held it up, a calming blue aura filled the room as the boiling heat had settle down. The Primal Groudon looked back at them as it tried to strike them down, Zoroark stopped it as she headed butted it away from Saki and Steven.

Placing the orb back in her bag, "come on out Metagross." He commanded as the four limbed robotic Pokemon stood next to him. Just like Zoroark, Metagross was intimidated by not only one, but two Groudons. "Don't worry one of them is Saki's Zoroark," he calmed his companion down.

"Do you think the blue orb worked?" Saki asked as they both watched Zoroark and Groudon fight each other. They were pushing each other against the walls and head butting each other like there was no tomorrow.

"It seemed like it, Groudon doesn't seem as angry as it was before." He answered.

"That might be so, but Zoroark doesn't look like she can fight for too long." Saki said as Groudon roughly slammed Zoroark down into the pool of lava. "Zoroark!" she cried out as she watched her friend slowly getting up as Groudon looked ready to attack once more.

"Metagross hold Groudon back with Psychic!" Steven commanded as Groudon's body was surrounded with a bright purple light as it struggled to move. Zoroark staggered up as she head butted Groudon once again, knocking it back a few feet as it tripped in the lava. "I don't know how we can stop Groudon." Steven whispered.

Saki looked over at Metagross as it was still using Psychic on Groudon to give Zoroark the upper hand, "I don't think Zoroark can fight Groudon much longer." Saki spoke as could feel herself starting to tremble at the sight of her dearest friend fighting a dangerous opponent. The pressure in the room was enough for Saki to feel it in her entire body as it was getting worse and worse.

**Boom**

A loud clap echoed in the cavern as Saki and Steven looked up at the crystal above as it was starting to glow dark purple, "what's going on?" Steven asked as it shot down on both Zoroark and Groudon.

"Zorrrra!"

"Zoroark!" Saki cried out as she watched Zoroark revert back to her normal form. Catching a glimpse at Groudon she couldn't help but notice the neon lines on its body were black once again as its body was slowly starting to be encased in black stone, the pools of lava were turning into black as the intense heat had completely subsided. "Groudon! It's-!"

"The cave must have sensed the pressure from both Zoroark and Groudon, the shift in power must have caused it to stop them both." Steven theorized as Zoroark was still trapped in the beam.

"Wait…" Saki could see Zoroark starting to shrink as her body was reverting back to her pre-evolution form. "Zoroark de-evolved!" she cried out as she could see Zorua's small fox body as she started to fall towards the ground.

"Skarmory go catch Zorua!" Steven pulled out Skarmory as the metallic bird flew straight towards Saki's companion, gently catching it in its claw as it flew around and back towards them. Dropping Zorua in Saki's arms she was utterly shocked at what just happened.

"How did Zorua de-evolve?" Saki asked as she looked down at her unconscious friend. "This doesn't make sense, Pokemon can't de-evolve! They just can't, but how did-?"

The cavern began to shake violently as pieces of the crystal above were starting to break, as the purple light that once filled the room was now fading away. "Metagross use Flash!" Steven commanded as Metagross's body started to glow bright. "Come on Saki we've gotta move!" Steven said as he pulled Saki towards the passageway.

The shaking didn't stop as pieces of the crystal were starting to fall in front of them, "we're not going to make it!" Saki cried.

"Skarmory grab Saki!" Steven instructed as Skarmory gently grabbed Saki with its metal claws. "Now get her out of here as fast as you can! Metagross use Protect on them!" he said as the bright blue barrier surrounded them.

"Steven what are you doing?" Saki questioned as she felt tears running down her cheeks, "we can't leave you behind!" she cried.

"I'll be ok, I promised I'd protect you Saki!" Steven said as a large piece of the crystal fell in front of him.

"Steven!" Skarmory stopped as they had just barely made it into the passageway.

"I love you Saki! Skarmory please get Saki back to Wallace!" that was the last thing she head Steven say as the rest of the crystals blocked off the passageway.

Flying through the rest of the Cave of Origin Saki couldn't believe what just happened as she watched herself getting farther and farther away from Steven as the shaking was starting to subside. Emerging into the light, Skarmory let Saki go as she and Zorua tumbled in the grass.

"Saki!" she heard Wallace shout as she jerked her head at the sound of the doors closing. "Saki where's Steven? What happened?" he asked her.

Clutching Zorua to her chest Saki bowed her head, "Steven is still down there!" Saki cried out as she wept at leaving Steven behind. "My Steven is still trapped down there!"


	31. Missing Love

Ohhh boy….. so some of you might be mad at me…. Just read this chapter… love you my ghouls 3

Don't forget to review, I love getting reviews from you guys!

* * *

"This is a strange mystery Saki," Professor Birch said as Saki saw the other professors in the background struggling with this mystery as well. "Though from what I can say this that power in the Cave of Origins must have been able to do more than we thought." He said.

"So you mean Zoroark's de-evolution back to Zorua is just another one of those mysterious?" Saki asked as Zorua lay sleeping in her lap. A few bandages were wrapped around her limbs as she was still exhausted from her battle against Groudon.

"I'm afraid so, but that might not be all." He told her as her eyes widened.

"What do you mean that might not be all?" Saki's curiosity rose as she could see a rather pained face on Professor Birch's face.

"This ancient power that struck Zorua… if it was able to de-evolve her then, Saki… Zorua might not be able to evolve back to Zoroark." He told her honestly as she felt herself taken aback by what Professor Birch said. "If it was able to transform a legendary Pokemon like Groudon into Primal form and then back into its slumber state, there is a strong possibility that Zorua will remain how she is forever."

Saki shook her head, "can a power like that be capable of stopping a Pokemon from evolving?"

Professor Birch shrugged his shoulders, "unfortunately for you Saki, your Zorua is the first case of Pokemon de-evolution. From all the information we've gathered Pokemon are capable of evolving, but never de-evolving until now."

"But still-"

"Saki, even though Zorua is a rare Pokemon indeed, it is not in the ranks of being a legendary Pokemon. There is a chance that Zorua might be able to evolve into Zorua once again, but from what I've gathered from the other professors the chances are slim, but only due to the fact there is almost no information regarding it." He explained as Saki looked down at Zorua as she started to open her eyes.

"I see," she sighed.

"If anything you should consider yourself lucky that Zorua was able to survive and only got away with just de-evolving." He told her.

"I know, and I'm happy that she's ok." She said as she tried not to cry, sensing it Zorua climbed onto Saki's head as she placed her paws gently over her eyes.

"See, Zorua is ok that you're ok. If you have any other questions Saki, don't be afraid to give me a call." Professor Birch smiled the computer monitor went black as she looked back at herself in the reflection.

Standing up, Saki pulled Zorua off her head as she walked out of the Pokemon Center and into the cool afternoon in Sootopolis City. She looked over at the Cave Origin as she could see Team Magma and Team Aqua working together as the pulled out chunks and chunks of rubble from the cave. Feeling herself ready to cry Saki walked toward the large field that was a short distance away.

Hiding herself behind the delicate curves of the rock walls, Saki dropped down as Zorua jumped away. Burying her face in her hands she couldn't help but let out the tears she had been holding back for the past two days. "Oh Zorua it's all my fault!" Saki cried out as Zorua rubbed her head against Saki's leg.

"Zoraa zorua zor…" she tried to calm her down as she crawled onto Saki's lap.

"No it is, if I had just moved a bit faster we could have gotten out of there together!" she said as Zorua felt her tears drip onto her face as they mixed along with her own. Holding the rose pendant to her necklace between her fingers, "this is the gift he gave me when we were in Mauville city to commemorate our first few weeks together." She said.

"Zorrr…" Zorua said as rested her head against Saki's chest as she hugged her friend.

"Thing is… I was hoping that Steven would be there by my side when I go against Wallace and the Elite Four… it was because of him that I was able to see myself starting to become the Pokemon Trainer dad was once. But I don't know anymore…" Saki told Zorua.

"Zorua?"

"I don't know anymore… I just… I just can't accept the fact that I might not see Steven again," she cried out.

"You don't have too," she turned her head towards the voice as Wallace walked over to her. "I couldn't help but worry, so I thought I'd check up on you." He said to her as he kneeled down beside her. "Saki, you and I both know that Steven will find a way out of there."

"Wallace it's been two days, Archie told me this morning they had just finished moving the rubble out of the first floor." She said as Wallace shook his head.

"That might be true, but Steven has his own Pokemon who will help him get out of there. It's just a matter of time until we can get him out of there." He tried to reassure her as he petted her long dark hair, "now stop blaming yourself."

"Huh?"

"I know you think that it's your fault that Steven is down there, but it's not. Steven sent out Skarmory to get you out of there, he knew that one of you had to get out of there so he choose to save you." Wallace told her as she wiped away her tears. "Do you know why Steven made that choice Saki?"

She shook her head as Wallace pulled her off the ground, leading her to the edge of the lake he kneeled down as she followed him as she kneeled down next to him. He pointed toward the water, "What are you trying to get at?"

"Look in the water Saki," he told her as she looked down at the crystal blue lake as she saw a reflection of herself staring at her. Her dark purple eyes were puffy from crying as her long black hair started to fall into the water. "Now tell me what you see" he said to her.

Saki looked at him questionably as she looked back at herself, "I see a girl who has puffy eyes and is about to ball her eyes out again." She said as her tears dripped into the lake. "Who lost someone special to her…"

She caught a glimpse of Wallace shaking his head, "that what you want to see." He pointed out as he looked at her reflection with her, "do you know what I see? I see a beautiful girl that Steven believed in, someone who wouldn't want to let him down just because he can't be by her side." He said to her as she looked up at him.

"Wallace?"

"I know that you're beating yourself up for this, but Saki you need to understand that Steven did what he did because he loves and cares about you so much. He promised himself that he'd protect you no matter what the cost, and you shouldn't let that stop you from reaching your goals." He told her as he pulled her up on her own two feet. "Steven will find a way out, but until then you shouldn't stop and blame everything that happened on yourself."

Wiping away her tears Saki could feel herself smiling, "do you really mean that Wallace? I mean…"

He nodded his head, "Saki, I'll be waiting for you in the gym when you're ready to challenge me to hopefully your last Pokemon Gym Battle." Wallace pointed towards the Pokemon Gym that lay in front to the tree as he walked away.

Looking at the Team Magma and Aqua grunts and remembering what Wallace had said to her Saki couldn't help but feel a bit better as she looked down at Zorua. "He's right," she said as she picked up her small fox and placed her on her shoulder. "I shouldn't give up; I'm going to make Steven proud of me regardless of what happens!"

* * *

Standing on the battle field a large pool of water along with a few white stone platforms lay dotted in the way, Saki could see the smile across Wallace's face as he looked towards her. "You do not know how happy I am that you came to battle me Saki," Wallace said as the referee appeared along the side lines. "This will be quite the battle, I myself have been looking forward to the day that I would feel this excited for a Pokemon battle."

Taking one of the Pokeballs off her belt, Saki held it in her hand as she held it out. "I know what you mean, I never thought I would come this far to be honest." She said, as she could feel her heart about ready to burst out of her chest.

"Let the battle begin!" the referee called out.

"Well then, let's see the grace of your Pokemon. Go on Luvdisc!" A pink heart shaped Pokemon was released from Wallace's Pokeball as it immediately dove into the water, swimming around in the clear battle field it occasionally jumped out before diving back down.

"Come on out Roserade!" Saki's Roserade landed gracefully on the white plateform.

"Luvdisc use Sweet Kiss!" A red heart started to speed its way towards Roserade, as Luvdisc jumped back into the water.

"Counter it with petal blizzard!" Saki commanded as Roserade held out one its bouquet hands and launched a barrage of multi-colored petals as it blocked off Luvdisc's attack. "Don't let your guard down for one second!" Saki instructed as Roserade glanced around the area.

"Luvdisc use water pulse!" Wallace ordered as Luvdisc jumped out of the water as it send a ring of water towards Roserade.

"Dodge it!" Roserade jumped into the air as Saki could see Luvdisc heading back for the water, "don't let Luvdisc back into the water, capture it with petal dance!" with that Roserade held both arms out as a circular tunnel wrapped around Luvdisc as the force of the petals kept it out of the water.

After a few minutes Luvdisc was released from Roserade attack as it fell back down into the water, Roserade staggered a bit as it searched around. "Hurry Luvdisc, use Draining Kiss!" Luvdisc jumped out the water, but only to land on one of the platforms as it looked a bit confused. "Luvdisc is confused?" Wallace asked as Saki saw an opportunity.

"Roserade use Giga Drain!" Saki commanded as Luvdisc seemed ready to jump back in the water. A bright light shined around it as a large ball of light was floating away from Luvdisc and entered into Roserade's body. Falling back down Luvdisc landed on the plateform as it seemed like it wasn't able to battle anymore.

Returning his Pokemon to its Pokeball, "you're Pokemon's grace is certainly one to be admired, but let's see how you can handle this. Come on out Whiscash!" Wallace sent out his second Pokemon as a large blue whiskered fish Pokemon dove into the water. Its large blue head stuck out as both Roserade and Saki looked at it questionably. "Whiscash use earthquake!"

Saki and Roserade watched as the Pokemon swam down to the bottom of the pool as it started to slam its body against the ground, causing everything to violently shake. Waves of water splashed around as Roserade tripped around the plateform before falling into the water as the tremors stopped.

"Roserade, hurry and swim back to the plateform!" Saki told Roserade as it flailed in the water as it tried swimming to the closest plateform.

"Not so fast, use Waterfall on Roserade!" A pillar of water sprouted from beneath Roserade, "now Zen Headbutt!" Whiscash launched itself at Roserade causing him to fall back to the plateform as it rolled on the wet surface while it dove back into the water.

"Are you ok Roserade?" Saki asked as Roserade managed to stand up, "Roserade use Grass Whistle!" holding its bouquets towards its face a low harmonious tone echoed in the arena as Whiscash curiously poked its head out of the water. Saki watched as its eyes slowly started to close as it started to drift off into slumber. "Now use Petal Dance to pull it out of the water and don't stop!" ceasing the song Roserade launched another storm of petals around as the force of it sucked Whiscash out of the water.

Whiscash opened its eyes as it seemed to be struggling to escape the vortex that it was ensnared it, "use Waterfall to escape!" Wallace instructed as a pillar of water surrounded Whiscash and pulled it back down to the pool, "now Zen Headbutt!"

Jumping out of the water Whiscash once again launched itself towards Roserade, "meet it head on with Petal Blizzard!" Casting out a storm of petals towards Whiscash but it didn't seem to slow it down; Roserade surrounded itself with petals as it leapt towards Whiscash. Both collided a storm of petals and water drops fell down on both Saki and Wallace.

Landing back in the water Whiscash quickly resurfaced as it didn't seem able to battle anymore, as Roserade landed on a plateform before crouching down in pain. Wallace returned his Whiscash as Saki held out her Pokeball, "Roserade re-"

"Rose!" Roserade called out as Saki could see the determination in his eyes as he leapt back towards her.

"You sure you want to still battle?" Saki asked as Roserade nodded his head. "Ok then," Saki said as Wallace looked impressed with the battle so far.

"I will have to admit, not many are able to defeat my Whiscash so easily, but…."Wallace casually tossed another Pokeball in the air as he threw it up high, "let's see if the same can be said for Sealeo!" a large blue Pokemon landed on the plateform across from Roserade. Large white whiskers adorned the front of its face as it clapped its two blue fins together.

"Roserade, Grass Whistle!" Roserade started up the tune again.

"Dive in the water!" Wallace commanded as Sealeo splashed down toward the bottom of the pool as Roserade continued to play the tune. A few minutes went by until Roserade ceased with the song, "now come up and Body Slam Roserade into the water!" in a matter of seconds Sealeo sprouted up from the water and slammed Roserade into the pool as it dove back under the surface, "now use Waterfall!" the familiar pillar of rushing water spewed up as it launched Roserade onto the plateform once again.

Sealeo landed on another plateform close by as Roserade crouched down, "hang in there Roserade, use Giga Drain!" but Roserade didn't seem able to move as a few noticeable shocked of yellow sparked surrounded him, _"he's paralyzed!" _Saki knew this wouldn't turn out well as Wallace immediately noticed the small window of opportunity.

"Sealeo finish Roserade off with Aurora Beam!" Wallace commanded as a blue and purple oval shaped beam launched from Sealeo and directly hit Roserade as it knocked him on his back on the plateform. Looking over Saki could see Roserade's eyes close as he was completely drained from the battle.

"Roserade return!" she called as she placed his Pokeball back onto her belt, this wasn't good. Her only advantage type Pokemon was out, "guess it's time I tried this thing out." Saki said to herself as she looked at the Mega Evolution bracelet that was still strapped around her wrist. "Come on out, Gardevoir!"

Standing on the plateform, holding up her bracelet Gardevoir was consumed by a bright pink light as it quickly dissipated. The pink fin on its chest now resembled a heart as underneath it large white strands were pushed up almost like a skirt with metal white; white spiked fins adorned the sides of its head as the symbol of Mega Evolution momentarily shined over its head.

"So you and your Pokemon are able to Mega Evolve?" Wallace asked as he smiled, "this will be interesting. Now Sealeo use Aurora Beam!" once again it fired the blue and purple ray towards Gardevoir.

"Dodge it!" shifty around to different platforms Gardevoir gracefully landed next to Sealeo. "Now use Hypnosis!" Gardevoir's eyes glowed purple as Sealeo turned towards her, they watched as its eyes closed as it began snoring away. "Now use Draining Kiss!" white light left Sealeo and were quickly absorbed by Gardevoir.

As Sealeo began to open its eyes Gardevoir jumped away as it looked a bit tired and curious as to what happened. "Sealeo get in the water and used Waterfall!" Jumping into the water Sealeo conjured up the pillar of water as it began launching it down on Gardevoir.

"Use Psychic on the pillar!" Saki instructed as Gardevoir focused on the source and stopped it as the water ceased to flow as Sealeo appeared at the top of where the water flowed as it began falling down towards the pool. "Now use Moon Blast!" a white orb like gem appeared above Gardevoir's head as it launched it towards Sealeo directly hitting it.

Falling back Sealeo landed on a platform close to Wallace as he moved over and looked down at his Pokemon. Grabbing his Pokeball, Saki knew that Sealeo was unable to battle as he returned him back to his Pokeball. "So this is the power of Mega Evolution?" Wallace asked as he pulled out his fourth Pokeball. "Come out my friend" he called as orange and white with black speckles Pokemon dove into the water, popping its head out of the water Saki could see the white horn on its head. "Seaking use Rain Dance!"

Looking up towards the ceiling Wallace's Seaking threw up a neon blue orb, as dark rain clouds appeared above casting down a heavy down pour of rain on the battle field. "Now Seaking use Aqua Ring!" surrounded in a blue light Saki noticed the water being absorbed by Seaking.

"Gardevoir use Hypnosis!"

"Dive down and use Horn Drill!" avoiding the attack Seaking dove deep into the pool as it appeared behind Gardevoir.

"Behind you!" Saki warned, shifting to the side Gardevoir was barely skimmed by the attack as Seaking was about read to dive back into the water, "use Psychic on Seaking before it hits the water!" Saki instructed as Gardevoir surrounded Seaking in the bright neon purple light as it flailed in her grasp. "Now use Moon Blast!" producing the white orb Gardevoir hit Seaking as it fell into the pool.

"Seaking use Waterfall on Gardevoir!" Wallace's Seaking dove under as pillars of water began to shot towards Gardevoir.

"Dodge them!" Saki said as Gardevoir jumped from platform to platform avoiding being doused by the jets of water. Seaking jumped out of the water as she could see it bow its head down.

"Seaking use Drill Horn!"

"Gardevoir turn and use Moon Blast!" immediately Gardevoir launched another white orb at Seaking as it was knocked onto the platform. The rain subsided as Wallace returned his Pokemon, Saki looked over at Gardevoir as she could see a few scrapes from Seaking's previous Drill Horn as it barely managed to hit her.

"My last Pokemon," Wallace sighed as he looked over at Saki. Despite the distance he could see the flames of determination in her eyes, "I haven't seen determination like that since my battle with Steven when he came to challenge me for the title of Hoenn's Pokemon League Champion." He said.

Saki smiled as she felt a strong warmth in her heart as she nodded her head at Gardevoir, "you know it's been a long time since I've battle with this Pokemon… though only few have been able to defeat her." He said as he threw up the Pokeball. Popping out a large water serpent like Pokemon delicately landed in the pool as it climbed onto the platform.

Red locks and whiskers were elegantly curled around its fair toned body as the ends of it was colored in black and blue shimmering scales that were adorned with a few red fins in the center as it held itself up gracefully. "Now Milotic use Hydro Pump!"

Tilting its head back slightly, Milotic released a powerful jet of water from its mouth as it aimed towards Gardevoir. "Use Psychic and throw it back at Milotic!" Saki commanded as Gardevoir bent the jet of water back at Milotic as it was heading straight towards her.

"Use Ice Beam," Wallace said as a bolt of blue electricity was launched from Milotic and instantly froze the water, shattering away into tiny fragments of ice as they fell into the pool. The shard of ice glistened in the light, as Wallace's Milotic revealed in the sparkles. "Disarming Voice!" Wallace spoke as Milotic let out a high pitch scream that pierced the area.

Gardevoir covered her ears as the ringing didn't stop, "now use ice beam!"

"Counter it with Psychic!" Saki yelled as Gardevoir threw the attack back at Milotic as it knocked it back a few feet. "Now use Moon Blast!" shooting out the white orb, Milotic shook off the attack as the orb was drawing closer to it.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Spewing out the jet of water, Milotic stopped the Moon Blast as Saki could feel a surge of adrenaline course threw her body. "Time to end this, Milotic use Ice Beam and don't stop!" Wallace shouted as Milotic shot the blue bolts of electricity towards Gardevoir.

"Use Psychic on the water!" Saki said as Gardevoir rose up a wave of water that instantly froze when stuck with Milotic's Ice Beam. "Now use Moon Blast!" creating the white orb, Gardevoir busted threw the ice barrier as she charged towards Milotic.

"Milotic use Hydro Pump!"

"Split it using Psychic!" cutting the water in half Gardevoir dashed towards Milotic as it shot Moon Blast directly at Milotic as she knocked it back into the pool. Landing on the platform Gardevoir transformed back into her original form as Saki rushed over to her side. "Gardevoir?" Saki spoke as she gave her a pained smile before collapsing in her arms, "you did great out there." Saki said as she pulled out Gardevoir's Pokeball and returned her back inside of it.

Standing up, Saki could see Wallace jump across the platform towards her as Milotic was no longer on the battle field. "It's been a long time since I've seen someone who possessed a quick mind like yours Saki," Wallace complimented her as he held out his hand, "I'm proud to present you with this, the Rain Badge!" he announced as he placed the blue water droplet badge in her hand.

"Thank you Wallace," Saki said as she could feel tears drip down her cheeks. Raising her hand up to her face she looked at Wallace.

Placing a hand on her head, "Steven would be so proud of you Saki."

* * *

"Ahoy lass! We're going to be setting sail soon if you still want to come!" Archie called out as he stood in the opening of the submarine that Team Magma had stolen from Lilycove City.

Saki looked over at the excavation team as they were still working on digging Steven out from the rubble, "I should really stay, I need to be here if Steven gets out of there." Saki protested as Wallace shook his head.

"Saki, I know how worried you are but we're close to getting Steven out of there. I'll keep you updated ok, but for now you need to hurry and get to Ever Grande City. You'll need to make your way through Victory Road before you're able to challenge the Elite Four." He told her as he could sense that Saki was still hesitant on leaving without Steven.

"Wallace… I-"

"Saki we've got everything under control, by tomorrow we'll have Steven out of there and recovering in the Pokemon Center. Once he learns that you're on your way to the Pokemon League he'll be flying himself out of here faster than a hyper Mightyena." Wallace reassured her as still didn't want to leave.

"What if he does get out and I'm not here? What am I supposed to do?"

"Let him recover, Saki it'll take you at the least three days to get through Victory Road. In those three days it'll give him enough time to recharge, you have to trust me on this Saki. Besides Victory Road won't be the only thing you'll have to worry about." She looked up at him curiously. "The Elite Four are the tougher than us gym leaders, and Steven can't be by your side when you go against them." He told her honestly.

"Why?"

"Since Steven is the Hoenn Champion he cannot be there by your side to tell you which Pokemon will have the best advantage against them, when you go against the members of the Elite Four it'll just be you and your Pokemon." Wallace put it bluntly as Saki looked down at the grassy ground. "Like I said I'll let you know the second that Steven emerges from the cave."

Looking back at Archie he seemed a bit impatient as Saki nodded her head, "ok, but I swear if you don't call me the minutes he's out of there I'm going to come back here and get you." Saki warned as Wallace chuckled at her.

Walking towards the submarine, Saki took one last glance at Wallace and the excavation site as she jumped down into the submarine. Closing the lid, Wallace watched at the dark green sub sank down and away from the view. "Don't worry Saki, I won't let you down."

* * *

The moon shined down on Sootopolis City as Wallace lay in the grassy meadows alongside his Milotic; they both stared up at the star filled sky as he sighed. "That was some battle today huh?" Wallace asked Milotic as she shot her head up.

Looking over at the closed doors, Milotic made her way towards the doors as she curiously eyed it. "Mi mi!" she cried out as Wallace rushed over to her.

"Don't tell me!" Wallace almost shouted as he pushed the doors wide opened, the sounds of metal limbs walking towards them echoed as they moved back. Entering into the moon light Metagross collapsed onto the ground, its metallic body was caked in dried dirt and mud as Wallace immediately noticed Steven lying on its back. "Steven!"

Rushing over to his friend Wallace pulled Steven off of Metagross's back as Milotic slithered over to his side; his white undershirt and the rest of his clothes were slightly torn and covered in dried dirt as he seemed exhausted. His silver hair was not stained with dirt as his eyes were closed shut "Milotic please use Recover on Steven," he begged as Milotic placed the end of her tail over Steven's chest.

Steven's body glowed white for a moment as the light faded away, rushing over to Metagross Milotic did the same thing as Wallace tried to shake Steven awake. "Steven! Come on wake up!" he said as Steven was slowly starting to open his bright blue eyes.

"Wa-Wallace?" he spoke as his voice sounded a bit raspy.

"Steven… are you ok? How were you able to make out?" Wallace asked as he could see Steven looking around for something. "Skarmory is at the Pokemon Center, which is where we need to hurry and get you."

Steven stopped Wallace as he still searched around, "wh-where's Saki? Is she ok?" Steven asked as Wallace put Steven's arm around his shoulder and helped him stand on his feet as they slowly started to make their way towards the Pokemon Center. Wallace immediately knew how Steven was able to make it out on his own when the excavation team had was only able to finished off the rest of the second floor by the end of the day.

"Don't worry, Saki is alright but for now let's worry about getting you recovered."


	32. Challenging The Elite

"Ahh! I had a feeling some of you guys might be pissed off with me… sorry about that, but while I was writing Temporary Relaxation my mind started to think of a sequel to this story, but I don't know, let me know if you guys would like a-"

*Steven busts the door open*

"Oh great I'm doomed…"

* * *

The light of the evening sunset filled the room as Steven started to slowly open his blue eyes as he feel light shocks of pain running across body, looking up his blurring vision slowly started to adjust as he saw the red tile ceiling of the Pokemon Center. Grunting in pain Steven managed to sit up in the small bed as he could see that his arms were wrapped in white bandages.

His clothes were also replaced with grey nurse scrubs, looking down at his elbow he could see an IV had been placed there as his eyes followed the clear tube to the halfway filled bag of clear liquid. "Meta?" the sounds of his Metagross caught his attention as his companions stood next to the side of his bed.

Bringing his hand up he petted Metagross, "thank you Metagross," he smiled. "Thank you for everything you did back there, if it wasn't for you and everyone else we might still be trapped down there." Steven said as he recalled all his Pokemon working together as they blasted their way out of the lower floors; once they had reached the second floor it was clear to him that Wallace had created a team to start digging for him as his path was clear.

"Metagross!" Metagross cheered at the compliment as they both turned to face the sound of the opening door.

Poking his head in, "well it looks like you're finally awake," Wallace said as he entered the room. "How are you feeling?" he asked standing next to Metagross.

"To be honest I'm still in a bit of pain, but overall we're fine. I'm just happy to finally be out of there," Steven said as Wallace saw his eyes widened as he looked around the room. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost three days," he said as he sat the edge of the bed. "I have to admit I was getting worried for a second that something might have happened to you, but… Saki was worse she-"

"Saki?" Steven grew worried as he had yet to see Saki, "Wallace, where's Saki?" he asked alarmed. "She's not hurt is she? Was she able to make it out?"

Wallace put a hand on Steven's bandage covered shoulder, "Saki is fine, actually she's better than fine… Saki was able to beat me." Wallace said as he felt himself choke up.

"Saki defeated you?" Steven asked, as Wallace nodded his head. "Then where is she?"

"I told her to go to Ever Grande City and start on Victory Road, the girl was very persistent though she wanted to stay here and wait until you'd be dug out but since Glacia will be training in the Kalos Region soon-"

"It'd be best for her to go while she still can." Steven finished as he shook his head, "you know I was looking forward to watching her battle against you. How did she do?"

"She's a tough one; it was incredible! Watching her strategies as she was able to beat my entire team with only two Pokemon." Steven grinned as Wallace explained the battle, "there was a fire in her eyes that burned with determination, it even sent shivers down my back." He said as he could feel the hairs on his body stand up. "I actually got a call from Drake today,"

"What did he call you about?"

"This," Wallace snapped his fingers as the TV screen turned on. On the screen they both watched as Steven could see Saki's Mega Evolved Gardevoir going against Sidney's Mightyena, "Saki is currently battling against Sidney right now, and Phoebe is on her way there with Glacia and Drake." Wallace told him as Steven felt a big smile come across his face.

Watching Saki give out the instructions and Gardevoir following threw Steven couldn't help but feel joy at what he was seeing, "I'm so proud that she's made it this far, I just hope she'll be able to defeat the Elite Four. Now I'm really getting excited to go against her."

"Yes but… Steven, Saki did blame herself for what happened to you." He said as Steven looked a bit worried. " You see after what happened down there, Saki started to blame herself for what happened to you, she sounded like she was about ready to give up if we weren't able to pull you out of there." Wallace explained as he looked up towards the ceiling.

"Saki took it pretty hard, huh?" Steven looked down at the blue sheets that covered him as he slowly began to feel guilty. "It was the only thing I could do though…"

Wallace looked a bit confused as Steven sighed, "When the cave started to fall apart the only way out was starting to get blocked off. I knew that if I sent out Skarmory it would be able to get Saki out of there safely."

"So I was right,"

"Huh?" Steven gave Wallace an odd look as he stood up.

"When Saki asked why you did that I told her it was because you cared and loved her so much that you'd do anything to protect her, even it mean that you'd be risking your own life." Wallace said, "I haven't had any luck getting a hold of her, but I'll try again soon."

"Thank you Wallace," Wallace turned back as Steven smiled, "thanks for looking out for Saki." As Wallace left the room Steven pushed himself to stand up, as Metagross stood by. "It's only a matter of time until we see if Saki is able to beat Sidney…"

* * *

The red recording light of the cameras that were in the arena shined as they had been capturing the live footage of the battle since it begun. On the board above Saki could see the five Pokeballs that were allowed in this match were all lit up. After pushing her way through the jabbed and twisted paths of Victory Road, Saki finally made it to the Pokemon League as she now stood across her first opponent the Elite Four, the Dark User, Sidney.

Mightyena collapsed as Saki's Mega Evolved Gardevoir stood on the field, Saki felt herself tremble as Sidney called back his Mightyena. He smirked as he kicked his chair away and pulled out another Pokeball.

"And Sidney's Mightyena can no longer continue in the battle!" the voice of the female TV interviewer Gabi announced as she and her cameraman were standing before the battle field.

"Go Absol!"

Absol's white fur shimmered in the lights as the blade like object on the side of its head caught the shine like it was able to control it. "Now Absol use Psycho Cut!" the blade started to glow dark purple as Absol slashed out a wave of blades towards Gardevoir.

"Use Moon Blast!" Saki commanded as Gardevoir launched out the white orb as the two attacks collided with each other. Dust covered the area as Saki shielded her eyes from the blast, looking out she could see Gardevoir was standing on edge as they anticipated Sidney's next move.

"Absol use Night Slash!" the familiar black vines sprouted from its back as it launched itself towards Gardevoir.

"Aim your Moon Blast towards the ground!" Saki instructed as Gardevoir immediately sent the orb down, causing a massive wave of dust to appear in front of Absol. Not stopping Absol appeared out of the dust as it was able to strike Gardevoir down. Still in close range, "Gardevoir use Draining Kiss!"

A kiss like sound echoed as a large orb of light was taken from Absol and absorbed by Gardevoir as it was recovering was the Night Slash. "Not bad, Absol use Aerial Ace!" jumping up into the air Absol's blade started to glow bright as it started to make its decent towards Gardevoir.

"Psychic moves won't work on it," Saki said to herself as Absol was starting to get closer and closer. "Quick use Moon Blast!" she told Gardevoir as Absol was starting to get closer in range, as Gardevoir launched out another Moon Blast, hitting Absol out the air and back down to the field.

Absol tumbled on the ground as they could see that last attack had taken Absol out as Sidney returned his Pokemon back. Sensing that Gardevoir still suffered from Absol's Night Slash, Saki called back Gardevoir, as she waited for Sidney threw out his next Pokemon. "Let's go Shiftry!" the large tree like Pokemon appeared on the field as Saki grabbed her next Pokeball.

"Come out Ninetails!" the golden fox Pokemon of hers stood on the field as she crouched down, "use Sunny Day!" sending up a bright orange orb, the closed arena was filled with light harsh sunlight as Ninetails began to soak it up. "Now use Flamethrower!"

"Shiftry, Fake Out!" Shiftry instantly appeared in front on Ninetails as it clapped its leaf covered limbs in front of Ninetail's face causing her to jump back; stopping her from using Flamethrower. "Now, Feint Attack!" using one of its glowing dark fans, Shiftry struck Ninetails down as it jumped back.

"Ninetails?" Saki called out as Ninetails shook her head, the hit didn't seem to damage her too much as they could see a storm of leaves form into a blade shape.

"Use Leaf Blade!" dashing its way towards them, Shiftry held the blade in its fans.

"Ninetails Protect!" Ninetails conjured up the blue barrier as it surrounded her, as Shiftry tried to break threw it with the Leaf Blade. As it began slowing down, "now use Flame Charge!" engulfed in a body of flames Ninetails tackled Shiftry down as she knocked it back on Sidney's side of the field.

"Shake it off Shiftry," Sidney spoke up as Shiftry stood back up. "Use Extrasensory!" Saki could see the glow in Shiftry's eyes as Ninetails staggered across the battle field. "Now use Feint Attack!" Shiftry's fans glowed dark once again as Ninetails snapped out of the attack.

"Protect!" Ninetails surrounded herself with the barrier it stopped Shiftry, "now used Flamethrower!" spewing out the powerful stream of fire; the flames engulfed Shiftry as they quickly dissipated away. Shiftry feel back onto the ground as the referee rushed over, nodding his head as Sidney, he called back his Pokemon.

On the board above Saki could see that Sidney only had two Pokemon left as all five of hers were still lit up. "Well folks it appears that Saki, the challenger has the upper hand, but will she continue to have it much longer?" she heard Gabi ask the camera as Sidney threw out his next Pokemon.

"Sharpedo, let's get this started with Aqua Jet!" within the instant that Sidney's Pokemon was released it was consumed by water as it sped its way towards Ninetails. Slamming into her, he knocked her back as Sharpedo propelled itself on a bed of water.

Ninetails Sunny Day started to fade as she slowly stood up on her feet; advantage wise, Saki had lost her upper hand and couldn't risk switching her Pokemon. "Stay strong Ninetails, and use Flame Charge!"

Dashing towards Sharpedo, Ninetails was covered in flames, "Sharpedo, Aqua Jet!" Just like before Sharpedo became a water bullet as the two collided head on, as a wave of steam covered the field. As the steam dissipated Saki could see Ninetails laying the ground as Sharpedo had moved its way back towards Sidney.

"Ninetails return!" Saki called as she looked up at the board, she only had four Pokemon left to use in the battle as Sidney still had two. The only advantage she had was Gardevoir; Saki fought against the thought as she made Gardevoir as her last hope. "Come on out Altaria!" Saki brought out her blue and white cotton Pokemon as Altaria hoovered over the ground. "Use Perish Song!" Altaria let out a screeching sound as a cord of music notes circles around Sharpedo, three black music notes branded the side of it as Sidney looked questionably at it.

"Sharpedo use Poison Fang!" Sidney commanded as Sharpedo's teeth started to glow bright people as it jetted it way towards Altaria.

"Use Cotton Guard!" Saki yelled as the cotton like feathers surrounding Altaria's body expanded and created a shield like barrier around its body. Sharpedo came into direct contact with Altaria's cotton body as a purple aura rippled across the cotton barrier. "Now use Dragon Pulse!" Sticking its head out from the cotton Altaria fired the purple beam directly at Sharpedo as it blasted it back down to the ground.

One of the three music notes vanished as Saki could see two left, "Sharpedo use Aqua Jet!" Just before hitting the ground Sharpedo surrounded itself in water as it rocket towards Altaria.

"Dodge it!" Altaria avoided the attack as Sharpedo began chasing Altaria around, determined not to let it escape. "Altaria use Moon Blast!" Altaria turned its head as it launched the white glimmering orb at Sharpedo as the attack broke through the water barrier that had surrounded it as Sharpedo fell towards the ground.

Flying back towards Saki, Altaria circled around the area as the second music note on Sharpedo faded away. "Altaria use Dragon Pulse!" Altaria began to charge up the beam as it was about ready to aim. Firing down towards the ground it followed as Sidney's Sharpedo dodged most the attack as it propelled itself towards Altaria.

"Now use Crunch!" Sidney commanded as Sharpedo grabbed onto Altaria's wing with its teeth, shifting itself around it spun Altaria in the air as it chucked Altaria down to the ground. A large cloud of brown dust enveloped Altaria as Sharpedo hoovered back down to the ground. Shaking its head Altaria looked over at Sharpedo as the final music note on its body faded away. Collapsing on the ground the referee ran over as he held up the flag in Saki's direction. "So that's Perish Song?" Saki heard Sidney ask as he returned his Sharpedo back to its Pokeball.

Altaria looked back at Saki as it flapped its wings and soared in the air, "amazing Sidney's Sharpedo has fainted due to Altaria's Perish Song, this is truly an amazing battle!" Gabi said excitingly as Saki looked over at Sidney.

"Come on Cacturne!" Sidney brought out his finally Pokemon as a menacing looking green cactus like Pokemon towered tall then him on the battle field. Its black eyes stared at Altaria as it didn't even blink once.

Saki could feel shivers tingle down her spine, "Altaria use Perish Song!" Saki commanded as the horrible screech was released once again.

"Cacturne use Spikey Shield!" a neon green shield covered in spike appeared in front of Sidney's Cacturne as the music notes did not appear on it this time. "Now use Needle Arm!" the spikes on its body glowed bright as it charged towards Altaria.

"Quick Altaria, Cotton Guard!" surrounded by cotton Altaria took the hits from Cacturne's attack as it punched it down to the ground. "Moon blast!" Poking its head out Altaria fired the white orb at Cacturne.

"Jump back and use Spikey Shield!" Sidney instructed as Cacturne jumped halfway across the field and created the spike covered shield in front of it as Altaria's Moon Blast could not hit it. "Now use Payback directly on Altaria!" glowing with a grey aura Cacturne came back again at Altaria.

"Dodge and use Dragon Pulse!"

"Spikey Shield!" dodging the attack Altaria flew up high sent down its purple beam at Cacturne as the shield protected it from the attack.

"Don't stop!" Saki instructed as Altaria kept up with the blast; the shield that protected Cacturne started to crack as it shattered in front of it. "Now's your chance use Perish Song." Crying out once more the song resonated with Cacturne as the music notes appeared alongside its left arm.

"That's just what I was hoping for," Sidney said as Saki questioned what he meant by that. "Now Cacturne use Destiny Bond!" Shooting out a black ring it circled around Altaria as now two music notes appeared on both the Pokemon on the field.

"What?"

"Amazing, despite the odds Sidney has used Destiny Bond on Altaria. The second Cacturne is unable to battle; Altaria will face the same fate." Gabi spoke out as Saki understood what was going one.

"Altaria use Moon blast!" Saki commanded as Altaria launched its attack towards Cacturne.

"Counter it with Needle Arm!" Cacturne crossed its arms in front of its face as Altaria's Moon Blast slid it across the field slightly, striking its arms out the white orb shattered. "Now use Payback!" Jumping up towards Altaria the grey aura surrounded Cacturne.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" the second Altaria fired its attack both Pokemon collided as they both fell towards the ground. Both of them landed as the last music note on both of them vanished, Saki watched as both Cacturne and Altaria collapsed on the grounds as the referee ran to both Pokemon.

Looking up at the screen Saki could see that Sidney had no more Pokemon able to battle as she had three remaining. Returning Altaria to its Pokeball, Saki and Sidney walked towards the center of the battle field. "Amazing folks! Sidney of the Elite Four has been defeated by Saki!"

"I don't understand," Saki told Sidney as they stood across from each other. "If your Cacturne knew Destiny Bond, how come you didn't send it out when I had Gardevoir on the field?" she asked him as Sidney shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know; guess it didn't come to mind." Sidney said sarcastically as they both shook hands.

* * *

Steven stood in the Pokemon Center of the Pokemon League as he could hear the sounds of heels clicking their way towards him, "well if it isn't the Champion himself?" a woman's voice called out as he turned to see a woman with blonde hair wearing a lilac dressed approach him. "It's been far too long Steven," she said.

"Good to see you too Glacia," Steven said as they smiled. "Tell me, are you really planning on leaving for the Kalos soon?" he asked her as she nodded her head.

"Yes I'm planning on training with my Pokemon in Snowbelle City, I was going to leave tomorrow, but I was told of the challenger that defeated Sidney I knew I had to stay back and see if she could make it past Phoebe." She explained as she placed her hand gracefully on her chest, "but that girl…"

"Where is Phoebe anyway? I thought the next match was supposed to start after Sidney was defeated?" Steven inquired.

"She's-"

"She's on her way," a man spoke up as he approached the duo. A man walked towards them, the shade from his sailor's hat casted down across his face as he left his upper half of his body exposed while he wore baggy blue sailor like pants. The captain coat that he wore drifted down towards the ground as his white moustache twitched. "I swear that girl lives on Mt. Pyre will all her ghostly Pokemon." He stated his annoyance.

"I see so Phoebe's still up to her old ways," Steven said as Drake looked at him. "Looks like things will start up again when she arrives tomorrow."

"Well we haven't seen you since last summer Steven, what brings you here so early?" Drake asked him. "And where's your coat? I've never seen you so under dressed." Drake joked as Glacia chuckled.

"Umm…." Steven lightly scratched the bandage on his cheek as he looked towards the doors to one of the rooms that was offered by the Pokemon Centers, "I'm actually here to see someone." He said as they looked in the direction he was looking at.

"I see, well then we'll leave you to your business." Drake said as he and Glacia left the Pokemon Center and into the star filled night outside.

Steven quietly opened the door to the room as he looked down at the sleeping girl in the bed; sitting down on the edge on the edge of the bed. He looked down at Saki as she was lightly snoring away as Zorua was curled up in a small little black ball next to her. Gently placing his hand overs hers, he could see Zorua tiredly open its eyes as it looked at him.

"Shh…" Steven whispered as Zorua carefully jumped over Saki and made her way towards him. He petted the furry little Pokemon as he could see her toothy grin across her face, "if you wake her up, I'll tell her about the time you pushed that one kids Budew into the ocean while we were in Mossdeep." Steven threatened as Zorua's s grin faded.

"Zora?" she whispered as Steven stood up from the bed.

"Don't worry, if she did that good against Sidney, I don't doubt that she'll be able to take down Phoebe and Glacia… but I'm worried about her match against Drake." Steven said as Zorua jumped off the bed and grabbed Saki's open bag. Quietly she pulled out Steven's coat and dragged it towards him as he took it from her. "Thanks, just don't say anything to her." He told her as Zorua tilted her head in confusion.

"I want it to be a surprise."


	33. Dancing With Dragons

So… I'll be brainstorming up a sequel for this story, but I would like to hear your guy's opinions about it whether or not I should. You guys are the greatest! Thank you so much for supporting me this entire tale even though I've been MIA for a while, but I'm happy to say this story is only a couple chapters away from being completed.

Don't forget to review and let me know your opinions. Now enough stalling let's get started with this chapter!

* * *

Saki waited on the battle field as Nurse Joy and her Chansey had left, after her last two battles against the Elite Four members Phoebe and Glacia she was pushing herself and her Pokemon to go through with just one more battle. This last battle would determine whether or not she would be able to go against the Champion, but the only question that ran in her mind was where Steven is.

It had been days since she had left Sootopolis City and still had yet to hear a word from Wallace, she had tried contacting him numerous times but her PokeNav didn't seem to function out here. Pacing back and forth Saki could hear the sounds of heavy boots walking out of the corridor as the screen lit up once again.

Walking onto the field, Drake crossed his arms as he looked at her with his dark eyes. "So you've managed to make it this far?" he asked her as he looked up towards the orange sky, "I am the last of the Pokémon League Elite Four, Drake the Dragon master!" he introduced himself as he almost sounded like he was roaring.

"I've been waiting to go against you," Saki said as Drake grinned.

"Is that so?" he asked as he pulled out one of his Pokeballs. "You do know that if you're successful in beating me that you'll be able to battle the champion tomorrow." He told her.

Saki nodded her head, "I know and I promised someone dear to me that I wouldn't give up. I will accomplish my goals whether they're here for me or not." She stated as Drake looked at her with respect. "I believe in my Pokemon, and with their help I will be able to do so!"

"In their natural state, Pokémon are wild living things. They are free. At times, they hinder us. At times, they help us. For us to battle alongside Pokémon as partners, do you know what it takes? Do you know what is needed?"

"Yes I do, I do know what it takes!" Saki answered Drake.

"**If you truly believe so then prove it to me. If you don't, you will never prevail over me!**" Drake shouted as he threw out a Pokeball, "go Kingdra!" the large blue scaled seahorse hovered over the ground as unlike Sidney's Sharpedo didn't seemed to need any pads of water to move around.

"Come on out Roserade!" Standing across the battle field from Kingdra, Roserade held itself tall as it had shown its determination throughout all the other battles leading up to this point.

"Kingdra use Dragon Pulse!" at the end of its nose like stout the purple beam charged up before being rapidly fired towards Roserade.

"Quick, dodge it and use Petal Blizzard!" running across the battle field Roserade dashed as Kingdra's Dragon Pulse followed it, grazing it just a few times until it stopped. Holding out its arms, Roserade launched out the barrage of petals.

"Counter it with Surf!" a large wave of water appeared in front of Kingdra as it blocked off the petals and washed over Roserade.

Seeing that Roserade wasn't badly damaged by the Surf, it seemed that water based moves weren't that affective on it. "Roserade use Giga Drain!" unlike the battle against Wallace, Roserade summoned a frenzy of roots as they wrapped around Kingdra like a vice.

The roots glowed bright as they began draining Kingdra's energy while replenishing Roserade's. "Kingdra use Ice Beam!" Drake commanded as the electric blue beam was fired down at the roots, breaking Kingdra free before being aimed at Roserade.

"Roserade dodge it!" Saki shouted as Roserade dashed away from the attack, Saki could see it flinch as part of the Ice Beam was able to hit Roserade. She could see it moving closer towards Kingdra, "hurry and use Grass Whistle!" Whistling out the tune, Roserade stopped as Kingdra's eyes started to close. "Now use Petal Dance!"

Twirling around, a hurricane of petals circled around the sleeping Kingdra as it was being lifted in the air. "Kingdra wake up!" Drake shouted as it spun around in the cyclone of petals. As the attack started to slow down, Kingdra dizzily opened its eyes as it looked out towards Roserade. "Now use Dragon Pulse!"

Shaking its head, Kingdra launched out the purple beam towards Roserade. "Counter it with Petal Blizzard!" Sending out its petals, they watched as Kingdra's Dragon Pulse was blocked by each and every petal Roserade sent out.

"Kingdra use Ice Beam!"

"Roserade use Petal Blizzard once more!"

Both attacks were fired. Kingdra's Ice Beam split threw Roserade's Petal Blizzard as they were both struck with each other's attacks, knocking them both to the ground. Earning the nod from the referee both trainers returned back their exhausted Pokemon.

"Flygon your turn!" Sending out another dragon like Pokemon, it almost insect like due to its webbed wings.

Saki smirked, "Gardevoir come on out!"

Drake shot a glare at Saki, "don't give them the upper hand, use screech!" Drake's Flygon let out a terrible, glass shattering scream as both Saki and Gardevoir covered their ears.

Staggering back Gardevoir shook her head as it seemed as if the screech was still echoing in her head, "use Moon Blast!" Saki commanded, as Gardevoir managed to launch out the white orb towards Flygon.

"Dodge it!" Flygon flew up avoiding the attack, "now use Flamethrower!" spewing out the flames from its mouth they were heading directly towards Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir use Psychic on the flames!" Saki instructed as Gardevoir stopped the flames just inches away from herself, "now throw it back at Flygon!"

Pointing in Flygon's direction, the flames quickly returned back to the source they had originally came from. "Counter it with Dragon Pulse!" sending out the beam, it disintegrated the flames as the attack blasted Gardevoir down to the ground.

Gardevoir forced herself to stand up as Saki could see the fires of determination in her eyes, "Gardevoir use Hypnosis!" leaping up towards Flygon; Gardevoir send out the hypnotic rays as Flygon started to plummet towards the ground. "Now use Dream Eater!" the spheres of energy left Flygon the moment it hit the ground as Gardevoir quickly absorbed them.

"Flygon are you alright?" Drake asked his Pokemon as Flygon groggily raised its head and looked around.

"Gardevoir use Moon Blast!" immediately Gardevoir threw out her attack as it blasted Flygon back towards Drake.

Kneeling down Drake looked down at his Flygon as he could see that it was knocked out and unable to battle. Returning the Pokemon he looked over at Saki, "I've got to hand it to you. I may have underestimated you," he said to her.

"That was your first mistake," Saki replied as Drake.

"Now don't get overconfident, show them why Flygon!" Drake sent out his second Flygon as Saki was stunned.

"You have two Flygons?" she asked as Drake nodded his head, though this one seemed a bit more aggressive as it looked angrily at them. "No matter, Gardevoir use Hypnosis!" calling out the first move Gardevoir created the hypnotic rays.

"Block it with Supersonic!" Drake instructed his Pokemon as Flygon yelled out a scream that worse than the previous one's Screech. The glass on the camera's shattered, as both Saki and Gardevoir fell to their knees; holding their heads. Flygon ceased as Drake saw the damage inflicted on his two opponents, "now use Rock Slide!"

A dark ripple appeared above Gardevoir as Saki looked up to see an avalanche of large rocks and boulders starting to fall towards her Pokemon. "Gardevoir use Psychic now!" Saki yelled as Gardevoir looked up to see the rocks falling towards her. The purple sheen covered the rocks as Gardevoir held her arms up to protect itself from the attack as it was only inches away from falling on top of her.

Gardevoir threw the rocks to the side as Flygon dove down towards her, "Flygon, Dragon Claw." Drake said as Flygon's tail glowed white. Whipping its tail, a slap could be heard as Gardevoir was hit and skidded across the ground only to lie in front of Saki.

"Gardevoir!?" Saki called out as she looked down, Gardevoir looked weakly up as her as she shook her head the chime of the soothe bell ringed softly, "I understand." Saki returned her Pokemon, "Get a good rest my friend."

"Your Pokemon might be strong, but don't let it get to your head. Eventually someone will come and knock them down if you place them too high," Drake spilled out his words of advice.

"Right," Saki nodded her head. "Altaria let's go!" The cotton bird flew up high as it circled overhead, "Altaria use Perish Song!" Saki shouted as the Altaria sang out its dark melody.

"Counter it with Supersonic!" Flygon screeched out as the two tones had negated each other. Flygon did not have the music notes anywhere on its body, as Altaria was not confused. "Now use Rock Slide!"

With the ripple appearing again, but this time a bit bigger than the last time Altaria could only fly around the falling rock. "Altaria, Cotton Guard!" Forming the white cotton barrier around itself most of the rocks that came into contact with its body bounced off as the ripple overhead closed.

"Flygon use Dragon Tail!" flying close to Altaria, Flygon's tail glowed bright.

"Moon Blast!" Altaria popped its head out as it fired the attack. Altaria's Moon Blast knocked Flygon down as it was unable to follow through with its attack, "now finish it off with Dragon Pulse!" before it could hit the ground Altaria fired out the purple beam as a cloud of dust completely envelope Flygon.

Flying back towards Saki, Altaria landed on the ground as Drake had returned his Flygon. "So you too have an Altaria?" Drake asked, "Well let's see which one will be the last one standing!" Drake said as he released his own Altaria. Rising up both of the Altarias on the field looked almost like rivals as they glared at each other. "Altaria use Moon Blast!"

Drake's Altaria threw out the white orb, "block it with Dragon Pulse!" Saki's Altaria launched out the purple beam as a small little explosion negated Moon Blast. Pushing through Altaria's Dragon Pulse surged towards the other Altaria.

"Altaria Cotton Guard!" Surrounding itself in cotton, Saki watched as the attack landed on Drake's Altaria. "Now Altaria use Aerial Ace!" emerging from the cotton, Drake's Altaria's wings glowed as it sped its way towards Saki's.

"Dodge and use Moon Blast!" barely escaping the attack, Saki's Altaria flew up to get a bit of distance before blasting its attack.

"Altaria use Moon Blast as well!" As both attacks hit, they were negated as both Altaria's flew high above the ground.

"Altaria use Dragon Pulse!"

"You too Altaria!" With both identical attacks being thrown at each other; both Altaria's fought for dominance as they shifted causing them both to be hit with the same attack. Both of them absorbed the shocks of the attack as they both fell towards the ground.

Drake and Saki could see that at the end of that round, neither one of their Altaria's were able to battle for a while as they returned them both. "That was impressive," Saki complimented as she saw Drake holding out his final Pokeball.

"I can say the same to you, but this Pokemon… is unlike the others, go Salamence!" a blue and red winged dragon levitated above the field.

"Go on Swampert!" sending out her Pokemon, Saki held up her wrist. The pink crystal barrier surrounded Swampert as it shattered away, standing on its back two legs it held out its very apparent muscular arms as it seemed ready to destroy anything in its path.

"A Mega Evolved Pokemon? This should be interesting, Salamence use Dragon Rush." Drake spoke to his Pokemon as its red wings turned neon as it speeded its way towards Swampert.

"Use Protect!" a blue barrier formed in front of Swampert, the instant Salamence landed its attack the barrier shattered away, "now use Hammer Arm!" swinging its arm out Swampert struck Salamence as it forced it back towards Drake.

"Shake it off Salamence," Drake said as Salamence shook its head, "now use Zen Headbutt!" it jetted its way towards Swampert again.

"Swampert use Ice Beam!" with the blue ice bolt aimed towards Salamence, Swampert fired.

"Dodge it," Salamence flew up as Swampert's attack hit the ground, causing a row of ice spikes to form as they stopped before Drake. "Now use Crunch!" Salamence dove down as it roughly grabbed one of Swamperts arms with its mouth before chucking it into the air. "Now use Dragon Rush!"

Using the opportunity Salamence slashed at Swampert with its wings as it knocked it higher up in the air. Saki watched as Swampert was rapidly falling towards the ground and the ice spikes, "Swampert use Surf!"

Blasting out streams of water, Swampert slowed itself down as it landed onto the muddy ground. "Now Salamence use Thunder Fang!"

Swampert didn't flinch as it held its arm up towards Salamence, taking the hit. The small little bolt of electricity didn't affect Swampert as Saki smirked. "Now use Ice Beam!" in the close proximity, Swampert blasted Salamence with the attack as it knocked it back to the ground.

Drake watched his dragon skid towards him as small layers of ice were starting to form on its wings, "another Ice Beam and Salamence will be frozen," Drake said to himself. "Salamence use Zen Headbutt!"

Salamence charged its way towards Swampert, "use Hammer Arm Swampert!" thrusting its arm out Swampert met with Salamence attack as both Pokemon were knocked back towards their trainers. Saki watched as Swampert staggered back up as it reverted back to its normal form.

Looking across the field, Drake's Salamence was no longer on the field as he walked towards her. Holding out his hand, Saki grabbed it as she smiled, "you do know what this means?" Drake asked her as Saki nodded her head, "you can now challenge the Champion."

* * *

Sitting outside along the flowery meadow, Saki looked out toward the ocean as countless of Pokemon were splashing around with each other or their trainers despite the night sky overhead taking over. Zorua lay in her lap as she looked up at Saki, "Zora?"

"Huh?" she looked down as Zorua looked very concerned, petting her head she looked out back at the ocean. "You know… I never thought I would actually be able to beat the Elite Four… and now here I am, just a day away from facing the Champion." She said as Zorua could see a tear roll down her cheek.

"Zora zorua zor," she said.

Saki wiped the tear away, "I still haven't heard from Wallace, I mean my PokeNav isn't working and I can't think of any other way to contact him. I mean what if they haven't been able to get Steven out of there? It's almost been a week!"

"Zor…"

"Or what if he is ok, but he just doesn't want to see me anymore?"

Moving out of her lap Zorua walked to the side as Saki watched her friend transform. Saki was stunned; kneeling down next to her Zorua had transformed herself into Steven! "Since when could you do that?" Saki asked as Zorua shrugged her shoulders.

"Zoraaa" she spoke as she flashed her classic toothy grin.

"Well you're missing a few things, like his coat and his rings, but everything else is pretty spot on." Saki said as she closely examined Zorua. Disguised as Steven, Zorua hugged Saki. "Zoru."

"Aww thanks Zorua, but you….." she pinched at the Zorua's tail as she reverted back to her fox form, "you need to hide you tail." She joked.

"Zor!" Zorua barked as Saki pulled her into her arms.

Hugging her close Zorua could feel Saki tremble, "thank you Zorua. I really needed that," She said as Saki felt the tears starting to drip from her eyes once again, "just work on hiding your tail."

* * *

Standing on the battle field Saki waited with Zorua in her arms, there was only a few more minutes left until the battle would start. "I'm worried," Saki said to Zorua as her little fox looked up at her. "What if the Champion isn't Steven? What if it's Wallace? Does that mean he's-?"

Jumping out of her arms, Zorua slapped Saki in the face with her tail as she landed on the ground. "Zora! Zoraa Zoru!" she barked as Saki rubbed her face.

"Yea, well you didn't have to smack me!" Saki yelled as Zorua growled at her.

The sound of footsteps made their way towards them as they both looked at the direction of the empty corridor. "I see you have made it this far, please, allow me to congratulate you on all your accomplishments leading up to this point." Saki's eyes widened as the voice sounded very familiar.

"Wait… don't tell me…"

"I do not doubt that you must have endured countless struggles and battles along the way, but I'm proud to see a challenger like yourself standing here to battle with me." Stepping into the light of the arena Saki's jaw dropped. "Although I do have to thank you, your efforts to help stop Team Magma and the Legendary Pokemon Groudon are nothing short of extraordinary."

Spikey silver hair and vibrant blue eyes, wearing his black and purple zigzagged jacket as the glistening shine of his rings sparkled on his hand. "But we can always talk about that later. Now, I, Steven Stone accept your challenge for title of Hoenn's Pokemon League Champion!"


	34. A Champion's Joy

Saki's eyes welled up as she immediately ran towards Steven; wrapping her arms around him she hugged him tightly as she buried her face in his chest. He put his arms around her as he hugged her back, "Saki," he spoke her name as she looked up at him.

"Do you always make dramatic entrances like that?" she asked him.

Steven laughed, "no, but you're the only exception."

Wiping the tears away from her eyes, "I can't believe it, you made it out!" she cried out as he petted her head. "You can't imagine how happy I am to finally hold you again," she told him as he smiled.

"I know, I'm just as happy that I'm here with you Saki." He told her as he kissed her forehead, "I'm just happy you were able to get out of there in time. I'd never forgive myself if you were trapped in the cave as well." He told her as she placed her hand over the bandage on his face.

"Was this-?" before she could finish her question, Steven grabbed her hand as he nodded his head.

Saki looked down as she started to feel guilty, "don't worry about it. It was just a small cut I got from the rocks when Metagross and I were digging ourselves out of there." he told her as she looked back up at him.

"When did you get out?" she asked him.

"I got out about four days ago," he answered her as she looked a bit confused.

Saki tried to recall back as she snapped her fingers, "so you got out the day I left for Ever Grande City?" she asked him as Steven nodded his head. "So you've been in Sootopolis City this entire time?"

"Well sort of…" Steven scratched the back of his head as Saki shot him a glare.

"What do you mean by sort of?" Saki crossed her arms.

Looking down at the dirt ground, "well… I actually got here after you defeated Sidney." He answered her as he could Saki's very unhappy expression on her face.

"You've been here this entire time and didn't bother to come see me?" she asked him angrily as she turned her back towards him, "do you not know how worried I was about you?" she asked him as Steven hugged her from behind.

"I know, but I wanted to see how well you could do on your own instead of me giving you advice." He told her as she turned back towards him.

"And what do you think?" she asked him out of curiosity.

"You're here right now aren't you? You've fought your way here and now… we're going to see how you fair against me, my dear." Steven said as Saki nodded her head. "It's time we see who's stronger."

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time Steven," Saki told him as she walked backwards to her side.

"As have I," both of them took their sides of the field as they each pulled out a Pokeball, "just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you!" Steven announced.

Saki chuckled, "good. Otherwise it's not going to be much of a fight if you just let me win." She joked.

* * *

"Sakura get in here!" Kaiser called out to his wife, as she and Kadabra walking into the living room. The TV was in as a live broadcast was showing on the screen, "tell me. Who does that look like to you?" he asked her.

Sakura's eyes widened as she could see the a familiar girl with long hip length hair and a small little black fox standing at her side. "That's Saki!"

"Kadabra?" Kadabra sat next to Kaiser as it saw the trainer that had captured it such a long time ago.

"Look who else."

The camera angle changed as a man with silver hair was shown, "Steven?" it took Sakura a few minutes to process what she was seeing until she covered her mouth. "Our baby is battling the Hoenn Champion," Sakura cried out as Kaiser took her hand.

"I heard from Stern that there had been someone was able to beat the Elite Four, but I hadn't been able to watch since I've been at work." Kaiser said as he looked towards his framed badges and awards, "to think… Saki actually made it this far…"

Placing a hand on her husband's shoulder, "she's had you for a role model… maybe she'll be able to finish were you left off Kaiser," Sakura encouraged as Kaiser smiled at the thought of his own daughter achieving the dream he had put on hold for so long.

"That's not all…" Kaiser whispered as Sakura looked a bit confused by what her husband just said, he pulled out a couple of Poke dollars and handed them to his wife. "You win the bet." He said painfully as Sakura took the money from her husband.

"Oh!" she said as she finally understood what he meant, a smile ran across her face as she could see a change in her daughter. "So I was right! I knew those two would start dating!"

* * *

"I've watched you battle for such a long time, and now I finally get a chance to battle you ever since our first encounter. Go Skarmory!" Steven sent out his metal bird Pokemon as Saki instantly knew she had an advantage with this one.

"That was a while ago, but you'll see how much we've improved in these last few days, come on out Ninetails!" the golden furred Pokemon stood on the field as it crouched down; all nine of its tails were stretched towards the ceiling. "Now Ninetails use Sunny Day!" sending up a neon sphere the field was immersed in a bright light.

Steven grinned; "Skarmory use Aerial Ace!" the metal wings of Steven's Skarmory glowed as it flew towards Ninetails.

"Quickly Ninetails use Protect!" the blue sheer barrier surrounded Ninetails as it came into contact with Skarmory's attack, "now, Flamethrower!" as the barrier started to break away Ninetails spewed out the stream of fire.

Being hit with the attack, Skarmory was knocked back as it dug its talons into the ground and slowed itself down. "Impressive," Steven said.

Saki only smiled, "just wait till you see this, Ninetails use Flame Charge!" dashing towards Skarmory, Ninetails enveloped itself with flames as it ran across the field.

"I'm afraid I won't be, Skarmory use Spikes!" flapping its wings, fairly large metal spikes covered the ground in front of Ninetails. Slowing down, the flames that covered Ninetails were fading away as Ninetails seemed to have taken serious damage from the spikes before tumbling onto the ground.

"Ninetails are you ok?" Saki asked as she could hear a low growl coming from Ninetails.

"Now Skarmory use Steel Wing!" flying up high Skarmory launched itself towards Ninetails as its wings almost looked like two metal steel knives.

"Jump up and use Protect!" Saki instructed as Ninetails leaped toward Skarmory as the barrier formed around it as it blocked off Skarmory's attack, "now use Flamethrower!" the flames quickly ensued Skarmory as Ninetails landed delicately onto the ground.

Skarmory landed onto the ground as Steven could see it wasn't in any condition to continued battling as he returned the Pokemon. Looking up he could see that Ninetails Sunny Day was starting to fade away, "looks like their little boost is gone." Steven said to himself, "Claydol show them how it's done." The dark rock like doll hoovered over the ground as its one single open eye looked around with the others that circled around its head almost looked shut.

"So this is one of you other Pokemon," Saki said as she could feel the hairs on her body stand on edge, "Ninetails use Flamethrower!" Saki commanded as the golden fox breathed out the fiery flames as the stream headed towards Claydol.

"Claydol use Reflect!" a large pink glass screen appeared in front of Steven's Claydol as Saki watched in shock Ninetails attack be absorbed before it threw the red flames back at them.

"Ninetails dodge it!" Jumping up into the air Ninetails barely escaped the attack as Saki could see part of it had burned Ninetails right side. Landing on the ground Ninetails back leg almost buckled as it forced itself to remain standing.

"Now Claydol use Extrasensory!"

"Protect Ninetails!" as the barrier formed around Ninetails; small little cracks and indents started to form around it as it was starting to close in on Ninetails until it ultimately shattered. Shaking its head, Ninetails was knocked back as it staggered from what had just happened.

"Now Claydol use Earth Power!" with its one single eye glowing bright parts of the battle field were starting to crack as it formed a circle around Ninetails. Plumes of black smoke surrounded it as sprouts of lava and fires shined from the darkness.

As the smoke started to clear from the battle field, Saki covered her mouth as she started coughing. Looking out she could see Ninetails laying on the ground as it looked weakly at her, the attack did serious damage as she pulled out her Pokeball and called back her friend. "So this is the power of the Pokemon League Champion?" Saki asked Steven as she pulled out her next Pokemon.

"I told you I wouldn't be going easy on you," Steven smirked as Claydol cried out

"And I told you it wouldn't be much of a fight if you did, go Roserade!" sending out her grass warrior Roserade stood on the field as it could see the cracks on the ground and subsiding smoke in the air. "Use Petal Blizzard!"

The barrage of petals danced their way towards Claydol, "Claydol use reflect," just like last time Claydol used the pink screen to protect itself from the attack as it sent the petals back out towards Roserade's direction.

"Now use Giga Drain!" ducking down Roserade placed its bouquet arms on the ground as a few of the petals managed to hit it. Long gnarled roots appeared as they quickly wrapped around Claydol's entire body as they pulled it down towards the ground. Despite its struggling it was apparent that it wouldn't be able to escape any time soon.

Roserade relished in the feeling of having its energy restored as Claydol was starting to look exhausted, "Claydol use Extrasensory!" as its one eye glowed at them, Roserade cried as it held its head between its arms. Taking a few steps back, Roserade shook its head as the roots around Claydol were starting to unravel.

"Roserade use Petal Dance!" Roserade raised up one of its arms towards Claydol as the storm of petals circled around it as it was trapped within the vortex.

"Claydol use Earth Power!" the ground started to shake from beneath Roserade as Saki could see its Petal Dance was starting to subside.

"Hurry use Petal Blizzard!" Roserade managed to send its attack as it was engulfed in the plumes of smoke and lava from Claydol. As the barrage of petals struck Claydol the entire field was covered in smoke as neither one of the trainers could see their Pokemon past the thick black smoke.

A loud thud could be heard as they could slowly start to see past the smoke; Roserade lay on field as Claydol was down on its back. Seeing as how neither of them were not able to move, both returned their Pokemon.

"Aggron you're up next!" Steven called out as a large steel and rock Pokemon jumped onto the field. As it hit the ground, Saki and Zorua stumbled back as the small quake it released surprised them both.

Saki looked over at Zorua, "looks like we don't have much of a choice" she said as she pulled out a Pokeball. Zorua grabbed onto the sleeve of her grey coat as she shook her head, "do you see the size of that thing?" she asked as Zorua looked over at Aggron.

"Zorraaa…." She hid herself behind Saki as she pulled down her sleeve, exposing her silver Mega Evolving bracelet.

"Come on out Swampert!" called out as Swampert stood across from Aggron, it immediately looked back at Saki as she nodded her head. "Mega Evolve!" she shouted as Swampert was immersed in the bright pink light before sprouting out. Standing on two legs it held its arms out as it was almost bigger than Aggron.

"So she's Mega Evolved her Swampert," Steven said as he crossed his arms. To Saki, it seemed that Steven was almost a different person on the battle field; he almost frightened her. "Aggron use Earthquake!"

As the ground started shaking, Saki kneeled down. "Swampert hold onto the ground!" she instructed as Swampert punched into the cracks of the field as it didn't flinch during the attack. Looking directly towards Aggron, "now use Surf!"

Pulling its fists up, Swampert pulled up a large chunk of the ground as it launched it towards Aggron before sending out the large tidal wave of water its way. The piece of the ground caught Aggron by surprise as it skidded back, "Aggron use Stone Edge!"

Letting out a loud yell a wall of stones emerged in front of Aggron as it managed to block off the wave of water released by Swampert. "Swampert use Hammer Arm!" Swampert dashed towards Aggron as it broke down the rock wall protecting Aggron as it was about ready to strike Aggron with its other arm.

"Aggron grab onto Swampert!" allowing itself to be hit by the attack Aggron held onto Swampert arm as it tried to pull away, "now use Iron Tail!" the metal rings around Aggron's tail enveloped it as smacked Swampert directly in the chest as it forced it back towards Saki.

Sliding on the field, Swampert shook its entire body as it punched its fists in the ground. "Swampert take it easy!" Saki told it as Swampert ceased with its punches before staring Aggron down.

"Aggron, Dragon Claw!" Saki heard Steven shout as his Aggron was heading towards Swampert. Its claws were elongated out on both hands as they had an odd lavender like fire surrounding them.

"Swampert use Protect!" Saki instructed as Swampert reluctantly formed the blue barrier around itself as Aggron slashed away at it, "these two are insane!" Saki shouted as she could hear Steven laugh.

"They're just competitive with each other," Steven said as Saki could only chuckle at his response.

"I wonder where they get it from," Saki spoke as she saw Aggron starting to slow down with its attack. "Now Swampert use Ice Beam!" allowing the barrier to break away Swampert aimed its blue beam towards Aggron as it was knocked back by the attack, "Hammer Arm!" charging towards Aggron Swampert smashed its full forearm against Aggron's body.

The force of the attack was enough to launch Aggron in the air momentarily as it roughly tumbled back towards Steven, looking down Steven could see the swirls in Aggron's eyes as he returned his Pokemon to its Pokeball. "I don't think that's a mystery."

"I don't think so either," Saki replied as Swampert seemed ready for its next opponent.

"Go, Cradily!" the prehistoric plant like Pokemon stood on the field as it replaced Aggron, its one single yellow eye creeped Saki out a bit as she felt shivers down her spine.

"Swampert use Surf!" Saki commanded as Swampert released out the tidal wave towards Cradily as it dug its roots into the ground. Swampert and Saki looked a bit confused as it took the hit of the attack, "what in the… Swampert, Hammer Arm!"

Charging towards Cradily, Swampert cocked its arm back as it was about ready to strike. "Cradily use Ancient Power." Steven said as Cradily telepathically pulled large boulders from the ground and threw them at Swampert. As the boulders headed towards it, Swampert used its Hammer Arm to shatter the boulders as small rock fragments crumbled to the ground.

Saki noticed that Swampert had taken a bit of damaged from the attack as it shook off the fragments that had fallen onto its body, "now Cradily use Giga Drain." Long roots sprouted from the wet ground as they gripped around Swampert.

Swampert de-Mega evolved as it fought to stay up in the battle. "Swampert use Ice Beam!" aiming down Swampert froze the roots solid as it broke free from Cradily's attack as the frozen roots shattered onto the field.

"Quickly Cradily use Sludge Bomb!" sending out the large orb of pure poison, Swampert almost had no time to react as the full force of the attack knocked it onto its back.

"Swampert, are you ok?" Saki asked as Swampert tried to push itself back up before falling back down in exhaustion. "Swampert, return." Saki called her Pokemon back as Cradily de-rooted itself from the ground. "Gardevoir, you're up!"

"Cradily use Sludge Bomb!" Cradily launched out the poison orb towards Gardevoir.

"Capture it with Psychic and throw it back!" Saki commanded as Gardevoir stopped the orb and threw it back at their opponent. The purple poison sludge spilled over Cradily as an obvious purple hue was casted over it.

"She managed to poison Cradily," Steven said to himself as it was clear that Cradily was slowly starting to become more and more affected by it. "Cradily use Ancient Power!" pulling up more boulder from the ground Cradily launched them at Gardevoir.

"Stop them with Psychic!" Gardevoir put a stop to Cradily's attack as it crushed the boulders around Cradily with Psychic, "now use Moon Blast!" running towards Cradily, Gardevoir fired the attack directly in front of it as knocked Cradily back towards Steven.

* * *

"Saki is doing a lot better than I thought she would do."

"Well she did get her Pokemon Trainer genes from me," Kaiser said prideful as Sakura pinched his cheek. "Ow!"

"Kaiser?" Sakura called out her husband's name as he looked up at her.

"What is it?"

"Is it me or does Steven have some odd Pokemon?" she asked him as Steven's next Pokemon was covered in an armor like shell as it blast large rocks towards Saki's Gardevoir. The battle field was covered in large cracks and craters as it was badly damaged by each of the Pokemon.

"The Pokemon Steven uses are a mixture of different kinds, though these last two of his are fossil Pokemon. They're very rare, even for this region." Kaiser told her as he flinched when he saw Saki's Gardevoir take a direct X-Scissor from Steven's Armaldo.

"Ohh," she said.

"Although, but if things keep up like this both Saki and Steven will have the same amount of usable Pokemon."

"Is that bad?" she asked as Kaiser looked intently at the screen.

"It's not that bad, but Saki might be at a bad disadvantage if this continues."

* * *

"Armaldo use Metal Claw!" Steven commanded as the field was littered with craters and large rocks.

"Gardevoir use Psychic on the rocks!" Creating a barrier of stones around itself Gardevoir was shielded from the attack as Armaldo pushed through; breaking the stones.

"Now use X-Scissor!" the X-shaped slash hit Gardevoir as it skidded across the ground.

Forcing itself to stand up, Gardevoir held its side as Armaldo had quite a few scratches on itself. "Gardevoir use Moon Blast!"

"Armaldo counter it with Rock Blast!" forming the large boulder, Armaldo launched it at Gardevoir as it was destroyed its Moon Blast before crushing into Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir!" Saki watched as her Pokemon rolled on the ground as it didn't respond to her call. "Return," Saki spoke as she withdrew Gardevoir. Looking down she only had only two Pokemon left as she grabbed her next Pokemon.

"Zora!" Zorua barked as she nodded her head.

"Not yet Zorua," Saki shook her head as Zorua tugged on her black denim jeans. "His last Pokemon is Metagross; you're the only Pokemon that has an advantage type over it." Saki reasoned as Zorua turned her back to Saki. "Just bear with me," she lightly kicked Zorua as she shot her an annoyed glare. "Go, Altaria!"

"This battle will soon come to an end, now Armaldo use Metal Claw!" the claws of Steven's Pokemon were covered in the silver metal shined as they opened wide.

"Fly up!" Saki commanded as Altaria avoided the attack, "Now use Dragon Pulse!" firing out the purple beam from its mouth as it dove down towards Armaldo.

Armaldo brought its claws up to its face as Altaria's attack managed to hit it as it was starting to get closer, "Armaldo, grab it with Crush Claw!" taking the opportunity Armaldo grabbed onto Altaria as it roughly chucked it towards the ground.

Altaria tumbled on the ground as it shook off the hit; flapping its wings it tried to remove any trances of dust from its cotton body. "Altaria use Moon Blast!"

Firing out the white orb, Altaria flew back up as it tried to get distance between it and Armaldo. "Use Metal Claw to counter it!" Steven commanded as Armaldo slashed Altaria's attack. "Now use Rock Blast!"

Altaria could see the large boulder heading towards it, "Altaria use Dragon Pulse." Sending out its attack Altaria smashed Armaldo's boulder as it continued in its direction before making direct contact with it.

Ensued by Altaria's Dragon Pulse, Armaldo buckled down as it struggled to raise its claw up. As Altaria's attack ended Armaldo sent out one last boulder as Altaria began to float down, just seconds before it collapsed.

Caught by surprise, Altaria was hit by the attack as it plummeted towards the field only to be covered in a thin cloud of dust. Both Saki and Steven looked down at their Pokemon as they returned them both to their own Pokeballs.

"Well looks like our battle is starting to come to an end," Steven said as he brought out his Metagross.

"Zorua," Saki looked down as her small black fox stood on the field, "it would appear so."

"Doesn't this look a bit familiar?"

Saki nodded her head, "yup. The very first time we battled, except your Metagross was a Beldum at the time." Saki saw a small little sparkle on his chest.

"And we weren't able to do this," Steven snapped his fingers as Metagross was covered in a bright pink sheen of light as Saki could see it physically changing. Emerging from the light, Saki could see Metagross's four limbs pointing directing in front of it as the yellow X across its face was stretched out. A large metal spike lay on the lower half of its face as it was levitating above the ground.

"So this is the last battle?" Saki asked as Steven nodded his head.

"Yes, this final battle will determine who will be Champion." Steven said as he readjusted the rings on his fingers, "are you ready Saki?"

"I've been ready! Zorua use Night Slash!" Zorua ran across the field as the black vines appeared around it, jumping it Zorua started to attack Metagross.

"Metagross counter with Bullet Punch!" Metagross began punching the vines that Zorua had used on it as it punched Zorua back towards Saki.

Skidding on the ground, Saki could hear Zorua growl as she jumped back up. "Zorua use Flamethrower!" Running back at Metagross, Zorua unleashed the flames of the attack towards Metagross as the red and orange flames engulfed the blue steel Pokemon.

"Metagross use Meteor Mash!" Emerging from the fire, one of Metagross's limbs seemed to have captured part of Zorua's attack as it struck the fox down.

"No Zorua!" Saki cried out as Zorua lay on the ground; unlike their first battle Zorua didn't seem to be any competition for Steven's Metagross.

"Metagross use Giga Impact!" Steven commanded as Metagross's body was glowing gold as it charged towards Zorua as it staggered back up.

"Zorua dodge it quick!" Saki begged as Zorua shook her head, running towards Metagross; Zorua met it head on. "Zorua what are you-?"

Before Saki could finish she saw a familiar light surround Zorua; two legs dug into the ground as it caused Metagross to come to a complete stop. Long black and red hair trailed down its back as two long arms with clawed hands grabbed onto the upper limbs of Metagross's body. "Zoroark!"

Saki's jaw dropped, "you evolved!?" Saki shouted in surprise as Steven was also stunned at the turn of events. Despite what Professor Birch had said Zorua had managed to evolve back into Zoroark again.

"Ark!" Zoroark cried as she shifted her body around and slammed Metagross down into the ground, causing a large crater to form around it as she leapt back towards Saki.

"Good to have you back," Steven said as Zoroark nodded her head. Metagross rose from the ground as pieces of dirt fell from its body. "Metagross use Bullet Punch!" Steven called as Metagross charged towards Zoroark.

"Zoroark use Night Haze!" Running towards Metagross, Zoroark dodged the attack as a black mist surrounded both Pokemon before Metagross was knocked down to the ground.

"Metagross!" Steven called as Metagross de-evolved back to its regular form. Looking at Zoroark, despite its evolution Steven could see that it was still badly damaged from the beginning of the battle. "Let's end this battle, Metagross use Giga Impact!" Metagross charged towards Zoroark as it was starting to look like a moving meteor towards them.

"Let's, Zoroark use Punishment!" Surrounding itself in darkness Zoroark dashed towards Metagross as both Pokemon collided.

The shock of the attack blasted in the entire area as the sound of shattering glass followed shortly, both Saki and Steven were knocked back as the full on power of the attacks hit both trainers. A cloud of thick dust covered the field as Saki slowly stood up; putting a hand on her chest she could still feel the sheer power of the collision as she looked out at the field.

"Zoroark!" she cried as she ran out onto the field and into the dust, looking down she could see the familiar black fur of her best friend as she was kneeling down on the ground. "Zoroark are you alright?" Saki asked as Zoroark nodded her head.

"Ark ark," she replied as the dust that surrounded them started to slowly fade away, looking out Saki couldn't see Metagross on the field anymore as Steven walked towards her.

Saki pulled out Zoroark's white Pokeball, "rest up Zoroark," Saki said as Zoroark nodded its head before returning to its Pokeball. Standing up she and Steven stood face to face, "well?" she asked Steven as he pulled her in for a hug.

With his arms wrapped around her, Steven gently placed his head on top of hers. "Well what?"

"How did I do?" she asked as he slightly pulled away.

Looking down in her violet eyes Steven brought his face closer to Saki's, "I think we have ourselves a new Champion." Steven whispered as he gently kissed Saki. He pulled away, "let me be the first one to say this…" Steven took a deep breath, "Saki, I couldn't be happier for you. You truly deserve to be the Hoenn's Pokemon League Champion."

"Thank you Steven," Saki said as she placed her head against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too Saki, I love you very much."

* * *

Hey guys thank you so much for sticking by my side for this entire story. You guys are amazing and I love you all so much. There is one more chapter left in this story, and I will also be adding a sneak peek into the sequel as Saki and Steven's journey continues on. This sneak peek is my way of saying thank you to all you guys.

With all your review/favorites/followers you guys have really made me happy to continue writing this story and help push it along. So stay tuned as I hope to have the next chapter and the sneak peek up hopefully tonight or some time tomorrow.

Again thank you guys so much!


	35. Two Tickets To

_**A year and a half later…**_

Steven sat on the couch across from Saki's mother, Sakura as they all watched the live BuzzNet show of Saki up against another challenger for the title of Pokemon League Champion. Ninetails lay sleeping on the fluffy Pokemon bed Saki had made as Gardevoir and Altaria sat around Steven as they watched the screen.

Alakazam walked into the room as it kicked at the small prehistoric Pokemon that was sleeping next to Steven's leg. Its blue dome head shined as the Pokemon stirred a bit before locking its jaw on Alakazam. Steven grabbed the Pokemon, "Cranidos let Alakazam go!" Steven demanded as his newly restored Pokemon reluctantly released.

Sakura laughed as the petted her Alakazam, "honestly when Saki said you were going to revive that fossil she gave you for your anniversary, I was a bit surprised." Sakura told Steven as he petted his Pokemon.

"Yea, Saki sort of regrets it now. Cranidos and Zoroark don't really get along when we're home." He told her as they watched Saki's Milotic slam down the opponent Gallade, the boy with green hair seemed a bit upset as he Mega Evolved his Gallade.

"She's really giving it her all with this one." Sakura said as Ninetails walked over and lazily lay down on the couch cushion next to her.

"Well it's only natural, Saki has yet to lose her title and I don't she plans on giving it up any time soon." Steven said. "Sakura I really appreciate you and Kaiser letting me and Saki live together for the last year." Steven thanked her.

Sakura only waved her hand, "it's no problem. At first we were a bit skeptical about it, but seeing how much trouble she was having moving back and forth from the here to the Pokemon League it seemed easier that if she was to live with you." Sakura told him. "So Steven can I ask you a question?"

Steven nodded his head, "yes of course."

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Sakura's tone turned serious as they could hear the boy calling out another Pokemon while Saki's Milotic was still on the field. "You two have been dating for quite some time now."

"Well…that's kind of why I'm here today actually," Steven admitted as the sound of the front door opened. They both looked to see Kaiser entering into the home, Swampert and Roserade followed as they rushed over to Steven as they tackled him down on the couch. "Good to see you guys too," Steven said as the Pokemon quickly turned their attention to the TV screen.

"Good to see you Steven!" Kaiser greeted as he shook Steven's hand before taking a seat next to his wife, "what brings you here today?" he asked as he looked to see Saki battling once again.

Steven took a deep breath as he stood up from the couch, Cranidos followed right behind him. Steven looked at the wall as he saw Saki's badges from the Hoenn region framed and placed right next to her father's. Next to that was a framed photo of Steven and Saki standing in front of their home in Mossdeep City as the metal of Saki's battle from Steven was strung next to that.

"I actually wanted to ask you two something… something very important." Steven said as he sat back down on the couch. Sakura turned the volume of the television down as they looked at Steven, as he could see that they both looked very concerned.

"And what would this important something be?" Kaiser questioned.

"Well… Saki's 18th birthday is tommorow and…" Steven felt his heart starting to beat fast as he was starting to reconsider what he was about to ask. "Well… Saki and I have been together for almost two years and…" he stopped himself again.

"Steven," Sakura got his attention. "You don't have to be so nervous, you're practically like a son to us." She reassured him.

"That's right, so come on spit it out." Kaiser told him.

Steven took a deep breath, "a few days after Saki's birthday there's a ship that's heading for Castelia City in the Unova region. I don't want Saki to continue defending her title here in Hoenn, she told me when we first met that she wanted to travel the world and challenge other regions… and I want to help her and most importantly I want to continue to stay at her side for the rest of her journey and beyond."

"Steven, are you saying?"

He nodded his head, "although I would also like to meet the rest of your family back in the Unova region as well." He said.

Sakura felt herself starting to tear up as she wiped away her tears, "oh Kaiser! Isn't this wonderful news?" Sakura asked as he got up from the couch and looked at all his previous awards and accomplishments he had earned in his youth. "Kaiser?"

"You know… I had a feeling the minutes Saki came to us and asked to be a Pokemon Trainer she might travel the world…" he said as he too felt himself starting to tear up. "But I never thought the day would come that I might be sad to see her leave so far away from home."

He returned back to his wife's side as Steven could see them nod. Kaiser pulled himself together as he stopped himself from crying anymore, "Steven, I do need to ask you this. Are you sure you want to meet our family back home in Unova?"

Steven was a little bit confused by the question as he nodded his head, "well yes of course. I would very much like to meet them," he answered as Sakura looked a bit angry at Kaiser.

"What are you trying to get at here?" she asked him as Kaiser looked back at the screen, "Kaiser?"

"Well my family doesn't live in near Castelia, they own a small daycare center, but Sakura's brother lives in Castelia…

"So what's the problem?"

"I just don't know how Saki's cousin is going to react to this?" he said as Sakura seemed to understand what he was trying to say.

"Is something wrong?" Steven asked.

"Um… I guess the easiest way to put it is that, well, Saki and her cousin Lillian… they don't really get along." Sakura told Steven as Kaiser shook his head.

"No, you see Steven, Lillian has always been extremely jealous of Saki ever since they were toddlers. Saki doesn't provoke Lillian or anything like that, but Lillian… I guess she just thinks of herself as second best compared to our daughter." Kaiser explained.

"No she doesn't," Sakura disagreed as Kaiser gave her a look.

"Oh yea, remember when you called your brother and told him that Saki is now the Hoenn League Champion?" he asked her as she looked over at Ninetails, "you could literally hear Lillian all the way from Mt. Pyre screaming at how angry she was about that."

"Give the poor girl a break; she's just down on her luck." Sakura defended her niece.

"Is Lillian a Pokemon Trainer as well?" Steven asked.

Sakura nodded her head, "no she followed after my brother and became a Pokemon Coordinator, but she's yet to have won any contests yet."

"So why would she be jealous of Saki?" Steven asked as Sakura and Kaiser didn't seem to know how to put it.

"Well… Lillian just isn't as lucky as Saki happens to be." Sakura said.

"Oh please, remember when you told your brother that Saki was dating Steven and has been for a while, do you remember what Lillian screamed?"

"Ok Kaiser let's not go there!" Sakura almost shouted as she pinched the stop between her eyes, "Steven I think it's just best for you to go and meet Lillian for yourself and you'll see why we have such a hard time talking about this."

Steven looked at Cranidos, as even it looked a bit frightened. "Will do, so it's ok if I take Saki to the Unova region then?" he asked.

Kaiser and Sakura nodded their head, "of course. You're encouraging Saki to continue on this path she created almost two years ago, just promise to keep her safe." Kaiser said.

"Don't worry; I'll protect Saki with my life."

* * *

Steven opened the door to this home in Mossdeep City as the sky above was starting to turn dark, he could smell Saki cooking, "Saki I'm home!" he called as he could hear footsteps running towards him.

Wearing her favorite purple dress Saki rushed over to Steven as she practically hugged the life out of him, "where the hell were you?" she asked him as Steven could see the packed picnic basket sitting on the living room table.

"I just had to go get something," he said as he gently poked her nose "because something very special is happening tomorrow." He told her as he kissed her forehead.

Saki cheered with glee as she covered her mouth, "oh Steven you remembered that tomorrow is my birthday!" she cheered as he held her shoulders down to assure she wouldn't jump through the ceiling of their home.

"Alright Saki, calm down. Are you ready to go?" he asked her as she slipped on her black flats and grabbed the basket.

"Yea! Come on, let's hurry before it starts!" she said as they quickly left their house and ran out across town. A few stars in the black sky above shined threw the dark sheet as they rushed over to their favorite spot.

Sitting on the edge of town and over the edge of the splashing waves below Saki quickly laid out the blanket on the dark grass as she and Steven sat down and looked up at the sky. Small streams of light ran across the sky as it almost looked like they were dancing, hundreds of thousands of stars fell across the black sky as Saki looked up in amazement.

"It sure is beautiful, isn't it?" she asked as she could feel Steven drape his coat over her shoulders like he always did whenever they came to look up at the night sky.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you my dear." He told her as Steven put his arm around Saki, as she put her head against his shoulder. "I saw you battle today," he told her as Saki laughed.

"Did you now?"

"Yup, you almost lost to your opponent today." He said jokingly as Saki lightly tapped his chest.

"Well if it wasn't for Aerodactyl and Zoroark I would have lost." She told him as they continued to watch the start shoot across the sky.

"Saki…"

"Yes Steven?" she looked up at him as she could feel him pull something out of his coat pocket.

"Is it ok if I give you your birthday present a bit early?" he asked her as she nodded her head.

"Of course, but Steven you know you don't have to get me anything." She told him as he handed her the white envelope. Saki took it from Steven as she carefully tore open the top of it, reaching her fingers inside Saki felt two pieces of paper as she carefully pulled them out.

Holding them up to the light Saki could see the pieces of paper were actually tickets; she looked at him in surprise. "Just look where we're heading," he told her.

Saki looked back as she could covered her mouth, "we're going to Unova?" she asked him as Steven nodded his head. "But why?"

"Saki… you've been holding your place as the Hoenn League Champion for almost two years now, I have faith in you that you can become the Pokemon Master that your father once set out to be. I will be at your side and support you no matter how far you go," he told her as Saki felt her eyes starting to spill tears as they rolled down her face.

"Do-do you really think so?" she asked.

"I know so; Saki I wouldn't tell you if I didn't think it was true. It's time we move onto the next chapter in our journey."

"And that next step is finishing my father's unfinished business." Saki said as she wiped away her tears before looking up at the sky. "Wait I need to ask my parents."

"Don't worry I already did that," Steven told her.

"How long have you had this planned Mr. Stone?" Steven cringed when Saki called him that, it reminded him of his father.

"For a while now," he answered her as he gently pinched her cheek as payback for calling him Mr. Stone.

"Wait… if neither of us are here, who's going to be the Champion?" she asked him.

"Don't worry, I already asked Wallace and he said he'd be more than happy to take over while we're gone. He asked his mentor Juan to take over as Sootopolis City's gym leader for the mean time." He told her.

"You just had everything ready to do," Saki told him as she wrapped her arms around him. "Do you think I should bring my team with me?" Saki asked.

"It's up to you; I just plan on bringing Metagross and Cranidos with me." Steven told her.

"What about the others?"

"Well… your parents offered to take them in, your dad said he could use a few extra hands down at the shipyards." Saki rolled her eyes.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she said as she thought about her Pokemon, "I know I'm going to bring Zoroark, but…"

"But what?"

"If I'm going to Unova, I want to start like I was new trainer in that area. When I go against Draygen I want it be with a new team, not one that I know can easily take him and every gym leader down." She explained as Steven could see what Saki was getting at, "I want this to be fair… what do you think?"

Steven gently kissed Saki's cheek, "whatever you decide Saki, I'll support you." He told her as they held each other and continued to watch the sky as they were both looking forward to the next chapter in their lives.

* * *

**A few days later…**

Saki and Steven stood in front of the stairway as Zoroark and Cranidos were arguing with each other once again. "Well this is it," Saki said to her parents as she hugged them tightly. "I'll call you guys the second we land in Castelia." Saki reassured her parents as they nodded their heads.

"You two be safe out there, it's been a long time since we've been home." Sakura told them as she could see Steven pulling Cranidos off of Zoroark's tail. "Hopefully Cranidos won't be too much of a handful," she cheerfully told them.

"Hope being the keyword here," Kaiser pointed out as Steven struggled holding onto the rambunctious Pokemon.

"Are you guys sure you don't mind us leaving our Pokemon with you?" Saki asked.

"Don't worry about it, besides the more help down at the shipyards the better." Kaiser said as Saki could only imagine what was in store for her Pokemon.

"Alakazam sure does enjoy the company of other Pokemon as well, it feel like we're teenagers again." Sakura said as Kaiser put his arm around her. "So don't worry, we'll keep an eye on them until you guys return."

The loud honking of the ship echoed in the area as the Winguls and Pelippers fled away from the sound. "You two better get going before the ship leaves without you," Kaiser joked as Saki hugged her parents one last time.

"I love you guys,"

"We love you too dear," they said as the four rushed aboard the ship. Kaiser and Sakura watched as they vanished into the ship as they waved goodbye before watching the door close shut. The ladder was removed as the ship was slowly starting to leave the harbor.

"Do you think Lillian will give them too much trouble?" Sakura asked.

"Knowing that girl, it wouldn't surprise me." He told her, "but who knows maybe Saki can finally knock some sense into her.

* * *

**Somewhere in Unova…**

Looking out at the cloudy view a young man with long, curled light green hair looked out at the sight of the Unova region. In each city of this vast region his group had worked hard at persuading those who lived within these boundaries that their oppression over Pokemon was something that could ruin the relationship between humans and Pokemon.

Though none of that work, many still came and followed under the ways of both him and Ghetsis, but still it wasn't enough. Walking away from the window the man sighed, "Maybe Ghetsis is right." He said to himself, "maybe a King is more powerful with a Queen by his side.

He shook his head, "but I have yet to find a Queen whose belief in what we say is as strong as my own…" he said to himself. "No I shouldn't give up!" he said as he made a fist with his hand, "I will find my Queen soon."

* * *

Hey everybody! Just a quick update there will be one final chapter in this story and it'll be coming really soon so stay tuned for the sneak peek I have in store for ya!


	36. Sneak Peek!

Here are three little sneak peeks I have for you guys for the sequel to 'Two Trainers, One Fate'

Get ready for the sequel! Return to Unova!

* * *

Saki walked into the room as her jaw dropped, Lillian had her arms wrapped around Steven with her face just inches away from his as he was desperately trying to get out of her grasp. "Get your hands off my boyfriend!" she screamed as she grabbed Lillian's hair by the fistful.

Pulling her off of Steven Lillian broke free of Saki's grasp as she rubbed her tangled dirty blonde hair, "he's my boyfriend!" she screamed back as Cranidos and Eevee hid behind the couch as they could sense something was about to happen. Lillian roughly pushed Saki back as Zoroark's white Pokeball fell off her belt onto the ground.

"Saki!" Steven cried out as Zoroark appeared as she could see Saki lying on the floor, before immediately looking at Lillian. She growled as Lillian's Glameow stepped in as it jumped up at Zoroark, catching it between its claws Zoroark chucked the Pokemon back at its trainer before helping Saki get up.

"Thanks," she said as Zoroark nodded her head. Steven rushed over to Saki, "what did you do with her?" she asked him hostility as Cranidos and Eevee ran towards them.

"I didn't do anything; she tried to force herself on me!" Steven defended himself, "your dad was right was to warn me." He told her as Saki understood where he was coming from.

Lillian's green eyes looked angrily at Saki as she grabbed the ends of her puffy red dress, "you don't deserve all these things!" she yelled as Steven put his arm around Saki, "ever since we were little you've always been lucky! I wanted Zorua, but your father never gave him to me! I wanted Eevee but I didn't like me!" she started going off as Saki shook her head.

"Lillian please stop this," Saki's aunt Rosa begged as she could see her uncle Rocky cover Irwin's ears at what Lillian was screaming.

"No, it's not fair!"

"Lillian!"

"What?"

"Do you really believe that the beauty of your heart is reflected in your Pokemon?" Saki asked her.

"Well yes, my Glameow is beautiful and perfect. She reflects my true heart!" she defended

"Then if that the case think about this, your Glameow may be beautiful now, but wait until it evolves into a Purugly your Pokemon will truly match your heart." She told her as Lillian's eyes widened. "Your heart is nothing short of ugly."

* * *

Saki felt uncomfortable as N put his arms around her, as they were slowly starting to reach the highest point of the Ferris wheel. "N, what are you doing?" Saki asked him as she tried to break free of his grip as he only held her tighter.

"Saki I must confess something to you," he told her as he whispered it in her ear. Chills ran down Saki's spine as the Ferris wheel stopped at the very top, Saki could see all of Nimbasa City and all the marvelous lights as the city below looked so lively. But Saki couldn't see any sight of any Team Plasma members or Steven as he and Alder had chased after them earlier.

"N can you please let me go?" she asked him, but he completely ignored her request.

"Saki I'm the King of Team Plasma, Ghetsis asked me to help him as we try to liberate Pokemon from the devices you trap them in.

Saki was finally able to break away as she tried to get a bit of distance between herself and N, "why are you telling me this N? And why are you working for those people? They steal Pokemon from trainers!" she argued as N shook his head.

"We're just trying to get our point across Saki, if people see how happy Pokemon are to be free from those prisons then they're sure to come around." He told her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. N grabbed Saki's chin between his forefinger and thumb as he looked her directly in the eyes.

She tried to pull away, but N only tightened the grip around her arm. "Ow! N you're hurting me!" Saki told him, but once again he ignored her.

"The only reason I'm telling you is because you're the only one who's agreed with what I've said," he wrapped his arm around her as N placed his forehead against Saki's. "Even though you keep your own Pokemon in those horrendous prisons you've told me to continue to do what I believe is right."

"N please let me go," Saki begged as she was mentally screaming for Steven to save her as the Ferris wheel was slowly making its way back down.

"Saki, I want to make you my Queen. Please," he wrapped his arm around her as he cupped the side of Saki's face with his free hand, "please stand by my side and be my Queen, become the Queen of Team Plasma."

* * *

Zekrom and Reshiram growled at each other as N and Steven stood by the legendary Pokemon they had summoned, "so you wish to go against me. Is that correct?" N asked as Steven could see Saki standing behind the pillar as she was taking cover.

"No I'm here to bring my girlfriend back with me," Steven told N as he only laughed.

"She's not your girlfriend anymore, Saki is my Queen." He said as Zekrom's electric tail sparked out a ray of lightning.

"You fool, Ghetsis put her under Hypnosis! And I'll prove it to you!" Steven declared, "if I win this duel you have to give Saki back to me!" he demanded as N crossed his arms.

"And if I win?" he asked.

"Then you already know what you'll win," Steven said painfully as he could see Saki looking at both trainers, "but mark my words even if you do win you'll have to pry Saki from my cold undead hands before I ever give her up!"


End file.
